Harry Potter and the Slayer's Crusade
by FallenStar2
Summary: Buffy and gang are sent to England to find a Slayer and to guide a sixteen year old boy toward the greatest fight of his life - Updated for extended version and chapters!
1. The Calling

**Harry Potter and the Slayer's Crusade**  
  
Buffy Summers and her friends have just received the most important calling after the destruction of Sunnydale... to fight the growing forces of evil, to meet friends old and new and to find the Hogwart's slayer.  
  
Set after "Chosen" and "Order of the Phoenix".   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling. I'm simply borrowing the characters and mixing up the pensieve a bit to give it a good twist. No flames of discontent meant. If you don't like what I write, don't read it. Simple. As. That.  
  
And now... thanks to Trina for her awesome beta-reading skills. And to Alpha, for all of her inspiration. And many more thanks are in order, I'm sure.   
  
And... review! I love reviews!  
  


- - - - -  
Chapter 1  
The Calling  
- - - - -   


  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning in Los Angeles. Buffy Summers had been settled comfortably on an old sofa, an ice pack laying across her face, when she heard a whispered conversation behind her. It was Giles, her former watcher, and someone else, but she couldn't quite tell who.   
  
"Buffy! You're awake!"  
  
"Wesley," Buffy muttered, removing the ice pack and sitting up, shaking her head to clear it a bit. "How are you?"  
  
"Well," he said, dragging out the word hesitantly as he turned his gaze to Giles, who stood there, exhausted, his suitcase in hand. "I suppose that we should let Giles talk a bit, shouldn't we?"  
  
Buffy touched her still-bruised forehead before turning her rapt attention to her former watcher. Then she noticed the serious look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
Wordlessly, he handed her an envelope. Buffy took it gingerly and turned it over, her eyes narrowing as she spied a crest over the seal, decorated with four tiny animals. Gazing curiously at the two men, she opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the contents inside.  
  
"What is this?" Buffy asked, before seeing her name at the top and read the letter once. And, just to be sure she'd read it correctly, a second time. "Giles?"  
  
"The Ministry of Magic," he explained, taking the vacant seat next to her on the sofa. "My contacts in London referred me to this particular branch of government and after a long meeting, I deciphered that what they really wanted was Slayer strength in full in England."  
  
Buffy stared quietly. Maybe the alcohol had all gone to her head and she was still passed out, but for some reason didn't think so. "What does this Ministry want?"  
  
"Quite frankly, it's you," Giles replied softly, removing his glasses. "They have a teaching position open within a certain academic institution known as Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They feel that you are suited for the position. They also have information regarding the unaccounted for Slayer in England. But..." his voice trailed off as he glanced at Wesley, who saw it perfectly fit to continue.  
  
"They have positions open for Mr. Giles and I as well," he said, positively glowing with pride. "Imagine! Me working for the government again!" He sighed, a wistful note to his voice. "Anyway, they have also requested the Slayers for a special, yet dangerous assignment."  
  
Buffy nodded as quickly shuffled through the papers. "I'll talk to Faith. I'm sure we can work something out." She paused a moment. "Giles," she began uncertainly. "If I were to go to England to this magic school... I don't know any magic."  
  
"That will change," Wesley replied, as enthusiastically. "They are perfectly prepared to give you a good dosage of magic to see your duties through to the end."  
  
"Perfect," Buffy frowned. "So I get spoon-fed magic just so I can teach a group of children."  
  
"Teenagers," Giles muttered, replacing his glasses. "Anyway, you should speak to Faith quickly. We haven't much time. You're due at the Ministry of Magic in London at the end of the week."  
  
Buffy stopped. "So soon? We just got to L.A.!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, but circumstances are that serious."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Buffy asked, seeing the casual glance between the men and feeling a suspicious part of her stomach jump.   
  
"That will all be covered as soon as we get you to England," Wesley said, clapping his hands together, spying something over Buffy's shoulder. "Ah, Willow! Good morning!"  
  
As the gang continued to wake and greet each other, Buffy returned to her spot and picked up the packet and read through every single page, trying to decipher what was going on. But for all she could tell, the papers were as vague as Giles and Wesley had been. With a sigh she rose and glanced around the now-empty room. As she passed, Faith walked by, carrying a box from the bus. "Faith!" she called.  
  
Faith paused. "What?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  


- - - - -  


  
_ "In today's news, temperatures soared once again throughout the plains. Four have been arrested due to breaking the ban on water usage..."  
_   
Harry Potter sighed as he passed the living room, where his family was circled around the television, their eyes wide and entranced. Every so often, Aunt Petunia would turn her head toward the window, purse her lips, and return her gaze to the television.  
  
No one could guess that Harry was related to these people. For all a stranger would know, he was just a ghost, shifting aimlessly throughout the obsessively clean house, walking from one room to the other without purpose. Even his eyes, a brilliant green, were glassy, with dark rings underneath.  
  
For too long now he had had to dwell on the nightmares. Every night he watched as his godfather, Sirius, fell to his death. And every night, Harry woke in a cold sweat, his scar prickling uncomfortably.  
  
Noticing a painful twinge, Harry pressed his fingers to his forehead and sighed. As he sat at the foot of the stairs, he heard Uncle Vernon turn off the television and say loudly to his wife, in the hopes the neighbors would hear: "At least we haven't used any water outside since May."  
  
His cousin, Dudley Dursley, waddled into the hallway, pausing by the staircase to stare at Harry for a moment. As soon as Harry looked away, Dudley continued down to the kitchen, where he was heard complaining loudly to his mother about not having dinner on time.  
  
"Boy! Boy?!" A vague voice floated into his ears until he saw black shoelaces in front of him and dared a glance up to see Uncle Vernon hovering above him, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, a letter clutched in his hand. His beefy face was a deep shade of violet as he calmly dropped the letter into Harry's lap before retreating to the kitchen. "Dinner's in five," he snarled before he disappeared from view.   
  
Harry quietly turned the letter over and spied the Hogwart's crest. A deep sense of longing filled him as he carefully opened the letter and lifted out the pieces of parchment inside.  
  
The first was the book list. He wasn't surprised to see that only three were assigned. The second was the updated list of rules and regulations that had been put into affect since Lord Voldemort had returned. The last was a list of his O.W.L. scores.  
  
He could feel something like anticipation prickle at him as he lifted the paper to see his scores. As he scanned them, he could feel a grin tugging at his mouth, something he'd been neglecting to do since his return to number four, Privet Drive. He had advanced in Charms and Transfiguration, and, much to his delight, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He hadn't done well in Divination, which he no longer cared about. The score he had most wanted to see was his Potions score. And he had scored an Outstanding.  
  
He felt his stomach drop with the shock of it. He had received ten O.W.L.'s. "Wow," he whispered softly to himself as he rose and walked reluctantly in the kitchen, where the rest of the Dursley family was gathered around the table, Aunt Petunia putting a large pot of steamed vegetables on the table.  
  
All eyes turned as one to look at him as he took his seat, not even willing his voice to work as he carefully spooned steamed sprouts on his plate before pushing the dish to Dudley, who was eyeing Harry's plate with great interest.  
  
The one thought that cheered him up as he ate the mushy food was sending his snowy white owl, Hedwig, to his two best friends to tell them about his scores. Just the thought of one thing going right this summer made the horrible month of silence and ignorance at Privet Drive worth it.   
  
As he watched Dudley belch loudly and stare into the empty dish and complain loudly that there were no more sprouts, Harry could feel his stomach sinking as he quickly pushed what remained of his vegetables onto his cousin's plate.  
  
After dinner, he retreated upstairs back to his quiet bedroom and closed the door, turning to see Hedwig perched on top of her cage. Harry quickly sat down and scribbled two notes on parchment, one to Ron, the other to Hermione. He knew that Ron was probably still at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix and would be anticipating his letter. He also wrote in parting, asking when he would be able to leave the Dursley's.  
  
He felt a tight knot of guilt in his stomach as he set down his quill. He still had not told anyone about the prophecy. And he knew that his time was running out. He had to tell someone, yet there was no one left to tell. His godfather was dead, gone, and never coming back. He knew his friends would react badly. He just wished he could tell someone, anyone. He really needed to talk about it, but not to anyone associated with magic.  
  
With a sigh of frustration, he tied the two scrolls of parchment to Hedwig and watched as she flew into the night.   
  


- - - - -  


  
"Is everyone here?" Buffy asked, circling a large group of people who had gathered at the now empty Hyperion Hotel. "Can everyone hear me? Good."  
  
"What's going on, B?" Faith asked, hugging her knees. "You've been all mysterious on us."  
  
"Just four weeks ago, I told you you had a choice. A choice to be made into a Slayer. Now I'm giving you another choice. There is another Slayer in England, but we don't know who she is, or where. But now we have help."  
  
She stared at the openly curious faces around her.   
  
"We have been asked by the Ministry of Magic in England to assist them in their troubles with their own villain. They have asked me to teach a position at one of their schools. I have since accepted the position and my flight will leave tomorrow night. I'm here to ask you who's coming with me.  
  
"I have already asked Willow and she has agreed to travel to the school with me. But, if the Slayer is a student, and I was told that she is, we need someone inside the school. Dawn has already agreed to transfer to become a sixth-year. Now comes the harder part. Giles and Wesley have both accepted positions inside the Ministry of Magic. And this is the part where you come in.  
  
"They have a wizarding prison, called Azkaban. It is defenseless, guardless and seriously lacking in strength. We have been asked to hold the defenses around the prison. Faith, this is where you come in. You and the rest of the Slayers can guard the prison of Azkaban."  
  
There was a silent hush around the room before Rona spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. "Buffy, none of us know any magic. And if we're guarding a dangerous prison, that means there are dangerous criminals within."  
  
"We will be using borrowed magic," Buffy replied. "You will have the power to stop whatever is in that prison. Willow will be at standby, as will Giles and Wesley. But the Ministry of Magic has become desperate since the regular guards have left the prison."  
  
"Why?" Vi asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Willow replied darkly. "But this is where we make the choice. There'll be six of us on the flight out tomorrow. We want to know who else will come along?"  
  
"I've never been to England," Vi said, looking around nervously. "I'm in."  
  
"It'll be dangerous," Buffy warned, her voice dropping ominously. "What's contained within those walls is more dangerous than the First. And more deadly."  
  
"Death, danger and total darkness," Faith said with a chuckle. "I'm in, B. Just tell me where to sign."  
  
"What will be do once we get to England?" Willow asked in a small voice.  
  
"We'll be trained in magical arts and given our powers," Buffy replied. "I spoke with a representative of the Ministry this afternoon... a Mr. Percy Weasley. He's the assistant to the Minister of Magic who's a..." she shuffled through her papers. "Cornelius Fudge."  
  
That said, Buffy turned her attention to the Slayers, who all looked at each other nervously. "At least we'll all be together," Faith said. Some of the girls nodded, the rest looked terrified.  
  
"I'm not saying that we're all going to make it," Buffy said quietly, reading the fear on their faces. "I'm saying that we've done the best we can and we defeated one of the greatest evils of all. And now everything is being entrusted to a sixteen-year-old boy, and the least we can do is help them out. I know that we're risking our lives here. But it's the right thing to do."  
  
There was a loud murmur and some of the girls stood up, including Amanda, who turned to Buffy and gave her a familiar half-smile. "What time do we leave?"  
  


- - - - -  


  
To be continued...


	2. What You Leave Behind

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I don't own it. I said I don't. Also includes... ta da... some Angel.  


  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 2  
What You Leave Behind  
  
- - - - -  
  


Harry awoke bathed in a cold sweat the next morning. As he leaned against his pillow, trying desperately to catch his breath, the nightmare came back to him as though it were happening right before him.   
  
"I have to stop having these dreams," Harry muttered to himself as he rose and dressed. He heard the sound of pans banging together below and the distant sound of voices, but he no longer cared. As he glanced at the calendar pinned to his wall, he saw how many marks he'd been missing. Usually, he ticked off every day that would bring him closer to Hogwart's. But it seemed as though he'd missed a week.   
  
And so he did. Today, he was sixteen.  
  
Footsteps approached from behind his bedroom door before a loud tap-tap-tap brought him from his thoughts. He opened the door to see his Uncle Vernon standing there, a look between anger and disgust on his face. "You have a visitor," he snapped, pointing one fleshy finger toward the stairs.  
  
Harry ducked around him and took the steps down into the kitchen. Standing by the oven was his old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Lupin. In the five weeks since he'd last seen him, Lupin's appearance had changed. His clothing was much neater than his old shabby trousers, and his shoes were still polished new.   
  
"Hello, Harry," said Lupin in a warm voice, turning to look at him. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Aunt Petunia stepped around Lupin with a look of intense bitterness on her face as she handed Uncle Vernon the morning paper and his usual cup of coffee. Taking one glance at Harry's face, Aunt Petunia turned reluctantly to the visitor. "Can I get you anything?" she asked in a tight voice.  
  
Lupin shook his head kindly. "No, thank you, Mrs. Dursley. You enjoy your breakfast. I just wanted to speak to Harry in person. I think this is better than any old owl, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Harry nodded and could feel a smile tugging at his lips. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no," Lupin said, waving his hands. "Nothing is wrong. It's just that the Order feels that you have spent enough time in this house."  
  
At this, Uncle Vernon dropped the spoon he was using to stir his coffee. Dudley was looking scornfully over his father's paper, his piggy little eyes narrowed. Aunt Petunia let out a tiny little laugh before hustling to the table, a frying pan in hand.   
  
"When can I leave?" Harry asked eagerly. Ever since he found out why he had to stay at number four, Privet Drive every summer, it still did nothing to calm his anticipation to get out of the house.   
  
"The guard will come tomorrow night," Lupin assured him, leaning against the oven as Aunt Petunia returned to the range top for the eggs. He turned to the Dursleys', now settling down to a perfect Wednesday morning breakfast. "I do believe that you will be out tomorrow evening, will you not?"  
  
"We have a work dinner tomorrow night," Uncle Vernon replied, an edge to his voice. "We will be gone tomorrow night. Thankfully," he added nastily, misreading the look of elation on Harry's face.   
  
"Your guard will meet you here, then," Lupin said softly. "It might be best to have all of your things packed. We will try and leave quickly. We don't want to cause any further problems to your aunt and uncle."  
  
"See you then," Harry said, braving another smile. Lupin clasped his shoulder for a moment before retreating to the front yard. A loud clap told him that he had disapparated and hoped for a short second that it was away from the prying eyes of neighbors.  
  
"Harry, your breakfast is getting cold," a soft voice said behind him. He turned to see Aunt Petunia hovering over his still full plate, with Dudley's little eyes hungrily eyeing the bacon and eggs.   
  
With a sigh of relief, he retreated to the kitchen table and dug into his breakfast.  
  


- - - - -  
  


"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am serious. Completely."  
  
"You're seriously leaving for England tonight?"  
  
"That I would be."  
  
Buffy quickly dodged a thrust handed to her by Angel who quickly bounced on his heels and fell back, avoiding a well-placed kick by the Slayer.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm getting a vague sensation of deja-vu."  
  
"Oh, all right. I just can't believe you going to Europe, just when you agreed to work with us."  
  
"You don't need my help to run a law firm."  
  
"You know that the law firm isn't any ordinary one."  
  
"We covered that too. It's run by the Senior Partners, which is basically the same as hell beasties, right?"  
  
Angel grunted as her arm made contact with his face before turning back and lunging, but she had quickly retreated.   
  
"Do you really think teenagers will be any different?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They know magic and I don't. That gives them an advantage, no?"  
  
"But you said you were getting borrowed magic. What is that?"  
  
"Just something I'm lent? I don't know. I hope they tell me how to use it too. It'd be a pity to waste the year away trying to figure out what my power can do."   
  
"Hey, Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is not a good idea."  
  
Buffy stood up and watched as Angel slowly sat up, his hand touching his head.   
  
"I know you have this pre-war ya-ya to get out, but you could lighten up on the rage. Why not beat on Faith?"  
  
"Beat on Faith? Me? And not get any back in return? Besides, I don't know when I'll see you again."  
  
"Buffy, we may never see each other again."  
  
Buffy stopped and lowered her fists and moved, leaving Angel's right hook swinging wildly. "I know."  
  
"Which is why we're spending some of your last hours in town kicking each other's asses, right?"  
  
"Just seemed like the right thing to do," she replied as she took a towel and wiped off her face. "Angel, I..."  
  
His hand gently clasped her shoulder. "I know, Buffy."  
  
She turned to him. "Am I doing the right thing by going? I'm leading my girls to war, Angel. We could all be dead in months."  
  
"I really hope that wasn't foresight."  
  
"It wasn't," Buffy said softly as she sat down. Angel sat down on her other side.   
  
"I know things haven't been easy for you since Spike died... but if you look at it this way, we've all died twice now. And you're still standing, still fighting..."  
  
Buffy lowered her gaze. "I almost didn't make it during the last battle. If there wasn't a Slayer in England, I would have hesitated more. But this boy in England, he is really something isn't he?"  
  
Angel shook his head and whistled. "My files have him as being probably the second bravest child I've ever known."  
  
"I can feel it coming, Angel. I can feel the end. And it burns a little."  
  
Angel gently touched her shoulder, but she rose and walked away. "In the end, if we survive this, I'm not going to fight anymore. I'm going to... to be done cooking. I'll be a cookie." She turned back to face him. "Because this is my last apocalypse. After this, I'm hanging up my cross and my stake."  
  
"They could bronze them," Angel said musingly.  
  
"Oh, a Slayer museum!" Buffy cried out. "Do you think it could happen?"  
  
Angel chuckled and turned, packing up the instruments they used when working out. "It wouldn't surprise me."  
  
"For some reason, my neither," Buffy replied, grabbing her sweatshirt as they retreated back upstairs. "We could even get Giles to run it... he'd be a fascinating curator, wouldn't you think?"  
  
"The possibilities are endless."  
  
"They really are."  
  


- - - - -  
  


Harry had just finished packing his trunk when he heard a soft knock on his door. He glanced up in surprise as Aunt Petunia stepped in.  
  
"We'll be leaving shortly," she began in her brisk voice, her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the trunk, the broomstick lying next to it, and Hedwig's empty cage. "You will not..." her voice trailed off. "You know what you aren't supposed to do by now, I'm sure," she continued, biting her lip.  
  
He glanced up at her and for the first time in his life, he had never seen her looking at him that way before. It was with almost a fond look that she sat down on the end of his bed, staring at him and his prized possessions around him. "I heard your godfather died," she said bluntly.  
  
Harry turned to her, his jaw slackening. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, his voice harsher than he intended as he briskly locked his trunk before pulling out his wand. For a moment, Aunt Petunia blanched next to him, but desisted when he used the wand to clean out Hedwig's cage.  
  
"I know you don't," she said softly. "I just want you to know that I understand what it's like to lose someone you love."  
  
Harry glanced at her in surprise. She chose to wisely ignore it.  
  
"When my sister died, even though she was who she was, she was still my sister. We still had many years together and her dying would not take away the fact she was my sister."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked as he removed the calendar from the wall and tipped it into the garbage can.   
  
"Because there is someone out there that wants to end the world, isn't there?"  
  
Harry could feel the appreciation once again that Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. Her eyes, usually cold and biting, were wide with fear. He smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way and for the first time that he could remember, he took her hand. "Not if I can stop it first."  
  
She was staring at his forehead again and didn't seem to hear him. It was only the roars from Uncle Vernon downstairs that shook her from her stupor as she rose and left wordlessly.  
  
Harry moved to his window to see the three Dursley's, all oblivious to the terrible fate that awaited them if he didn't succeed, all happily going on their merry way, as though nothing else was wrong in the world.  
  
There was a bitter taste in his mouth again as he pulled from the window and checked his watch.   
  
It was time to put his fears and his pride aside, and take the plunge. He was going to have to tell all about the prophecy.  
  


- - - - -  
  


The sun had barely set as a large group of women, with four men dispersed through the crowd, moved as one group toward a small chartered plane, lead by two women.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked side-by-side as they approached the stairs, then stood back as the other girls boarded, all talking excitedly about going to Europe. Faith turned to Buffy and then boarded. Buffy hung back with Giles, Xander and Andrew.   
  
"Are you sure you two want to travel?" Buffy asked in a low voice. "I'd understand if you wanted to stay out of this one."  
  
"What, and leave my two favorite women in England alone?" Xander asked, looking insulted. "I want to join this magic group as much as you do. I've always backed you up. What kind of friend would I be to hold back now?"  
  
Buffy felt her eyes moisten before throwing her arms around Xander, feeling an overwhelming sense of thankfulness.  
  
"Um, I figured I'd just go along because you're cooler than that vampire guy," Andrew stuttered behind her.   
  
"Get on the plane, Andrew," Giles said sternly as he, too, boarded. Andrew scampered behind him, leaving Buffy and Xander. He gently squeezed her arm for a moment, then followed the other two.   
  
Buffy slowly climbed the steps, taking in the Los Angeles skyline after dark. She'd seen it so much lately, she'd forgotten how beautiful it was. She wished she could take it with her, because she knew she'd miss it.  
  
With a heavy lump in her throat, Buffy turned and stepped through the doorway. "Here we go," she whispered.  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...


	3. There's No Place Like

Author's Note: Yeah, okay. I've borrowed Wesley from Angel. For someone who hasn't seen the show past where Angel became a daddy, my characterization on him is slow (as Alpha kindly pointed out). We will find out why he's acting so young in this chapter. There is a reason he's in this story... but you'll just have to read more to find out more. That sort of deal. And I do promise longer chapters, once we combine things and they flow better.  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always, see Chapter 1.  
  


- - - - -  
  
Chapter 3  
There's No Place Like...  
  
- - - - -  
  


It was still cold in the cabin when Buffy was jostled from sleep. She glanced around the dark cabin and heard a few giggles rising behind a curtained-off area. She rose, wrapping herself in the blanket that had been covering her and pushing the curtain aside.  
  
In the main cabin, Willow and Xander sat, surrounded by a small group of Slayers. They were talking excitedly about what they would do once they got to England. Willow, who had been there not two years before, was especially aglow.   
  
"I wonder what their Ministry is like," Kennedy was musing as she curled up at Willow's side.   
  
"It's probably enchanted!" Willow pointed out. "Can you just see us in there, walking in for the first time?"  
  
"That'd be great," another voice came from the doorway. They all turned as one to see Faith hovering, looking exhausted. "But it's the middle of the night, yo. Can't we just focus on today... later? I'd really like to get some rest before we put our asses on the line."  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
Finally, Xander spoke up. "I was just thinking that too," he said, watching as Buffy sank on to the seat next to him with a loud yawn. "After all, it's only a few hours before we all become proficient warlocks."  
  
"Wizards," Willow corrected him quickly. "Well, you'll be at least. I will no longer be the only witch of the group."  
  
"Slayers and witches," Vi said, a smile spreading across her face. "Sweet."  
  
The Slayers rose quickly to return to their seats. Kennedy whispered something in Willow's ear before retreating to her own, leaving Willow, Xander and Buffy.   
  
"Did you ever imagine for one second our lives would get this messed up?" Buffy asked softly, forcing her eyes to stay open.   
  
"I never thought any of this was possible," said Willow in a hushed voice. "You know?"  
  
Xander sighed slightly. "No matter what happens, at least we're in the same country."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy yawned. "We will be."  
  
"For God's sake," a voice snapped in front of them, "the world will be doomed unless you three be quiet and let the rest of us sleep."  
  
"Sorry, Giles," they all breathed as one as they retreated to their seats.  
  
Buffy wrapped herself tighter in the blanket, seeing a wide sea of darkness beneath the plane. Soon, very soon, she would find herself in England, farther away from where she ever wanted to go. The idea of sleep seemed to escape her as she eagerly waited for sunrise, a small thin line of the darkest shades of grey approaching the horizon.  
  


- - - - -  
  


The ground was a welcoming sight as Harry set down and landed lightly beside Nymphodora Tonks, who had landed in front of him and was removing his trunk.  
  
He had arrived with nearly the same guard as before. There were two or three new faces in the crowd, and, of course, Sturgis Podmore wasn't present.   
  
Lupin handed him a slip of paper with Professor Dumbledore's tiny print on it. At once, he memorized the words, and soon he found himself looking at a very different Grimmauld Place. The house actually looked better, with new shingles and windows and archways. Gone was the dilapidated house. With a bitter pang in his stomach, he climbed the stairs and stepped inside.   
  
All at once, he felt an overwhelming wave of sadness as he stepped inside and looked at the halls. Just last year, he was walking in for the first time, looking around and seeing the house for what it truly was. What a difference a year made.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was standing at the end of the hall. She let out a small cry when she saw him, throwing her arms around him in the way only a Mother could. He held onto her for a short moment, but when she turned away, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.   
  
"Oh, Harry, thank goodness you made it. We were so worried!" Mrs Weasley said, taking him by the shoulders and holding him at arm's length. "Dinner will be ready in just a short bit... but first, I think we need to talk to you."  
  
Harry couldn't muster the energy to argue with her. As Lupin and Tonks stepped aside with his luggage, tugging it up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley channeled him to the kitchen. Again, he noticed how unusually clean and tidy it was, and then realized that since Sirius had died, many more people must have been staying here.  
  
"We've kept it as headquarters because that is what Sirius would have wanted," Mrs. Weasley said softly behind him. "Ron is upstairs... when he got your owl, he insisted that he send his back! And Hermione... she'll be here in the morning!" They entered the kitchen. "Harry's here!" she announced loudly.  
  
There were only a few people in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley and Bill were seated at the dining room table, poring over parchment. Another witch Harry didn't recognize was poking a fire with her wand, a heavy cauldron set over it to cook whatever it was they were having for dinner. At the sight of him, Mr. Weasley rose and reached forward to shake Harry's hand, while Bill rose and grinned. "Good to see you, Harry."  
  
A soft purr made Harry look down to see Crookshanks staring up at him with that squashed face and those unblinking cat eyes.   
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the distance.   
  
"Ginny! Hurry! He's here!"  
  
Ron burst into the kitchen to see Harry, still standing with Mrs. Weasley's hands on his shoulders, and grinned. Harry found himself grinning, a sense of relief coming over him. "Hey, Ron."  
  
"Hi Harry," a female voice peeped through as Ginny stepped around Ron. Harry's eyebrows shot up with surprise. Ginny had grown quite taller this summer, and the change was more noticeable then ever.   
  
Ron grinned and stepped between the two of them as Mrs. Weasley finally let go of Harry and went to help the witch cook whatever she was cooking.   
  
"All of your stuff is in my room," Ron said, taking a seat at the table. Harry sat down on one side of him, Ginny sat across. "Hedwig's up there too. Mind you, she was quite excited when she brought me your scores. I think even Hermione will be impressed."  
  
"So, how did you do?" Harry asked in a low voice. He knew that Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, had not done well on the O.W.L.'s because their aspirations had lead them elsewhere.  
  
"Eight," said Ron with a sigh. "Not nearly as good as Percy or Bill," he continued, casting a look toward his elder brother, who had gotten up to get plates and cuttlery from the drawers. "But I think I did myself well for a Prefect." He suddenly turned to grin at Ginny. "And look who else might be making Prefect."  
  
Ginny had the grace to blush. "I got the best marks of my class last term," she said quietly. "Besides, it's you and Hermione who are the Prefects now. And there's no Fred or George to irrate you."  
  
"Who said we couldn't irrate?"  
  
"I think someone said we were annoying, George."  
  
The twins had arrived, identical to the last freckle. They both swept regally into the kitchen, dressed in what Harry would consider to be a style similar to Bill's, except they didn't have the long ponytails or the fanged earring. But they were wearing boots of the same scaly dragonskin as their jackets.   
  
"Hey! Look, Fred, it's Harry!"  
  
"Bless my soul, it is!"  
  
And they both bowed down ridiculously low. Ginny muffled a giggle into the sleeve of her robes while Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove. "Fred, George, if you're done with whatever it is you are doing, would you be so kind as to carry this pot to the table... slowly?"  
  
Fred and George straightened so quickly Harry was sure he'd heard their backs crack. "Yes, Mum," Fred muttered, with George following at his heels.  
  
Within a few minutes, the rest of the advance guard had joined them in the dining area, where a large bowl of stew was being ladeled out to those who sat around the table. Harry looked eagerly at his stew. Although Aunt Petunia had finally given in and had let Dudley eat whatever he wanted that summer, that didn't mean Harry didn't suffer with eating a lower proportion than him.   
  
The food was delicious, and the company was even better. He was listening to the fifteenth prank that Fred and George had pulled at their new joke shop when Lupin suddenly cleared his throat and announced quietly: "We need to talk."  
  
The chatter disappeared immediately. All eyes turned to Lupin who leaned forward slightly and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you know what about."  
  
Harry nodded. He had a slight idea, but he really hoped there would be no surprises tonight. It was hard enough walking back into this house knowing the man who owned it was dead.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "Ginny, Ron, you are forewarned. I'm not going to stop you from listening in case something happens to your father and I." She glanced at Harry and bit her lip. "You need to know, too."  
  
"How much attention have you been paying to the Daily Prophet?" Lupin asked him quietly.   
  
"I only got it every few days," Harry admitted. "And I actually read it through this time. There's quite a lot of panic."  
  
"They've created a new press, the Ministry of Magic," Lupin said, turning to Mad-Eye Moody, who passed up a large paper and set it on the table. For a moment, no one spoke as Harry took it and scanned the front page. "We thought that this article would be particularily beneficial to you."  
  
"Sirius has finally been cleared," Harry breathed, spying the moving face of his godfather blinking up at him. He quickly turned the paper over and pushed it away. "What type of paper is this?"  
  
"Intelligence, being sent out through the Order and through the Ministry," Moody growled.  
  
"It was an idea of the Aurors'," Tonks put in, setting down her empty goblet with a resounding thud as it spun on its side. She took no notice. "Have you met our newest guest yet?" she asked suddenly, beckoning toward the doorway where the witch who had been cooking suddenly swept in. "Her parents weren't with the Order originally, but she's since joined since her Mother died. She's Tara, and she will soon be in training to become an Auror."  
  
"Hi," said Harry gently, spying the shy look on the woman's face. She smiled hesitantly before ducking out of the kitchen again.  
  
"She hasn't been around people much," Lupin said softly. "But she's the one who's made a lot of the progress around the house."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, glancing at the ornate ceiling. "I've noticed."  
  
"We didn't come to discuss the house," Moody growled, his magically-spinning eye on Harry. "We came here to discuss all we've done this summer to prepare for your next year at Hogwart's."  
  
"Right," Lupin said smoothly, picking up where he'd left off. He folded the paper in two and handed it back to Moody. "We have finally found a good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who knows her dues and she will be teaching you everything you need to know to fight what's coming ahead." His voice dropped. "I'm not sure how much you've learned, but more than mere dementors have now joined Voldemort's ranks. There are creatures of night that draw nearer to the forests around Hogwart's and the Ministry."  
  
"We fear that the Ministry may be the next target, Harry," Tonks said.   
  
"Now that Minister Fudge knows that Voldemort is back," Mr. Weasley continued, "he cannot risk letting the Ministry foil his ultimate plan, which is to destroy you."  
  
"He may have gotten a hold of who was the one that told of the prophecy regarding your birth," said Lupin, frowning slightly. "Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us many of the details, but we can figure some."  
  
Harry felt a dead weight in the pit of his stomach. He could feel several pairs of eyes looking at him and he quickly glanced down at the table.   
  
"So far, Voldemort hasn't gotten very far," Mrs. Weasley said, with a pointed look at her husband, who had flinched slightly when she had said the name, even though he had just used it moments before. "We believe this is because most of his Death Eaters are still within the confines of Azkaban."  
  
"But Azkaban no longer has any guards," Ron pointed out. "How can they still be there?"  
  
"Dumbledore," Bill said with a grin. "Brilliant charm he used on the prison, until the new guards get there within a few days."  
  
"There's guards for Azkaban?" Harry asked in amazement.   
  
"There are," Tonks replied.  
  
"And I think we've told you everything you needed to know," Lupin said in his firm voice, turning toward the end of the table, where Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were still sitting at rapt attention. "I think it's best if we all get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. Weasley rose with her children and Harry and followed them upstairs. Once Ron and Harry were tucked away in their room, Ron turned to Harry. "Wicked, isn't it? You show up and suddenly they spill everything they've been hiding all summer."  
  
"I guess they figured I should know," Harry admitted as he changed into his pajamas. Ron, however, sat on the end of the bed, lost in thought. "What is it?"  
  
"I dunno," he said softly, tipping his head to the side. "I'm just trying to figure out who they got to guard Azkaban. Dementors are easily the scariest creatures to walk the planet. What else could there be that's worse?"  
  
"I dunno," Harry said, also sitting on the end of his bed, his thoughts taking him to his imagination, where he saw a large stone fortress being guarded by large, winged creatures. "Dragons?"  
  
Ron shook his head thoughtfully, rose and began to change.  
  
As Harry crawled into bed, another thought occured to him. "Hey, Ron... why are Fred and George here? Do they still live at the Burrow?"  
  
"No, they live in London," Ron said reluctantly. "I've begged Mum enough to go with them, but they need their space you know." He made a face. "And neighbors who won't complain of the noise."  
  
"Why are they staying here?" Harry asked gently.  
  
"They turned up last night, demanding to be on your advance guard," Ron confessed. "But Mum said no, and Moody nixxed the idea immediately. They said they wanted to be there in case something bad happened, which was probably a mistake to say in front of Mum. You know how they are," he waved his hands carelessly.  
  
Harry was still lost in thoughts as Ron called out "good night!" and rolled over.  
  
"Good night," Harry whispered, turning to the wall where he knew that a portrait was standing there, watching.  
  
And it brought a strange sense of comfort.  
  


- - - - -  
  


The plane landed smoothly on the runaway at a small private airport away from the large international one.  
  
The group quickly gathered their things and rose as one to unboard the plane. As soon as they were on flat ground again, Amanda sprang forward, dropped to her knees, and kissed the short, freshly cut grass. "I never liked flying," she confessed as the other Slayers hauled her to her feet and set off across the lawn.  
  
It was just past sunrise and Buffy felt refreshed as they approached a long line of simple black cars, and a tall group of men, all in dark suits, awaiting them.  
  
"What's with the double oh-seven?" Faith muttered behind her.  
  
"Are you with the Ministry?" Buffy asked in a loud voice.  
  
The nearest one stepped forward. He was tall and dark-skinned and had a deep, slow voice. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said, extending his hand to her while his eyes glanced from one beaming face to the next behind her. "You must be Ms. Summers and this must be your crew."  
  
"Yes," Buffy affirmed as she stepped aside, allowing the others to introduce themselves.   
  
"I apologize that the Minister could not make it on his own," Kingsley said. "But these are dangerous times."  
  
"Believe me, I understand," Buffy replied. "Are these for us?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "Although I would like the leaders in the head car, and the rest can follow. The Minister is most anxious to meet you."  
  
"And I him," Buffy said, assuming her professional tone as she turned toward the group. "Faith, Willow, Giles, Wesley and Dawn, we're in the lead car. All others, spread yourselves out. We have quite the welcoming committee."  
  
The group separated. Buffy and the others climbed into the car, where, to their surprise, there was enough room for all of them and their luggage to sit in the backseat comfortably.  
  
"What sort of vehicle is this?" Wesley asked softly as he glanced at the spacious area.  
  
"A charmed one," the driver replied curtly, closing the door and locking out the remnants of the sunrise.  
  
"I never knew they could charm cars!" Dawn cried out, reaching up to run her fingers along the ceiling.   
  
Willow glanced at the floor, where all of their luggage was neatly stacked in the middle. "Apparently they can."  
  
As soon as everyone had boarded, they drove off. What was most curious, they saw, was that the car had a way of jumping ahead of the unmoving traffic lights, moving in tight spaces where a car would not normally fit. The trip, which should have taken at least an hour, took less than fifteen minutes.   
  
As soon as they had stopped, the door opened and Faith stepped out first, shielding her eyes against the sun. As she stepped aside, Dawn tumbled out, tripping over the curb and knocking into Faith, who caught her gracefully. Giles and Wesley were next, both keen enough to wear sunglasses to shield the bright light. Willow followed and Buffy was the last out, scanning the wide expanse of alleys and buildings that surrounded them. On the corner, just up a head, was a broken-down phone booth.   
  
Kinglsey approached them again from out of thin air with a loud crack. Dawn let out a squeal and fell backwards this time as the other cars approached.   
  
"All right," he said, counting the heads quickly. "You should proceed to the phone booth, and those nearest should dial six two four four two. And give your names and follow the proper instructions." The gang was even more confused as it crossed the street.  
  
"He's kind of... weird," Buffy said softly to Faith.  
  
"He reminds me of Robin," Faith replied, a strange look on her face.  
  
"Aren't you sad the school district transferred him to Beverly Hills?" Buffy asked gently as she opened the door to the booth and ushered everyone in.  
  
Dawn took the honors of dialing the numbers. After waiting a bit, Dawn banged the receiver on what part of the glass she could reach and muttered, "I think it's broken."  
  
Suddenly a cool female voice sounded around them. They all looked, squashed together inside the box, the only reason some could fit was because Dawn was practically standing on top of Willow.   
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."  
  
"Oh, God," Buffy groaned against the glass of the door. "Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Dawn Summers... and... a few others," Buffy panted, because all of the wind had just been knocked out of her by Giles, who had shifted his elbow. "We're here to see the Minister of Magic."  
  
"Thank you," said the voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."  
  
"Robes?" Faith echoed faintly.  
  
Suddenly from the quarter tray sprung tiny badges. As they scattered like raindrops on the floor, the group turned as one to stare at them.  
  
"What happens now?" Giles asked, as though he didn't want to know.  
  
The phone booth gave a frightening lurch, causing Dawn to yelp and knock Giles into Buffy, who nearly fell out the door. Then she realized that the lights weren't moving, the booth was.   
  
"Visitors to the Ministry," the cool voice continued as the booth edged further underground. Buffy knew the others were too squished to know what was really happening. "You are required to submit to a search and present your want for registration at the security -"  
  
The voice was cut off as Dawn yelped again. She had just realized the booth was moving down.  
  
And down it went, all shrouded in blackness until a soft golden light began to filter through until all they saw was a shiny light.  
  
"Open the door, Buffy."  
  
And she did.  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...  
  
For the reviewers...  
  
I do plan on having "pairings"... I just don't know what they'll be yet. I do have one idea of a couple NOT to have continue, but they will. I'll accept all areas of input because if I like something and think I can work with it, it just may happen. I will shy away from slash relationships though, with the exception of Willow.   
  
The four "men" on the plane: Giles, Wesley (explained in a later chapter), Andrew and Xander. You now know why Robin Wood wasn't there. I think all of the other questions have been answered, hmmmm?


	4. Brothers and Sisters

Do I even need the disclaimer statement anymore?  
  
Also... new character introduction...  
  


- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 4  
Brothers and Sisters  
  
** - - - - -  
  


Harry rose early again one morning, staring at the first light dawning outside. After dressing quickly, he retreated down to the kitchen. It was oddly empty, but comforting all the same as Harry took a glass of water and sat at the table to ponder his latest dream.  
  
He was thankful all the same that he would no longer need to take Divination. He knew what his dreams meant now. But this nightmare had been different.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him, Harry turned to see Hermione walking into the kitchen, wrapped in a robe, looking half-asleep. "You should go back to bed."  
  
"I heard you walking around," she replied, taking the seat across from him. "I wondered if you could use some company." Without waiting for an answer, she stretched out on the chair and eyed him, while pushing her bushy hair aside. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Scar," he replied lightly, touching the scar, which tingled with pain. "I can feel his happiness, his elation." The thought left with him with an intense feeling of disgust.  
  
"Are you still having the dreams?" Hermione asked bluntly.   
  
Harry nodded. "This time was different though. I wasn't watching Sirius die again. I was watching someone else..." he lost his voice for a moment as he struggled to collect his thoughts. "Crucio."  
  
Hermione winced slightly. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"It means that Voldemort is pleased someone is having the living hell tortured out of him," Harry replied bitterly. He pressed his hands to his temples to get rid of the dark thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she said genuinely, picking up Crookshanks who was wrapped around her feet, snoozing comfortably. She settled the cat in her lap and began stroking its fur thoughtfully. "That's my good little cat."  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "why was Crookshanks here and you not?"  
  
"Because that woman who lived here needed a cat around. It was something about becoming an animagus."  
  
"Tara transforms into a cat?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Not yet," Hermione replied. "She keeps saying she's holding the potion for someone else. I haven't heard her speaking of seeing anyone else every since she came here after..." her voice dropped off and she looked away.  
  
Harry was puzzled about something. "Did she know Sirius?"  
  
"She knew the Black family," Hermione explained. "Lupin told me something the day I got here. I think it was her mother being a friend of Mrs. Black before the war started. The reason why Sirius' brother was killed was because he refused to kill Tara's mother. Even though Sirius was quite a bit older than her, she said she had no where else to go."  
  
"That makes sense," Harry yawned.  
  
"What makes sense?" Ron asked, grumpily walking into the kitchen and squinting at the two sitting at the end of the table. "It's too early to talk about anything that makes sense."  
  
Hermione shook her head and gently set Crookshanks back on the cold floor. "Everyone will be up soon anyway. We're going to Diagon Alley today."  
  
Ron brightened considerably as he turned to Harry. "Just think... no more Divination!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. "No Divination."  
  
"But how in blazes did you pass Potions?" Ron asked, gaping at Harry. "I would have thought that Snape would be too happy to fail you."  
  
"Ron, you know that Professor Snape didn't grade us in the Potions test," Hermione said sternly. Footsteps were sounding above them as the house came alive. "Harry passed because he did brilliantly on the written and the practical, didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. Ron made a strange face as he gazed at the table. "I wish I could have passed my Potions O.W.L.," he replied softly.  
  
The look on Hermione's face softened as she reached across the table and patted Ron's arm. "I'm sorry you only got an 'A', but you probably did loads better than half the Gryffindors."  
  
"You both got 'O', didn't you?" Ron asked instead.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
Footsteps sounded, descending the stairs until the new witch, Tara, entered the kitchen, smiled in greeting, and retreated to the oven, using her wand to prompt the dead logs to life. The fire was a welcome sight and warmed the dank room.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to continue their discussion, meeting Mr. Weasley, already dressed for work, on the way down. "Have a good time today," he said cheerfully as he disappeared out of sight.  
  
"He hasn't had to work this much since the last war," Ron said regretfully as they spilled into his and Harry's bedroom. "Mum might have a bit if he's not around more, considering what happened to Percy."  
  
Hermione suddenly had a bitter look on her face. "I can't believe he still stands by everything he said last year."  
  
"He's come around though, slightly," Harry pointed out, also trying to hide the deep dislike he had for Ron's third brother. "He came to dinner last week."  
  
"That's only because Fudge was here," Ron said sharply. "Like he'd go anywhere else. I swear, he's Fudge's shadow."  
  
"And he apologized to your father," Harry continued. Ron and Hermione exchanged a significant glance before Ron sadly shook his head.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned... he's no longer my brother."  
  
A voice drifted up the stairs from far below. "Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
  
And they trooped out of the room, one by one, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  


- - - - -  
  


"I can't be your sister?"  
  
Buffy had just walked out of her room at the Three Broomsticks when Dawn assaulted her on their way to breakfast. "Dawn, can we please discuss this later?"  
  
"No, we will talk about it now," said Dawn, jumping in front of Buffy at the top of the stairs. "For the past two weeks, I've had to spend my days in front of weird witches with textbooks teaching me how to swish and flick a wand. I think I can take five minutes without wasting your time. We used to be family, anyway."  
  
"Dawn, I..." Buffy paused, before sighing. "It's safer for you not to be my sister. I've asked Xander if you could use his name and he agreed it's for the best."  
  
"Oh, good," Dawn said bitterly as Buffy stepped aside and went down the stairs. "When my owl arrived addressed to 'Dawn Harris', I thought I was in a bad dream."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy moaned, stopping at the bottom, causing Dawn, who hadn't been watching, to knock into her. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not perfect."  
  
"All I'm saying," Dawn continued after she regained her composure, "is that I've been alone for the past two weeks. You've been going to get your magic potions, the Slayers have been in training, and Giles and Xander and the others have been holed up in some underground Ministry."  
  
"The Slayers are going into the magic village this afternoon," Buffy said kindly. "Why don't you go with Faith? Willow and I have business at the Ministry. And you only have a few days left before your classes start. We can spend Thursday together if you'd like, but I have an entire morning of meetings with the Hogwart's staff. And tonight I'm meeting with a group called the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"You're really busy, huh?" Dawn asked softly as they walked into the main area and out the back door.  
  
"I don't have much time," said Buffy, checking her watch, a recent purchase. She took her wand from the inside of a large handbag and tapped the bricks on the wall in front of them. Dawn gasped as the walls opened on their own. Suddenly, a large brick gateway appeared.   
  
"Wow," Dawn whispered.  
  
"Here," said Buffy, taking a large velvet bag from her bag and placing it in Dawn's hand. "You can take that note the owl gave you and go and buy what you need. If you need help with the currency, just ask. I hope I exchanged enough."  
  
Dawn grinned as she placed the heavy bag in her own purse. "Thanks, sis."  
  
"Anytime," Buffy replied, stepping back inside.   
  
"What time is Faith due?"  
  
"When else would a Slayer be hungry?" Buffy asked with a lofty smile. "Lunch time!"  
  


- - - - -  
  


Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left Flourish and Blotts when a large group of girls swept past them, all wearing navy robes.   
  
"That was interesting," Ron huffed, since he'd been brushed aside by the last few girls struggling into the store.  
  
"Who are they?" Harry wondered aloud, watching as the girls spread through the store inside. He could see fellow Hogwart's students turning to stare at them too.  
  
"Strange," Hermione muttered as they strolled the street. "Very strange."  
  
"Hold up a moment," Harry said suddenly, spying two women in the same navy robes right in front of the Apothecary. They were having an animated conversation, until a third stepped out, carrying a bag, but this time she wore long black robes with a Hogwart's crest.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione breathed behind him. "What is it?"  
  
Harry took her by the hand and pushed past the three to just inside the doorway, Ron running behind them, muttering. From here, they could hear the entire conversation and pretend they weren't eavesdropping.   
  
"Hey, Dawn, did you find everything you needed?"  
  
"Everything on the list," the girl in the black robes said. "Can we stop over there? I want to look at owls before we get back to the inn."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go on."  
  
The dark haired girl turned back to the blonde one, who was leaning against the outer part of the store, her arms crossed. "So you're leaving when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," the dark-haired girl replied. "The girls are just getting whatever they need now, in case we need it."  
  
"Everyone has their wands now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And potion ingredients? Spell books? Broomsticks?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. And yes." The dark-haired girl looked annoyed. "Why are you pretending suddenly to be mother hen? I told you, this is my arena. It'd be best to stick to yours."  
  
"Of course," the blonde replied quietly. "We'd better get going. My meeting starts in a few hours and I want to make sure Willow's ready."  
  
"Right," the dark-haired girl agreed and they turned and blended back in with the crowd leaving Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry turned to see the openly confused looks on both Ron's and Hermione's faces. "What was that about?"  
  
"I have no idea," Harry replied, as they left the shop. "But I'm dying to find out."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"This is more like it," Willow sighed, lounging in the black car being driven by a Ministry driver. Next to her, Buffy giggled. "No, really, it is! No more standing around, pretending we know what to do with a wand when we're jinxed other than shove it up our attacker's nose... it's perfect."  
  
"What would I do without you, Wil?" Buffy asked fondly.  
  
"I'm not sure," Willow said thoughtfully as the car pulled in front of a long row of houses. "Instead of being able to countercurse your enemy, you might be able to kick its ass instead."  
  
"I'd be dead, before I tried," Buffy said with a wince, remembering Willow's powerful disarming spell. "I still have a few I need to practice on."  
  
"The summoning charm, for one," Willow said, pulling out a small black notebook. "The Cruciatus curse, two. And your enflaming spell probably wouldn't make an ordinary vampire wince."  
  
"Did we get the shipment in?" Buffy asked lightly as the car came to a stop.   
  
"The Ministry confirmed and said the package would be waiting at Hogwart's on your first day of teaching," Willow confirmed, closing her notebook. "Where would I be without this?"  
  
"Remind me to stick it in a fire."  
  
"Only if you don't charm the match."  
  
"Very funny," Buffy said, rolling her eyes as the car door opened. Both she and Willow stepped out. "I guess this Order of the Phoenix doesn't really go for style points, does it."  
  
"Here," a deep, slow voice said at her elbow. Buffy glanced over to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there, a slip of parchment in his hand. "Both of you, read this over, memorize and think about what you've just read."  
  
They both hunched over the paper.  
  
Suddenly, a large house appeared between the other two, seemingly pushing the other two houses aside. Buffy's jaw dropped as she took a step forward, yet the house was building itself upwards, shingle by shingle, until a large house stood in front of them.  
  
"Wicked," Willow whispered behind her.  
  
"Go inside," said Shacklebolt, using his wand to prod the parchment and thus burning it to ashes. "They'll be waiting for you."  
  
The two girls walked apprehensively up the steps. It was Willow who knocked.  
  
The door was opened by the most curious man they had yet seen. He was older and hunched over. His face was lined and scarred, a large chunk missing from his nose. But what really caught their eyes was the fact he had two different eyes. One was dark and was squinting suspiciously at them, the other was a vivid electric-blue and was looking at their feet.   
  
"It's us, Moody. Let them in."  
  
The man stepped aside with a growl, his wooden leg clunking. Buffy stepped inside and looked at the strange decorations adorning the long hallway. "Where are we?"  
  
"At the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," the man Kingsley had called Moody growled. "Where is the other guard?"  
  
"Outside," Kingsley replied.   
  
"Fetch him," Moody ordered, before lifting his hand and gesturing down the hallway. "Last door on your left, you will find the Order assembled in the dining room. Go on now. Introductions can wait."  
  
Buffy and Willow glanced at each other and hurried down the hallway and to the left, where a short, pale woman with red hair stood, waiting nervously on her tiptoes.  
  
"You must be... Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Yes," Willow said, gesturing herself as Willow and Buffy as the other. "Only Buffy has agreed we use the name 'Anne' when teaching."  
  
"It sounds a little bit more like a Professor would," Buffy explained hastily.  
  
"I'm Molly Weasley," the woman greeted them, ushering them into the kitchen area. "Please, have a seat."  
  
The room was half-full of members sitting down, staring at the two new arrivals. Molly was waiting by the door when Kingsley returned, a taller, older man at his side.  
  
"I suppose I should do the introductions," Molly said, closing the dining room door behind her and sealing it with her wand. "You've met me. I'm Molly, and that's my husband, Arthur, and my two eldest sons, Charlie and Bill. Next to Bill is Mundungus Fletcher. Next to him is Remus Lupin. Across from Arthur is Nymphodora Tonks. This is Alistair Moody," she continued, pointing the man who had just showed them inside. "And you already know Kinglsey and I suspect you've met Arden Fortescue. He is the great-great grandson of the late Hogwart's head. And that should be all of us, except for... oh, dear." Molly stepped forward to a corner and took the arm of another person and drawed her into the light.  
  
Next to Buffy, Willow gasped. Buffy could hardly believe her own eyes.  
  
"This is Tara McClay," Molly said, at the same time that Buffy and Willow gasped out, "Tara!"  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...


	5. Surprise

I would like to take the courtesy to thank Char for assisting me with this chapter. This one took a great deal of time because we wanted to get the emotion just right.  
  
Updated Disclaimer: We will not discredit, but we bring people back from the dead. Sort of.  
  


- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 5  
Surprise  
  
** - - - - -  
  


The room was still silent after two minutes. Willow and Buffy continued to stare at Tara, who stared at them from across the table.  
  
Willow took two steps forward, but her voice failed her. Buffy opened her mouth to speak and spoke the first word that popped into her head. "How?"  
  
"Excuse me," said Molly, glancing from one to the next. "Do you know each other?"  
  
"We did," Tara confirmed. "Now might not be the best time to discuss this."  
  
"I think it is," said Buffy, taking Willow's hand. Willow seemed paralyzed to her spot, her eyes were wide with shock. "How can you be standing there? Willow watched you die."  
  
"I wasn't dead," Tara said simply.  
  
"I think we missed something here," the woman called Nymphadora said kindly as she rose to her feet. "Perhaps we should give them some privacy."  
  
"No!" Tara said, turning to her. "Stay. You need to know what happened too, because you know nothing of why I'm here now. And why." She turned back to Buffy. "Buffy, please understand I didn't do any of this to hurt you. I didn't die when Warren shot me."  
  
"I tried to bring you back," Willow said suddenly, looking up. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. "I fought in darkness to bring you back to me."  
  
"I felt you," Tara replied, bowing her head. "I-I just couldn't come back. There were too m-m-many memories. I needed to go where I was needed."  
  
"Was it me?" Willow asked. "Was it because of what I did?"  
  
"No, it wasn't," Tara insisted. "But it was the reason why I left Sunnydale behind."  
  
Willow glanced down, choking back a sob. Buffy turned her enraged eyes to Tara. "So you just stood there and watched as she suffered, is that it?"  
  
"What did you do when the one you loved more than life died?" Tara asked flatly. "You ran away. S-So did I."  
  
"You didn't have the right," Buffy replied in a sharp voice. "I killed Angel. Warren shot you, Tara. Willow thought you died in her arms."  
  
"I asked them to bring you back," Willow replied in a tiny voice. "I wanted... we had just..." Before Buffy could hold her up, Willow collapsed to the floor.  
  
Molly quickly ducked under Tara and bent over Willow, trying to help her sit up. But Willow looked short of dying, with her bleak eyes turning back to Tara. "How could you do this to me?" Willow sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "I would have destroyed everything just to get rid of the pain."  
  
"You almost did," Buffy replied.  
  
Tara bent down and with a trembling hand touched Willow's face. "Willow, I know I h-h-hurt you, but I just wanted you to be ha-happy. You have no idea how I felt coming back here, trying to s-s-start my life again, knowing I wouldn't have y-you with m-m-me." Tara was openly crying now as both she and Willow got to their feet. "I didn't want to leave you. B-But I had to."  
  
Willow put her hand over Tara's. "I understand," she said, smiling through her tears. "But that doesn't explain why you're involved with all of this."  
  
Molly decided to finally intervene. "Tara's mother was several classes above me at Hogwarts. Tara also attended the school."  
  
"You?" Buffy said, stunned. "You went to Hogwarts? Why come to California?"  
  
"A-After my m-m-mother was k-k-killed," Tara choked out, "I had to get away. So I went to one of the most powerful places I c-c-could."   
  
"And once we all thought you were dead, you returned here."  
  
"My mother and the Blacks' were friends back in the time," Tara explained, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robe. "It just seemed like a second home to m-me."  
  
The rest of the Order was still in their seats. Taking a deep breath, Buffy forced a smile before taking a chair and helping Willow into it. She then pulled out a chair for herself.  
  
"So, are we having a meeting or not?"  
  


- - - - -  
  


Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess when suddenly their bedroom door burst open and Hermione swept in, followed by Ginny. They both had a strange look on their face.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, over the sounds of Ron cheering on his castle as it was knocking into Harry's bishop.   
  
"That girl from this afternoon is downstairs with Mum and the rest of the Order," Ginny replied.   
  
"So you saw her too," said Ron, his attention drawn momentarily away from his chess game. "What happened?"  
  
"We went downstairs in case we would catch something they hadn't told us," Ginny explained, but then, ignoring the sharp look from Hermione, continued, "at least I was eavesdropping. Hermione came to tell me off. And we heard the sound of crying."  
  
"Oh, Mum!" Ron said, a pained look crossing his face.  
  
"It wasn't your Mum," Hermione assured him. "It was Tara. And some woman named Willow."  
  
"Willow!" Harry exclaimed. "That blonde-haired woman... she mentioned a Willow this afternoon."  
  
"It has to be more than a coincidence," Hermione muttered, glancing out the open door. "Do you reckon they'd mind if we went into the entrance hall?"  
  
Ron and Harry abandoned their chess game (the pieces were still calling out 'my feet are tired, can't we rest?' to their backs) and approached the top of the stairs, to where they could see the dining room doors still firmly closed.   
  
"Why can't we hear what's going on?" Ron asked in frustration. "And why can't Fred and George be here with those extendable ears?"  
  
"Watch and learn, big brother," said Ginny triumphantly, removing a long, flesh-colored string and flinging it down the banister so it came to rest directly in front of the door before slowly creeping forward. The others edged in to listen.  
  


- - - - -  
  


"Now that business has been settled," Lupin said after the women had helped themselves to a bottle of butterbeer. They both looked apprehensive, but clunked the bottles all the same before taking a draught. "Would you care to tell us a bit about you?"  
  
"Yes," Bill said with a grin. "We realize you're both women and from the states, but it would help us out if we knew you were more than just hormones and emotions."  
  
"Bill!" Molly hissed.  
  
"Well, we would!" Bill insisted.  
  
Buffy and Willow exchanged a glance before Buffy turned to the group. "I'm the Slayer. I was... the original Slayer. The Slayers are a line of women who try to rid the world of vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. I was asked to come to Hogwart's to teach, but our mission is somewhat personal, I'm afraid."  
  
Willow set down her bottle and leaned forward to continue. "The Ministry of Magic tells us that our missing England Slayer is currently a Hogwart's student. My mission in this quest is to find out who she is."  
  
"And my job is to teach the students about what is coming," Buffy said softly. "You just told me about the Dementors and I agree they do sound frightening. I suppose I'll have to see if I can hold my own if I ever came to face one. But it sounds nothing like what else I heard was gathering in the dark forests around the great school."  
  
"Vampires?" Molly asked, her eyes suddenly wide and fearful.  
  
"Not just your garden variety vampires, but these are the ubervamps. It takes only Slayer strength to kill them. I don't mean fancy wand waving, I mean pure power."  
  
"She's right," Willow spoke up.  
  
"And the Bringers," Buffy concluded. "They're the ones that harvest the evil. They are the ones calling forth the ubervampires. They have no eyes, but they pack a powerful spell all their own." She dropped her voice. "We took out an entire city just to rid it of the Bringers and the Ubers. Now they're gathering and we believe they may have formed an alliance with Voldemort."  
  
At her mentioning his name, half of the people around the table either winced or jumped slightly in their seats.   
  
"We have four bodies working inside the Ministry of Magic to conclude where this new threat will gather. With the Dementors, Voldemort now has some very powerful allies."  
  
"And now, so do we," Moody growled, eyeing the Slayer.   
  
"This wasn't her choice," Willow said firmly. "This is her destiny."  
  
The room fell silent again. Buffy finally rose. "I think we've taken enough of your time."  
  
"How are your magic skills coming?" Molly finally asked them as Willow and Buffy gathered their things.   
  
"I'm still having problems with a few things, but I will have them figured out by the time I arrive at Hogwart's on Saturday," Buffy replied. "Willow's been very helpful with the spells."  
  
Tara rose to her feet with them too. As they moved toward the door, Tara pulled Buffy aside. "I want to come with you, to Hogwarts."  
  
"Are you serious?" Buffy asked gently. "I know that things between you and Wil are strained enough now that you're not dead."  
  
Tara looked down, her shoulder lifting into a half shrug. "It's the least I-I can do. And I know m-m-my way around the school, having gone there myself."  
  
"The Ministry will be taking us from the Hogs Head Inn Saturday morning at sunrise," Buffy said. "If you'd like to come, meet us there. And pack your things. We didn't have much time to take anything with us before we destroyed Sunnydale."  
  
Tara smiled, her first smile that Buffy had seen. "Th-Thank you," she stammered, before disappearing back into the dining room.  
  
Buffy and Willow said their goodbyes before stepping outside.   
  
"That was weird," Willow finally said as they walked down the steps, neither one of them noticing that the house was disappearing behind them, or that Fortescue and Kingsley had just walked out of what appeared to be thin air. "I... I just can't believe..."  
  
"I know," said Buffy softly, taking Willow's hand. "As soon as we get back to the Inn, we should send an owl to Xander."  
  
"We can do more than that, Buffy," Willow replied. "We can use the Floo Network."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You'll see," Willow assured her as they got back into the car from the Ministry.  
  


- - - - -  
  


Faith and the others were leaving the Hogs Head Inn when Buffy and Willow returned. Another long line of black cars was waiting across the busy London avenue that night as Faith and Buffy finally turned to one another.  
  
"Kick some ass," Buffy told her.  
  
"I will," said Faith, her old air of confidence returning. "You too."  
  
"Oh, we will," Buffy replied, stepping forward to hug her.  
  
"I don't hug," Faith said abruptly, jumping a step back. "But in the light of the moment, I suppose one is okay."  
  
Buffy walked forward and hugged Faith tightly. "Watch after our girls, Faith. They're in your hands now."  
  
"We'll be okay, really," said Faith, giving Buffy what she hoped was a reassuring smile. They both turned slightly to see Willow and Kennedy approaching, hand-in-hand, after taking a moment for a private goodbye.  
  
"Be safe!" Willow shouted as Kennedy joined the Slayers now filing one by one out of the Inn.  
  
Buffy took a step back as Faith lifted her wand and turned, looking at the small army now assembling behind her. "Slayers! We're about to head into a field of battle. For the past few weeks, you have been taught magic. You have been given the gift of a wand and the foresight in order to use magic. You have the books. You have the power. And now it's time we use it." She pointed toward the line of cars that had now stopped. "Let's do this."  
  
Buffy and Willow watched wistfully as Faith and the other Slayers boarded and the cars drove off into the twilight.  
  
"I bet you wish you were with them," Willow whispered into Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"No," Buffy replied, turning back to the Inn. "I think I'd rather be here instead."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said firmly. "Now let's find Dawn. We need to tell her Tara's still alive if Tara is coming with us to Hogwart's."  
  
_ Clank_.  
  
Willow had dropped her purse, a strange look coming across her face. "Tara's coming with us?"  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy softly. "She can help us out a lot. She's been there before, she knows what's going on and everything."  
  
"I just thought... I... I need to stop thinking about this," Willow replied faintly, collapsing onto Buffy's bed just as Dawn swept into the room, a small package in her hands.   
  
"Hey Dawnie," said Buffy, hugging her sister and taking the package. "Who's this from?"  
  
"Angel," Dawn replied. "He sent it regular postal mail because he doesn't really know how things work over here yet..." her voice trailed off when she noticed the look on Willow's face. "Buffy? What's with Willow?"  
  
"It's Tara," Buffy finally confessed. "She's alive."  
  
"Tara? How?" Dawn gasped, turning slowly toward Willow and stumbling forward.  
  
"She never died," Willow echoed Tara's words faintly as she glanced up at Buffy. "We should tell Xander, and Giles, and the others because... they knew her and they would want to know..."  
  
"We will, in the morning before we leave for the Ministry," Buffy replied, turning to Dawn. "Dawn, will you please see that Willow gets back to her room okay? I want to open this privately."  
  
Dawn nodded and hugged her sister again. She then took Willow by the arm and gently guided her out.  
  
Buffy closed the door behind them and sat down on her bed, the package in her hands. After gently ripping the paper off, she found an international cellphone inside, with a card. Opening the card, Buffy read: "Call me if you need me."  
  
She smiled.  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...  
  
Next chapter -- the gang goes to Hogwart's. 


	6. All's New in Wonderland

Surprise! I wrote a chapter last night before I leave this afternoon. so. enjoy!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 6 All's New in Wonderland  
  
- - - - -  
  
It was the shrill hooting of a very incessant owl that woke Buffy from a deep sleep. Sitting up, she tossed the covers off of her before realizing that the room she was looking at was different than the seedy, inexpensive room she'd spent the past month in.  
  
She was at Hogwarts.  
  
Across the room, locked inside her cage, was her new owl. It was a very pretty owl, a tawny-colored one she had decided to name Whisper, because the owl did nothing of the sort.  
  
It stared at her with unblinking amber eyes as Buffy tripped her way around the dark room to dress. As she grabbed her boots, she stumbled over her broomstick, which had been left laying next to her trunk.  
  
Finally, she stood up and rushed to the windows and pulled open the heavy curtains, revealing the bright sunlight flowing inside. The light illuminated her messy, disorganized room and she quickly hastened to pick things up.  
  
Just the day before, she, Tara and Willow had arrived at Hogwarts. While Tara had been warmly greeted, she and Willow were approached like strangers. For the first time in her life, Buffy couldn't see a problem with working undercover. Except that now she was supposed to be Anne, not Buffy.  
  
A distant noise from the other room jolted her. She pushed open the doors to her bedroom and retreated down a short hall into a large expansive room that opened up. Someone had already opened the curtains, which spilled bright light across a large stone fireplace and several long couches. With a happy sigh, she went over a small table between two of the dark chairs and glanced at the large pile of books.  
  
Another door along the hallway burst open and Willow came tumbling out, wrapping herself in a bathrobe. "Aren't those beds amazing?" she gushed as she sat across from Buffy, automatically reaching for the book in Buffy's hands before turning the front cover and starting to read.  
  
"Yeah, they really are," Buffy agreed as she took the second book off the stack and opened it up. "Is Tara awake yet?"  
  
"She was up before we were," Willow replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "She must really know where she's going, because for all I knew walking around last night, a lot of good that did me."  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, absentmindedly turning pages now.  
  
"Well," Willow began. "Once I got to this statue, this portrait of these older wizards playing cards suddenly call out to me."  
  
"The pictures talk," Buffy said, her voice suggesting her disbelief.  
  
"So I asked them where to go," Willow said, as though she hadn't heard her. "So I follow this hallway until this coat of armor starts wheezing. I thought there was someone inside, so I knocked on it, and this armor grabs my arm and asks me what I would think if he did that to me. I basically panicked and."  
  
". started running," said Buffy with a nod, suddenly snapping her book shut. "Then what?"  
  
"I ended back here," Willow said, looking confused. "I'm not sure how I did it. But all of a sudden, there was our door."  
  
Buffy shook her head and set the book aside. Willow glanced at her reproachfully but before she could speak, the doors to their suite swung open and Tara appeared, carrying a large breakfast tray, followed by two small creatures pushing a tea cart.  
  
"What." Buffy couldn't even begin to ask as she glanced at them. They were the most curious creatures, tiny green and brown, with long ears, little hair, and large noses shaped like a softball. Their eyes positively simpered at the presence, and they appeared to be comfortable with the attention, because neither one of them made any motion to hide themselves while Buffy stared.  
  
"House elves," Tara replied, as though it were an everyday common practice for two house elves to walk into a room to serve tea.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Willow asked in marvel, reaching out towards one. It turned its eyes to her, its ears flicking a bit, its tiny hands knotting in the tea cozy it wore.  
  
"Would mistresses like some tea?" the other house elf squeaked, before offering Tara a cup.  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy moaned. "I've walked into Giles' lair."  
  
Willow suppressed a giggle and accepted her tea with thanks. The house elves quickly abandoned the car and darted out the door.  
  
"They've got some pretty wicked magic on their own," Tara said, sounding mildly impressed as she added a dollop of honey to her tea. "Ea-Eat up. We have plenty to do today. We meet the staff in a bit. And we have to finish p-p-practicing your spells before the students arrive this evening." She consulted her watch. "We d-don't have m-much time."  
  
"Okay," said Buffy, taking a sip of tea, astonished at how strong it was. She reached across the table and took a bit of toast. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"The kitchens," Tara replied. "I'll take you on a t-tour as soon as we ge- get going."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dawn was running late, she knew. As Xander waited out of the doorway to the Leaky Cauldron, far out of touch from the Hogs Head Inn, Dawn quickly shoved her last few possessions into her trunk. With a squeal, she tried to close it, and had to sit on top before she was able to stick the lock through the tiny keyhole.  
  
She checked her watch. It was already after ten. With a quick curse, she grabbed her wand and turned to the trunk. "Locomotor trunk!" The trunk lifted a few inches from the ground. Turning next to her, she took her broomstick up and under her wand arm, seized her own owl cage. "Bloody bird," she muttered harshly under her breath. Her owl had to be the laziest ever sold. All it did was sleep. Hence its name, Sleeper.  
  
She dragged her belongings through Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, where Xander was waiting for her. "Thanks for coming," she said, handing him her owl cage. "I was kind of worried no one would be here."  
  
"You know you can count on me, Dawn."  
  
So she could. Always had. And, now that she looked at him, he looked different. Maybe it was because his usual-eye patch was gone and had been replaced by a very real looking eye. When she had asked him about it the day before, he had said that wizards are excellent healers.  
  
"Nice trunk you have floating," Xander pointed out. Dawn gasped and quickly flicked her wand so her trunk fell to the cement with a crash.  
  
"Oh, my God. Did anyone see me?" Dawn asked, hiding slightly behind Xander, who was laughing.  
  
"No one in the normal sense, anyway," Xander replied, grabbing a handle. "Would you care to help me out here as long as I have Sleeper?"  
  
Dawn took the other handle and together they were able to carry and load it into the trunk of a cab, sitting across the street. The driver gave them a strange look, especially when Dawn set the owl in the front passenger seat before taking a back seat. "He likes the view," was her explanation when she saw the expression.  
  
The moment they got to the train station, Dawn pulled out her ticket as Xander grabbed a luggage trolley and wheeled in her possessions. "Platform nine and three quarters," she muttered, confused. "Xander? Do you know anything about Platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
"Sounds like a prank to me," he replied, out of breath because while he had pushed the cart, Sleeper had for once decided to wake and make a racket so loud the ticket conductor was muttering about animal abuse. Xander had shot him a glare before gently trying to soothe Sleeper.  
  
Dawn was waiting for him between platforms nine and ten when he showed up, completely winded. "I hate to leave you here, Dawnie, but I need to get back to the office. If you need me," he continued, handing her a small business card. She was surprised to see that the letters kept moving and jumbling themselves into some sort of slogan. What surprised her even more was that Xander was employed at the Department of Mysteries. Putting it into the back of her mind to ask him about it later, she hugged him tightly before he ran off.  
  
Now she was alone. Glancing at the column of stone between the two platforms, she sighed. "Now what?"  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
Dawn nearly jumped a mile. "I'm so sorry," she cried, realizing she had nearly knocked the woman over. "Here," she said, taking the woman's hand and helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'm here on your sister's orders," the woman continued, glancing at the clock. "We have only fifteen minutes, and I know this is your first time."  
  
"Excuse me," said Dawn, hurrying at a rush to keep up with the woman who was now pushing the cart Xander had abandoned. "Who are you?"  
  
"Not here," the woman replied tartly as she stopped suddenly. It was all Dawn could do to not crash into her. "This way," she said, speeding off in the opposite direction. "Here we are. Now listen to me. Run at that column."  
  
Dawn stared at the column. "Huh?"  
  
"Look," said the woman, taking Dawn's arm. "I know it sounds silly. But just take the column at a run. There's a barrier there and it will let you into the next platform so you can board your train."  
  
Dawn turned toward the wall. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and broke into a full run, expecting herself to come in full contact with the wall. Instead, she stumbled out the other side and tripped over nothing, spilling out onto the platform amidst cheers and whistles.  
  
"Ugh," Dawn muttered as she straightened, noticing the looks on students faces. Many of them looked mortified. "Um." Dawn stammered. "Excuse me."  
  
As she attempted to break into a run, a cold hand took her elbow and she turned to see the woman standing there. "Here are your things," she said, surrendering custody of the cart to Dawn. "Find a nice compartment and stow them." Her eyes seemed to have caught something and she moved forward. Behind her, a voice cried out: "Tonks!"  
  
"Go!" The woman ordered, pointing toward the train. "Get on!"  
  
Dawn did as she was told, although it was with much reluctance. But as she faced the steps of the train and saw her very heavy trunk, she knew she was in way over her head. "Hey!" she shouted, seeing three boys scurry by. "Can I have a hand?"  
  
The shortest stopped and turned to her. Dawn was surprised to see his face. He was tall, with pale skin and blonde hair that danced into his eyes, which were a soft silver-blue and alight with malice. "What do you want?" he called out rudely.  
  
Dawn gestured helplessly at the trunk. "Help!"  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle," the boy ordered as the two large and obnoxious looking boys flanking him stepped forward and began to lift her trunk onto the train.  
  
"Thank you," Dawn said graciously, offering her hand.  
  
To her surprise, he crossed his arms and stared at it. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dawn Harris."  
  
"Are you one of those in the new American Exchange Program?" he asked in the same rude tone, indicating the tiny American flag pin she'd forgotten to remove from her purse.  
  
"That's right," said Dawn, abandoning her own dignified tone. "And your name is."  
  
"Malfoy," said the boy, extending his own hand at last. "Draco Malfoy." He noticed that her trunk and the rest of her possessions had been delivered onto the train. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the prefects compartment."  
  
Dawn turned as he walked away before shrugging and boarded the train.  
  
Once inside, she could drag the owl cage, her broomstick and her trunk through the crowded hallways and finally found an empty compartment near the end. Stowing her luggage took more work, but she finally was able to ask two larger looking boys who had already changed into their robes to help her put the trunk up high.  
  
Finally, she sat down. No sooner had she finally let out a long sigh did the door burst open and a large cat came through, followed by a small crowd of both boys and girls. "Would you mind?" a muffled voice came from behind a large owl cage. "The other compartments are full."  
  
"Not at all," said Dawn, shifting her legs aside so the figure belonging to the voice could set the cage down. The figure did and when she straightened, Dawn was surprised to see red hair and tired looking eyes.  
  
"Harry, this way!" the girl shouted into the corridor before taking the seat across from Dawn. "I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Dawn Harris," said Dawn, adopting Draco's stance and crossing her arms. The cat purred loudly before leaping into Ginny's lap.  
  
Three more figures burst back into the compartment. One was carrying an owl cage; the other two were dragging trunks. Dawn watched curiously as a third owl cage was added to the fray and soon everyone was settled and the train was moving. "All right there, Harry?" the boy who was sitting next to Dawn asked.  
  
The boy named Harry nodded. He was sort of small, with messy dark hair and bright green eyes hidden behind glasses. It was then that he noticed Dawn and tilted his head in surprise. "You were at Diagon Alley last week."  
  
"I was," Dawn replied. "I'm Dawn Harris."  
  
"You don't have an accent," Harry said softly. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm part of the American Exchange Program," Dawn replied, mimicking Draco's words.  
  
"So that's what Draco was on about," Ginny replied, exchanging a dark glance with Harry, a sour expression on her face.  
  
"Honestly," a vague voice filtered through. "These boys have no manners. I'm Luna Lovegood. And that is Harry Potter," she said, pointing to the boy who was sitting across from her. "And this is Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Dawn said with what she hoped was a friendly smile.  
  
"So, Dawn," Harry said kindly, "where did you go to school before?"  
  
"There was this school in California," Dawn replied, finding herself wistful about talking about her home. And yet the longer she talked about her life, the easier it was to remember.  
  
"That was horrible," another voice groaned outside the compartment as another boy, this one tall and lanky, with the same red hair, freckles and eyes as Ginny stepped inside, followed by a shorter girl with long, bushy brown hair. "Malfoy was going on and on and on about his little secret."  
  
"She's sitting right here," Ginny said, gesturing at Dawn.  
  
The boy's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa."  
  
"A pleasure," said the girl, stepping around the boy before giving him a dirty look. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley. We're both the old Gryffindor prefects. And you are."  
  
"Dawn Harris," Dawn replied softly.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged an amused look, further knotting the pit of anxiety inside Dawn as she looked away.  
  
"Lunch, dears?" an older female voice sounded out.  
  
"We'll take some of those. and some of those. and some of those." Harry was saying, handing the woman some coins before turning back, his arms full of brightly colored wraps. "Dig in!" he said, as the group dove for the packages now filtering from his arms.  
  
Ginny took a small box and handed it to Dawn. "You've probably never had one of these before."  
  
Dawn gently opened it. Inside, lay a chocolate frog. And it was breathing. "What?" she asked in disbelief. But before Ginny could answer, the frog let out a loud croak and leapt forward. The cat that had been resting comfortably at Ginny's ankles dove for it, chasing it through the compartment, listening to the mocking 'ribbit' and it scurried along.  
  
"Rotten luck," Ron said, an unwrapped cauldron cake in his hand. "You might want to try the card. That's what you want, anyways."  
  
Dawn turned the box over until the card fell into her lap. Pulling it out, she noticed there was a moving picture on the front.  
  
"Who did you get?" Ron asked over all the sounds of noise and laughter.  
  
Dawn didn't notice. She was still staring at the card.  
  
- - - - -  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 7 ( The students arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
For the reviewers.  
  
I have decided on a few pairings. I'm sure you could see the nice introduction into one of them. Anyway, next chapter should be up by tomorrow night! Happy Thursday! 


	7. The Basics

his is just one of three you're gonna get...  
  


- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 7  
The Basics  
  
** - - - - -  
  


"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to the familiar voice of Hagrid, ushering a large group of small first years forward while the other students turned in the familiar direction toward the carriages.   
  
"I can't wait to get inside for the feast," Ron was saying, his eyes glazed over as he hauled Pigwidgeon's cage into the nearest empty carriage. Suddenly the glazed look left his eyes as he saw a figure over Hermione's shoulder. "Shouldn't we ask her to join us?"  
  
"Isn't she in Ravenclaw?" Harry replied, setting Hedwig's cage inside.   
  
An owl had appeared about an hour before the train had stopped. The package attached to its leg had been for Dawn and had been delivered by none other than Malfoy himself, who had looked very pleased to see Dawn. He was less than pleased to see Harry and the others gathered around her. When Dawn had opened the package, she discovered her Hogwarts robes and colors matching that of Ravenclaw.  
  
"She'll find her way," Harry finally said as the three boarded into the carriage, followed closely by Ginny and Neville.   
  
A few carriages behind them, Draco was just setting his owl's cage inside when he spied Dawn walking by, looking confused and lost. "Hey, Harris!" he shouted. He saw her turn slowly, recognition lighting her eyes. "Want a ride?"  
  
She shook her head and put a hand to her ear, indicating she couldn't hear much. Her other hand clutched her owl's cage. Draco waved at her, trying to get her to move, but in the next moment, she was swallowed by the crowd.  
  
The carriages plotted their way up the drive quickly, bypassing the front gates up to the front door where they grinded to a halt. Dawn hopped down quickly from her carriage, her owl's cage in her hands, when she saw the other students walking up the stairs, talking in excited voices.   
  
Personally, Dawn didn't have anything to be excited about as she smoothed her long black robes, over which she wore a sort of a shift in royal blue. Behind her, a sharp female voice ordered the rest of those cloaked in blue forward. Dawn was slightly relieved the girl had pulled her from the throngs of people heading toward the carriages.   
  
Such strange carriages they were, driven by the most curious creatures. They were large and black, except they looked as though they had no skin. Their white bones glistened almost oddly against the dark ground they trod upon. When she had asked the girl sitting next to her about it, the girl had looked at the ground and said in a quiet voice that only someone who had watched another person die would be able to see the creatures.  
  
As Dawn climbed the steps into the Great Hall, it was a bit unnerving for her to realize that the only reason she could see these creatures was because she had watched Buffy die. She shivered slightly and set her owl's cage down where the others were being set.   
  
The tall, pretty dark-haired girl then lead the group into what she announced was the Great Hall. It was like nothing Dawn had ever seen before. The ceiling was swirling and starry, with hundreds of floating, lit candles dancing feet above four long tables. "Wow," she whispered, noticing the four large banners than hung gracefully over the areas where their tables sat.   
  
"This is nothing," the tall girl said, grinning. "Come, sit with us."  
  
Dawn was only happy to oblige, walking along the Ravenclaw table, which was filling up nicely. The tall girl sat with a small group of girls who began giggling when she arrived. "Guys, I want you to meet Dawn Harris. She's part of the American Exchange Program."  
  
"Oh!" one of the girls sitting across from them exclaimed, extending her hand. "I'm Lauren."  
  
The rest of the girls around the table introduced themselves. The tall girl sitting next to her spoke up last. "And I'm Cho Chang. Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm the Head Girl, so if there is anything you need, I'm your woman."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Dawn assured her. She took the time while the girls chatted to look around. On the other side of the large hall was the Gryffindor table, where Harry Potter and the rest of his friends had settled already. At the table directly in front of the Ravenclaw's, the Slytherins were marching in, loudly and cheerfully taking their seats. The table in front of the four tables, perched atop a few steps, was being filled with faculty members. Dawn straightened quickly, her eyes looking for any sign of her sister.  
  
Next to her, Cho straightened, her eyes brightening as the staff table filled out. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will be," she said excitedly.  
  
"I have no idea," Dawn replied ironically.   
  
Then Buffy walked in, a white cat in her arms. Dawn sat up straighter still, her eyes narrowed. Who was the cat?  
  
But before Dawn could question the cat, the doors burst open again and a tall woman in long billowing robes came forward, a large scroll in one hand. Behind her were the first years that had followed the large, giant-sized man away from the other students.  
  
On the other side of the room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were glancing at the new Professor. "It's her!" Ron had exclaimed the moment she had walked in. "It's the woman who was at the house!"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the Professor as she sat down, setting the small white cat in her lap and stroking it. Her eyes too were examining the Great Hall.  
  
"Look, the sorting's started!" Ron said, poking Harry's side and gesturing up toward Professor McGonagall, who had set the old sorting hat on it's three legged stool.  
  
As the sorting hat burst into song, the first years gave the usual jumps of surprise, before Professor McGonagall rolled out the scroll and began to alphabetically call each new student forward to sort them into their houses. Dawn found it fun, especially when a new student was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Buffy was watching the proceedings happily, stroking the white cat in her lap. Earlier that afternoon, Willow and Tara had come up with the ingenius way that Willow could go around unnoticed. Tara suggested that Willow turn into an animagus. After a brief consultation with the Ministry, it was allowed to go forward. Now, Willow could transform herself into the little cat.   
  
Her eyes scanned the room carefully, finally falling on her sister, who was sitting at one of the tables farthest away. She was applauding enthusiastically as another first year joined the Ravenclaw table. A smile pulled her lips. Dawn was really getting into this.  
  
Before Buffy knew it, the last student had been sorted and Professor McGonagall had joined the staff table. As soon as she sat down, she tapped her knife against her goblet and spoke out, "May I have your attention please?"  
  
And Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
Buffy could immediately see the sign of respect he garnered from many students. Many had a look of understated awe on their face. Some were even smiling.  
  
"Welcome, my dear students, to a new year! And quite the year it will be!" After a few moments, Buffy tuned out Dumbledore's speech to take in the enchanted ceiling Tara had explained to her for several hours that afternoon. It looked like crystals were pouring from the endless horizon. It really was a beautiful sight.  
  
"... and let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Anne Summers." As the staff table applauded, Buffy moved from her reverie before flashing a quick, hasty smile at the students applauding lightly before her. She saw that Dawn had a distinct look of pride on her face.  
  
After Dumbledore finished clapping, he leaned forward slightly. "Tuck in," he said, pushing his hands forward.  
  
Suddenly, the tables filled with food, all sorts of food, even foods Buffy had never seen before. Keen on trying everything, she began tipping bowls and platters to her plate.  
  
"Perhaps you would like some mince pie?" a cold voice said at her elbow.   
  
Buffy turned to the hook-nosed man on her right. Behind his dark hair, his eyes were strangely icy. He had a large pan in one hand, and the other was carefully holding a serving spoon. "Please," she said with a quick smile as he tipped the spoon onto her plate. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," he replied, reaching around her to pass on the dish to tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
Buffy took a bite of the pie, surprised at how good it tasted. From what Tara had told her, all of the food was made by the house elves, who had turned into surprising good cooks.   
  
As soon as the meal had finished, the plates wiped clean, and excited chatter filled the hall once more, Dumbledore rose and addressed the students again. But this time it was to dismiss them and Buffy was quite sad to see them all rise and leave in one large noisy mass toward the double-doored entrance.  
  
The rest of the staff gathered their things. As Buffy rose, the white cat leapt onto the table and turned toward the hook-nosed Professor Snape. Buffy chuckled as the cat mewed softly before returning to the comfort of her arms.   
  
"Do sleep well," he told her in his icy voice. "Those students may be more than a match for you tomorrow."  
  
"I'm ready to accept any challenge, Severus," she said, remembering his name at last. "Have a good night."  
  


- - - - -  
  


It was just after midnight when Buffy awoke in a blind panic.  
  
Apparently, she wasn't alone.  
  
"What was I thinking? Can I do this? Should I do this?" Buffy ranted, pacing the small common room while Tara and Willow watched her, both immersed in books. "I don't know enough magic. I don't know any magic! How can I-"  
  
"Stop," Tara finally said, rising and taking Buffy by the shoulders. "Take a deep breath."  
  
Buffy took a sharp breath, but another thought flashed through her mind so quickly that she let it out with a moan. "What am I doing?"  
  
"We know you're scared, Buffy, but we can't let that stop us," Willow said in a comforting voice. "Here." She lifted a thin, hardcover book and handed it to her. "It's your first week's lesson plan. If you review what we've set up for you, you should feel better."  
  
"You set this up?" Buffy asked in relief.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore assisted," Tara replied. "He knows what has been taught so far, so he was only too happy to make a few recommendations. And he also acknowledges your arrival and says it should be in class in time for the sixth and seventh years tomorrow."  
  
"Because of their ordinary wizarding levels," Buffy began slowly, "the classes are now combined, right?"  
  
"Yes," Willow replied. "The sixth and seventh years have double Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow and Wednesday. So that's only like eight hours of class right there, and since you just wanted to teach them vampire theory and have a practical, it shouldn't be bad at all."  
  
Buffy glanced at Tara, who gave a brief smile.  
  
"Anyway," Willow continued, taking the book back and flipping through it. "The first and second years... all they need to know is theories. Dumbledore assured us that he has some less dangerous creatures that will come into effect come Halloween or so. Until then, it's book theory. And the third and fourth years will be easy enough. They start right away with practical, and I know you wanted to demonstrate a vampire to them as well. Maybe you will, but for now, it's book practice. As for the fifth years, we figured you should start on curses."  
  
"Curses?"  
  
"Curses," Tara said firmly. She removed a few pieces of parchment from the table and handed them to her. "The first few are for the third and fifth years tomorrow morning. Tomorrow afternoon you have the sixth years. The seventh years are right before dinner. These are the lecture notes for the morning. You already know what you want to do come afternoon."  
  
"I do," Buffy replied. "But how-"  
  
"You might want to review those quickly," Willow said hurriedly, returning to the books. "Professor Dumbledore wants to meet with you before breakfast tomorrow and that is quite early. Get some rest. Remember what Severus Snape said."  
  
Tara spun around to look at Buffy. "You saw Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy with a sigh. "He seemed like a... strange person, but look who's talking."  
  
"Watch your back around him," Tara said firmly. "He's not dangerous, but he sees things. If you mess up, it could jeopardize everything. So watch yourself around him."  
  
"So you're saying it would be best if he were my ally?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
"Maybe," Tara replied, shaking her head as she sat down across from Willow again. "Maybe not. But there is one thing for certain. Severus Snape is not to be trusted on kindness."  
  


- - - - -  
  


Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning to find it mostly empty, save Ron and Hermione, who were already starting on breakfast. "Good morning!" he called cheerfully as he sat next to Ron.  
  
"Mornin'," Hermione said through a mouthful of toast.   
  
A slip of parchment fell in front of Harry as Ron passed it over. "New schedule."  
  
"Let's see what we have," Harry said, anticipation building inside of him. "Not bad for a Monday. Herbology, Double Transfiguration, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked, a glimmer of anger in her eyes. She had not yet forgotten how nasty Professor Snape could be toward them. "I'm just eager to see what Professor Summers has to show us."  
  
"Me too," said Ron suddenly, setting down his juice goblet. "As a matter of fact, where is she?"  
  
They all scanned the staff table as more students trickled in, all talking excitedly.   
  
"Dunno," Harry replied, turning back to his bacon. "Professor Dumbledore isn't there either."  
  
"Odd," Hermione remarked, setting her fork on her plate and draining her orange juice. "So, Harry, are you going to petition to rejoin the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked. "Are you bloody mad? Of course he's going back."  
  
"You heard him, Hermione," Harry grinned. "There's no way I won't be on the team."  
  
That said, Harry watched as Ginny Weasley walked into the hall, followed by Katie Bell, the seventh year Quidditch chaser. They were both talking animatedly and soon sat down near Harry. "All right there, Harry?" Ginny asked with a grin.   
  
Katie turned toward both him and Ron. "I've asked Professor McGonagall if you could be reinstated and she quite agreed."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged an excited look.  
  
"Ron," Katie then said, dropping her voice. "I've never been good in a leadership role and I know that Angelina believed in you more than anything you could imagine. She knows you have whatever that spark is inside of you, and now I do, too. I've asked that you be assigned Quidditch Captain this season."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as Hermione gave a squeal across the table.  
  
"I know this means you'll be dealing a lot with tacticals and maneuvers and coordinating a lot of practice, but this should be easy. You have Harry and your sister, and that's something. And we'll find new chasers and hopefully some new beaters, so we'll have tryouts on Friday. That much I did, but now, I'm turning everything over to you, if you accept."  
  
Ron looked beyond words, so Harry took over. "Of course he accepts."  
  
Katie grinned and hugged this still speechless Ron. "Thank you." She looked starstruck as she rose and hurried out of the hall, still breathing, "I knew another Weasley would take over someday!"  
  
"How about that?" Ginny marveled, watching as Katie disappeared out of the hall. "Congratulations, Ron!"  
  
"You sure you don't mind?" Ron asked, turning with his stunned eyes to Harry, who was beaming.  
  
"You earned it," Harry said honestly as Ron shook his head in disbelief. "And I think you'll be a brilliant captain."  
  
"I know it too," Hermione said, her face shining. It was getting harder to talk so softly with the Great Hall now full of bustling students.  
  
"So tryouts Friday, eh?" Ron asked, clapping his hands together as the group stood and left the Great Hall. "Almost makes it worth Double Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  


- - - - -  
  


Lunchtime could not have been more welcome for Dawn, who collapsed at her spot on the table and stared blearily at her empty plate and the large platters and plates of food surrounding her. With a sigh, she spooned ham and potatoes onto her plate and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"How was your first morning?" a kind voice asked behind her.  
  
"Hello, Cho," Dawn replied, making room for the girl as she sat down on the other side of her. Cho grinned while she reached for several platters, intent on sampling everything. "It was interesting. I had Divination this morning with that centaur. It was fascinating."  
  
"Too bad I didn't pass my Divination O.W.L.," Cho said with a heavy sigh. "I quite miss that class."  
  
"I can't imagine why you would," Dawn muttered as she ate quickly. "Firenze was contradicting everything he said."  
  
Cho chuckled and sipped at her goblet. "What's on tap for the afternoon?"  
  
"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions."  
  
"Oi," Cho said with a wince. "I can't imagine anyone anticipating anything taught by Professor Snape, except maybe the Slytherins. And I have yet to hear anything positive about Professor Summers."  
  
Dawn bit back a retort, knowing she would blow her entire cover if she babbled on about how great Buffy was.   
  
"Yum," another voice said across the table as more of Cho's friends joined in. Many of them inquired about how Dawn's morning had gone. She found it easy to talk to the crowd of sixth and seventh year girls. A few boys joined them too. Dawn was flattered by the attention, but she could tell that it was Cho who easily held the reins. She was Head Girl and according to one of the other girls, she was Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
"Quidditch?" Dawn questioned casually.  
  
"I keep forgetting you're from the states and you don't know!" Cho exclaimed. "We're having Keeper tryouts on Wednesday evening. Perhaps you'd like to join us? What's your broom?"  
  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand and One," Dawn replied, pushing her last potato around on her plate.  
  
"Can you fly well?"  
  
Dawn had attempted flying twice, both times in the fields past Diagon Alley. It had been an interesting, yet carefully orchestrated, experience. "Yes," she finally answered.  
  
"You should try out," Cho encouraged her. "I don't think anyone can ever say they've had an Exchange student on the team."  
  
"Probably not," Dawn replied, draining her juice.   
  
"Wednesday at seven," Cho reminded her, before standing up. A large group of both girls and boys rose as one around her. "And you'd better hurry up. I doubt Professor Summers would tolerate lateness."  
  
"Right," Dawn said quietly, watching as Cho and the others strolled away.  
  
"Harris!" a voice shouted behind her.  
  
"What now?" Dawn groaned, rising to her feet and turning to see a crowd of Slytherins standing there. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you all?"  
  
Draco stepped forward, his eyes glistening. "I'd watch my back if I were you, Harris."  
  
Dawn crossed her arms. "Oh, really?"  
  
"You don't want to be getting on with the wrong sort," Draco replied, his pale face glowing.   
"Cho was just telling me-" Dawn began.  
  
"Wasn't talking about her, was I?" Draco replied coldly. "I was talking about Potter and Weasley and..." his lip curled, "Granger."  
  
"Why should it matter to you who I make friends with?" Dawn asked, her voice decidedly cool. "I'm not your property."  
  
"Maybe you should be," Draco said softly, his eyes narrowing. "You have a lot to learn about how things are here, Harris. And Ravenclaw can only go so far in showing you the way."  
  
"I think I'll figure it out," Dawn said archly. "Besides, isn't that what coming over here is for? Learning? Finding out yourself? I think I'll manage," she continued, hitching up her bag on her shoulder. "Thank you."  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued. 


	8. Story of the Stake

Update: I'm apologizing for my horrid grammar errors in the last chapter. It just comes to show that you shouldn't type when you fly. I've tried to correct everything in this chapter too. Both 7 & 8 are un-beta-ed. 

- - - - -

**Chapter 8**

**Story of the Stake**

- - - - -

The large class was waiting outside the queue before the large stone doors leading into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone seemed to be excited about the prospect of heading into a class with a new professor.

Harry was particularly interested in seeing what Professor Summers was made of. It even made up for the fact that the Slytherins were in the large class with them. Next to him, Hermione bristled as Malfoy stalked by them with the new Ravenclaw girl, throwing them a nasty glance before taking Dawn's arm and halting her before she walked right past the classroom.

The heavy door opened and the students started spilling in. As Harry walked in, others around him expressed their surprise. All of the tables had been stacked to one wall, making the room a whole lot larger. There were chairs in a large three-quarter circle around a large rattling box in the center of the room.

"Please, come on in and make yourselves comfortable," an unfamiliar female voice said above them. There, approaching from her office, was Professor Summers.

"I took the liberty of rearranging the class to be more accomodating for its size," she began, taking a large scroll off the pedestal as she descended the stairs. "You won't need any books for a while. I plan on teaching practical method until Thanksgiving. So make sure your wands are at a comfortable position. Today we'll have a demonstration to be discussed fully next class period. But before we begin, I will take roll."

Opening the scroll, she named off the sixth years one by one, glancing at each person with their hand in the air as their name was read. 

Finally, she set the scroll aside and walked over to the box, which began to rattle. "I'm sure by now all of you know that Lord Voldemort is once again active in this country. What I'm sure you do not know, however, is that his allies are growing, in strength and in numbers. So what will you learn this year? As much as you're willing to. I happen to know you've never faced this creature before," she continued, slapping her hand against the crate in the center of the room, the thudding sound deadening the shifting box. "I'm going to teach you about it. The strategies, the methods, and how to kill. Because if you don't kill it, it will kill you. And it doesn't have a care in who it's victims are.

"I'm talking about a vampire." As she said this, nearly a quarter of the class gasped and Harry could see Seamus Finnigan and their other suitemate Dean Thomas exchange a terrified glance. "There are three ways I can teach you to kill it. One, your wand. There are spells you can use to ensure a vampire dies and stays dead. There is the spell that creates fire. There is another spell that will give sunlight. Secondly, there's actual daylight, but the chances of you luring a vampire into daylight without being killed yourself are slim to none. And," she said, turning to a small table next to the crate and lifting a very old looking key. "This is the weapon most preferred into vampire killing. It's a stake. Straight to the heart. It's deadly, wonderful and it's the most lethal weapon you can have against them. Because it takes time to utter a spell or lure them into a trap. One of the best ways to survive it is to look it in the eye and know that you have to kill it before it kills you."

She paused a moment, circling the large ring of seats, glancing into one set of petrified eyes to the next. "How many of you here have seen a real vampire?"

No one raised their hands. Dawn was half tempted, but seeing the look in Buffy's eye, she resisted it. 

"Now you can say you have," she said, her voice rising over the throttling of the cage. "So pay attention. You can leave your seats or push your chair back, but as for now, I'm going to show you what you need to know to stay alive. It's not about what you can do, it's about what you know. So know this." She turned and lifted a sharp, pointed stick off the table. The class shuddered. Harry could see Malfoy rising off his chair and backing toward the door slowly.

The lock clicked.

Lavender Brown screamed as a vicious creature burst out, turning its wrinkled forehead and barring its uneven, sharpened teeth. Everyone, except Dawn, leapt to their feet. 

It didn't have long to smile though. As the class rushed away from the chairs, their Professor took initiative. Two swift kicked before she spun it around, her arm locked around its neck. "So what do you know?" she shouted over the sounds of terrified students scampering away. "It's dead." She slashed downwards with the stake and the vampire vanished into a cloud of dust. "And you're still breathing. Now," she continued, beckoning the frightened students back into their chairs. "Let me show you what else these creatures are capable of."

- - - - -

After her third class, Buffy left the room, wiping her dusty hands on her robes. She had just finished lecturing to the sixth years, which left her feeling exhausted. She had no idea that demonstrating the different ways to kill a vampire would be so difficult. And, judging by the looks on their faces when she had declared there would be no homework, they all looked thrilled. 

As she walked back towards the staffroom for her half hour break, she saw another figure walking in the same direction. She quickened her steps and stopped dead when she realized that it was Professor Snape.

"Severus," she called out in her professional tone, falling into step beside him.

"Professor Summers," he said in a nasty tone, turning toward her. "How did your first day of classes go?"

"Rather well, surprisingly," Buffy replied with a sigh. "I was half expecting they'd all turn out to be annoying little students."

"Did you have any favored students?" he asked, turning those cold eyes onto hers.

"The Slytherins were really getting into the practical side of lecture," she responded with a laugh. "But they turned into the worst cowards possible when that vampire slipped from its cage."

"You brought a live vampire... into a classroom?" There was a sound of mangled fury in his voice.

"I'm the Slayer, Severus. I can handle it. It's nothing I haven't done before."

"But the students are unaccustomed to seeing such... creatures in their classes," he replied in an icy voice as they entered the staffroom, to find it empty. "Surely you must have some concern for their safety."

"I was not the only one in that classroom who knew how to kill a vampire," Buffy replied boldly.

"If you are referring to Dawn Harris, I suggest you recommend another," Snape replied. "I happen to be in the Order and her role in all of this was reported to me. I know of her relation to you."

To his surprise, she looked immensely relieved as she sat down, an empty mug in hand. "I'm really glad you know about that," she finally said, smiling up at him. "I wasn't sure whether or not I could trust you with that information."

"You might find a lot of the faculty can be trustworthy," he replied in a somewhat bitter voice as he took his own mug and collected a pot. "Would you care for tea?"

Buffy nodded and watched as he dished out tea leaves into both mugs and aimed his wand toward the tea kettle, which immediately began to steam. "Thank you," she said graciously, accepting her cup. "I know that the faculty is warm and trustworthy, but I was told that there are instances where it would be better to keep things to myself."

"I imagine you've spent your life doing just that," Snape said, resting his calculating eyes on her. "It must have been a very solitary existence."

"You have no idea," Buffy whispered as she risked a sip of tea. It was scalding hot and quite bitter, tasting like something Giles would drink. "But I'm glad you knew who I was before I had to confess my little secrets."

"I do promise I will not tell any of the students, for I am sure it would jeopardize your mission," Severus replied, rising with his tea in hand. "Now, I need to go and prepare the class for the sixth years."

As he turned to walk way, Buffy stood up suddenly. "Severus, one more thing." He stopped and half glanced at her over his shoulder. "If you touch or harm my sister in any way, I will kill you. And that, Professor Snape, is my promise."

- - - - -

"Did you see how she killed it, right there, just like that?" Seamus Finnigan gushed as the sixth years filtered into the dungeons were Potions class was held. "I mean, did you see that stake?"

"I saw it," Parvati Patil said, shaking her head so her long dark hair swished about her face. "I just didn't want to believe it."

"Did you see it's face?" Neville Longbottom asked in a hushed voice. "Do you think these things have joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Do you mean Voldemort?" Hermione asked briskly behind them.

"Shhhh!" Lavender Brown squealed, pressing a finger to her lips as Hermione stalked past them, rolling their eyes.

"They're living in a world of complete denial," Hermione said in a voice of irritation as she sat next to Harry. "Too bad Ron isn't in this class. He would have agreed with me."

Just five short minutes before, Ron had bade them farewell before returning to the Gryffindor common room to collect his broomstick to go and practice about the Quidditch fields. Harry was actually jealous as he watched Ron walk upstairs while the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years trekked downstairs to the dungeons.

The door burst open and Professor Snape billowed in, a mug of tea in his hand, which he set down with a firm sound onto his desk. Pulling out his wand, he looked suspiciously around the room, before his eyes settled on role call.

Once he had finished, he tapped his wand against the board and the students watched as the sixth year class objectives were displayed. "For the past five years, you have learned the basics of potion making. But this year," he said, as his cold eyes fell on Harry, "we will learn to make potions you can not even believe you will be creating. Today!" he continued, rapping the board again, while the students hurriedly copied down the objectives. "We will begin to compromise the polyjuice potion. You will find that my stores have been updated to the best of your needs. Complete this potion in one hour's time and make sure you have a flask to me by the end of the class period to receive any credit. I will be making my rounds around the classroom. You may work with one other person." He rapped again. "Begin. Now."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Can we work together?"

Her look was of pure exasperation as she was copying down the notes from the board. "Why don't you go to the stores and get us the things we need?"

As Harry lined up in the queue now waiting to get into the student's cupboard, he saw Dawn Harris standing two students in front of him, talking animatedly to Cho's friend, Marietta. Feeling a pang of anger, he diverted his eyes until he heard mocking laughter behind him. His arms full of potions supplies, he turned and found himself face-to-face with Malfoy. "Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" Draco asked maliciously, his eyes glowing. "Better watch your back."

"I'd watch mine first," an unfamiliar female voice piped up. They both turned to see Dawn, her arms also full of potions ingredients, but her eyes had a sharp, focused look to them. Her jaw set, she strode away.

"Better follow your woman's orders, Malfoy," Harry muttered as he stalked past him. "You wouldn't want to ruin that sparkling reputation of yours."

It was then that Professor Snape sped forward, his eyes full of delight as he rounded on Harry and Draco. "Is that slandering I hear in my class, boys? Oh, dear... the first day back and you're already wanting to get into trouble? There will be detention, Potter, if you interrupt my class again. Go."

Harry returned to the table, fuming as he dumped the ingredients onto the table. "I swear that if one of those vampires doesn't kill Snape this year, I will."

"Calm down!" Hermione urged him as she pulled some boomslang root to her and began carefully chopping it. "The last thing you need now is to get thrown out of this class. Snape would love any reason to kick you out."

Harry tried desperately to calm down as he added the nearly chopped pieces of root to the mixture Hermione had already concocted. "How much more do we have to do today?"

"Heat up the cauldron," Hermione said quietly, watching as he poked the bottom with his wand. "We have to heat up the mixture and stir in this," she continued, pointing to a vial containing a greenish substance. "Then we stir in the revolutions provided and bottle it."

"That's all?" Harry asked in confusion, as a loud explosion sounded behind them. The class dove forward as specks of the thick mixture filled the room and landed like gloopy, corrosive cement on every surface imaginable.

"Yuck!" Seamus whispered behind them, as he quickly wiped off the mixture, before his eyes widened and a cry of pain rose from him.

Soon, half of the class was screaming, steam coming from where the mixture had made contact with their body. Professor Snape strode forward and tended to the Slytherins first, telling them to go immediately to see Madam Pomfrey. He then turned his eyes to the Ravenclaw girl, who was standing there, trying to pull out the material from her hair. On her face was a sharp burn. "Perhaps you should go as well," he suggested quietly. Dawn turned to him with a look of surprise on her face, then grabbed her bag and ran. 

To the rest of the class, he announced they finish their assignments before being able to go to the infirmary. 

"Which idiot?" Snape thundered, walking down the main aisle, his eyes wide with fury. "Which unspeakable idiot did not follow the instructions as I had them on the board, and allowed their potion to overheat?"

With a trembling hand, Neville slowly raised it, tears of fear in his eyes.

- - - - -

"Neville!" Harry shouted as he and Hermione ran after him as they approached the Great Hall for dinner. "Neville! What happened?"

"I'm out of his class," Neville said, turning to them with tearful eyes. "He thought I was unworthy of a s-s-student." He gulped and they could see the look of misery on his face. "He told me I was a complete failure as a wizard."

A sharp voice behind them shook them from their shock. "Neville Longbottom, is that your name?"

All three of them turned to see the petite form of Professor Summers walking down the steps into the entrance hall, every line on her face radiating her fury. 

Neville nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

"And Professor Snape told you this before expelling you from his class." There was definitely anger in her voice now. 

All three of them nodded.

"I will see about this," she finally replied, walking into the Great Hall, her footsteps a lot sharper than intended.

Hermione's eyes were confused as she watched the Professor's retreating back. Next to her, Neville whispered, "How cool is she?"

"Wicked," Ron said from behind them. "Did she just saw she was going against an order of Snape's?"

"I think so," Hermione said faintly. 

Ahead of them, Buffy walked angrily up to the staff table to see Severus about to sit down. She stalked up to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched before turning to her. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like a word." His eyebrows raised slightly at the firmness of her words, yet he followed her into a small room off to the side of the table nonetheless. As the doors closed behind him, she turned.

"How can you expel a student from your class? You know that this is the most important year, and what we need is for students to be able to create potions in order to protect themselves," she spat out.

"The boy is a danger to the wizarding world," Snape replied coolly. "He seeks to cause distress to those and mocks the magic of potions."

"Potions or not," Buffy snapped, walking right up to him, so that she could look into those cold, dark eyes, "he needs to know them. You know this. You just have so much pride in that head of yours that you're unwilling to see what needs to happen."

"He endangered a class full of students on the first day," Snape said slowly, a look of intense satisfaction spreading across his face. "My decision is final."

"It is not," Buffy said, finally turning away. "I will take this to the Headmaster if I must."

"You have no authority to counter my orders," Snape replied, his voice turning even colder. 

Buffy turned on him, her eyes narrowing, fire flashing. "We'll see about-" 

She had suddenly stopped speaking, for the doors had opened again, and inside walked a small white cat.

"Willow?" she asked softly.

The cat mewed softly and glanced up at her with Willow's emerald eyes. She could see the distress in them. Something was wrong.

"Oh, no."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 9 -- What Giles and Wesley have been up to; Quidditch tryouts.


	9. Liasions

****

Chapter 9  
Liasions  
  
- - - - -  
  
Buffy rushed along the corridors, following Willow, who was running at a brisk pace in front of her, fluffy white tail in the air.   
  
The door to the suite burst open and Buffy burst in, Willow in her arms. Tara turned away from the large fireplace and stepped aside. Buffy suddenly gasped as she saw the green flames flickering, but the bigger surprise was two men standing next to the fireplace, both looking relieved to see her.   
  
"Giles?" she panted, setting Willow down as the cat scampered into the hallway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wish we would have come under different circumstances," Wesley said in his quiet voice. "But we seem to have a problem."  
  
Suddenly the green flames erupted and another figure stumbled out. "Damn!" Faith cried as she hit the floor face-first. As Giles bent down to help her up, Buffy was amazed to see that Faith's face was a patchwork of cuts and bruises.  
  
"Is this the problem?" Willow asked, arriving in her long robes, rolling up the sleeves.  
  
"Those bastards ambushed us," Faith said as Tara settled her down on one of the squashy sofas. "There wasn't much we could do except trust your barrier, Wil."  
  
"That is a problem," Buffy muttered, dropping on the chair next to the sofa before turning to Giles and Wesley. "Was that your problem?" she asked hopefully.  
  
They both looked down. Buffy sighed and rose to her feet again. "What happened?"  
  
"It hasn't happened yet," Giles replied. "I am sure that the Headmaster has told you about a certain Sibyll Trelawney. She was the one who made the prophecy before the Potter boy was born. She has since left the castle and has been in the custody of the Ministry of Magic. For her protection, she needs an armed guard to go from her current location to the Ministry."  
  
"That's great," Buffy agreed. "What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"We need Slayer strength to ensure that it's not intercepted," Wesley replied softly. "And considering that the prisoners have already revolted once, Faith might be unwilling to go along with losing any more of her girls."  
  
"I cannot go," Buffy said tartly as she sat down again. "I'm needed here."  
  
"We weren't suggesting you," said Giles, his eyes traveling from Buffy to Willow. "We were suggesting a certain witch. And now that another witch is alive, perhaps her too."  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged an uneasy glance before turning to Buffy. "I'll be fine," she assured them. "You've worked out my lesson plans until Christmas. I can handle everything, really."  
  
Faith was nursing her bloody elbow when she tuned into the conversation. "I can spare a few Slayers if you recharge the barrier spell," she bargained. Buffy leaned over and gently picked up a towel and wrapped it around her elbow.   
  
"Then it is settled," Wesley said. "It is most urgent that she arrives safely to Hogwarts. Once here, she will be protected the ancient magicks until we can get an armed guard to ensure her safe arrival at the Ministry."  
  
"Let's do it," Buffy said softly, rising up. Faith rose on the other side of her, looking around the room for the first time.  
  
"Nice home, B," she said appreciatively. "Certainly makes my prison cell look comfortable."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked Faith in concern.  
  
"We'll be fine," Faith assured her, before taking a small bag from her pocket and removing a pinch of the floo powder. "Watch your back, B."  
  
After she disappeared, Buffy turned to Giles and Wesley. "When do we need to do this?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Giles admitted. "We should have come to you earlier, but this was your first day of class."  
  
Tara stepped forward. "I will go to Azkaban to replenish the barrier and hopefully collect some Slayers then."  
  
"I'll pack," Willow said.  
  
"I'm just going to go down to dinner," Buffy finally decided musingly. "Severus and I never had a chance to finish our conversation."  
  
And they all went their separate ways.  
  


- - - - -  
  


"All right! Listen up!"  
  
It was Friday afternoon, with the sun glimmering overhead as about twenty students had gathered outside on the Quidditch field. Ron was walking back and forth, broomstick in hand, instructing the crowd of second and third years about the essentials of Quidditch.   
  
Harry sat on the grassy pitch between Ginny and Katie, the other two members of the team. Since the last two beaters had decided that Quidditch wasn't for them, they essentially needed to find three more players, two beaters and a chaser.  
  
"This ought to be good," Ginny said, stretching her legs out on the grass.   
  
"They look so young," Katie commented from his other side.  
  
"They certainly do," Harry replied, wiping the fingerprints off of his Firebolt.  
  
"Our first match is the third Saturday of November!" Ron was saying, walking in a circle around the new recruits. "And it will be against Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ravenclaw should be a pushover," Katie giggled. "After all, they have that new Exchange student in Roger Davies' old position... keeper. They must've been really desperate."  
  
Ginny scoffed. "I don't know... I went to the Ravenclaw tryouts with Luna, and she looked pretty good. She definitely knows how to fly." A gloomy look came over her face. "Fred and George would be proud."  
  
"No doubt," Harry said again, setting his broomstick aside.  
  
"All right, all! Into the air!"  
  
It was the best order Ron could have given. Soon, the air was filled with broomsticks as Ron marched over and set down the trunk containing the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch. "All right then, Katie?" he shouted upwards, kicking the trunk open. The bludgers obligingly remained restrained. "We'll check out for a chaser first, then?"  
  
She nodded in the air, before giving him the thumbs up. "Let's do this!" she shouted back.  
  
Ron grinned as he threw the quaffle in the air and released the snitch, before grabbing his own broomstick and rising into the air toward the goals. "Take them on rounds!"  
  
Within an hour, Harry was astonished at the goalkeeping efforts of Ron around the chaser recruits. They all appeared to have some skill, and he could tell that Ginny and Katie, the other two chasers, were impressed. He knew that it would be better to give them a chance to get to beater tryouts, considering the sun had already dipped below the line of trees in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
It was dark out before the crowd of excited Gryffindors trooped back inside the castle toward their common room. It had been an exciting few hours, and Ron and Katie couldn't stop talking about the amazing talent many of the new players had. After claiming they had to pick three new players before morning, Ron and Katie retreated to the corner, leaving the rest of the group to crowd in with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione was sitting in one of the most comfortable chairs by the fire, her Arithmancy book propped on her knees, staring at the pages while making notes on parchment.   
  
"Homework on a Friday night?" Harry breathed as he dropped in the chair next to her.  
  
Hermione's eyes never left the book. "If you haven't noticed, we were given a lot."  
  
Professor Summers, realizing she had errored in not giving them work on Monday, had given them an overload of work to do that weekend, including an essay on tactics to take down a vampire, as well as practicing a spell to create a blast of fire. She also told them that there would be a student-lead demonstration that week, because she was ready to see what a student could do against a vampire.  
  
Despite his newfound respect in her stand against Professor Snape to allow Neville Longbottom back into Potions, he couldn't help but feel reluctant whenever he stepped into Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"I know," Harry grumbled, realizing the amount of work given to them in other classes and feeling a slight hit of panic strike him. "But we have the weekend."  
  
"We do," Hermione replied in her simple voice before turning a page. "I have to read thirty more pages tonight."  
  
Ginny sank down on the chair next to him, wiping off her sweaty face with a towel and grasping two bottles of butterbeer, which she handed over to Harry. "Good practice," she said, clinking the neck of her bottle to his before drinking.  
  
Before Harry could compliment her on her skills as a chaser, Dean stepped around the crowd and shouted out: "Ginny!"  
  
Ginny stood up, her face brightening as Dean hugged her off her feet. "I heard you were amazing out there!"  
  
Harry watched as they disappeared into the crowd with a wistful sigh. Hermione even glanced up from the book to follow his line of gaze and turned her eyes back to him. "You're an idiot, Harry."  
  
"What?" he gasped, turning to her.  
  
"You heard me," she finally said, snapping her book shut. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Hermione!" he sputtered, rising to his feet. "What did you mean?"  
  
But Hermione was hurrying away, leaving Harry with his very confused thoughts.  
  


- - - - -  
  


Saturday morning turned out to be the most beautiful day since Buffy had arrived. Walking through her quiet, empty suite, she gazed as the sun rose past the horizon, bathing the grounds in fresh golden light.  
  
She had just spent the night grading the essays the first and second years had turned into her, and found their work to be quite satisfactory. But deciding she needed breakfast before packling the next stack of parchment from the fourth years, she rose and pulled on her robes.  
  
The Great Hall was almost empty except for a few scattered upperclassmen, who had risen for an early breakfast before tackling their homework. She spied Harry Potter and his friends gathered around the center of the Gryffindor table before she marched on.  
  
The staff table was relatively empty too. Only Professors McGonagall and Vector had braved the early morning breakfast crowd. She quickly took her seat and poured hot tea into a cup.   
After tipping eggs and bacon onto her plate, she began to eat.  
  
The food was delicious as always, and renewed her strength to finish those papers before she allowed herself any entertainment.  
  
But that was before the chair next to her became occupied.  
  
"I trust that everything is okay?" a cold voice asked at her elbow.  
  
"All is well in wonderland, Severus," she replied softly, sipping her tea and pushing her empty plate aside.  
  
"Your friends were not in distress, were they?"  
  
"Your compassion is honorable," she snapped back, wishing she could drain her tea without burning her throat and get out of the Great Hall.   
  
"I was merely expressing my concerns," he said, in a deadly soft voice, yet it was said with venom.  
  
"How touching," she said sharply.  
  
He turned to face her, his eyes reproachful under curtains of long, greasy black hair. "You wouldn't want them taking any uncalculated risks."  
  
"They're not," Buffy retorted, perhaps more sharply than she had intended. She rose, deciding to take the teacup with her. "Good day to you."  
  
"Before you dance off into the fields," he said snappishly behind her, "do remember we have a faculty meeting after lunch."  
  
"I won't forget it," she replied crisply before walking out of the hall.  
  
As she stormed by, Harry turned to Neville, who was staring down at his empty plate, his eyes wide. "She's just a Professor, Neville," Hermione said, patting his arm.  
  
"I don't know what she said to Snape, but he let me back into Potions," Neville whimpered, his eyes wide and fearful.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, his fork frozen in mid-air.   
  
Their looks were of confusion as they stared at the staff table. Neville had easily been the worst Gryffindor in Potions, yet he had been allowed to take the post-O.W.L. class. Something strange was happening, Harry figured, because he, too, had been allowed to join the class and Snape loathed him.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione's face darken as Snape walked behind them to the entrance. "Git," Ron muttered darkly next to her.  
  
"Something's up," Hermione finally said, speaking Harry's thoughts. "Something someone's not telling us."  
  
They all rose as one and started for the entrance, hitching their overloaded bags onto their shoulders.  
  
"We need to find out what it is," Harry whispered over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you can count on it," Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes as the Slytherins all stalked in. "We will."  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...  
  
Chapter 10 -- time montage.  
  
For the reviewers...  
  
I never mentioned anything about Ron and Hermione NOT being prefects... they just said they weren't that year's new ones. I appreciate the constructive criticism, considering there may be facts wrong. Quidditch may be an international sport, BUT how could they know that Dawn would know what it was? They were right to question it. I know that they are in different classes too, but I figured that since some students may not have passed some O.W.L. tests, that all four houses in the sixth and seventh years could be together. There IS a reason however as to why Neville and Harry are in Potions. There were other things, but they will be explained later.  
  
As to what happened to Dawn... Neville's cauldron exploded. And they're just beginning to piece together the polyjuice potion... as in the part that needed be heated and stirred, without any additives. And apparently it causes a lot of damage.  
  
I've said enough... now stepping off my soapbox.


	10. Settling In

Re-released Disclaimer (from Chapter 1) -- May not follow cannon.  
  


- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 10  
Settling In  
  
** - - - - -  
  


September soon faded away into October. Dawn was finally beginning to relax around her fellow students, attending seven regular classes and finding herself enjoying them. Her favorite was still her sisters'. Since Buffy had brought in the vampire on the first day, the lessons had gotten better and better.  
  
It was the third lesson that she had announced that a student would face a vampire. Once she had told them the task, only a small handful of hands had gone up, including her own, but Buffy had chosen Hermione Granger who removed her wand and had risen up. She had managed to mutter a spell which shot fire from her wand, which had lit the vampire from within. As it had turned to dust, Hermione merely stared at it before returning quietly to her seat and sitting down.  
  
Since the three classes discussing vampires, Buffy had moved onto jinxes and curses that would be used against them. The class seemed to relax around her, because she really knew what she was doing, and Dawn was glad.  
  
However, she wished that Potions would be going better. She had a strange feeling that Buffy had stepped in and had told Professor Snape something, because he was acting civil toward her, but downright rude to Marietta Edgecombe, her Potions partner. But it was in this class that the Slytherins, which seemed to outnumber all of the houses combined, paid her the most attention, always trying to catch her eye or be friendly to her. She had a feeling that Draco had stepped in there.  
  
The polyjuice potion was almost complete. After Neville Longbottom's disaster, which Professor Snape icily reminded him at least twice each class, there had been none. The atmosphere was extremely tense, which made Dawn even more happy to escape the dungeons.  
  
When word had spread that Neville had been allowed back into Potions, many were surprised. Dawn had heard rumors that Buffy had stepped in and was impressed with the initiative her sister had shown toward the students. But it was common knowledge that Potions was Neville's worst class and Dawn couldn't see how he could have passed the O.W.L., let alone get an Outstanding, in which he would be allowed to take the sixth-year course. He noticed that the Gryffindors all seemed suspicious about it, and the Slytherins questioned it. However, she also noticed that both the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed to want to remain neutral.  
  
The only other class Dawn loathed was Arithmancy, which she had with Hermione Granger. Since there were fewer Slytherins in the class, she often sat next to the Gryffindor prefect. Although Professor Vector was very intelligent and understanding, Dawn found herself over her head in that class. Transfiguration was bearable, but only because Dawn had just had to transform rocks into mice, but that was simple enough. Divination was a nightmare. The longer she laid underneath the starry sky in classroom eleven, the longer she wanted to scream and jump out the window. Charms was fun, in Dawn's opinion. It was the only class that was always rowdy and noisy, which gave her a chance to catch up with whatever the sixth-year Ravenclaws discussed. History of Magic had to be the most boring class, taught by an old ghost who had risen from his chair dead on day, and droned right on. After taking her sixth pages of notes, Dawn had fallen asleep on top of them, waking up to find that the ink had spread and words discussing the torture of hobgobbins was scripted across her face.  
  
Dawn often wished she had Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology, because everytime she walked down the corridor, the students were coming back with some exciting tale on some creature that Hagrid had shown them, or about some new plant that could cure some illness. Dawn decided to take initiative one early October Saturday morning and strolled down to the greenhouses, which she had not yet seen.  
  
It was stifling hot inside, and full of plants she had never seen before. As she rounded one corner, a figure jumped out at her and Dawn shrieked, and then found herself being snapped at by plants with large fangs. The person who had jumped out was none other than Professor Sprout, who became apologetic and even helpful, offering Dawn a tour after she had explained her willingness to learn about these plants.  
  
Even though classes were going well, it was Quidditch that Dawn was most excited for. She had already joined team practices, under the careful supervision of Madam Hooch, who seemed to be the Quidditch coach. Dawn found herself to be competent enough when she focused, and since she had spent years in the same house as Buffy, she knew what that was like.  
  
The first match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was a month away, and Dawn was ready to show them what she was made of. They all seemed to look at her as she passed on by, as though she were just some pretty object made available for seeing, like in a museum.   
  
But Dawn was out to prove that she had substance.   
  


- - - - -  
  


Buffy was finding that her class was getting more and more enjoyable. After taking them on the ways a student could kill a vampire, she had taken them step by step through the more complex jinxes and curses they could use.  
  
Her stress had been diminished when Tara and Willow returned, not speaking to each other. When Tara had finally gotten up the nerve to speak, she had said Kennedy had joined them on the trip, not knowing who Tara really was, as long as Willow was going. When Willow had discovered this, she had transfigured into a cat and refused to leave that position until the mission, which took just ten days, was complete.  
  
Willow's story was more mellow and filled with confusion. On a quiet afternoon while Tara was visiting Hogsmeade, she told Buffy that being with Kennedy and Tara at the same time was like being ripped apart. Knowing that she had the love of her life back made things easier, but seeing someone who had been there when Willow had suffered made the case twice as hard. Buffy found there was little she could do except comfort her friend.  
  
The faculty was extemely accomodating to her, she found, one Saturday afternoon that she attended a meeting. Afterwards, the four faculty members of the Order of the Phoenix stayed behind to talk to her. Apparently, they heard more news about what was happening on the front of Lord Voldemort. He had turned his attention first to the Ministry of Magic. The threat of spies was higher than ever, and there now a twelve-code security clearance so that members within could rarely leave.  
  
It was at this meeting that Buffy expressed a new concern. If the Ministry of Magic was being targeted now, then certainly Hogwarts and the ultimate prize of the Potter boy would be next. After asking what the students could do to protect themselves, it was Hagrid who spoke.  
  
"Well, there was Dumbledore's Army," he said in his ragged voice, turning to Professor Dumbledore. "T'was started by Harry, and if anyone knows about protectin' themself, its him."  
  
Buffy had turned expectant eyes to the Headmaster, who explained what had happened to Dumbledore's Army the previous year. But the more Buffy heard about it, the more she believed it was a good idea.  
  
"Is there anyway possible to reinstate Dumbledore's Army, open it to all students, no matter their House, and give it faculty support?"  
  
Professor Snape had been watching her through his curtain of black hair while she spoke, before shaking his head and saying in his cold voice: "This is the last thing we need, Headmaster, to give the students this type of power."  
  
"What power do they have when they're unprepared for an attack?" Buffy asked archly.  
  
"They would have a better chance if they use the practical lessons being taught to them," Snape replied, his eyes narrowing.  
  
The cat in Buffy's lap hissed.  
  
"Sir," Buffy said, appealing to Professor Dumbledore, "the students need to know what they're facing. If the war were to come to Hogwarts, you would be able to control Voldemort, and I would take on the ubervampires, but I highly doubt that the giants, the dememtors and the rest of dark creatures out there would be held back."  
  
Professor McGonagall had been staring at her, hands neatly folded under her chin, her eyes stern but thoughtful. "Are you saying that the school would be unprepared for such an attack?"  
  
"No," Buffy said apologetically. "I'm saying that you have hundreds of students that are easy targets to be picked off one by one." As she said this, memories of burying dead potentials came to mind and she shuddered, looking down and absentmindedly stroking the Willow cat. "They have to be prepared if they face what the darkness brings."  
  
"And so they will," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "Professor McGonagall, you will speak to Harry Potter about restarting the defense group."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," she concurred, before rising and in a flash of tartan had disappeared from the room.  
  
"Severus, would you be so kind as to take Professor Summers to your office and discuss with her the latest in your research?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
He nodded, his eyes never leaving Buffy's face.  
  
"Hagrid, you and I have another matter to discuss," Dumbledore finally said as Buffy and Snape rose and left the office, leaving Hagrid and the Headmaster behind.  
  
Buffy had retreated down to Snape's office, where she had spent the rest of a glorious Saturday afternoon listening to Severus recount the latest details of what was happening. When she asked how he knew all this, he had rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and had shown her the dark mark. That prompted another discussion which lead to both of them being reasonably late to a Staff dinner.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she was growing fond of the time she spent with the faculty, especially Hagrid and Snape, even though she would die before she admitted she wanted anything to do with Severus. Hagrid, although intimidating at first, had given her a true welcome, introducing her to rock cakes and even his brand of single malt scotch.   
  
But what surprised her more was Severus Snape. Since she had spoken to him about Dawn's welfare, he had been accomodating, even lighthearted about it. Although she couldn't deny his interest in the dark arts, she was still happy to have found someone to talk about it all too. Buffy knew she didn't understand many things, and Snape provided everything she had a question to.  
  
As mid-October approached, Buffy spent the entirety of a Saturday in Snape's office, discussing the dark arts. She always went to Snape in the company of Willow, who usually sat on Buffy's lap, lounging in luxury.   
  
Now, standing, staring out the window toward the Quidditch pitch, seen barely through the haze in the distance, she could feel an emptiness growing inside of her. It was strange, teaching defense to students and learning about the faculty as well. Hearing a footstep behind her, she saw Willow, talking on the phone Angel had given her, a strange look on her face as she ended the call.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked softly, letting the curtain close behind her.  
  
"Angel," Willow replied. "Buffy, you'd better sit down."  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked, a note of panic in her voice. "Did something happen to him? Cordelia?"  
  
"No..." Willow said, her voice trailing off. "It's Spike. He's alive."  
  


- - - - -  
  


Harry had just sit down at the library with an avalanche of homework in front of him when Ginny, the fifth-year Gryffindor prefect, came and told him that Professor McGonagall was looking for him.  
  
Confused, he found himself at her office. She beckoned him in warmly. "Sit, Potter."  
  
He sat.  
  
"It has been decided that your defense group that you started last year be reinstated," she began.   
  
Harry felt his jaw drop. "Professor, are you serious?"  
  
She seemed to be releasing a huge breath. "Yes, Potter, I am. Fortunately for you, Professor Summers has agreed to oversee the group, but only under the conditions that you open the group up to all students, including those of Slytherin," she added, seeing the mortified look spread across his face, "and that you consent to practice within the guidelines set by the Ministry."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. He seemed to be unable to speak.  
  
"I know that this may be troubling for you, considering the amount of coursework, your Quidditch, and everything else happening this year," Professor McGonagall said softly. "But in my understanding, it is the right thing to do."  
  
"What sort of guidelines would we have to follow?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"There will be no guidelines to the extent of what you practice, it's how the procedure works," she replied. "It will be how long you can practice, if you can practice a particular jinx on someone or have to use an object like a cushion, those types of guidelines." She stood up, indication that the meeting was over.   
  
"Harry, I know you can do this. It is the type of thing that your Father would have done," Professor McGonagall said to his retreating back. "Sirius Black would be proud of you."  
  
He was lucky his back was turned so she wouldn't be able to see the tears in his eyes.  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...


	11. Preparations

A few words to the reviewers down below...  
  


- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 11  
Preparations  
  
** - - - - -  
  


There were tears in her eyes as Dawn concentrated, as hard as she could, one afternoon in Transfiguration. Yet the raccoon perched in front of her didn't want to be turned into an antique lamp. It just wanted to be colored white.  
  
"I give up," she muttered, prodding the raccoon with her wand.  
  
"You're doing it wrong," one of the Hufflepuff girl's she sat next to was saying, using her own hand to demonstrate the wrist movement. "You need more of a flicker... not so much flourish."  
  
"Sure," Dawn replied, picking up her wand and trying it again. But it was no use. Dawn had never so much transfigured a button before she'd come into this class, and it was the gravest of luck she was scraping by with an Acceptable as it was.  
  
The girl gave her an encouraging smile as Professor McGonagall swept up to their table and asked either one of them to transfigure. The girl next to her did it quickly and the Professor turned away, using her own wand to magic-write the assignment on the board.  
  
To no one's surprise, they were all given the assignment to practice for the newest transfiguration. "Now where are we supposed to find a stupid raccoon to practice on?" Dawn grumbled as she shoved her 'Advanced Transfiguration' text in her bag.   
  
A few tables ahead of her, Hermione Granger had just pulled her overflowing bag on her shoulder and grabbed the other stack of textbooks on the table as she, Harry, and Ron filtered out. "She wants you to restart the defense group?" she asked in a slightly breathless voice as the group moved down toward dinner.   
  
"Strange, isn't it?" Ron asked as they marched down one set of stairs in a big, compressed group. "First, Fudge wants to arrest Dumbledore. And now Dumbledore has McGonagall ask you to reform the group?"  
  
"I thought it was strange too," Harry said quietly, so that the crowd pressing in around them couldn't hear, "until I went to Professor Summers."  
  
"What did she have to say?" Hermione asked, hitching her bag from one shoulder to the other.   
  
"At first she just looked at me," Harry replied. "And then she started to explain why we should learn to defend ourselves. Apparently," he continued, leaning closer, "Hogwarts may be a target."  
  
Hermione cupped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. "I thought the Ministry would be a target, for sure!"  
  
"That's not what Professor Summers said," Harry sighed as they entered the Great Hall. "She said that Hogwarts is vulnerable, with just Dumbledore strong enough to protect the school. The Ministry has its own army. But here, the Order is miles away and would be impossible to summon."  
  
The Great Hall was always fun to look at when it was close to Halloween, for there were now pumpkins carved in the corners, and long black cloths decorated the long tables elaborately, and the pumpkin juice in particular tasted better.  
  
Ron was still looking thoughtful. "So we just ask everyone who was back in it last year?"  
  
"That's the thing," Harry replied, spooning some boiled potatoes on his plate. "She wants the group opened to everyone, even the Slytherins."  
  
Hermione snorted into her ham. "I can hardly believe Malfoy or any of his thugs joining our group. We spent months on it."  
  
"Clearly," Ron said, his eyes narrowing as Draco and the rest of the Slytherin sixth years, stalked by on the way to their table. He didn't notice Hermione staring at him intently.  
  
"So we'll just tell everyone," Harry finally said, "at the very least, anyone who was in our group last year."  
  
Ron nodded and jumped to his feet. "I'll go to Ravenclaw and tell Cho, if you don't mind, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head and returned to his meal while Hermione scooted closer. "Why is Ron acting so strangely?"  
  
"It's those Ravenclaw girls... they won't stop staring at him," Hermione seethed.   
  
"And you're calling me an idiot?" Harry asked lightly as he selected an apple from a large basket in front of him.  
  
"We're both idiots," Hermione said, and for the first time in a long while, Harry detected a note of wistfulness in her voice. Suddenly, her eyes came into focus. "Harry," she hissed. "Look at Snape!"  
  
Harry followed Hermione's gaze up to the Staff table. Professor Snape was at his usual seat on the end, but for the first time in a long while, he wasn't scowling or glaring out to the students. He seemed to be having a comfortable conversation with Professor Summers. And, to his greater surprise, she wasn't frowning or sneering, but smiling. Snape, too, had a more pleasant look on his face, and was even gesturing when speaking. It was then that Harry noticed how Snape looked when he wore his hair pulled back slightly, exposing that eerie face a bit more, but he looked relaxed nonetheless.  
  
"What is that all about?" Harry mused.  
  
"I have no idea," Hermione said stiffly, returning to her plate. Behind them, the Ravenclaw table erupted into the sounds of very feminine giggles.  
  


- - - - -  
  


After dinner, Harry decided he needed a walk to clear his head. It was very much in his mind that Sirius had supported their defense against the dark arts group from day one. But it was so hard to focus on something so big when his biggest supporter was dead.  
  
He glanced around the grounds, which were tinged in shadow, since the sun had dipped below the mountains in the distance. It was then he spotted a figure sitting near the lake. As he moved closer, he saw it was Tara, the woman from Grimmauld Place. He tried to move away without her seeing him, since she looked like she wanted to be alone, yet she turned, and smiled. "I don't bite, you know."  
  
Harry crept closer before falling onto the grass beside her. "Nice evening."  
  
"Just like I remembered," Tara said softly, wrapping her arms around her robe-clad knees and resting her chin on them. "Isn't it funny how life gets so complicated at the one place you can call home?"  
  
Harry couldn't agree with her more. He felt comfortable around Tara, so he didn't mind talking to her about things he couldn't say to Ron or Hermione. So he told her everything, about the prophecy, about solitary life back in Little Whinging, and about Sirius. He noticed that Tara smiled sadly when he spoke of Sirius, yet she waited until he was done venting before cutting in.  
  
"He was a good man, Harry," Tara said, tilting her head to the side pensively, "he knew what he was doing. He was never one to stay behind."  
  
"He was someone I could look up to, like a father," Harry said bitterly. "I never realized before how much I missed him."  
  
"We love those we lost the most," Tara said, and there was a definite hint of sadness. "I'm sure you know by now that Willow and I are here to assist Professor Summers in her transition here."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, astonished. "She seems to be doing fine on her own."  
  
"I'm going to tell you something, Harry," Tara said, her gaze drifting out over the lake before she turned and looked into his eyes. "But I want it to stay between the two of us, for now. Professor Summers is a muggle. She was given a great gift about ten years ago that enables her to fight the forces of darkness. So, when you tell that Hogwarts is vulnerable, it isn't. Not with her here."  
  
"So there is a reason she came here," Harry said, his eyes dropping. "I was wondering. Things seem a bit different with her around."  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate her," Tara shrugged. "I watched her die and now look at her, alive and teaching."  
  
"How did she come back to life?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"I think I've said too much," replied Tara, backtracking.   
  
"All right then, I have one more," Harry said. "Who is Willow?"  
  
"Willow is someone I love," Tara said, once again struggling with her words. "She is someone that got me through a very dark time after my mother was killed and I came to the states. She's also a witch, the most powerful one from the states."  
  
"So, we do have a battle front here, if it should come to that," Harry said, trying to put things together in his mind.  
  
Tara nodded, beaming. "Not only do you have Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty and your defense group, but you also have Professor Summers, Willow and I. And if it comes down to it, Professor Summers has her own army."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Forget about it, Harry," Tara said lightly as she rose to her feet. "I'm starving," she continued, looking around the grounds, which had gone from dusk to nearly pitch-black. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you have a lot of homework to do."  
  


- - - - -  
  


"... and she said that Professor Summers has her own army," Harry finished, glancing to see Ron and Hermione's expressions once he finished recounting everything Tara had said to him.  
  
They glanced at each other, both looking thoughtful. "It makes sense, though," Hermione finally said. "Remember all of those girls in the navy robes at Diagon Alley? They must know her, maybe they are part of that army."  
  
"Maybe," Ron said, looking skeptical. "Then again... maybe she has a vampire army."  
  
"She kills them," Harry said. "But I can't believe she's a muggle. She doesn't look like one and she certainly fights like one of us."  
  
"It's good she's around then, you're telling us," Hermione said slowly. "But that doesn't tell us why both you and Neville managed to get into advanced Potions."  
  
"I still can't believe Neville beat me to get into advanced Potions," Ron said, a dark look crossing his face.  
  
But something had suddenly clicked in Harry's head. He took a deep breath and he could tell that the look on his face had changed, because Ron and Hermione stopped talking and looked at him. "Harry?"  
  
"I have to tell you guys something," he said softly. "I think it's the only reason that Neville and I could have gotten into advanced Potions. It concerns that prophecy, the one that smashed, only it didn't..."  
  
They both turned to him, giving him their full attention.  
  
"Professor Trelawney isn't any fraud, she's made two predictions. One was the day that we found out about Sirius. The other was before I was born. Although the sphere was smashed, someone else witnessed the prophecy. Professor Dumbledore. And last June, after Sirius died... he told me. He showed me.   
  
"The prophecy said that the one to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born when the seventh month dies. He would be marked as his equal, and then only one would be able to live when the other one dies. Meaning whoever the prophecy was made for would either have to kill or be killed to end Lord Voldemort.  
  
"The person would be one who's family has defied him three times. There were two boys born in July who do fit. One was me. The other was Neville Longbottom. But when Voldemort came and murdered my parents, the prophecy was renamed in my name, because there was no doubt anymore that Voldemort had marked the half-muggle, like himself. And now..." his voice trailed off as he noticed Ron's and Hermione's faces. Ron looked mortified, beyond words. And Hermione sat next to him, tears sparkling in her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robe. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"  
  
"Because this is the reason Voldemort wanted in that night at the Ministry. He only heard half of the story. He didn't know that he'd be marking his equal, he thought he'd be killing him, the night my parents died.  
  
"Sirius died in vain because of me. He died because I was about to throw my life away, and then Voldemort would never be destroyed!"  
  
"Are you telling us," Ron said, very slowly as though he were still trying to comprehend it all, "that the only way V-Voldemort will die is if you kill him?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said and they both sighed, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "It will either be him. Or me."  
  


- - - - -  
  


To be continued...  
  
Chapter 12 -- Halloween and an ambush.  
  
To the reviewers: thank you so much for reviewing this! This is the first time I have ever written a crossover. Although it looks like I've lost some readers, it doesn't mean it'll affect the quality of this fic, because I put a lot of time and effort into it the last few weeks of my winter break.  
  
It should be between 25 to 30 chapters in the end.


	12. That Old Black Magic

I liked my disclaimer that said we bring back the dead. But I think that's all the dead we want to bring back. I wanted it to go in cannon, sort of like on Angel, but from here on out, anything Angel related is strictly AU.

- - - - -

**Chapter 12**

**That Old Black Magic**

- - - - -

The moment Buffy stepped into her suite following her final class the day before Halloween, she found Tara and Willow sitting across the room, their arms folded, neither one of them talking. The moment Buffy opened her mouth, Willow rose and handed her the phone. "Angel called," she said, deliberately looking over Buffy's shoulder. "He really wants you to call him back."

"I've been ignoring his calls for the past week," Buffy sighed, setting the phone and her briefcase down. "If I didn't have a mountain of second, third and fourth year essays to grade tonight, I would probably call him."

Before Buffy could protest, Willow reached across and grasped the briefcase, pulling it open and dumping a small avalanche of parchment and scrolls out. "We'll worry about grading. You worry about Angel."

Buffy could barely restrain her grin as she seized the phone. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

"We'll be okay," Tara said quietly, watching as Willow divided the mountain of papers into three neat piles. "Just go."

Buffy retreated to her bedroom and quickly called long distance, listening to the sound of the beeps. It had been nearly three months since she'd last spoken with Angel, and being halfway across the world put a whole new perspective on things.

"Angel Investigations," a chirpy voice sounded.

"Is Angel there?" Buffy asked lightly.

"Just a sec," came the bored voice on the other line. Buffy could hear the woman yelling in the background, "Where's Angel?"

"Can I ask who's calling please?"

"Tell him it's Buffy. I'm returning his call from earlier."

"Oh, so you're the one who won't talk to him," the woman said with a snicker. Buffy listened in amusement as Angel approached and began to berate the woman who had answered the phone before she finally heard his voice on the other end.

"Buffy."

"Angel."

And suddenly, it was all right again.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," Buffy said softly, pulling her knees to her chest. "It's a lot different here than I expected it would be."

"Did you get my message?" Angel asked curiously.

"I know Spike's alive," she replied.

"He's doing everything in his power to come to England, but I told him to wait for a bit," Angel sighed. "He keeps saying he needs to see you again."

"I need to see him to believe the truth, for one thing," Buffy chuckled. 

"I'm currently in negotiations with the Senior Partners," Angel said in a low voice, speaking of his contacts at Wolfgram and Hart, the law firm Angel had taken over. "If we do happen to strike a deal, that Prison you are protection will be fortified enough for the Slayers to move to your position."

"Do you still have contact with the Powers?"

"No," Angel admitted. "Cordelia is still in her coma. They don't know if she'll ever wake up."

Buffy felt something tug at her heart. Talking about Cordelia was like talking about home. And that's exactly where she wanted to be.

"I miss you," Buffy said suddenly.

There was a pause on his end. "I miss you."

"If you ever want to chance a flight to England, there's a beautiful castle, waiting here for you," Buffy said softly.

"I might take you up on that."

She grinned. But as soon as she did, the voice she heard in the background melted her smile away. "Spike?" she breathed.

Sure enough, she heard his voice, demanding to know who was on the phone. It sounded like there was a minor scuffle before suddenly Spike's voice came on the line. "Hello? Hello?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Not knowing what else to do, she clicked the end button and set the phone aside.

- - - - -

As the students trooped into the Great Hall on Halloween morning, they discovered that the hall had gone undergone some major changes. The entire room seemed to glow with the long black candles that danced in midair. As Dawn walked in, she found herself awestruck by the glow emmanating from the entire Hall. It really was an awesome sight.

There had been a rumor started among the Slytherins that Professor Dumbledore had hired someone to entertain them that night. In fact, it was rumored he had booked a group of dancers and an exotic singing witch troupe. Excitement sizzled in the air as Dawn sat down amongst her usual group of sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws.

But it was a conversation behind her that piqued her interest. Knowing she needed help in Arithmancy, in which they had a double lecture that morning, she said goodbye to her table the moment she finished eating and approached the Gryffindor table cautiously. "Hello."

Hermione noticed her first, her goblet still in hand, their large Arithmancy text propped up against a large basket of fruit, bewitched to look black. "Hey, Dawn," Hermione said in a friendly voice, moving over to make room for her and eyeing Harry, who had been sitting next to her, to do the same. Dawn sat down. 

"Did you finish that Arithmancy essay?" Dawn asked tentatively. "I'm still about two and a half inches short on those two full scrolls that Professor Vector asked for."

Hermione grinned at her and brandished three neatly wound rolls before handing them to Dawn. "I read your last essay when I passed them back... I was impressed."

"We both know that you got two hundred percent on the last quiz," Dawn admitted. "I barely passed it. Which is why I'm here, actually. Do you think you could spare twenty minutes to explain that last chapter to me? No matter how many times I read it, I still get lost."

"Sure!" said Hermione, looking flattered at being asked such a question. "Can we meet out in the courtyard in say, five minutes?" Suddenly the look on her face darkened. "I think your fan club is awaiting you."

Dawn groaned, pulled her bag onto her shoulder, and hurried away just as a small crowd of Slytherins pursued her. "Poor girl," said Hermione softly. 

"I didn't know you knew her so well," Harry commented, draining his orange juice. Just then, there was the sound of flapping wings as owl post arrived. Harry spied Hedwig among them and was slightly surprised to see her land gracefully on his shoulder, a package tied to her feet. Up on the staff table, Professor Summers had also received a package, but the look on her face told Harry that it wasn't what she expected.

On the Staff table, Buffy turned toward Professor Vector, sitting on her left, since Severus had not yet arrived to breakfast. "This is a package for Sibyll Trelawney."

Professor Vector, who had a few minutes before going to class and would be passing by her newly, secured quarters rose and left to deliver the package.

Back along the students, Dawn had just reached the entrance to the courtyard when she heard Draco's drawling voice behind her. "Hello, Draco," she finally said, realizing she couldn't avoid him anymore.

Truth be it told, it annoyed her when people started talking about her and Draco. Draco was a very popular boy, and because of her own popularity within Ravenclaw, he seemed to have zoned in on her as someone he could torture with his presence.

"Harris," he said, shielding his eyes from the morning sun. "Do you have a minute?"

"I have two, actually," she said, her eyebrows raising. What could Malfoy possibly want to talk about?

"It's about the first Hogsmeade weekend, which is two days from now," he said in a rush of words, his normally pale face flushing for the first time that Dawn could remember. "Would you care to go with me? I know you haven't been there, unless you were there before school started."

Dawn was at a loss for words. She was being asked to go to a village by someone she considered the lowest of the low, especially at the way he treated Hermione Granger. But, as he had said, she would look stupid wandering around with a lost look on her face. And besides, Draco was a cutie, no matter how bad his meanstreak ran. "Okay," she finally agreed.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up, but they weren't full of malice. There was surprise in his eyes, and it pleased Dawn to know that. "Wow, great... see you at the Great Hall on Saturday then?"

She nodded and watched him turn back inside with those two thugs of his by his side. She didn't notice Hermione jogging toward her, her arms full of books and scrolls. "Have a nice chat with Malfoy?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," said Dawn as the two sat on a bench. "For once, I actually did."

"You need to watch out for him," Hermione warned her, seeing the look on Dawn's face. "The minute he finds out anything about you, he'll use it to his advantage."

"Not if I have something on him first," Dawn said in same voice of quiet force her sister used. Hermione stared at her a moment before returning to the text.

"Anyway..."

- - - - -

The Halloween feast was as spectacular as ever. As the students ate, they were entertained by the Hogwarts ghosts, which floated amongst the tables. The dancers danced up and down the aisles, and the band toward the front played another mournful yet upbeat tune.

Harry glanced up from where he was eating a candied apple to see Hermione poring over her Ancient Runes essay. "Hermione, relax. You haven't got that class until Friday."

"I know," she said, blowing slightly on the parchment for the ink to try. "I can't waste any more time. Besides, you said that Friday night would be our first... you know what!"

"I did, didn't I?" he said, his face showing his unpleasant thoughts at the dozens of signs boasting the return of the Defense Against the Dark Arts group, its first meeting to be in the Room of Requirements and instructing all that wanted to attend to be on the seventh floor by seven on Friday night.

Hermione finally shoved her essay inside her bag and poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice. "Relax, Harry. I doubt any more people will show up than last year, and some have graduated, like Lee Jordan, and Angelina!"

"Right," said Harry, his eyes suddenly transfixed on the dancers moving behind Hermione over toward the Ravenclaw table.

As soon as the last bit of food disappeared off the plates, Dumbledore rose and applauded the troupe before the doors burst open, and another figure walked in.

It was Tara. Even Ron looked puzzled as Tara moved to Dumbledore's side and bowed graciously. At the staff table, Willow the cat mewed pitifully in Buffy's lap. "What?" she asked under her breath.

"We finally have the arrival of our featured singer tonight, who will be singing with her old troupe, Black Magic. Please put your hands together in a grand welcome for Tara McClay!"

The Great Hall erupted into polite cheers before the music started. But it had changed somehow. It was more melodic, more hypnotic. 

Tara's voice was ethereally beautiful as she sang into the air, in a voice that was haunting, a song that was more so. The cat on Buffy's lap was at rapt attention. Even Buffy was paying attention, listening as the song drew her in further and further...

Suddenly, a large flock of crows swarmed into the Great Hall and the spell that the band had cast was broken. Tara blinked as the crows swirled around the staff table before heading out.

The students were temporarily frozen, staring at the crows and at the mortified look on Tara's face. But with a hurried look at the crows, she pulled out her wand, just as the staff table behind her rose as one, their own wands raised, their voices crying out, "IMMOBULUS!"

The crows froze, now suspended in the air. 

Knowing that this was a danger sign, panic burst out in the Great Hall. It took a splash of gold sparks from Dumbledore's wand to silence them all. "Prefects, you will close the Great Hall. All students are to remain in here!" As he spoke, the crows were being removed in large groups by the faculty as they swept quickly from the Hall. "To our Head Boy and Girl, seal the entrances. We don't want anymore surprises." That said, Dumbledore swept from the hall.

Harry and Ron exchanged an uneasy glance as Hermione and Ginny, the two female Prefects from Gryffindor, rose as one and began to usher the anxious first and second years back to their seats. 

Outside the Great Hall, the faculty was huddled in a tight circle.

"The crows can only mean one thing, Albus," Professor McGonagall was saying in a low, rushed voice. "A trap has been sprung."

"It can only mean one thing," Snape agreed, pressing his hands together under his chin, his eyes narrowed in thought.

But inside Buffy's head, it clicked. She had dropped Willow on her way out of the Hall so that Willow could re-transfigure back into a human. A loud mewing sound interrupted their thoughts. Willow was on a staircase before them. Once she had their attention, she turned and disappeared back upstairs. "Willow!" Buffy cried. Behind her, the staff followed.

They continued down long corridors and up more staircases, finally ending up at the secured room for Professor Trelawney. The door was locked, which Buffy knew was a danger sign, because the door had not been locked that afternoon...

She used all the force she could muster and kicked it open. What she saw inside made her scream. 

As she stumbled into the room, Tara was suddenly there beside her. Her eyes wide, Tara took a step back, her hands cupping her mouth, a small "No!" flying from her lips.

The rest of the staff followed in, lead by Professor Dumbledore. The moment each member of the staff had seen what was inside, they knew that something terrible had happened.

Sibyll Trelawney was lying on a rug in front of a fireplace. Her eyes were open but vacant; a small glass that had been held in her hand was shattered.

Buffy fell to her knees beside her, her fingers feeling the cold hand of the former Professor for a pulse or any sign of life, but finding none. 

Next to her, Severus picked up a gold stand. "Fascinating," he said in a quiet voice, turning it over in his hands before handing it to Professor Dumbledore, who looked at it through his spectacles.

"Professor Summers," he said gently.

Buffy couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot, on her knees, next to a body of a dead instructor. Tears blurred her vision. Feeling a gentle weight of hands on her shoulders, she finally rose as Willow tore inside and leapt on Sibyll's body, her soft mews gone unnoticed by the stunned staff as they crowded in a too-warm room with a simple gold stand.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 13 -- The aftermath; first DA meeting


	13. Safe and Sound

I'd like to thank Alpha for being my beta for 12/13/14, and my kickass roomie-of-the-week. This  Chapter is a bit longer... so enjoy! You might not see my next one for a while.

- - - - -

**Chapter 13**

**Safe and Sound**

- - - - -

"... And this is why we feel we must express the seriousness of this situation."

Professor McGonagall was standing before the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, a scroll  opened in front of her, her eyes reading the words, but the look on her face was grave.

"I'm afraid that Hogwarts may no longer be as safe as we have said it is. We believe, therefore,  that until further notice, Hogsmeade visits will be canceled and Quidditch is still up in the  air. Needless to say, it will be a while before many of us can sleep soundly again."

Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Summers, who stood next to her, and took a step back,  giving Professor Summers the opportunity to speak. "From now until this threat is over, the floo  network will be expressly forbidden. Invisibility cloaks, if used, will be confiscated  permanently. You are not to go out on the grounds alone. You will always be with one to two other  people. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will be looked to to make sure that no one steps out  of line. Because if you do, you could be another body."

Everyone in the room gave an involuntary shudder at the finality sound in her voice. But the look  on her face was very strained. "I think we've said enough."

Then the questions began, as Professors McGonagall and Summers exchanged a dark look as they were  bombarded. How did Professor Trelawney die? Who got into the castle to kill her? What were the  crows? Professor McGonagall didn't answer, but kept her lips pursed. 

But Harry, who was trembling from head to toe, knew it was now or never to talk to them. But as  his gaze swung back to the Professors, he could feel something tugging at his heart. Parvati  Patil and Lavender Brown were sitting in the squashy chairs, hand in hand, both with tears  streaming down their cheeks and apparently too stunned to speak or blink away those tears. Harry  had never felt more terrible for anyone else than he did now, knowing that those two girls had  lost their mentor. He knew that they would soon have the same rage, the same boiling point as he  did over losing Sirius. Making a mental note to talk to them later, he rose to his feet and  approached both Professors as they were leaving the common room.

"Professors, can I have a word?"

Professor Summers stepped back, allowing Harry to exit through the portrait hole behind Professor  McGonagall. As soon as the portrait closed, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, but instead of  stern reproof in her eyes, he saw something that looked like pity.

"Voldemort knows about the prophecy now, doesn't he?" Harry asked in a dead voice.

"We don't know," Professor McGonagall said sadly. "All we do know is that her memory was  extracted. We don't know if he has access to that information yet."

"But he will," Harry said bitterly. 

"Perhaps," McGonagall said softly, turning to Professor Summers. "I'll meet you outside the  basement. We should make this announcement quickly to all Houses."

Buffy watched as Professor McGonagall disappeared down the hall before turning back to Harry.  "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Harry fell into step beside her as they walked town the corridor. "I know you're scared, Harry,  about the prophecy and everything. But if the worst comes to worst, and there is a battle here,  people are going to die. You can't stop death, no matter how hard you try."

"Look at you," Harry said. "Tara told me you died."

"She didn't tell you the real deal, did she?" Buffy said, pausing. "Harry, I've died twice and  I'm still standing. If you're afraid for the lives of your peers, that's why I'm here. I'm  someone who comes from a very long line of... girls... who are chosen to protect those they need  to."

"Is that why you came to Hogwarts?"

"It's one of the reasons," Buffy replied as they started walking again. "I know you lost someone  close to you. And I know how it feels. I lost my mom a few years ago, and it was one of the worst  experiences of my life. But I also know what it's like to kill someone too."

Harry stopped and turned to her, a mortified look on her face. "You've..."

"I've killed many," Buffy said. "Not humans. Demons. I'm what they call a vampire Slayer. I alone  rid the world of vampires and other forces of darkness. Only now, I'm not so alone anymore..."

"Those other girls the day you were at Diagon Alley... are they Slayers too?"

Buffy nodded. "There are hundreds of us, maybe more. When Tara told you about me, did she also  tell you I have an army? Because I do. They're not here right now because they had another place  to be."

"Where could they possibly go?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

"You don't think Azkaban is unguarded, do you? Not anymore. The Slayers are now the guards at  Azkaban, at least until their reinforcements arrive. And then, the Slayers will come here. The  Ministry has its own army. Now Hogwarts does too."

They turned and began walking back toward the portrait. "I'm telling you this Harry because you  need to know. If someone with such a cold heart could waltz in and take the life, and the mind,  of a Professor against her will... what do you think will stop him in the end?"

"I have to," Harry said with realization. "It'll be him or me."

"Then you know what you have to do now, Harry," Buffy replied simply as they stopped outside the  portrait. "You have to be strong and learn as much as you can. It's the only way you're going to  survive. These new restrictions are just to make you safe and sound, but you'll never be, will  you? You've been chosen to do something so powerful... just like I was."

"Are you here for another reason?" Harry asked curiously.

"There's an unknown Slayer at Hogwarts," Buffy replied. "Tara and Willow are here to help me  uncover her identity so that she can join the group. Once this assignment is over, we'll be  starting a new Academy in the States."

"Do you miss your home?" Harry asked.

"I really do," Buffy said, finally turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had been trying  not to look as though she'd been eavesdropping. As Harry gave the password and waited for the  portrait to swing open, Buffy talked a few last words to his retreating back. "Watch your back,  Harry."

"I will," he said, trying for a smile as the portrait closed out the rest of the corridor,  trapping him inside.

The common room had emptied some, but he noticed that Parvati and Lavender still hadn't moved. He  moved closer to their chairs and searched his mind for something to say that wasn't stupid or  lame. Finally, he settled on what he truly felt. "I'm sorry. I know you thought of Professor  Trelawney as your mentor."

Parvati turned to him, her pretty dark eyes shining with tears as she stood up. "Harry?" she  asked, her voice tiny, looking as though she'd never seen anything like him before. Before he  could move however, she put her arms around him and lowered her tear-stained face onto his  shoulder. Judging by the small breaths and the jerking movement of her shoulders, she was still  sobbing. Lavender was watching them, trying in vain to brush her own tears aside.

"It'll be okay, Parvati, really," he said consolingly, patting her back uncertainly. He glanced  at Lavender, who was smiling softly. He quickly mouthed, "Are you okay?" And she nodded before  rising. 

"Come here, sweetie," she said gently, prying Parvati from Harry. Harry quickly took the box of  tissues from the table and handed them to Parvati, who was again seated and muttering words to  herself about being silly.

Harry turned to leave, feeling the exhaustion finally weighing in on him.

"Harry?" a small voice asked behind him.

He turned. 

"Thanks," Parvati said, showing her first genuine smile as she dabbed at her eyes.

He smiled himself before turning and taking the steps, only to see Ginny on the landing. "You all  right Harry?"

"I'm fine," he said, excusing himself and heading to the boy's dormitory, leaving Ginny, still  staring at him, on the landing. 

- - - - -

It was quiet later that night when Buffy returned to her suite, finding Willow and Tara inside,  not speaking, but at least they weren't at their separate corners.

As she removed her robes, her mind flashed back to not even a quarter hour before as she and  Professor Snape were leaving the faculty meeting.

"How are you doing?" he had asked her in a quiet yet cool voice.

"Pretty well, for my part," Buffy had replied in her own quiet voice. "I just keep thinking... if  we hadn't taken that package, then maybe..."

"You cannot blame yourself," Snape said in his calculating voice, the expression on his face  changing from cold concern to something Buffy couldn't quite place. "Don't blame yourself for  something that was not of your doing. It isn't worth that."

She had given him a shaky smile before returning to the warmth and comfort of her quarters, but  even here, she felt trapped, compressed. 

Willow noticed Buffy's silence before moving to her best friend's side. "You doing okay?"

"No," Buffy said, with a sigh. "I just can't stop thinking about how stupid I was... and now...  look at what happened. For all we know... Voldemort now has the entirety of the prophecy. And for  all we know..." She couldn't keep talking. Tears were blurring her vision and her voice had  choked as she dropped to the floor, her gaze steady, unwavering, full of a deep, crushing  sadness. "Did I just sign their death warrants?" She turned to Willow, who sat down beside her.  Tara moved from her position.

"No, baby," Willow said in a comforting voice, wrapping her arm around Buffy. "Things are hard  now, I know."

"I just keep seeing the body and wondering that if I'd done things differently... maybe..."

"This isn't the time for maybes," Tara said, taking Buffy's other arm. "We have to worry about  what is instead of what we could have done. Buffy, people are going to die unless you hold  together long enough to help them. Harry's counting on you. And so are we."

"V-Voldemort was bound to find out sooner or later," Willow said comfortingly. "And it's almost  better than it's sooner... because now we know that he knows and we can plan a way to stop him."

Buffy shook her head and leaned back slightly into Willow. "All of our hopes rest on a  sixteen-year-old boy."

Willow chuckled slightly. "Do you remember sixteen? You died, Buffy."

"When I died, it almost created an apocalypse... but some power brought me back. It was the same  power that brought me after the portal... but for Harry... he's already lost so many people he  loved, and it's bound to have it's price. He's only sixteen. And he has to face this alone." She  closed her eyes. "I just want to forget this entire day happened."

"I know you do, Buffy," said Willow. "You can do this. You have to do this."

"What I need now is sleep," said Buffy, breaking from Willow's hold and sighing. "Can you make  sure I'm up early enough?"

"Yeah," said Willow, squeezing her hand as Buffy turned away. "Angel called," she said to Buffy's  back. "If you have a chance come morning, I think you two should talk again."

"Maybe," Buffy choked out.

Willow turned to Tara, who had opened Buffy's briefcase and was now pulling out another stack of  essays. "We should probably finish these tonight," Tara said gently.

But Willow was still staring down the dark corridor leading to the bedrooms. "Yeah, sure."

- - - - -

Three days after the announcement of Professor Trelawney's death had been made, it was announced  that the first DA meeting would take place on Wednesday evening. Without Quidditch practice, the  entire group seemed on edge and jumpy, especially around Harry.

Dawn walked down the corridors toward the Great Hall on Wednesday, feeling strangely sad. The  entire school was in a state of shock and Dawn remembered what Buffy's life had been like -- she  had blown up her high school.

Dawn entered the Great Hall, expecting to feel the weight of sadness. But instead, as she sat  down at her usual spot on the table, there was a crackle of energy in the air. And Cho explained  it as she spooned a hearty serving of stew into a gold-dipped bowl. "It's the first meeting of DA  since Umbridge nixxed it last year," she said excitedly.

"What's the DA?" Dawn asked cautiously, finally deciding fried tomatoes. 

"I keep forgetting that you weren't here last year!" Cho exclaimed. "It's a group run by Harry  Potter where we learn defense against the dark arts, only really. I'm excited because now it's  open to all students. You should come, you'd really enjoy it. Professor Summers is supervising."

"Oh," said Dawn, feeling a bit of anxiety at the thought of being in an enclosed space with her  sister for a long period of time. "Exciting."

"It totally is!" another voice gushed dreamily down the table. It was Luna Lovegood, or Looney,  as Cho and her friends had dubbed her. Now with large earrings shaped like spatulas dangling from  her ears and that constant expression of vacant surprise, Luna really did look mad. 

"Were the Slytherins invited?" Dawn asked, turning her back on Luna and speaking to Cho softly.

"I don't know if they'll come, because Harry is in charge, but they were invited," Cho responded  thickly, having just taken a mouthful of stew. "You really should try this."

"Not hungry," Dawn explained in half a sentence, putting a hand to her stomach, which was so  knotted with nerves. Her thoughts were taking her back to earlier that day, when Draco Malfoy had  approached her in the courtyards.

Dawn had been sitting, her Arithmancy book propped on her lap as she hurriedly tried to read  through the chapter before applying the theories in practice in class that afternoon. Draco had  approached from inside and Dawn had the vague impression he'd been watching her. "Harris," he  called out in his usual greeting.

"Malfoy," she replied softly as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry they canceled Hogsmeade," he said in a rush of words, a tint of pink appearing on his  pale face. "I would really have liked to spend the day with you."

"Same here," said Dawn as she carefully marked her book and set it inside her bag. "What is it?"  she asked, noticing the pained look on her face.

"I know they said the owl post was being watched," said Draco, a bitter look crossing his face.  "But I got a letter from my Dad today."

"Your dad is in Azkaban, right?" Dawn asked tentatively, knowing it was probably a delicate  topic.

He nodded. "He keeps telling me that there is no way they can get out. I really wish he would.  Then he'd be safe."

"I'm sorry," Dawn finally said after a moment's silence. "I know that this year has probably not  been easy on you."

"Losing my Dad to Azkaban, losing Quidditch, losing Hogsmeade... losing to Potter is the worst of  all." As he said this, a very bitter look came across his face.

"Harry isn't so bad, Draco," Dawn sighed. 

"No?" snarled Draco. "He just needs a fat hat to go along with that big head of his. He's a  marked man, so what? He gets away with everything. It isn't fair!"

"You're jealous of him?" Dawn questioned, realization crashing into her like cold water. "You're  jealous because he gets the attention?" Without realizing what she was doing, she reached across  and took his hand. "Draco, you're an amazing boy. You've made life at Hogwarts very interesting  for me and I can safely say I've never met anyone like you before."

That seemed to relax him a little bit and he finally returned her smile. "Thanks, Dawn."

"Anytime."

Now, just a few hours later, she craned her neck to glance at the Slytherin table. Draco  obviously knew about the DA, because the sour look was back on his face. With a tiny sigh, she  turned around just in time to see the two Weasley children approaching. Next to her, Cho lit up.  "Ron!"

"Hey, Cho," said Ron, squeezing in between Cho and the girl on Cho's right. "You're coming  tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the end of the world," Cho grinned.

"Are you coming?" Ginny finally asked Dawn. "Hermione seemed to think you'd enjoy it."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "I'm coming."

"Excellent, then!" Ron exclaimed, jumping back to his feet as he glanced around the Great Hall. 

He and Ginny left the table, leaving in their wake a dozen whispering and giggling girls. 

"I never realized how cute he was before," Cho sighed next to her, watching as Ron sat back down  at the Gryffindor table. "Too bad he's totally into Hermione."

"Wait," Dawn said, turning to Cho. "Rewind a moment. You just said that Ron is into Hermione?"

"Yes," Cho said softly.

"But is Hermione into Ron?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"They've been friends forever," Cho said with a dramatic sigh, setting her spoon inside her empty  bowl. "Come on. We want to get good seats tonight."

"Right," said Dawn, who was right behind her.

- - - - -

Buffy entered the Room of Requirement, followed closely by Harry, Ron, Hermione and little Ginny  Weasley. As the four paced the room, getting everything they needed, Buffy's mind fell back on  her conversation with Angel that morning.

"Giles told me what happened," Angel said.

"It was horrible," Buffy whispered. "Seeing her body and knowing there was nothing I could do. It  was beyond my control, Angel. I felt like I was about ready to lose it last night."

"But you're okay right?"

"I'm okay... I just need... do you think I could speak with Spike for a minute?"

In Buffy's mind, the last time she had seen someone fall was not one of the potential Slayers. It  was Spike. And now that he was alive again, hearing his voice was the only thing in the world to  her. 

"All right," said Angel, sounding more than a little suspicious. He called for the other vampire  and within a moment, Spike's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Spike..." Her entire heart, broken, wounded and bleeding spilled out in a rush of emotion long  enough to choke out his name. 

"Buffy," he said, and from the sound of his voice, he could feel the emotion, though separated  thousands of miles. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," Buffy said softly.

"When I heard you were in England... all I wanted was to get to you... because I needed your help  to explain to me why I was back... because... because..."

"I miss you," Buffy interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper, sounding like she was choking  back a sob. "I wish you were here."

"You do know who you're speaking to, right?" he asked, sounding doubtful.

"I could use your strength," she replied, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of loss. 

"Buffy, you're scared. I know you are, because I can feel for you. But if there is anyone who can  stop whatever evil there is, you can. You've always fought against the bad, no matter how tough  things got, no matter who you lost along the way, you've always won."

Buffy blinked back her tears. The feeling of loss was gone, replaced by a certain feeling she  wasn't accustomed to. Was it hope?

"I feel you can reach me, even though we're thousands of miles apart..."

"Well, you can pretend I'm with you, right beside you, and I'm holding you in my arms..."

It was a warm sensation Buffy dreamed of. She could feel the power, her destined power, coursing  through her veins, giving her a warm and fuzzy sensation. "I can feel you... I can-"

A loud thudding noise nearly made her jump as she turned to her door. "Yes?" she asked in a sharp  voice. The door creaked open slightly and Willow was standing there.

"Sorry to bug you when you're on the phone, but Severus is here, and he wishes to speak with  you."

Buffy sighed, remembering the conversation as real as it could have been. As she strayed in her  thoughts, the room filled to capacity with forty two bodies, including Dawn's, who was one of the  first to walk in. Hermione greeted her warmly while the rest of Dawn's friends flocked to Harry  and Ron.

"All right!" Buffy started once everyone was seated and the room had fallen into silence.  "Tonight I'm going to give you a lesson. And then you have the rest of the time to do whatever.  This is the only time I'll appear at one of these meetings unless Harry asks me to supervise. I  trust that whatever you do will be your time spent learning something that can protect you.

"Tonight, I'm going to teach you basic self-defense, because a wand can only get you so far.  There are creatures out there, numbers in Voldemort's army that are impervious to a wand and you  have to learn how to fight them, hand-to-hand. So stand up. Let's see what you got..."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 14 -- Quidditch and the Thanksgiving Holiday; Time montage;


	14. Lion vs Eagle

As one of my reviewers pointed out, Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in England, but however, there  are Americans in England at that point in time, and we all know how neurotic Buffy was at one  point about having a Thanksgiving. I think you'll find she's a little homesick and a bit of an  American tradition is exactly what she needs now. This chapter has been written for about a week  now, so I'll just give it and you can judge for yourselves. I wasn't insinuating they practice  Thanksgiving, I'm just saying that with Buffy in England, it's a tradition she's struggling to  uphold... with a bit of paranoia and hysterics thrown in for good measure.

Next chapter to be posted on Friday sometime... then look for 1-2 chapters a week from here on  out. 

- - - - -

**Chapter 14**

**Lion Vs. Eagle**

- - - - -

As the second week of November approached, announcements went up all over school announcing the  return of Quidditch. For both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams though, it was a last-minute  notice since their game was only six days away.

Harry was feeling a bit of panic but he knew it was far from what Ron, captain of their Quidditch  team, was feeling. At their last team practice on the final Friday before the game the following  day, Ron spent half the time time lecturing the new recruits about Ravenclaw's tactics, which  were only known because Ginny Weasley and her friends had turned up at practices. Not that Ron  didn't have a following of his own.

At Hermione's incessant, yet polite prodding, the Ravenclaws had finally confessed that the  reason why Ron was so popular was that although he had helped Gryffindor defeat the Eagles the  last year, he was still known as one of the best Keepers now. Even though the Slytherins loved  every excuse to trip him up over the past week as he had gone on his way, his usual hoardes of  giggling females followed him everywhere.

For that, Harry was silently thankful. This is exactly what Ron needed. Confidence. Katie Bell  had given him some by handing him the reigns of their newly-reformed Quidditch team. And because  of his new fan club, Ron's practices were running even more smoothly. Ginny, Katie and the third  Gryffindor chaser, a third-year by the name of Wendy, all practiced flawlessly together. It was  Ginny's tactics though that made the chasers that much more fun to watch.

But Harry was also worried about the Ravenclaw team. Now that Roger Davies had moved on, Cho  Chang was now in charge of Ravenclaw's team and her first assignment in that role was to replace  Roger. She had chosen Dawn.

Ginny had returned late on Wednesday night after Ravenclaw's second practice to report that Dawn  was actually somewhat good. She also said she had a plan for attack, because she was able to see  some of Dawn's weaknesses. Harry was pleased to see that Ginny had taken the initiative... but it  was still scary nonetheless, since she carried some of Oliver Wood's, Ron's predecessor,  intensity.

As Ron called the end of practice, Harry quickly dismounted smoothly, the snitch glittering in  his hand. Ron edged closer to him and glanced at the empty stands. "I'm glad we were able to  practice those new moves tonight without those Ravenclaw spies around."

Harry caught Ginny's eye as she, Wendy and Katie all headed back towards the dressing room. She  was grinning at him, and he found himself grinning back. "No kidding."

Ron looked a lot calmer than he did at the same point in time last year when he was about to go  and play his first game. "Are you sure you're ready to ignore 'Weasley Is Our King' if they  choose to sing it again?"

"I don't think Malfoy would want to provoke the Ravenclaw end," Ginny said quietly behind them as  she laced up her shoes.

"That git would do anything to upend us," Harry said bitterly as he set his broom down and  grabbed his usual robes. 

Ginny looked hesitant to explain, but when she found everyone, including the two new Beaters,  staring at her, she looked down and grabbed her broomstick. "It's a bad distraction... not just  to you, but to Cho too."

"If we don't score and Ravenclaw wins..."

"Slytherin is the next to play Ravenclaw," Ginny replied blithely as she gathered the rest of her  things. "Besides, I think Malfoy wants to be easy on his new girlfriend."

Clunk.

Ron had dropped his broom as he turned curiously toward Ginny. "Malfoy has a girlfriend?" he  asked, his eyes lighting up in a sharp resemblance to his older twin brothers. 

The tips of Ginny's ears were bright red as she turned out the dressing room. Ron and Harry  grabbed their things and followed quickly, as Ginny tried hastily to get away. "What aren't you  telling us, sister dear?" Ron finally asked in a loud voice.

Ginny stopped and stared at him, squinting in the darkening twilight. "Well, he's going out with  that Ravenclaw Keeper, if that's what you wanted to know."

Ron turned toward Harry, a look of completely overwhelming disgust on his face. "Dawn's going out  with Draco? _Dawn's going out with Draco?"_

"That's right," a voice said coolly behind them. 

It was Colum, the fifth-year Beater, who stood behind them. His eyes were narrowed to see the two  shadows moving about in darkness before he whipped out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos."_

"Malfoy's been boasting about her for weeks now, saying how she was going out with him after  Halloween."

"Fancy that," Ron mumbled in wonder to Harry as the two climbed the stairs back toward the common  room. "I wonder if Hermione knows."

In fact, Hermione did know, as Dawn had come to her, distressed about all of the teasing she was  getting in Arithmancy. Dawn had tracked her down in the courtyard and explained the situation to  Hermione, saying she needed someone of intelligence to help her out, and since Dawn couldn't talk  to her sister, Hermione was it. But when she went on and on about some guy who liked her,  Hermione asked who it was. When Dawn had told her, Hermione had nearly freaked out, but had kept  her head and told Dawn to relax.

"I told her not to worry about what other people thought," she said, casting a distrusting look  at both Harry and Ron. "So leave her alone. This is between her and Malfoy."

- - - - -

"You bought a mail-order turkey?"

Buffy glanced up from the large stack of first-year assignments she'd been grading to see Willow  standing by the window, a large peck of owls setting what looked like a coffin down on the table.  In Willow's arms was a large, frozen bird wrapped in white plastic.

"What?" Buffy asked, setting down the quill and rising to assist her friend. "I couldn't exactly  ask Giles to get me a fresh one and pluck it, you know."

"You do know that we're in England and they don't celebrate Thanksgiving here, right?" Willow  asked softly as they carefully untied the rest of the bundle and watched as the owls disappeared  into the night. Buffy cheerfully ignored the question while prying open the large crate and  gasping as she pulled out book after book and box after box.

"I suppose we'll have to do with canned peas. And canned cranberries. Ewwww," Buffy moaned as she  set down an armload of cans. "I knew he'd come through for me."

"You had Angel send you a frozen turkey and all of the fixin's?" Willow asked in horror.

"Actually, I asked Wes," Buffy admitted as she took the turkey from Willow. "Where are we going  to put this? Thanksgiving isn't for another week yet."

"I don't know," Willow said, thinking hard for a moment. "Maybe you could stick it in the  dungeons."

"Good idea," Buffy agreed as she set the bird aside. Behind them, Tara entered the room, wrapping  herself in a bathrobe.

"What's all the commotion?" she asked, rubbing her head with the towel wrapped around it. "Oh! We  have... canned peas."

"He couldn't even spare me some real pumpkin filling?" Buffy asked in a voice full of mock-hurt  as she turned over two cans of pumpkin pie filling. 

"How did Wes procure all of this anyway?" Willow asked softly.

"Angel," Buffy replied happily when she saw two large plastic bags full of dried bread rinds. "At  least the dressing will taste like Mom's."

"So, Buffy," Tara said carefully, setting her towel aside and picking up one of the cookbooks  that Buffy had stacked on the end table, "we're doing Thanksgiving this year?"

"That's right!" Buffy replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She could feel both  Willow and Tara eyeing her before she set the bag of frozen corn aside and sighed. "This is my  first Thanksgiving without my Mom and without most of my friends and family. I just thought that  since we're all so far apart, we could enjoy one last bond of friendship... i-in case anything  bad happens. What comes next could kill us all. I just want to make sure that we had one point in  time that we could look back on this and say, 'hey, I was there. I was in England and I was  happy. Because for the first time in several months, I got a good home-cooked meal resting on a  silly tradition involving birds and for a while, I felt safe.' That's all."

Willow smiled as she leaned back inside the box and picked up a large frying pan. "We should find  somewhere to put all of this."

"We will," Tara said softly, starting to collect the cans and boxes of food. "Besides, I think  we'll have enough here to feed a small army."

"That's the whole idea," Buffy said, her voice muffled behind a large stack of cookbooks.

- - - - -

Saturday morning approached quickly, bathing the grounds in vibrant light. As the students awoke,  both Quidditch teams were already dressed and were down in the Great Hall, trying to muster down  a good breakfast. It was Ginny's idea that they all sit huddled together, trying to channel their  positive energy. Harry was starting to doubt the idea when the entire Ravenclaw team walked in  single-file, broomsticks in hand, all with a look of eager anticipation on their faces did he  lean closer.

Soon, the Great Hall was quite full, and even the Professors milled about the tables. He saw  Professor Summers, with her cat in her arms, walking up and down the Ravenclaw table, looking  immensely proud. He decided he needed to know who she was going to support.

"Professor Summers?"

She turned and grinned. "Harry Potter."

"Can I ask which team you'll be supporting?" he asked eagerly as the rest of his team gathered  excitedly around them.

"I'm afraid I'm going to remain neutral on this front," Buffy said with a soft smile as the cat  mewed softly in her arms. 

"I'm going to be cheering most obnoxiously f-for Gryffindor!" another feminine voice said behind  them as Tara stepped over, wearing a red and gold scarf and matching rosette. She was grinning,  and a tiny lion had been painting onto her face. 

"You are?" Professor Summers asked as the team moved out of the Great Hall. 

"It's my old House," Tara said with a laugh as she straightened her scarf. "Besides, I know  you'll be rooting for Dawn's team."

"Professor Summers, Miss McClay," an arched voice said behind them.

"Good Morning, Severus," Buffy said, turning to him with a grin. "I quite imagine you'll be  cheering on Ravenclaw as well?"

"Obviously," he said, his eyes narrowed to the tiny lion on Tara's face. "Thank you, by the way,  for letting us use your spare closet to store the turkeys and frozen goods in. It was most kind  of you."

"Anytime," he said in his cold voice, lifting his arm as a means of gesturing them out.

Dawn stood in the changing room, a cold sweat breaking out over most of her body. Her eyes were  wide with terror as she saw her panic-stricken expression on the mirror inside the locker. "Oh,  God," she moaned, closing the locker and leaning against it, closing her eyes. Outside, racious  cheers from hundreds of students making their way into the stands was only pushing her one step  closer to illness. 

"You'll be fine," Cho said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Outside the locker room on the Gryffindor end, Katie and Ron had just lead the team out and were  waiting for the announcer to announce them. Since Lee Jordan, who had been Fred and George  Weasley's best friend had graduated and left Hogwarts, a new announcer had been selected. Harry  was pleased to see both Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott crowded around the bullhorn.  Apparently, for every game, each House had the opportunity to use someone to announce the game.

"And here they are!" Hannah was shouting over the roars of the crowds. "The Gryffindor Lions! We  have... Weasley! Bell! Spencer! Chapman! Lansing! Potter! And the Keeper... Weasley!"

A louder cheer broke out as Ron's name was read off. He grinned into the sunlight and Harry could  feel his spirits soar. He didn't think anything could stop Ron now.

"And on the Ravenclaw end, introducing the Eagles..."

Both teams mounted and flew into the air as Madam Hooch came from underneath, a large box in  front of her and her broomstick in hand. "Captains, shake hands!" she yelled up at them. 

Ron flew forward slightly and extended his hand to Cho who took it softly, and, Ron suspected,  with a wink.

"And they're off!"

The quaffle had been bounced into the air, the bludgers and snitch had been set free. As the  other players exploded into action, Harry pulled himself above the game, keeping his eyes on the  field for any sign of the flicker of gold.

Cho was directly below him, slightly below the field of play. He knew that the shadows playing  across the stands would make it easier for her to see the snitch, but only if she didn't see it  in sunlight.

The only way he knew what was happening to the game was from Hannah and Ernie's play-by-play.  "And Spencer passed to Weasley... who's hit by a bludger... quaffle goes to Ravenclaw!" Hannah  was shouting.

Suddenly, there was an eruption of cheers from Gryffindor. Over them, Harry could barely hear  Ernie cry out, "Weasley scores! Ten to nil, Gryffindor!"

Harry decided to mark his territory and flew to just above the Ravenclaw end, where he saw robes  of red and gold flashing as Weasley, Bell and Spencer tossed the quaffle back and forth, almost  as though playing a daring game. Soon, Gryffindor had scored twice again, before Colum Lansing  accidently whacked a bludger at Dawn and hit her after the second goal was scored. One of the  Ravenclaw beaters took the quaffle. Ron was waiting for her. 

Gryffindor's crowd suddenly erupted into cheers. Ron had saved the penalty shot!

"How about that?" Harry asked, just as Hannah Abbott, far below, voiced that very same question.

As the game drew on though, the defenses on both teams seemed to harden until they were both  sixty all. The game had already lasted three quarters of an hour and Harry knew he needed to find  the snitch soon. He could tell by Ron's reflexes that he was tiring.

Harry swooped down into the shadows, squinting. Suddenly, he saw it, floating almost directly  below Ron near the ground. Leaning forward slightly, his firebolt zoomed forward. To his left, he  saw Cho, who had been undoubtedly watching him and waiting for him to move. Keeping his eye on  the snitch, he took a wide right as the crowd gave a loud "oooh!" as Ernie excitedly announced  that the snitch had been sighted. 

But Harry knew that Cho wasn't stupid, but he knew that her broom didn't have nearly as fast a  reflex. As he saw the snitch dive to right above the ground, he tilted into a sharp dive and  spied Cho, now nearly behind him, doing the same thing. But just as he was about to hit the  ground, he pulled it and sharply to the left, the snitch now within hands reach. Using the skill  he knew ran inside his blood, he slowly raised up to a crouched position on the broom. As he  leaned forward to grab the snitch, something hard pummeled into his back and he fell forward, his  fingers barely grasping the struggling ball as he fell hard.

As he lay there breathing, the rest of his team crowded around him. "Harry? Are you okay?" It was  Ginny, her eyes very wide.

Behind them, the thunderous cheers from the Gryffindors erupted the stadium as Ravenclaw  dismounted and hurried forward. "Harry, are you all right?" Cho asked, stepping next to Ginny. 

"Sorry," the Ravenclaw Beater apologized, stepping up behind Cho. "I didn't realize you nearly  had the snitch."

"It's okay," said Harry, a faint flicker causing him to smile.

And then all went dark.

- - - - -

"But he's okay," Tara said softly to Buffy as they walked back toward Buffy's suite. "That was  some game."

"I've never seen anything like it," Buffy replied. "I thought it was going to be like.. hockey...  only in midair with maybe... a tennis ball?"

"And Gryffindor won!" Tara grinned. "Charlie Weasley was just a first year when I was nearly  done... and you should have seen the skills that that boy had. I can't believe it's his brother  and sister on that team!"

They turned the corner toward the suite when a polite voice started from behind them. "Excuse me,  Professor?"

Buffy turned to see one of the prefects donned in blue heading toward her. "There were some  Ministry representatives looking for you. I told them where they could find your room."

"Thanks," Tara said, as they both turned. Buffy quickly set down Willow so she could run ahead as  Buffy and Tara broke into a full jog before coming up to their suite, and five dark shadows.

"H-Hello?" Buffy asked nervously stepping forward.

In the darkness, Willow mewed happily.

A figure stepped into the light. It was Xander, dressed head to toe in a long, crisp looking  black suit, his shoes neatly polished, both dark eyes shining when he saw her reaction. "Hello,  Buffy."

Behind him came Andrew, who was holding Willow. "This is such a pretty cat... is she yours?" he  asked, turning to Tara, not fully understanding who she was.

Buffy didn't need to ask any more questions. "Why are you here?" she asked, suddenly feeling ever  so glad to see him.

"We have a meeting with the Order faculty this afternoon," Xander replied. "I asked if I could  come and see the Slayer. And they basically agreed, ever since... you-know-who... turned the  place into geek-a-wanna-be central."

"Tara, do you think you could...?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," said Tara with a smile, finally stepping forward into Xander's arms as he hugged her.  "I-It's good to see you, Xa-Xander," she said with her soft smile, collecting Willow and  disappearing into the suite. 

On the way to the Staff Room, Buffy recounted that morning's Quidditch match and as they turned  the last corner, their conversation turned to turkey and stuffing. The rest of the staff was  waiting by the door. Xander stepped forward and introduced them. Buffy grinned when he introduced  himself as 'Alexander Harris'. As Buffy stepped inside, she saw the look on Snape's face. It was  a quite different change from the expressions she'd been seeing on him. It was a dark scowl,  almost one of deep disappointment.

Xander launched into the meeting straightaway, which was basically a plan to make sure the older  students were safe for the upcoming Christmas holiday. After Xander had finished, the Headmaster  spent another half hour lecturing them about the safety concerns before they were all let back  out.

"So, next Thursday, around eight," Buffy said as she and Xander disappeared down the hallway.  "Double-oh-Alexander," she grinned as she took his hand before hugging him tight. "You have no  idea how happy I am to see your face right now."

A throat cleared behind them as the rest of the Ministry officials past them, but Buffy had the  fleeting glimpse of a long shadow falling further away.

She gave a tiny sigh.

"Who?" Xander asked, immediately alert.

"Severus," Buffy replied, shaking her head. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea... we've just  recently become allies."

"I understand," Xander said as they walked together again.

"I thought you might," Buffy replied with a wry grin. "Before you leave, you want to stop back by  my room? I don't think Willow would forgive you if you didn't say goodbye. It's been almost four  months since we last saw our Xander."

"I don't see why not," Xander replied as the climbed the stairs. "Besides, I think we're dining  with the staff tonight anyway!"

"Excellent," Buffy said as their voices lost some of their echo. "I can't wait to tell you about  my perfect Thanksgiving dinner!"

"I can hardly wait... and I'm imagining that Giles can't either..."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 15 -- T'was the week before Christmas, and something's amiss,

               That Yule Ball approaches, and it cannot be missed...

And a general heads up for Chapters following Christmas... things are starting to get dark now.  Just wait until the New Year comes and certain choices have to be made. One last spoiler... Dawn  finally befriends Harry and Draco gets a beautiful gift.


	15. Life, Laughter and the Infamous Tea Cozy

This is sort of a half-chapter... a reflection of sorts to go through the events of the past year in a nice Christmas-y montage where realizations are made and lives are changed forever.

This nice, shorter chapter is just an add in to the next, which will contain Christmas and the Yule Ball. I felt like there needed to be more... something other than what's to come. So here is a nice short piece of it. Until then... 

A letter to the reviewers down below...

- - - - -

**Chapter 15**

**Life, Laughter and the Infamous Tea Cozy**

- - - - -

Two days after Thanksgiving, Buffy's suitemates were still groaning from the amount of the food.

"I can't believe you ordered two turkeys," Tara groaned that morning as she settled in her usual chair and reached for the Daily Prophet. "And all those fixings..."

"Mmmmm," Willow moaned as she took her usual seat beneath the window and picked up a pillow and hugged it. "And the pudding... I love tapioca pudding."

"I have to say it went rather well," Buffy said, sounding a bit more cheerful as she set down her briefcase, which was barely managing to stay latched because of the papers sticking out of it. "But now, it's Saturday, and I have a lot of work to do."

"Reminisce all you want," Willow said which a hearty chuckle as she reached over and grabbed the teapot from the tea tray that had been delivered to their room. "Do we have any more of those little almond wraps?"

"You'll have to go down to the Kitchens if you want one," Buffy sighed as her briefcase sprang open and mounds of papers flew out. Whisper hooted behind them incessantly. "Shush!" she cried out. "Or I'll start feeding you my students homework."

"Um, Buffy," said Tara, casting aside the Daily Prophet and dropping to her knees to help collect all of the papers. "Don't you think this is a bit rash? I mean, having essays on the anatomy and physiology or a vampire is okay, but having an essay on the origin of the shunning spell?"

"I'm just doing what the lovely Ministry laid out for me," Buffy retorted, rescuing a stack of papers from under the table. 

"Talk to Giles," Willow said gently. "He should be able to pull some strings, now that we know what he's doing..."

Buffy turned her head so sharply Willow nearly fell backwards. "It was just a suggestion," she muttered softly as she returned to her chair. Buffy paused a moment, thinking.

"You're right. How is the school going to be prepared for what's coming if we don't have anything going for us?"

"And Buffy, not to be rude or anything," Tara said, backpeddling slightly, "but other than Thanksgiving, when have you spoken to Dawn? I know she has to pretend that you're not sisters and all... I still can't believe you got her here for Thanksgiving around Quidditch and everything. What did you do?"

"When there's a Wil, there's a way," Buffy said with a slightly smile. "Willow and I came up a plan to kidnap Dawn when Willow discovered that she needed to serve detention that night anyway. And she ended up coming here instead..."

*** Two Days Earlier ***

_"I can't believe you found out I had detention for being like two minutes late to Arithmancy," Dawn snapped as Buffy marched her down the corridors, heading for the suites. "And I can't believe that after everything you've told me about pretending to not know you, I can't believe you've made me..." her voice died out when she saw who was standing by the suite. "Xander?"_

_Buffy grinned. "And when we're in the halls, Dawn, it might be best if you call me Professor Summers, or at the very least, Anne."_

_"All right, Anne," Dawn echoed as they stepped through the door. What she saw shocked and surprised her, since their suite was full of the smells of a delicious, home-cooked meal.  The entire living area had disappeared, replaced by two long tables, now full of happy, chattering Slayers. Over the fireplace was __Willow__, prodding a cauldron with her wand. And behind them, hoardes of house elves came forward, with platter after platter of turkey, potatoes and the rest of their Thanksgiving meal._

_"Buffy..." Dawn gasped, but words failed her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw familiar faces turning to smile at her. Feeling herself being swept up, she saw Xander and hugged him back with every ounce of energy she had. "I-I don't believe this!"_

_"Believe it, Bit," another voice replied as Faith came forward, a large pitcher of water in hand. "Big sis hid this from all of us for like the past month."_

_"Not all of us," Wesley said from his spot at the table, next to Giles. _

_"Thank you, Wesley," Buffy grinned as she took the pitcher from Faith and began filling glasses. "Help yourselves everyone."_

_It was then that Dawn noticed that maybe a dozen Slayers, including Faith, were present. "Where are all of the others?"_

_"On duty," Faith replied, taking the seat next to Giles. "But it's nice to eat something that Kennedy hasn't charred, you know?"_

_Dawn was still feeling touched as she loaded her plate with as much food as could fit on it. As she ate, she tuned in slowly to the chatter going on around her. Buffy, __Willow__ and Xander were discussing their first Thanksgiving without her mom, back when Giles lived in the apartment. Since she'd been away that year, Dawn listened to them talk about a Native American attack and making snide jokes about Xander's syphilis. _

_It was then that Xander set down his goblet, a strange look overcoming his eyes. "I think we should make a toast, everyone. But it should mean more than just us clinking glasses, because I think we all know how much we've already lost this year." He turned to Buffy. "But sometimes," he continued, turning to _Tara___. "People can surprise you in ways you never thought possible. And those that you think you've lost, have returned. Maybe they aren't here now, but they are there."_

_Buffy listened to Xander speak and felt herself tear up. _

_"We know we have a hell of a battle to face. We already did and we won. But this is different. This isn't the First Evil anymore. This is someone willing to be the new First and creates its own evil. It has an army and right now, we're the only army that the world has that can stop this force. I think we should toast to life... and death... because without those we've lost, we would never have made it this far."_

_"Hear, hear!" the table chanted as glasses clinked._

_Buffy wiped her eyes quickly on her blouse before returning to her cranberries, only faintly listening in to the conversation. She could feel Dawn and perhaps Giles watching her, but only she knew the full extent to which Xander had said. Spike had saved all of their lives, but he wasn't here to sacrifice this time. He wasn't going to be there to save the world. He wasn't going to be there to give her strength._

_But there would be time for him to return..._

*** Three Weeks Later ***

Dawn and Hermione had just finished discussing the latest chapter assigned to them in Arithmancy when Harry and Ron approached, looking very excited about something. Harry sat down and took out a small package, which he handed to Dawn. Dawn glanced at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"You asked for one, didn't you?" Harry grinned. "You told me you've never seen one of these before."

"Oh!" Dawn gasped, quickly pulling off the lumpy brown wrapping to find... a tea cozy. "Oh... um, thanks, Harry!"

"Anytime," said Harry, turning to Hermione. "They've put the post up about the Yule Ball."

"Really?" gasped Hermione, looking as excited as they were. "Any idea who you're taking yet?"

"I do," said Ron, sounding somewhat confident. Although his eyes were on Dawn, he focused his attention to Hermione. "Would you like to go, Hermione?"

She looked rather flattered. "Don't you remember the last time you asked me?"

"You went with Krum," Ron said between clenched teeth. "I figured I would ask you before anyone else had the chance to. That's all."

"Who are you going to take, Harry?" Dawn asked him curiously.

"Yeah," Hermione said, turning away from the red-faced Ron to look at Harry. "Are you going to ask Cho?"

"I don't know who I'm going to ask, except that it won't be a Patil twin or Cho Chang," Harry replied heavily. So much time had passed since he'd felt anything real toward Cho. 

"Wait... you and Cho went together?" Dawn asked slowly. "She never told me that!"

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "I figured she would be babbling about me and her to everyone."

"She's a private person," Dawn replied as she stood up, shoving her large Arithmancy text back into her bag. 

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked, mostly to keep the attention from himself and Harry.

"Don't you know?" Dawn asked in mild surprise. "I'm going with Draco."

As Dawn swept away, all three of them stared after her in awe. 

- - - - -

Harry sat on his bed for a long time that night, staring at the window at the snow gently falling outside. Just last year, he was so excited for Christmas to come, so that he could return to the Burrow. But so much had changed. 

He quickly undressed and slipped into his pajamas, then got into his warm bed and pulled the drapes around him, listening to the sound of his own mild breathing...

_A knock sounded somewhere in the distance. "Harry?" a voice shouted jovially as the door was pushed open. "Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas!"_

_It was Sirius Black._

_Harry stood up from his four-post bed, confused as he stumbled down the steps before finding himself in the Great Hall, which had been set up with the largest Christmas tree imaginable, twinkling with real golden faeries._

_"Merry Christmas, Harry!" a voice said softly and Harry felt strong arms circle him from behind. But before he could turn to see who the feminine voice belonged to, Sirius returned with a large package. _

_"Sit down, Harry! You have presents!"_

_But Harry was focused on the man behind Sirius, and the woman now walking from a door that had suddenly appeared. "Mom?" he asked in ragged confusion. "Dad?"_

_A soft hand fell onto his shoulder and he saw a ribbon of vivid red hair in his eyesight. "Ginny?"_

_"What, you didn't think we'd have your girlfriend over for Christmas?" his mother, Lily asked, looking mildly insulted as she handed him a cuppa. "Ginny, dear, forgive our son. We knew he had some brains, but obviously not enough."_

_Next to him, Ginny giggled._

_"But... how can this be?" Harry asked, his voice sounding far away. "You're dead..."_

_"Do we look dead to you?" his father, James asked with a loud laugh, turning to Sirius, who was hell bent on opening a bottle. "Want some help with that, Padfoot?"_

_"Padfoot..." Harry said... and then he realized..._

Harry awoke suddenly, feeling very confused. It was strange, seeing his parents and Sirius in his dreams. But the weird thing wasn't seeing them, it was seeing Ginny.

"Ginny," he whispered, laying back on his pillow. He had known her for years... but really... was there anything there?

He would have to throw caution to the wind and find out tomorrow.

Whenever that came.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 16 -- Christmas and the Yule Ball. 

To my faithful reviewers...

I know that you asked for more Spike and Angel.. they will be appearing when needed. I do, however, have one reservation. Draco. I know he's a great bullying git and we'll finally see how much in the near future. When Alpha asked me the significance of the tea cozy, I directed her to that Buffy episode where she said she wanted a tea cozy, but not knowing what it was. I figured it would fit in nicely here. 

Thank you for your encouragement and reviews!


	16. Fairy Nights EXTENDED

Chapter 16 extended version includes: extended DADA class, Oz coverage and Summers/Snape conversation. Extra scene includes Snape reaction and Willow/Tara conversation at end of Chapter.

- - - - -

**Chapter 16**

**Fairy Nights (extended version)**

- - - - -

Before Dawn realized it, she had been at Hogwarts for nearly eighty six days. It was even more shocking to discover, although she'd been plowing through the courtyards to get to classes, that Christmas was a mere few days away.

Christmas had always been one of her favorite times each year. But somehow this year it just seemed more special.

Hogsmeade had finally been open to the students, after a long debate through the faculty. Some had decided that although it was dangerous, allowing the students some freedom would be a good thing. The others were clearly against the idea because of the safety concerns. So what if there was someone out there who wanted every single magic person dead? These students had a social life to lead!

Dawn grinned at Xander's handwriting on the parchment she was now bringing before Professor McGonagall, who stood at the front of the Transfiguration classroom, collecting permission slips and homework assignments. As soon as Dawn hit the front of the queue, she handed in her single scroll on which she'd done her assignment, and then the permission slip. Professor McGonagall saw it and her eyebrows raised slightly when she saw that it was Xander's, and not Buffy's, name on the parchment, but quietly shooed her away nonetheless.

Draco was waiting for her outside the classroom. "Just one more class and we have the next few weeks free!" he was exclaiming as Crabbe and Goyle followed them stupidly through the corridors.

"I really don't mind Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dawn said pleasantly. "I think Professor Summers is kind of cool."

"My father would like her," Draco said. "She's not afraid to go against the Ministry when it comes to teaching us what really matters."

Dawn's stomach tightened slightly. "I'm sure she's doing what she thinks is best."

Gone were the weekly essays, the class discussions, the slideshows and overhead projections. Buffy had since brought in creatures of varying depths of danger and had forced the class to relive, day after day, watching a dark creature die. Buffy had announced that for their last class period, she was having a surprise guest. Dawn half-figured that either Angel or Spike would show up, but by the time the entirety of the sixth years enrolled in the classroom strolled in, she spied a familiar face by the desk.

It was Oz.

Dawn was forced to hide her surprise as she sat down on her usual chair, surrounded by giggling Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls, who, since the announcement had been made concerning the Yule Ball, hadn't shut up for one second about it. Dawn knew who she was going with, and didn't want to discuss it, because every time she mentioned Draco's name within her new social circle, the girls always fell silent. Dawn knew it was because they didn't understand Draco. Not the way Dawn thought she herself did anyway.

Buffy stepped forward, a tazer gun in hand. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Summers!" the class chanted.

"From what Professor Flitwick has told me, you have been studying up on tranquilizing charms. Today, on your last day of class this year, you get to learn about all you need to know to tranquilize one of nature's most fierce creatures. Unfortunately, the Headmaster refused to allow a bengal tiger into the classroom, but he didn't object to this gentleman you see here."

Oz looked like he wanted to dive behind the desk.

"You have to know what you're facing in this world. So... let's have a volunteer... anyone? Anyone? As soon as I get one, I'll tell you what your task is. It's only mildly dangerous."

To everyone's slight surprise, it was Ron Weasley who stood up.

"Thank you, Ron," said Buffy, giving him one of her flashy smiles as she invited him to stand next to her. "Wands out, all of you. Ron? Can you recite to me your charm?" Ron told her in a quiet voice. "Thank you. Now... you've dealt with vampires, dementors and some lower-forms of demons. But you have never faced one of these."

"I have to tranquilize a man?" Ron asked, his voice confused.

"No," Buffy said, amidst light laughter ringing behind them. "See, this is no ordinary man. He's a hunter, a prowler. It's in his blood, just like magic is in yours. If you use this charm when he's at his worst, then you can do anything. Thankfully, a friend of mine volunteered for this assignment, which I am now turning over to you. Once he has been changed over," she continued, waving the tazer, "he will strike quickly, so be ready."

Without warning, she leaned forward and zapped Oz.

He changed quickly down into a werewolf. Ron gasped and stared at him for a second before he lifted his trembling wand arm and practically screamed the incantation. "_Quietus_!"

Behind him, Hermione beamed.

"That was excellent," Professor Summers said, which, coming from her, was incredibly high praise. Ron tucked his wand away and quickly moved to sit between Harry and Hermione. Hermione grinned at him, touching his hand lightly.

"That was pretty incredible."

"Thank you for teaching me that new spell," Ron thanked her.

"Anytime."

- - - - -

On Christmas eve, Buffy and her friends gathered around a large table, once again groaning under the weight of a baked ham and more delicious food to go with it.

"I can't eat anymore," Tara groaned, eyeing Xander, Giles and Wesley, the only other visitors there. "But that was fantastic."

"My regards to the chef," Willow said, patting her stomach enthusiastically. "Those house elves really do earn their due around here."

"I'm glad you could come," Buffy said in mid-stretch, glancing at Oz seated at the end of the table, looking exhausted. "Thanks for bailing me out."

"After the seventh student tranquilized me, I didn't think I'd be able to move again, let alone turn back," Oz said, speaking in a long sentence. "But it's good to see you all. Again."

"I'm sorry you can't stay for any more Christmas-y fun," Buffy said as she rose and began to collect the plates.

"Me too," said Oz softly as he rose. "I'll try and hang out more though, now that we're in the same country."

"At least there's no Initiative," Willow said in a cheerful voice as she too stood up. "I wish you'd come around more."

Oz smiled but said nothing as they hugged.

"Merry Christmas, Oz," Giles said quietly, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Oz," Xander said, pulling him aside quickly. "Before you run, maybe we should just tell them about the undercover operations. After all, they are Initiative-like."

"No need," Oz said, shaking his head. "I don't want to worry them. They have a huge battle ahead. They have enough on their plates for now."

Xander nodded resignedly before shaking Oz's hand and returning to the table.

"Bye all," Oz said, moving toward the door and disappearing behind it.

"He always hated goodbyes," Willow said softly.

- - - - -

The bright Christmas sunlight hit Harry's face and before he knew it, he saw wrapping paper zooming over his bed, and Seamus yelling out: "Oy! Harry! Presents!"

Harry scrambled out of bed and ran over to his small, yet impressive pile of gifts. He unwrapped his largest gift first, finding that the Weasley's had sent him several mince pies, chocolate-covered insects, and a large emerald sweater with an imprint of a large H on it.

Behind him, Ron was coughing on his chocolate frog. "What is that?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Harry grinned as he spied Ron's usual red sweater, only this time, there was a boy riding a broomstick on it. "We really ought to thank your mum one of these days."

"Yeah," said Ron, who looked mortified at the thought. "If she ever found out we like them, she'd make them four times a year."

After their presents had been thoroughly unwrapped and enjoyed, the boys swept down into the Common Room to find it bustling with activity. Ron lead the way for breakfast and they marched into the Great Hall together.

Once there, Harry saw a vivid red head and quickly lowered his gaze, remembering his humiliating conversation with Ginny not even a week before.

He had asked her out to the Yule Ball, completely disregarding the fact she'd been seeing Dean Thomas since last May. After she kindly told him she was already going with Dean, Harry had done the next best thing. He had asked Parvati, after swearing he wouldn't ditch her to hang with Ron all evening. Besides, Ron and Hermione were excited to go to their first formal together. Sure enough, as Harry dug into his kippers and eggs, Ron's and Hermione's heads were bent together.

Behind them, Dawn was enduring yet another torturous meal, listening to Cho and the others gossip about the boys they were taking to the Yule Ball. Apparently, Cho had asked Ron, who turned her down flat-out, saying he was going with Hermione. Cho had then asked Harry, who was in the presence of one of the Patil twins, who immediately stood up and had taken offense to Cho's presence. Cho had finally asked Michael Corner, who was Ron's sister Ginny's ex, who had politely accepted.

Cho's curly-haired friend Marietta was going with Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor. She called him a 'suave accented fellow' and was commonly heard she was breaking out her 'special robes' for the event.

Dawn personally couldn't see what was so great about the whole Ball. She'd been to dances before, especially at the Bronze. She had received a box in her dorm room that morning containing dress robes of long, emerald floaty material.

But for some odd reason, she couldn't quite care about the dance like everyone else.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated back to the common room, where everyone was stringing together popcorn and cranberries for the "after party" following the end of the ball. Harry was relieved he could sit in one of the squashy armchairs in front of the large, roaring fire and just watch.

His mind settled back to his room, and the gift that Lupin had sent him. It was a portrait, one that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew, the last of James' friends, had had done only days before James had gotten married. When he had first opened it, he saw four beaming faces that quickly jumped aside until Sirius said in a quiet voice: "He's got your eyes, James."

Harry was so touched he had received it that he had hung it immediately. It was comforting to hear his fathers voice outside his dreams.

He retreated upstairs, but met a hard body in the entry. He glanced up and saw Ginny looking at him, concern swimming in those vivid eyes of hers. "You all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he said in a tight voice. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry," she said, quickly retreating. "I shouldn't have..."

He paused. "Ginny... I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I keep running away from you... it's just that..."

"Ron told me about the portrait, Harry," Ginny explained hastily as she pocketed what suspiciously looked like Filibuster Fireworks. "So I know you're going to go up there and see it."

He was amazed she knew him so well.                         

"Thank you," Harry said kindly, touching her arm. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Harry," Ginny beamed.

After bading her goodbye, he disappeared into his room and watched the portrait for what seemed like hours before Ron had thrown his pillow at the back of Harry's head, appearingly waking him from a slumber.

Until he turned around and realized...

_It wasn't Ron._

_It was Sirius._

_"Don't just stand there, Harry!" Sirius said jovially, collecting the pillow from the floor. "Dinner is in ten minutes and I do remember your mother saying that she wanted you in those brand new navy dress robes. So, hurry up!"_

_Harry grinned as he turned to his wardrobe and pried it open, lovingly pulling out the navy robes with the Potter-family crest on them. "Sirius?" he asked, turning around. But Sirius had disappeared._

_Harry quickly pulled on the robes and grinned at his reflection, just as a gentle knock sounded. "Harry?" Ginny's voice called softly. "Harry?"_

_Harry blinked as a hand gently closed around his upper arm just as Ginny walked into the room before him._

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes. "Ron?"

"Yeah..." Ron said, staring at the portrait and back at Harry's vacant expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry, trying to erase the image of Sirius' face from his mind, as well as the image of a much-older and much-prettier Ginny Weasley. "I'm great."

"Good," said Ron, not sounding convinced. "Get dressed... the Ball starts in less than an hour."

"One hour?" Harry asked in a blind panic.

Ron picked up his new dress robes, in the same velvety shade of black as his Hogwarts robes.

Behind him, Harry pried open his wardrobe and reached inside for his bottle green robes. In the mirror in the back, he could see the older Ginny watching him, beaming.

- - - - -

The Gryffindors gathered at the entrance. Soft, velvety music was filtering through the closed doors leading into the Great Hall. Outside, the doors had opened to a vast lawn, covered in fountains and pillars and bushes, all covered in soft golden faeries, which fluttered back and forth.

Suddenly, the entrance hall grew quiet as Professors McGonagall and Summers approached. "All right, everyone?" Professor Summers asked in a hushed, excited voice. "Here we go!"

The doors burst open and couple-by-couple, they streamed through.

Above them, stars were twinkling under a glowing black sky in the enchanted ceiling. Ice sculptures decorated the center aisle, some carrying bowls of punch or water, where more golden faeries played gleefully, others contained trays of fruit or vegetables.

One by one, the couples sat at tables and chairs. Harry and Parvati sat at one table, followed closely by Ron and Hermione and Neville and his date, the other Gryffindor chaser, Wendy.

After ordering their food, the discussion turned into a light, pleasant one while the band set up behind them. Couples were tittering about excitedly. Before the lights dimmed, however, Harry rose with both his and Parvati's glasses and he made his way toward the punch bowl. It was then that he noticed sprigs of mistletoe hanging here and there. His face turned pink as he remembered how Parvati had suddenly kissed his cheek.

He returned to the table just as a soft, mournful tune started playing. Before he knew what was happening, he and Parvati were out on the dance floor, barely moving, just smiling gently at one another with the benevolence of friendship. After the song was over, Parvati half expected Harry to want to stop, but he didn't.

Ron and Hermione were dancing close, and once a long series of faster songs had ended, they decided to take a break and walked outside, where the golden faeries danced around them, hurling tiny tufts of rice and glitter.

"Gorgeous night," Hermione commented, smoothing her long robes of turquoise.

"It has been the most amazing night in my life," Ron admitted softly. Hermione turned to him in surprise. "I've been an idiot, Hermione. All this time now, I thought we were.. best friends... and now..."

"We're still best friends," Hermione said, although her voice shook slightly. "But..."

For a moment, neither one of them could speak. Then Ron felt that they didn't need to. Words were no longer necessary. Reaching across, he grasped Hermione's hand and squeezed it slightly, feeling even more relieved to feel the return squeeze.

Back inside, Harry and Parvati had finally decided to take a break. While Parvati rushed to the ladies room, he saw Dean Thomas with both Neville and Seamus and their dates, laughing while Seamus was talking about Quidditch. A flush of anger overcame him. Where was Ginny?

There she was, underneath the glittering ice sculpture, sampling a strawberry, surrounded by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth years, including, to his surprise, Luna Lovegood.

"Harry!" Ginny greeted him with a hearty wave as she swept over to him. He moved closer to her. And then, without warning, she turned bright red.

"What is it?"

"Mistletoe," Ginny muttered, almost nervously.

"So?"

"It's tradition," Ginny replied, twisting her hands. "Mum believes it's bad luck to go against tradition?"

"I'm not going to argue with your Mum," Harry said and suddenly feeling bold, he pulled Ginny to him. She gasped, but there was something else in her eyes. Was it excitement? Longing? That's what Harry felt as he bent his face toward hers and their lips brushed lightly.

A second later, they were standing apart, Harry just having dropped his arms. Ginny looked speechless, but there was something different in her eyes now. Harry gave her a quick smile and hurried away, relieved to see Parvati with her twin Padma. "Parvati? I could use some air," he said, greeting Padma with a nod and pulling Parvati down the aisle with him, stalking past a still-stunned Ginny.

At the faculty table, Tara and Willow sat on either side of Buffy, not looking at each other, but rather enjoying the music. Finally, an uneasy silence fell between them, when Buffy rose and looked for someone to dance with. Spying Professor Flitwick, she turned back to Tara and Willow. "Why don't you two dance and have fun?"

An hour later, as Buffy waltzed gracefully in the hands of Professor Dumbledore, she was surprised to see Willow and Tara dancing, their arms locked around one another. She grinned.

The song ended, but still Willow and Tara didn't move. Buffy made to return to her seat after thanking Albus for the dance, when Severus cut her off. "Do you dance?" he asked in his cutting voice.

Buffy, still feeling slightly awkward around him, put her hand in his as he pulled her out to the dance floor.

She half expected him to trod on her feet, but he did no such thing. He acted the perfect gentleman, and he certainly didn't try and touch her where she knew she'd be uncomfortable. Risking a glance up into his face, she was surprised to see that his eyes glittered with something more than the usual darkness and malice. Could it be respect? "I never expected you to ever enjoy one of these," she said softly.

"I usually never do," he replied, as they turned in time to the music. "But tonight there is something more… special about it, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," Buffy said softly, laying her head against his robes, "there is definitely something more."

Outside, Ron and Hermione were making their way inside after walking around the grounds twice, just lost in their thoughts, hand in hand. As they headed back up the path, Ron held out his hand and stopped short just as Harry and Parvati burst out. Harry looked extremely rattled about something and veered off in the opposite direction, Parvati jogging along side him.

Just as Ron motioned it was safe for them to go inside undetected, a second couple stepped through. Dawn and Malfoy. They too held hands and Dawn was laughing at something he was saying.

"Draco... I had my doubts about this evening. I've had doubts of my doubts. But you've turned into something really incredible. Thank you."

And before Draco could speak, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He tilted his face, and before Ron could see what was happening, Hermione's hand was now blocking his vision.

"Hermione!" he hissed, while she looked horrified.

"How would you feel if we were caught out here like that?" she asked, mortified.

"Good point," Ron muttered as Dawn and Draco moved along the same path that Harry and Parvati had taken.

Ron and Hermione were two steps from the entrance when Dean Thomas and Ginny walked past them. Ginny called a soft greeting to Ron as they passed. Ron was astonished at the look on Ginny's face, something Hermione called him on as they stepped back inside. "She looked like she was petrified about something!"

It didn't take that long to figure out though. A moment later, Ginny came bursting back inside, located Hermione right inside the Great Hall, and pulled her back into the chill outside.

"What is it?" Hermione gasped once she'd managed to catch her breath.

"I am such an idiot," Ginny moaned. "It's everything I've ever wanted and now..." her voice broke off.

"You and Dean?" Hermione asked tentatively. Ginny shook her head no. "You and Harry," she said, realizing.

Ginny nodded and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Why did he have to do it?"

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, her voice touched with concern.

"He kissed me," Ginny finally said, turning to Hermione. "He kissed me and for a moment, all I could feel was bliss. I didn't want him to let go of me. I didn't want it to stop. Not now, not ever." Her face crumpled. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Oh, honey," Hermione said soothingly, wrapping her arms in a comforting hug around Ginny. Her eyes widened as she spotted Harry with Parvati outside, admiring one of the fountains and playing with the faeries. "Let's get you some nice hot cocoa," she continued, ushering Ginny back inside.

Ginny sniffled softly. "Okay."

As Ginny and Hermione disappeared inside the double doors, Tara took a step out, surveying the beautiful scenery around her. For some reason, it made her feel small and sad to know that so much had changed in the past few years.

She felt a hand close around her shoulder and turned to see Willow standing there, with nearly the same expression on her face as Tara wore. "I'm sorry," Willow said softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Tara said, turning away from her.

Willow's soft arms encircled her shoulders. "We lost so much precious time that any time we share now is time…"

Tara's eyes closed painfully. "Tell me something I don't know."

The two women didn't even see another figure step out into the yard and stalk away. Severus Snape felt his own anger ebbing at him as he stopped, pausing to sit on one of the benches covered in golden fairies.

What in the hell had happened? The first thing he ever thought of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was that she was as clueless and incompetent as the rest of them. But compared to Umbridge, she was downright sassy. He found that he was beginning to admire her and that was something he hadn't allowed himself to do for so long.

He frowned, listening to the sweet music inside. There was a longing within him to walk back in there, find Professor Summers, and ask her to dance again. He knew she had her own friends to concern herself with, but judging by the fact that two of them were on the patio, she surely wouldn't mind.

He rose, trying to clear his thoughts. No matter what he thought of her and no matter what he thought of himself, one thing was clear. Professor Summers had notched a tiny hole into his cold heart. He found himself wanting to believe in her. He found himself wanting to take comfort in her. She was, after all, a Professor of Dark Arts. And it was something he knew quite a bit about.

Deciding that he could use the Dark Arts as a means of conversation, he started back toward the school before stopping short. Was he attempting to make idle conversation? With a woman? This surprised him even more. There was no doubt about it.

He was attracted to the young Professor.

Shaking his head, he continued up the path, past Willow and Tara, ignoring them for the most part. He needed a walk to clear his head before he made any sort of move. Because any move now would surely only humiliate him in the eyes of Harry Potter and all those who wanted so badly to see him falter.

He continued on his way.

Tara saw the look on Snape's face as he crossed the path. Ignoring her own aching heart for a moment, she turned to Willow. "I guess I'm not the only one feeling the magical night."

"Maybe, maybe not," Willow said, reaching for her hand. "But I'm going to make a song request and I kind of wish you would be in there with me when I do, just so I don't feel like a dunderhead on the dance floor."

Tara smiled through her tears. "Just maybe you'll get your wish," she said lightly, squeezing Willow's hand.

And the doors swept shut behind them as they disappeared back into the Great Hall.

- - - - -


	17. Bliss

Hee... that last chapter was so much fun... which makes me sorry I'm about to do this. 

One of my reviewers asked if I was going to bring more dead characters back to life. I'm not.  Harry's dreams will remain dreams until they're explained, which will be in the next two  chapters. So... in two chapters... we see teenagers growing up, facing huge odds, and watching as   they take their New Year with the good, the bad, and the worst. Besides, I know what fanfic that  reviewer was speaking of and there is no way in heck I'll tread on that original concept.

What you saw in the last chapter isn't going to go away... it's going to build. And you'll just  have to wait for the Hogwarts slayer to be unmasked, because it won't happen until the end.

So... all things aside... 

- - - - -

**Chapter 17**

**Bliss**

- - - - -

As the New Year approached, the Gryffindors returned to their mountains of homework and tackled  it with gusto, knowing they still had some time during their break to relax.

One particular afternoon, the day before New Year's, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the  library, reading about the tranquilizing charm and its theory when it was related to attacking  demons. 

Finally, Hermione set her library book aside, stared Harry in the eye, and sighed. He glanced up  with a puzzled expression at hers, then realized that Ron was behind them in the stacks  someplace. "Why did you do?" she finally asked in a quiet voice. 

"Do what?" Harry asked in confusion, returning to his book.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly. 

"What about her?" For the first time, Harry's voice was full of genuine concern.

Hermione was watching him carefully. "She broke up with Dean Thomas two days ago. Apparently it's  because this incredibly cute boy she has always loved finally kissed her."

Harry flushed slightly as his humbled eyes found Hermione's. "When did she tell you?"

"The night of the Yule Ball," Hermione replied blithely. "She wanted to go and find you to talk,  but you were too busy with Parvati. I can't believe you went with her!"

"Who went with who?" Ron asked, rejoining the table, a heavy stack of books in his arms. 

"Harry and Parvati, to the Yule Ball."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, realization dawning on his face. "And why is Ginny so keenly avoiding us?"

"Because she saw Harry and Parvati together at the after party," Hermione replied tartly as she  quickly scanned the books Ron had given her. "Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime," he said in a gentler voice before frowning at Harry. "What happened?"

Harry knew he had to explain himself now. Hermione was sitting across from him, a very impatient  look on her face. And Ron was looking dumbfounded. "I kissed Ginny," he mumbled, taking the top  book from Hermione's pile.

"You what?" Ron asked in a dazed voice, watching as Harry and Hermione wrestled over the book,  ignoring the groans coming from both of them. "And here I thought that Hermione and I..." his  voice suddenly cut short as he received a sharp look from Hermione.

But Harry had caught it. "You and Hermione what, Ron? What about you two except that..." a sudden  look came over his face. "You two are... together?"

Both Ron and Hermione were flushing now. Ron finally nodded.

"I knew there was some reasoning behind it! You two hadn't argued this much before!"

"I know," Hermione said softly. "We're guilty. But that doesn't explain why you kissed Ginny!"

"I can't believe you did that," said Ron, his voice stunned.

Harry was starting to feel exasperated. "I just felt... you know... I've had this dream... of me  in the future... and she was there... with my parents... and Sirius..."

"A dream," Hermione said slowly.

Harry nodded.

"And you didn't think this was bad?" Ron asked, finishing Hermione's thoughts. She seemed to find  this disturbing as well as she sent Ron a troubled look before turning back to Harry.

"Please tell me you weren't just kissing a vision," Hermione pleaded softly. "That girl has had  enough heartbreak without you adding to the mix. And you're the one she's always been so fond  of."

"I can't believe that -"

"We know, Ron!" Harry and Hermione said together. Harry finally sighed. "What do you want me to  do about it? You want me to tell her how I feel? That I let my instincts take over and I did what  I thought was right? That I actually have feelings for her?"

"Do you?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded before looking away. 

"Harry," Ron said quietly. "I know that this might sound a bit offish, but you need to talk to  Ginny. Just hear things from her perspective. You'll feel a lot better when you do."

"That," Hermione added, "and I think you should go to Dumbledore. Tell him about your dreams. You  dreaming about your parents and Sirius is never good, Harry. Voldemort might be up to his old  mind games, trying to throw you off of yours. If you want, we'll go with you."

As they both turned back to their reading material, Harry spoke up quietly. "I've just never felt  like that in a dream before. It was so perfect. My mom and dad and Sirius, arguing about the  Christmas tree. And Ginny, knowing me from inside out standing there beside me... it just felt so  right." His voice dropped to barely above a whisper so that his friends could barely hear him. "I  don't want to be alone anymore. And I don't want someone close to me to die again."

Hermione's face softened a bit as she reached across the table and took Harry's hand. "I know  you'll do whatever it takes to protect her if the time should come."

Harry gave her a watery smile as Ron leaned forward.

"And my sister knows that you'll die to save her. You already did it once."

"I know," Harry said, feeling his eyes water more. "I'm just afraid that if I get too involved,  she'll die, and once again, I'll be alone. I don't know if I can protect her from myself..."

- - - - -

"Buffy!"

Buffy glanced up from her list of potential slayers to see Willow pacing the living room. She was  anxious because in just a half hour, they would be summoned for a meeting. 

"Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin" was marked at the top of the list of twenty potential Slayers.  At the very bottom of the list was "Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor". 

"Why Millicent?" Buffy asked, watching as Tara and Willow exchanged a glance, and then Tara opted  to speak.

"She's strong, she's powerful, and she dusted that vampire on your second demo within thirty  seconds," Tara said, listing off the finer points on her fingers. "She knows what she's doing."

"If you haven't seen her," Buffy kindly pointed out. "I've seen her. She's into the dark arts,  like, majorly."

"I have sensed a rather dark vibe around her," Tara said, backpeddaling slightly as she returned  to her seat. 

Willow checked her watch. "We'll discuss this later... we have to go. Now."

The three rose and Willow quickly took her small trip and returned a moment later as a sleek  white cat, pouncing on Tara and mewing happily.

They arrived at the meeting with only a few minutes to spare and sat. Surprisingly, when the  Headmaster entered, he was in the company of three Ministry officials, including the Auror  Kingsley Shacklebolt and Wesley Windom-Pryce. Buffy greeted them all quietly, her eyes betraying  nothing that she had known both of these men before.

"We have a reason to suspect that Hogwarts might be the first target and not the Ministry,"  Shacklebolt began in his slow, deep voice. 

"Evidence shows," Wesley continued in a muted voice, "that the innermost circle of Voldemort's  supporters seem to be rallying their troops, for lack of a better word, to the Dark Forest  outside of Hogwarts. There have been several vampires seen in the village of Hogsmeade but to our  greatest shock, they're not feeding."

"That's because they have a whole school waiting for them," Buffy said sharply. "Great.  Graduation day all over again."

Willow mewed pitifully. Wesley smirked into his fist.

"From what our records show, you were able to turn a school into a battlefield before," the third  Auror, one that Buffy was not familiar with, said while looking through a large stack of  parchment. 

"I had a little help back then," Buffy replied softly.

"Now you'll have more," Wesley said, his eyes meeting hers.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"The reason we have not asked the other members of the faculty to be present is because what we  are about to tell you they won't understand," Shacklebolt replied, handing Buffy a slip of  parchment. "We have obtained word that Azkaban will now be protected under the rights of this  particular organization. Have you heard of it?"

Buffy flashed Tara the parchment. Tara nodded. "Yes."

"Good," replied Dumbledore, speaking at last. "This means of course that once Azkaban is secure,  your entire line of Slayers will be on hand for the turn of the first battle. It looks like it  will unfortunately take place so close to the school."

"We have to draw him back," Buffy said softly. "We have to draw them all back!"

"How do we do this?" Wesley asked, although he knew the frame of mind where the Slayer was  leading.

"We trap them," Buffy said. "We take a volunteer couple of Slayers and ask them to draw out the  vampires and the ubervampires, get them away from the Dark Forest. We know more dark creatures  are sure to follow. The students will be prepared to face them. However, if the vampires crash  course on a school of unsuspecting students, Voldemort would have thousands of little vampires to  join his cause."

"And that's the last thing we want," Dumbledore agreed. "I will inform the other Professors of  this decision."

"Which decision?" Buffy asked, now confused.

"The Slayers will be moved when Azkaban is secure." Dumbledore then turned to the three Aurors.  "And you will kindly inform Cornelius that the Slayer will be taking her own discetion in  teaching from now on. We want students to be prepared with what they're about to face. The last  thing they need is a false sense of security. The bliss of nonchalance has fallen at last."

- - - - -

Harry had just returned to the common room when he saw Ginny sitting by the fire, staring into  it.

Before he could reach her, however, a hand grasped his upper arm. It was Parvati and she looked  dazzling. "Hey, Harry," she said with a grin.

Across the room, Ginny glanced up slightly.

"Hey, Parvati," he said, trying to excuse himself, but the grip on his arm tightened. 

"Harry? What is it?"

"I just need to do something really quick, okay?" Harry said in what he hoped was a soothing  voice.

Parvati smiled and leaned over, whispering in his ear, giggling as she walked away with Lavender.

"You and Parvati look happy," Ginny commented when Harry sat in the chair next to hers. 

"Looks can be deceiving," Harry said quietly, glancing at his tightly folded hands and trying  desperately to rid of the huge lump of anxiety in his throat. "Ginny... look... I'm sorry that  I... kissed you... I didn't mean for it to happen..."

Ginny looked stunned for a moment, then looked away. "I-I guess," she said, her voice tinted with  disappointment. 

"Actually, I did," Harry said. Ginny glanced at him in surprise. "I've been having dreams  lately... and you've been in them. With me. Helping me. I think you're my girlfriend."

"Are these dreams related at all to the ones you've had last year?" Ginny asked softly.

"I spoke with Professor Dumbledore and he reckons that... the dreams are showing me people that  I've lost. My mum and dad. Sirius. And to an extent, you. But he also said that it could be  showing the future. Which means that once again I'd lose you."

"Harry, I don't-"

"You don't need to understand, Ginny. I can't... we can't... because the last thing I want is for  you to get hurt." He turned to her, his expression softening when he noticed the tears in her  eyes. "Ginny, I really, really care about you. But I'm not going to lose you. That's how much I  care."

She blinked, trying to smile. "Are you j-just going to pr-pr-pretend I d-don't exist?" she asked  through quick gulps of air. 

He leaned forward, his hand touching her cheek. Pain spread across her face as he pulled his hand  away. "You need to be happy, Ginny. I'm not worth you dying."

"There's always a risk," Ginny whispered. "Life isn't always about bliss, Harry. It's about  choices. It's about sacrificing."

"I almost got you killed last year," Harry said, looking tortured. "I've lost so many people in  my life already... I just can't do it anymore. I'm not going to lose you too."

Ginny smiled. "I understand."

Harry leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You always do." He smiled sadly as he  rose. "Maybe someday... when this is all over... I can look at you... and you'll be happy... with  someone else... that you love."

"I am," Ginny whispered, so quietly he could barely hear her. Her gaze was sad as he turned to go. 

"That's my girl," he said with a quiet grin as he left the commons room.

Ginny was still gazing after him when Ron and Hermione approached, his hand on the small of  Hermione's back. "What is it?" Hermione asked, staring at the nothing that Ginny was eyeing.

Ginny looked as though she were about ready to collapse. "Harry told me that he couldn't see me  because he's afraid of losing me." She turned to Hermione. "But isn't that what makes it worth  it?"

"Some things are worth dying for," Ron said darkly, staring at the entryway. "He wants to see you  happy."

"I am happy," Ginny said in a tiny voice. "I still like him... and no matter how many times he  tells me to go away... it can't erase what it did. It just can't!"

But Ron and Hermione didn't look too convinced.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 18 -- the next term starts; a trap is sprung.

So... Harry's dreams are bad. Just not in the sense of possession, but more of a visionary. Now Ginny has to decide whether or not her life is worth being in Harry's or not. In the next three chapters... you'll see that the Ministry is preparing for war at Hogwarts, Voldemort springs a trap of his own, and more Quidditch. You'll also see the return of an old and beloved character.


	18. Treachery and Faith

Thank you to all of you reviewers! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. 

I don't know why I'm summarizing all of this for you. Maybe it's because you should know what  you're getting into when reading this. I have a really REALLY bad habit of going REALLY dark  writing style, so you have been forewarned. The next few chapters won't be much to smile about,  unless you really like the characters.

In this chapter, a trap is set and a Professor is finally confronted. Introducing two new  Slayers. And it's shorter too... because much longer ones are coming.

- - - - -

**Chapter 18**

**Treachery and Faith**

- - - - -

Before the students knew what was coming, the end of break was over and the start of the next  term was just a short day away. 

Dawn found herself eagerly anticipating what was coming. The entire school seemed to be on bated  breath.

Outside, the snow was starting to melt as a heat wave hit, students walking outdoors had the  habit of being pelted by icicles or icy snowballs, whether it was another student or just nature  intruding.

She turned back to her Advanced Spells, Grade Six text and flipped through the part on how to  transfigure a goblet into a goblet full of water. It wasn't easy, considering Dawn had had nil  experience before walking into Transfiguration, but she'd spent the past few weeks learning as  much as she could.

She was thankful that she was beginning to befriend more of the students. Harry Potter himself  had helped her with a Charm that she would have found impossible otherwise. During the last DA  meeting, he had taken her question and turned it into an entire lesson. Thankfully, she had not  learned what the burning charm was. It was basically a charm that would cast your opponent into a  complete stupor and unconsciousness.

Dawn was also finding that she was getting rather good at defending herself. After growing up  with the Slayer, she knew how to fight vampires. This was key, since her magic skills were still  lacking.

Fortunately, she was one of the only ones that noticed. Her grades for the first term were rather  high, which surprised Dawn slightly. She knew that magic was a large part of what she was graded  on, but considering she could barely transfigure a beetle into a button, she had no idea where  the marks came from.

And then there was the issue of Draco. While she and Draco had been spending a lot of time  together, her friends in Ravenclaw kept warning her that he would do something rash that would  hurt her. Dawn knew it was always a possibility, but it was too much fun to risk being  suspicious. However, something happened the morning the second term started that brought an ounce  of doubt into her mind.

Hermione Granger was moving through the Great Hall. She sat down next to Ron, who put an arm  around her. Behind Dawn, she could hear the Slytherin table mocking them. But she was surprised  to see it was Draco who was gawking, a look of intense loathing on his face. "Hey look!" he  shouted out, causing everyone in the vacinity to turn to see who was yelling. "It's a mudblood  and the Weasel."

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and laughter, while the other three tables burst out  angrily, and Cho Chang actually shouted how, "How dare you?"

Dawn sat down on one side of Cho, slightly frozen. Obviously, it was something harmful he had  said. Once the commotion had died down and the students had tucked into breakfast, Dawn leaned  over to her group of friends. "What is a mudblood?"

"It means 'dirty blood'," Cho replied bitterly. "It's someone with magical powers born to  non-magic parents."

Dawn's heart froze. 

"Malfoy thinks he's all that," Marietta continued, her voice just as harsh, "because he's a pure  blood. Hell, he's going to have more enemies than friends if he keeps on hating them."

"Draco hates them?" Dawn asked, her voice an echo of shock. 

Marietta glanced over at her. "What is it, Dawn?"

"Nothing," Dawn replied, setting her fork down with a clunk and rising, taking her book bag, all  of a sudden wanting to hurry away. "Nothing at all." And she stalked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched as Dawn practically ran from the Great Hall before turning to Ron. "I'm going to  go-"

"Go," Ron said quietly.

Hermione jogged off after Dawn, finding her at the doorway looking out into the courtyards,  looking miserable. "Dawn?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Tell you what, Dawn?" Hermione pressed gently.

"I'm a mudblood," Dawn replied, her face lost in a shadow. 

Hermione's face registered shock. "Does he know?"

Dawn's trembling fingers found her face and wiped a stray tear away. "He will."

- - - - -

Buffy had just finished grading the last of her papers later that same morning when suddenly the  fireplace in front of her sprang to life. She barely glanced up, another sleepless night lost as  the green flames poured out and a figure stepped out of them.

"Hello, Faith."

"Hey, B," Faith said, stepping in, rubbing her arms. "Damn, that was some ride. I don't think  I'll ever get used to it."

"Are they coming?" Buffy asked without glancing up.

"They'll be here any minute," Faith replied. "They're just getting their last minute orders from  the Ministry."

The fireplace burned green again and three figures came tumbling out. Kennedy was the first to  recover. "That was fun," she muttered, rubbing her head from where it had hit the floor. The girl  who knocked her into it rose too.

"Kennedy," said Buffy, setting her quill aside at last. "Anna. Jade. Good, good. You've  volunteered for this mission."

"They've heard the speech, already, B," Faith reminded her.

"So you know what you're gonna do?" Buffy asked.

They nodded.

"Watch your backs," Buffy advised them quietly. "I wouldn't have agreed on you three if it wasn't  the weight of the world resting on us, once again. Make sure that if you're caught, you know the  procedures. Professor McGonagall should be out any second now to deliver you to Hagrid. He will  lead you into the Dark Forest and will arrange the meeting between you and Bane."

"We get it, Buffy," Kennedy finally said. "Could be life or death stuff."

"But we'll come out of it alive, won't we?" Jade asked, sounding nervous.

"No," said Buffy slowly. "I don't know if you will. But it's important to draw the vampires away  from the Forests and Hogsmeade. Use any forces necessary."

"And what about the package?" Kennedy asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"One week," Faith replied tartly. 

A knock sounded on the suite door.

"Buffy..." Kennedy said, suddenly afraid. "Where's Willow?

A white cat shot from nowhere, leaping into Kennedy's arms. "Willow?" she asked, her voice full  of apprehension as she cuddled the cat, who lapped playfully at Kennedy's braids.

"Good luck," Buffy told them as a second knock came and she rose to get it. Professor McGonagall  came into the room, surprised to see the five slayers, one of them holding a white cat. 

"Come," McGonagall finally said. Kennedy kissed the head of the cat before setting her down  gently and she, Jade and Anna followed out the Professor.

Buffy and Faith watched as the door shut again. "Is there any chance in hell they'll come out of  this alive?"

"They were told the risks," said Buffy, taking a deep breath. "They know what's at stake."

"You didn't just send three Slayers to their deaths, did you?"

"I hope to God I didn't," Buffy said softly.

"When did you take up religion?" Faith asked curiously.

"I didn't," replied Buffy in a vacant voice. "But I do know what Heaven looks like. If they die,  they'll be in a far better place."

- - - - -

Harry raised his hand and knocked gently on the door to the Headmasters' office.

"Come in, Harry!" a voice called from inside.

Harry pushed the door open and walked in. Professors McGonagall and Summers were also present,  both with folded arms and grave faces.

"Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward the chair.

Harry sat.

"We have just taken the first step to ensure that the Hogwarts grounds will remain safe,"  Dumbledore began. "Professor Summers has just informed me of a plan conceived by herself and the  Ministry. They have pulled Slayers from the front lines and have placed a trap, knowing the  vampires wouldn't dare leave Slayers in the forests. That way, they'll be drawn away from the  grounds. The trap will remain until a package is delivered in the next week to ensure it will be  protected. I just wanted to ask you on your progress with the DA."

"It's going well," Harry said, turning to speak to Professor Summers, who was still the faculty  support. "We've been learning on the weapons that Professor Summers has provided. Those battle  axes are mightly useful."

"There is another matter with which we'd like to discuss with you, Potter," Professor McGonagall  said softly.

"Ginny Weasley," Professor Summers said, her voice gentle.

Harry glanced down, knowing his face was in full flush. "I'm starting to think that the dreams  are bad."

"They are," Dumbledore said simply, bowing his aged head, his eyes suddenly looking tired. "Ginny  Weasley is going to die."

"No!" Harry said, leaning forward. "She can't die... I've pushed her away... I'm trying to get  her out of my life... I... I..."

"Your dream is speaking from your heart, Harry. Only those who have died and those that will are  the loved ones you see in your eyes when you're at your most vulnerable. However, I feel these  dreams are not an attempt at possession, but an attempt for you to see into the future. Unless  Ginny Weasley is as far away from the battle as she can be, she will lose her life and thus  complete your vision."

"I am never going to let anything happen to her," Harry said forcefully.

"She's a strong girl," Professor Summers said from behind him. "She will know what's best for  her."

"She cares about you a lot, Harry," Professor McGonagall reminded him gently. "She will do what's  in your best interest, as well as hers."

Frustrated that so many people seemed to be involved in his personal life, Harry snorted and  shook his head. "I have to do something."

Professor Summers stepped forward. "I am. From this hour forward, my focus will be to protect  her, because protecting you will only lead to her death."

Harry's heart started to swell, because he knew that Buffy had died to save others before, and  she was still there in a very physical presence, standing right beside him.

"By my blood and those in the lines after, I will protect her," Buffy whispered. "Until death."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 19 -- the package arrives; Ginny realizes something's wrong.


	19. The Die is Cast

This was another fun chapter to write.. fun, but hard. It's longer too, because the last chapter  was quite short. It's a darker chapter, no doubt about it, but it's really what the story is  about. And we're bringing one of the "fanged" over for a while. Actually, just this chapter...  but you'll see why.

I've done enough talking.

- - - - -

**Chapter 19**

**The Die is Cast**

- - - - -

It was eight days since Buffy had made her oath to protect Ginny. The trap had finally been set,  but the key was still en route. Buffy found this rather tiresome, but knew that the shorter the  waiting period, the longer.

Outside, the soggy fields gave way as the four Quidditch teams were out in full practice again.  To calm her already jangled nerves, not to mention keep an eye on both her sister and the Weasley  girl, Buffy took it upon herself to supervise the practices. As she sat there one afternoon,  watching Gryffindor's team practice, she smiled.

The day before, she'd called off homework in her classes. Then she gave a second announcement  that was eagerly cheered on. Their finals, with the exception of the fifth and seventh years, who  would be taking their tests, would be practical. And after hearing about Professor Lupin's  obstacle course idea from the excited sixth years, Buffy knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Up in the stands, in the sunlight, Buffy felt warm and alive, even with the bludgers swishing  overhead, whizzing sinisterly as they skittered back into the field of play.

Next to her, a figure suddenly stirred. Buffy sat up and recognized Willow climbing the steps,  looking exhausted. "I should have changed into that blasted cat," Willow panted, sitting down. 

"Wil, what is it?" Buffy asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"The package has been delivered," Willow said in a low voice. "It was delivered through the  tunnel under the school, but at least it arrived in one piece."

"Good," said Buffy, turning her attention back to the pitch, where the team was getting together  in triumph. "Do you think they have a chance in hell to beat Slytherin next week?"

Willow grinned. "Have you seen how on they've been?"

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy muttered as she wrapped a scarf around her neck. Although the sun was out and  bright and the snow had melted away didn't mean that the air wasn't crisp and cold. It didn't  bother the Quidditch players, for some odd reason.

Buffy and Willow made their way back into the Castle and toward the Headmaster's office when  Professor Snape met them on their way.

"Your package has been brought down to the dungeons," he said, his lip curling slightly, distaste  etching in every line of his face. 

Buffy checked her watch. Sunset was a mere hour away. "Wil," she said quietly. 

Willow reached over and took Buffy's arm. "Let's go."

"You don't have to do this," Buffy said as the two descended.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Willow asked, mock hurt in her voice. 

They continued talking until a large clank sounded from down the long, dark hall. "Willow?"

"_Lumos," Willow whispered, watching as the wandtip lit up and she waved it around, trying to get  her bearings. "Dungeons, right."_

They continued walking. 

Finally, they reached a large door, with heavy bars set diagonally. With a sharp kick, Buffy  managed to undo the lock. As the broken iron shards fell aside, she pushed the door open and  stepped into the darkness, pulling out her own wand. "_Lumos_."

A face stared at them from the corner. "Is this any way to treat your bloody guests?"

Buffy could hardly believe her eyes as the figure stepped forward. "_Spike."_

Willow's eyes widened in amazement as Spike came to a stop just in front of Buffy. "I've seen a  lot of things I don't believe, love," he said, turning away. "Many are just fables." Then, with  the force of a hurricane behind him, he turned and punched the Slayer across the side of the  head.

Buffy gasped as she reeled sideways, catching herself on a wall. "Spike? What the hell are you  doing?"

He stepped back, putting up his hands to protect his face in case she decided to retaliate. To  his relief, she didn't, but she wasn't exactly relaxing around him either. She folded her arms  once she attained that all of her facial features were still in the right place. 

"I've been waiting to bloody see you for months," he said, walking slowly around her. "Ever since  we danced that night."

"We danced on the phone?" she asked, her eyebrows arching slightly as she turned to him. "Do you  have any idea---?"

"The prophecy," Spike replied in his voice of dead calm. "Angel told me you needed the one that  would fulfill the prophecy... except that there are two of us that can become human, and we both  need to win an epic battle to do it. But mister tall-dark-and-brooding hasn't exactly won any  brownie points in the whole destroy-a-city competition. At least, not yet." Spike frowned as he  lifted the amulet from his neck and settled it back into the hands of the trembling Slayer.

"You didn't have to bring it back," she said, glancing up. He was surprised to see tears in her  eyes. 

"I did it once, I can do it again," he replied.

"I'm not going to watch you die," she said, her voice more forceful this time. "Not again."

"I'm the only one who can wear this."

"Not anymore," Buffy objected quietly, handing the amulet to Willow. 

"The amulet... this was the package?" Willow asked.

"It gives the strength and the power it needs to, to a Champion," Buffy explained. "It was  already worn by a real hero. Now it's time the amulet goes into the hands of another..."

"You're talking about a sixteen-year-old male-Dawn!" Spike exclaimed.

"Did Giles tell you to come over and nag?" Buffy asked, for the first time feeling slightly  annoyed. "It's different when it works around people with magic. This amulet is what it'll take  for Harry Potter to slay Voldemort. And it's key function is to protect Azkaban. Willow?"

"I can sense it's power," she said, her eyes closed, the amulet floating midair as Willow ran her  hand slightly above it. "It'll work."

Buffy turned back to Spike. "Thank you."

His eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed how anxious she was. He moved closer, placing his  hands on her shoulders. She didn't object. Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her into  a bone-crushing hug. As her arms tightened around him, she poured the guilt, the anxiety and the  tension through her arms and into his. From his cold body against hers, she could feel his  strength, stimulating and soothing.

Finally, she stepped away. "I'd better go," said Spike, turning to leave.

"What? Why?" Buffy gasped, trying to take his hand, but he pulled it away.

"We've got lots of important things to do now," Spike said as he turned back toward the grate  leading into the tunnels. "Angel sends his love."

"That's what this is all about, isn't it?" Buffy demanded angrily. "You're jealous. He's jealous.  You're all a bunch of morons, you know this, right?"

Spike paused and half-turned toward her, the shadow of his familiar smirk lighting up his face.  "Doesn't make me love you any less." He turned and ducked inside. "I'll be back. We all will."

Buffy watched as he left, Willow standing behind her, amulet in hand.

"Well, that was interesting," Willow muttered.

- - - - -

Ginny had just entered the Great Hall when she noticed more eyes on her than normal. Trying to  avoid their curious stares, she sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years and spooned  herself some dinner. 

If she was really honest with herself, it wasn't the stares or whispering that was bugging her.  It was the silent treatment. Ron was treating her like she was some royalty, and Hermione was  always there with Ron to walk her to class.

Something had to be up. If only Ginny could confide in Harry. But that even seemed impossible. 

No matter how much she loved him, no matter how far she'd go to win his heart, it seemed as  though he had made up his mind in the matter. Why risk something that would end so soon, and  tragic?

Because sometimes there is something worth risking, Ginny thought bitterly as she stabbed at a  boiled potato. 

It was because Harry had made the decision. What Ginny thought obviously didn't matter. And it  certainly didn't make it any less painful to watch as Parvati Patil sat on Harry's right side,  where Ginny knew she should have been standing herself.

It was so hard to hate someone that she barely knew, and even harder to watch those same emerald  eyes sparkle whenever they turned to the dark, round eyes of Parvati...

"No," Ginny muttered, throwing down her fork and staring at the table.

It wasn't worth it. She was not going to just sit here and play nice while the rest of the  females in this school had dibs on him. There was no way in Hell she was going to watch as Harry  fell for someone else. He had said he really, really cared about her. It sounded a lot like love  to her.

After deciding once and for all that even though she was being treated as though she were either  a broken glass or else a ticking time bomb, Ginny knew one thing for certain: she was going to  get Harry back.

A few seats down, Ron sat eating, a textbook propped in front of him while Hermione made little  huffing noises next to him as she checked his Charms homework. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," she finally said, rolling it up neatly and returning it to his bookbag. Once she  reached inside, her fingers grasped a cold book. "What's this?"

Ron finally snapped back to attention. "It's nothing... really," he said, trying to grab the bag  from her, but she was too quick and pulled out the homework diary from the year before. "Really,  it's nothing," he muttered, the tips of his ears turning red.

"You kept this?" Hermione asked, her fingers brushing the few specks of dust away. 

"It was a gift," Ron muttered, suddenly finding himself very interested in his steak-and-kidney  pie.

"It was a homework diary," Hermione replied in disbelief.

"Well," Ron said at last, setting his fork down and gently removing the book from her hands. "It  came from you. With your heart..." He was turning even redder now. "On it," he finally muttered,  before shoving the diary back into the bag.

On his left, his vision obscured by the bag, Hermione's watering eyes were watching him in  wonder.

At the table behind, Dawn had barely pushed her fried tomatoes around on her plate before one of  the Ravenclaw girls called her on it. "You feeling okay?"

"Perfect," Dawn replied in the same haunted voice she'd been using for a week and a half now.

How could anyone blame her? All she wanted to do was find a love, a first love, any love or  friendship or anything. Instead, she'd found Draco.

He was a really good guy, with a really good heart, once she had broken through the layers of  sarcasm and darkness. But something bothered her more than that. She had allowed her heart to get  involved before she'd seen his true colors. And since she realized that she was someone he would  hate, she hadn't been able to sleep or work or anything, really. Professor Vector had spoken to  her after a particularly harsh Arithmancy day in which Dawn had made so many predictions for the  number five that the universe should have imploded in on itself.

But Dawn really didn't have anywhere else to turn. Until the night before.

She had gone straight from Quidditch practice to her sister's suite. Knowing that Buffy was still  outside with Professors Snape and Flitwick, Dawn had chanced that either Willow or Tara would be  inside. 

They weren't, but Faith was.

Faith claimed she was there for some sort of mission. She looked more like she was on a vacation.

But Dawn couldn't move anymore. She couldn't even breathe. After breaking into tears and  collapsing did she finally open up to the one person she couldn't even trust.

Faith had had enough bad experiences with men to know when someone was about to get their heart  broken.

"You have to tell him the truth, Dawn," Faith said softly. "The sooner he knows, the faster he  can get over it. If he's really as wonderful as you've let on, he'll accept it. But if he's the  buttery git I've heard he is, then you're doing yourself a lot of good by leaving the trash by  the exit door."

Dawn swallowed the rest of her tapioca pudding. Across the Great Hall, she could see Malfoy and  the rest of his gang standing up. Her heart leapt into her throat. It was now or never.

She crept quickly to the edge of the Great Hall to wait for him. As he passed, she took his arm  and dragged him outside. 

"Dawn, what is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern as she turned her back on him, suddenly  unable to breathe, to move, to think. "Dawn?"

The moment he said her name, with a voice of such caring and compassion, she could feel every  ounce of self control slipping away. "Draco... I can't do this..."

"Can't do what?" he asked, a slight note of panic in his voice. "Dawn, what is it? Is someone  bothering you?"

She turned to him, a tear tricking over her chin. He looked even more alarmed. "You have given me  some of the best months in my life," she said, trying to keep her voice normal, but listening as  it turned high and cracked in places. "But I can't keep doing this. If you really knew what I  was, you wouldn't be half this nice."

"If it's because you're American..." Draco said, reaching out to touch her.

She recoiled, her eyes full of horror. "I may be American, yes," she whispered, "but my parents  were also Muggles, Draco. I know how you feel about us... and I think it's best that..."

The look on his face was enough to shatter her already broken heart. She could see the rage  lighting up those pale blue eyes and the mouth, so beautiful a sight, twisting itself into a  straight line. "What?" he asked, a bit more force in his voice.

"I'm not going to be with you, if you're ashamed to be with me," Dawn said, now visibly crying,  her voice completely gone. "But you had a right to know the truth. If I'd known from the start  how you felt---"

"You... you lead me on?" he asked. There was something else in his voice now, besides anger,  besides rage. Was it hate?

"Don't hate me because I didn't know," Dawn begged half-heartedly.

"I don't," he said, his arms falling limply to his sides. "I can't... Dawn... how can you be...  one of them...?"

"Just say it," she cried out as she stalked past him. "I'm a filthy little mudblood, just like  Hermione Granger. That's who you've been dating the past five months. That's who I am. Now you  know everything about me, yet you forgot to mention how much you despise them."

"I'm a pure-blood," Draco said, a bit of his self-confidence returning amidst the shock. "But I  can't believe you would do this to me! How could you? How could you betray my trust? How could  you?"

She watched, unable to cry any more tears, unable to even take a lifesaving breath, as he ran  past her, back into the school, and out of her life.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 20 -- Ginny puts her own plan into motion; Voldemort springs his own trap.

Thank you reviewers for giving me such excellent insight! I never would have thought Oz meeting  Lupin before, but it's definitely given me something to think about!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter... it has a mix of everything, including Spike's return and  the ultimate collapse of Draco/Dawn. I know I haven't done much with their characters, but when  you see the aftermath, you'll know how serious it got. And I am going to promise that Angel and  Spike will return. Because I adore them both.

Until the weekend... happy reading!


	20. Call of the Wild

The quotes in the story, if they look familiar, should. They're from Jack London's "The Call of  the Wild". I only rearranged the words to let it fit into the context.

Onto the show...

- - - - -

**Chapter 20**

**Call of the Wild**

- - - - -

Over the next few weeks, Dawn noticed a major change in the way people acted around her. She  noticed it especially in her classes, with the Slytherins all treating her like royal dung. It  was even more evident that every time she stepped into the Great Hall, she would have to endure  Pansy Parkinson shrieking, "Hey, Mudblood! Harris! Over there!"

Dawn knew it was in her best interest to ignore them all, but it was so hard, considering how she  really felt. It was most painful in Potions, since she and Draco shared the same table and the  same text half of the time since Dawn had misplaced hers. He was still cold toward her, but he  never joined in with the mocking. Whenever he glanced at her, his jaw would set and his gaze  would avert all over.

Sick and tired of feeling miserable, Dawn poured her rage into Quidditch, making save after  spectacular save as Ravenclaw rolled over Hufflepuff. Cho was especially pleased, saying that if  Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the mid-February matchup by over a hundred and seventy points,  Ravenclaw would be playing a rematch for last year's Quidditch Cup loss. That, and Hufflepuff  beating Slytherin in the March game. 

Dawn also redoubled her efforts in DA meetings, which were being held twice a week as though  Professor Summers was holding a whip. Harry knew he'd lost control when Buffy would show up and  take them through drill after drill. After one particularly painful night, after Terry Boot had  accidently sent a stack of books at her, Dawn decided the time had come to talk with Buffy.

Buffy lead her to her suite, which was empty. Dawn stepped inside, twisting her hands. Finally,  she turned to Buffy. But her sister spoke first.

"I know what this is about," Buffy said, taking her usual seat. "It's about that Malfoy boy,  isn't it?"

Dawn nodded, not able to find her voice. 

"What happened, Dawnie?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "Everyone kept telling me what sort of a boy he was. Evil, manipulative,  cunning... but was he ever any of that to me? No. He was sweet, charming and so nice... he fooled  me into liking him, to getting my heart involved." Her face twisted bitterly. "But nobody ever  told me that he despised those muggle-borns."

Buffy's face softened and she moved to Dawn's side. "And you told him the truth?"

"I figured that if he found it out from me, he wouldn't have to hear it from anyone else," Dawn  replied tearfully. "So I did it. I'm not sorry I did, because he has every right to hate me."

Buffy watched as Dawn dissolved back into tears before wrapping her arms tightly around her  sister. "Shhhhh," she said soothingly. "Dawnie, listen to me. I know you're hurt and you're angry  and you have every right to hate this boy. But you don't, do you? No matter how much he's hurt  you, no matter how angry he's made you, you just can't seem to stop caring."

Dawn nodded, wiping her eyes and sniffling. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am. It's a big sister perrogative," Buffy said, grinning. 

"I just don't know if I can stand there and watch him hate me," Dawn said in a tiny voice. 

"He'll come around," Buffy said softly. "And if he doesn't, I can confine him to the greenhouses  and make him squeeze bubotuber pus for the rest of term."

Dawn smiled in spite of herself. "Thanks, Buffy... you've always been there, no matter what."

"I always will be," Buffy said gently, tucking a lock of Dawn's hair behind her ear. "Hasn't my  coming back to life taught you anything?"

"It tells me one thing," Dawn whispered, her face shining with tears. "Anything's possible."

Dawn smiled, remembering that conversation as she entered the library and handed Madame Pince a  booklist and watched as the older witch scurried off to get the required books.

Over in the corner was Ginny Weasley with the rest of the fifth years, all huddled over library  books, preparing to take on their OWLs. Dawn wanted to talk to her but held back, especially when  she spied Harry entering the library with Ron and Hermione. Harry purposely avoided her,  something that Ginny had been made well aware of, because her eyes narrowed and a look of sheer  determination filled her expression.

But it came to her surprise the next day when Ron and Malfoy had a row in Double Potions. Snape,  who was already full of bitterness for some reason or another, punished them both with detention  after the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth years protested Ron's punishment. And for some odd  reason, Dawn felt satisfaction as Malfoy turned to her, a light dying in his clear silvery eyes.

That night at the Great Hall, Tara approached both tables and announced that Ron and Draco would  be serving detention with her that evening on her patrol of the outer edges of the Forests. At  the same time, Professor Summers approached Harry to discuss something with him. After arranging  a meeting at Hagrids later that evening, she and Tara went out of the Great Hall, just as  Professor McGonagall swooped down on them.

"We have an emergency," she said quickly. "The Headmaster wishes to see all of you in his Office,  immediately."

Tara and Buffy, with Willow cat clutched in Tara's arms, ran up the stairs after Professor  McGonagall until they reached the gargoyles. 

The mood in Dumbledores office was grave. Hagrid and Professor Snape were already present, both  looking as though the world was coming to an end. To their surprise, Faith stood by the  fireplace, nursing a rather deep cut on her arm.

"Ambushed," Faith said in a dead voice. "That village had no chance..."

"You aren't saying..." Tara gasped. "Hogsmeade?"

"It's been pillaged and burnt," Professor Snape replied in his docile tone. 

"And the Slayers?" Buffy asked wildly, turning to Faith. "Are they all right?"

"As far as we know, they're alive," Faith said, while Buffy nearly cried out with relief.  "They've disappeared into the forest though. They're being hunted by vampires." Her voice shook  with disgust as she glanced at her wound, lifting a bloody bedsheet she was using to slow the  bleeding. 

"Deep in the forest a call is sounding," Dumbledore said in a grave voice. "And as often as the  call is heard, mysterious, thrilling and luring, they feel compelled to turn their backs upon the  fire and the beaten earth around it, and to plunge into the forest, and on and on."

The room was eerily silent until Dumbledore removed his glasses and for the first time in a long  while, the ancient lines showed his fatigue. "Voldemort is calling them. The students don't stand  a chance if they are able to venture into the Forests at will."

"It was my detention, sir," Snape replied icily. 

"You must pull your Slayers from the Forest," Dumbledore said quietly, turning to Buffy and  Faith. "They are in danger and will not survive."

Willow almost leapt with indignation onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor Summers, I want my students to be safe," Dumbledore said, finally directing his  intentions towards her. "I trust that you are teaching them what they need to know."

"Oh," Buffy said, a grim look of pride crossing her face, "they're learning."

"And what of Hogsmeade?" Hagrid asked suddenly.

Faith's face fell slightly as she turned to answer the question. "Most of the buildings have been  looted, the people have been feasted upon..." A look of sheer disgust crossed her face as she  continued. "Everything that had anything to do with magic within the town was torched at the  center square... a few buildings remain and a few survivors are scattered... but the town, as we  all have known it, is dead."

"B-But they're non-magic creatures!" Hagrid shouted out. "How could they have known what they  were attacking?"

"Because they're not muggles," Tara replied quietly.

The entire room fell silent before all eyes turned back to Buffy. "They may have taken the  entertainment out of this school, but they will take it's spirit." She turned fiercely to Tara.  "Let's go."

- - - - -

Ron had just finished his dinner when Ginny showed up, sitting down on his right side and digging  into her dinner with gusto.

"You're in a good mood," Ron commented darkly as he drained his pumpkin juice.

Ginny grinned at him. "It's because I have a fabulous older brother always looking out for me,"  she said cheerfully.

"It's because Malfoy has detention, isn't it?" Ron asked, his voice turning gloomy. "We get to  patrol the edges of forest. Yay."

Ginny seemed to look right past his sarcasm for her eyes had settled on another figure  re-entering the Great Hall. It was Harry, with Professor Summers at his side, both of them  talking quickly.

Harry finally stopped when he reached Ron's seat. His eyes glanced quickly towards Ginny before  he directed his urgent words toward Ron and Hermione, who was seated on Ron's left. "We've got  trouble," he muttered at last.

Ginny averted his eyes from him and glanced at her meat pie. It had suddenly lost its appeal.  Harry hiding any valuable information from her was an insult at best. Hadn't she gone into the  Ministry of Magic last year, risking her life for some wild plot of Harry's that had turned out  to be a mere brainwashing?

Infuriated, she watched as Ron glanced apologetically at her before leaving with Harry and  Hermione. "Shut me out all you want, Harry," she whispered bitterly as she flung her fork down  onto her plate and stood up, meaning to follow them.

As she walked out, she saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walk back in, both looking grave.  Professor Summers and Hagrid were standing together at the entrance, waiting for Harry. As he  left, she spied Ron and Hermione and ducked away slightly, trying to stay out of their sight.

A few feet ahead of them, Hermione had just taken Ron's hand. "Be careful out there, Ron."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" he asked lightly, but his eyes seemed to speak what  his words denied... he was scared.

"You can," Hermione said simply, "and that is what's scaring me to death."

"I'll be okay, Hermione," he said, squeezing her hand. "Really. I'll see you in a few hours,  okay?" Without waiting for her response, he bent over and kissed her cheek before turning and  disappearing out the great double doors. Hermione stood there for a moment, then crossed her arms  and retreated back into the Great Hall.

A moment later, Draco joined Ron, looking miserable about something. But before he could say  anything, Tara appeared and they all marched outside.

Ron was scared. He couldn't deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. Something was out there,  hunting Slayers and burning innocent wizarding villages. His stomach simply expressed his  disbelief, remaining twisted and tight. Next to him, Draco made huffing noises, muttering about  his father and what he would do if he knew that Professor Snape had forced him into detention  with a weird blonde witch.

It gave Ron some satisfaction to know that Lucius Malfoy was still behind bars.

A sudden noise pulled him from his reverie. In front of him, Tara trembled, the cat inside her  arms scratching the air, making choking noises.

"What was that?" Draco demanded loudly.

Ron could have hit him. But his eyes were on the clump of bushes in front of them and slightly to  their right. 

"Must have been the wind," Ron said in relief.

No sooner had he spoken did the bushes move again, as though something were running parallel to  them.

Tara had frozen completely now, wand in hand. "Ron? Draco?" she asked, pointing her wand toward  the clearing slightly ahead. "I want you to go to that clearing. And wait for me." Both boys  glanced at each other before running for the opening. "Willow? I need you to go and get Buffy,"  she whispered, nuzzling the cat before setting it down. "We're being hunted."

As Willow darted toward Hagrids as darkness fell across the field, Tara turned slowly toward Ron  and Draco, not daring to believe what would happen next.

Draco was still muttering as he and Ron stopped, panting, in the clearing. But Ron suddenly held  out his hand, his eyes alert. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Draco gasped, finally standing up straight and looking around.

The bush in front of them seemed to burst before their eyes. Draco took one look at what emerged  and screamed, backing away before fleeing.

Ron just stood there, staring at it, not feeling as it took his body, or the impact the ground  had on it as the vampire flung him to the ground. Behind him, he could still hear Draco's  terrified cries.

Ron gasped as his body lifted again and two cold arms encircled around his chest. He could feel  the gasp near his left ear as a sharp pain took his neck as vampire teeth penetrated his skin.

A sudden wave of dizziness came over him and he faded out, not knowing what was happening.

"Ron!" A voice seemed to scream from nowhere.

Ron had the gentle sensation of floating to the ground as his body dropped harshly. Through the  fog in front of his face, he saw a whirl of blonde hair as the female in front of him began to  fight his attacker.

"Buffy!" A voice shrieked in the distance, and suddenly there was dark hair.

Ron let out a tiny whimper as the pain suddenly caved in on him. His neck burned and his hands,  his robes, his everything was covered in his blood, including dust now filtering down upon him. 

"Faith! We need help!"

"On it!" the second voice cried, and footsteps bounded away back toward the castle. Nearby, he  could hear Tara whimper.

"Stay with us, Ron," the figure said, and suddenly Professor Summers' face came into focus. "Ron?  Are you okay? Ron?"

But he couldn't speak. Darkness was settling in. He wanted to tell her how dark it was getting  and wanted to ask why he couldn't see her anymore. She was still talking, but her voice seemed to  be fading away.

"Ron? Ron?!" she cried out as more footsteps approached at a distance. "Ron!"

- - - - -

To be continued...

Sorry guys... I couldn't do it. I couldn't make Draco another villain. So now he's a coward.

I know this chapter is a LITTLE short... but the next one, the continuation to this chapter, will  be much, MUCH longer.

Chapter 21 -- the fight to save Ron... 


	21. Into the Fire

Howdy! This is the Beta, Alpha, taking over for a few slight days. Your author unfortunately was in an accident and broke her wrist, so I as her roommate and betareader have decided to take over. So if you notice different language and stuff, it's because she wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. She did have most of this and the next chapter written, but I added my own stuff (like the nifty Buffy quotes I always apply to life).  
  
Any flames should be sent my way. I know she really wanted this chapter out earlier, and I know cliffhangers suck, but it was my suggestion. These next two chapters will be posted over the weekend, so if you don't see anything for about a week, don't fret, she'll be allowed near a keyboard again someday. And her story is almost up to 100 reviews! Thank you so much y'all for reviewing! I know she really appreciates it, because I don't think this many people have read anything she's written before!  
  
- - - - -  
  
**Chapter 21  
Into the Fire  
  
**- - - - -  
  
The school's reaction to what happened in the field was evident even an hour after it occured. One of their own, one of Gryffindor's finest, had been attacked.  
  
The students crowded around the closed ward, which was open only to Ron's family as they came in pairs, all of them with the same tight expression on their faces, as though hope as they knew it had fallen.  
  
Buffy's position was the worst. She didn't know what day it was or remember what time had past. All she could do was stand at the corner of Madam Pomfrey's medical ward and stare as the Weasley family came to grips on what had happened to Ron.  
  
He had been attacked by a vampire.  
  
Ginny stood a few paces away, slightly aside from her brothers Bill, Fred and George, and her parents. Her eyes were still illuminated with shock and the truth seemed unable to sink in.   
  
Buffy could feel Ginny's pain, for it was Dawn's reaction to when Buffy had gone to Dawn's school to inform her sister their mother had died.  
  
She had hoped she wouldn't see such pain anymore.  
  
Unable to think of anything else, she pulled away slightly to see the Headmaster discussing options with the rest of the family. Ron had lost a lot of blood from being bitten, and despite the family's protests that they wanted their family blood to replace the blood he'd lost, there was no way they could. They were incompatable.  
  
"I'll send for Charlie immediately," Mrs. Weasley promised while gazing at her husbands fascination with the puncture hole where his blood had been tested. "I'm not sure that Percy would want to help."  
  
"We should send for him too, Mum," Bill said in a low voice. "He needs to be here for Ron."  
  
Ginny let out a miserable sob and walked out of the ward.  
  
"This isn't happening," Buffy moaned from her own corner as she sat down on an empty bed. "Tell me this isn't happening."  
  
"You could not have forseen this," Willow said in a comforting voice, appearing at Buffy's elbow. "You dusted that vampire before it had a chance to kill him."  
  
"He should never have been there in the first place," Buffy muttered angrily, standing up.  
  
A moment later, Professor McGonagall returned with Charlie Weasley, who looked a bit startled. "Mother, what is it? They said that Ron was hurt."  
  
Which launched into another explanation.  
  
Charlie immediately offered his arm for the testing and everyone inside the closed ward waited on bated breath, even Professor McGonagall, who's face was unusally tense, her eyes carefully averted.  
  
Buffy took the opportunity to step out of the room and take a quick break, Willow at her heels. "Wow," Willow said softly.  
  
"Wow is right," Buffy replied, leaning against a cold rocky wall and feeling somewhat better now that the tension was locked up inside. "I just don't know how we can help him... his parents were keen on using pure blood."  
  
Willow sighed and tugged Buffy's arm, trying to get her to move away from the hospital wing. "Maybe we can persuade someone in the Ministry to bring that other Weasley in here kicking and screaming."  
  
"I bet if we ask the right question," Buffy quipped, playing along, "Andrew could just bore him to--" She stopped suddenly, turning to Willow. "That's it!"  
  
"We get Andrew to bore the guy to death to bring his body here?" Willow asked, following the old train of thought. "How... gross."  
  
"No!" Buffy said, now taking off at a run. "Not Andrew, Xander!"  
  
A look of comprehension fell over Willow's face as the two ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Ginny had barely returned to the common room when students swarmed in around her, offering her words of comfort.   
  
She was warmed slightly to see them, but still too numb to speak, for everything seemed to be falling apart around her.  
  
Charlie's blood was incompatable, meaning their last hope was Percy. Ginny let out a bitter laugh, thinking of how ridiculous it sounded. Percy, who refused to be a part of such a fantastic family, coming back to help the brother who turned his back on him. It seemed right out of a soap opera.  
  
She sat in one of the empty chairs near the fireplace, extending her hands closer to the flames, desperate to feel any warmth. Or hope.  
  
She could feel someone approaching and saw Hermione standing over her. Ginny felt a rush of gratitude. Ron may never tell anyone of his courtship, but Ginny saw enough to know that Ron and Hermione were definitely a couple. She wordlessly reached across and took Hermione's hand. "He's holding in there."  
  
"If I could only see him," Hermione said, wiping away her tears, her words full of bitterness. "If only I could tell him..."  
  
"Tell him what?" Ginny asked, her own voice dull and not sounding like her own. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine... Ron was never one to confide," she continued hastily.  
  
Hermione turned her sharp eyes to Ginny. "He really loves you, you know," she said in a sad voice as more tears threatened her control. "You're the girl he would die to protect."  
  
"As if I haven't heard that one before," Ginny spat bitterly.  
  
Hermione glanced at her. "I know Harry means well, Ginny... but he's an idiot. He knows he's an idiot and he should pay for treating you the way he did. He's a boy, Ginny. A foolish, insulant boy."  
  
"You blame Ron for what happened to him, don't you?" Ginny asked in a voice that barely hid her awe. She could feel the anger coming over her in waves.  
  
"I do," Hermione said softly.   
  
"It wasn't his fault," Ginny finally said. "It was Voldemorts. He wanted to mark the territory, prove that Slayer strength is useless when students get in the way. Worked like a charm, it did."  
  
"But why," Hermione said in her tiny voice, "why on Earth did it have to be Ron? Why couldn't the vampire have mauled Malfoy and done us all a favor?"  
  
Ginny smirked, appreciating Hermione's dark sense of humor when things were rough. "He'll be okay, Hermione, you'll see. And then you can tell him whatever you want to tell him. You won't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
"I hope," Hermione sniffled loudly as she stood up again, her eyes spying someone walking from the dormitories. "Harry and I are going to see him if we can get in."  
  
"I'll go... and convince Mum to let you guys in," Ginny said in a hesitant voice, standing up and facing Harry for the first time since Ron's ordeal. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Ginny," he said, and the emotion in that single word was enough to make Ginny's heart melt. No matter how angry she was with him for pushing her away, no matter how badly it hurt; the fact he was staring at her now with compassion and grief was too much to bear.  
  
"Harry," she said in a simple voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. "Really sorry."  
  
"He's your best friend, Harry," Ginny said, forcing herself to turn away. "Let's go."  
  
- - - - -  
  
It was still quiet on the closed ward when Buffy and Willow returned over an hour later, slightly surprised to see Hermione Granger and Harry Potter inside, talking with Ron's family. After expressing their own solitudes, they retreated back to their corner.  
  
"I hope we did the right thing," Willow muttered, crossing her arms.   
  
"We are," Buffy said softly. "And someday, they'll know we did."  
  
Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. The doors swept open regally, admitting Professor Dumbledore and two others in tow. One was Xander, the other was...  
  
"Percy?" Mrs. Weasley said, shock in her voice as she stumbled forward.  
  
"Mum, Dad," Percy said, adjusting his glasses and looking rather coolly at everyone in the room, until his eyes swept on the hospital bed. "What the hell..."  
  
Everyone watched as Percy lost all composure before running to the bedside of his youngest brother. "Ron? Ron? What happened to you?"  
  
"He was attacked by a vampire," Buffy said, stepping out of the shadows. "He's lost a lot of blood."  
  
Percy looked horrified as he turned back to Ron. "What do you need?" he asked his parents.  
  
"We need to see if we can use your blood for a transfusion," his father replied tartly. "He'll die before nightfall if we don't get him the blood he needs."  
  
Percy nodded and spotted Madam Pomfrey standing beside Buffy. He walked over, rolling up the sleeve of his robe as he stepped. He finally held out his arm, his voice firm, his eyes hard. "Test me."  
  
Buffy was slightly surprised that Percy was so receptive to the fact that although he was on hard terms with his family, he was accepting the responsibility that he alone may be the only person standing between his brother and certain death.  
  
It was sort of stupifying, to say the least.  
  
The tension seemed to crackle as Madam Pomfrey took the blood sample to her lab and quickly scanned it with her wand. She returned a short time later, beaming. "It's a match."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The tension in the Great Hall that night had lessened significantly. After finding out that Ron's brother Percy would supply the blood Ron needed to survive, the school seemed to finally sense they were out of any real danger.  
  
Dawn sat with the rest of her House, watching as Harry, Hermione and the rest of their group all left amidst cheers as they were all going to check on Ron. As she rose to greet them, her eye caught another figure leaving. Malfoy. With a sigh, she hitched up her bag to follow him out.  
  
Across the room, Harry was leaving with Hermione and Ginny. As they reached the entrance hall, they took the now-familiar walk down the corridor to the hospital ward. He was slightly surprised to see Ginny very serious.   
  
As they reached the doors, Hermione went inside first. Feeling he owed her some private time alone with Ron and his family, Harry hung back. Ginny, to his surprise, waited by the door, her eyes closed.  
  
"How can you just stand there and pretend everything is all right?" she finally asked, her voice full of underlying anger.  
  
"Because it isn't," Harry said softly. "Ron was almost killed."  
  
"That has nothing to do with this," she replied between gritted teeth as she wheeled around to face him. "How can just push me away?"  
  
"Because those eyes aren't meant for grief," Harry said, taking a step closer and gently reaching out for her, "and because those tears aren't meant for pain. You deserve better."  
  
"This isn't your choice to make!" she cried out. "I should be the one to decide my fate. I should be the one to decide what's better for me, not you!"  
  
"You have to live, Ginny, for me," Harry said sadly. "If I fail, then all of this... would have been nothing!"  
  
"It isn't nothing!" she shouted. "It never was nothing! I have loved you for so long now just dying to say it to your face." Harry stared at her in disbelief, momentarily frozen. "You hurt me, Harry. You hurt me so much."  
  
"That was now what I intended to do," he said, his voice full of frustration. "I wanted you to be happy, to love someone who can make you happy."  
  
Ginny turned her back on him. "I do."  
  
Harry reached out and took her shoulder. "You what?" He turned her slowly to face him, seeing the tears on her glowing face.  
  
"I'm happy, Harry, knowing that you care enough about me to not see me hurt, but look what happened to Ron! How do you think Hermione feels, knowing that she and Ron just realized something so huge? And she may never be able to tell him... it's wrong, and you know it's wrong."  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing. "I could walk away now, live with my grief and find someone else to love, but I would regret it forever. If you were on your death bed, after failing to save the world, the one light you could look to is knowing that you were loved, not as a friend or a mentor, but as a man. I wouldn't regret being there, because I know in my heart, it's what you would do if you were me."  
  
"I would," he said, unable to keep his own tears from flowing. "If you were dying... I would say that I would find you when my time came. I will always find you."  
  
She blinked and looked down. "Please, Harry. Please, don't push me away. You need strength now that Ron is... out. You need someone by your side, not someone to follow you."  
  
"Are you suggesting someone for the job?" he asked in a light voice.  
  
She beamed at him, her eyes shining. "Just don't tell me to go away."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted. "But if you get killed, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The door beside them opened a crack as Fred stepped out. "What is going on here?"  
  
Harry gently let go of Ginny before turning to the twin. "Ron? Is he..."  
  
"He's awake."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dawn was slightly surprised to see Draco standing alone in the courtyard, his head bent against the cold, harsh winds sweeping from the mountains. His head was ducked, his collar tucked to his ears. He was alone.  
  
Dawn walked past him, fishing for another insult. She was already in a bad mood. If he insulted her enough, she could jinx him. And since her sister had saved Ron Weasley's life, she could probably get away with it.  
  
"What, no insult?" she snapped, walking past him a second time.  
  
He looked up, finally noticing that she was standing there. "Dawn?"  
  
She stopped dead. The look in his eyes wasn't of gleeful malice or vindication, it was a deep sadness and guilt. Far from her desires to egg him on further, she took a step forward, expecting him to take two back, but he stood there rooted. Something was definitely amiss. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, spreading his hands helplessly.   
  
This wasn't what she had expected to hear at all.  
  
"Sorry?" she breathed, confused. "Draco, do you have any idea what hell you've put me through these past two weeks?"  
  
He didn't reply, but kept staring at his shoes. "It should have been me," he finally said. "That vampire was coming for me... and I ran away... I'm a coward, Dawn. How can I ever be anything great if all I do is run away from my worst fears?"  
  
"You were scared, Draco," Dawn replied, her voice still slightly cold. "It could have happened to anyone."  
  
"I didn't do anything... I could have... attacked it... but I just stood there... and I couldn't move..." his voice was trembling now, as were his hands. Dawn stepped forward gingerly until she stood straight in front of him and took his cold hands into hers. "And now... his parents... and friends... they haven't left the ward in three days... and he might die... because I was too afraid... I killed him. I killed him..."  
  
"No, Draco, you didn't," Dawn replied softly.  
  
He looked up at her, before averting his eyes to the sky, attempting to blink away the tears. It was then he noticed she was holding his hands and squeezed them, as though he were trying to draw strength from her.  
  
"Draco, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it," Dawn said.   
  
"But Granger... and Potter... and all the rest of the Gryffindors... they all... they can't... it's impossible... he lost so much blood..." His breathing was erratic now, and Dawn began to panic slightly. What would happen if he started to hyperventilate? "Who.. who... who would have been there for me had I been attacked?"  
  
"I would have," Dawn admitted. He turned to her with shocked eyes. "Don't get me wrong... you still hurt me after everything we've been through... but you've earned my respect and that would be a reason to cash in on it. Besides... you shouldn't have to face anything alone."  
  
His eyes were watering again and he looked away. "You shouldn't be here... my House... they know what you are... if they saw you with me..."  
  
"They'd make my life more of a hell than it already is?" Dawn asked, arching one eyebrow. "They don't know the real me, Draco. You do... at least I think you do."  
  
"The one thought I had," Draco began in a muffled voice as he gently detached his hands from Dawns' and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "was that I would never get a chance to tell you I'm sorry..." He turned back toward her, surprising her by taking her shoulders. "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I may have had everything I could have dreamt of, but I've never been treated as an equal before. I was always superior, snooty. But you've given me..."  
  
Her trembling hand reached out and grasped his. "Draco, I already told you how much you meant to me, but I had to tell you the truth about me too. And you don't know the half of it. I'm not as bad as your House thinks I am."  
  
He looked confused at this. "You aren't?"  
  
"Let's take a walk back inside.. I'm freezing and you're starting to turn blue..." she said, linking her arm through his and leading him back inside the double doors. "I want to tell you a story... about a key..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 22 -- Ron remains down; the Quidditch Cup.


	22. Checkpoint

So it begins.  
  
- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 22  
Checkpoint  
  
** - - - - -  
  
The next few weeks passed without abandon, unless you count the students walking around in agonizing fear or the Professors averting their conversation away from the students. Professor Summers in particular was snappy and waspish around all students and seemed to be channeling Professor Snape, who was seen to be speaking with her a great deal more as they walked quickly to and fro in the corridors.  
  
The only Professor willing to speak was Hagrid and he did it on reluctant terms, like when Harry and Hermione cornered him at his cottage one day in early March. He had just put their latest Care of Magical Creatures project in the ground and turned to them. "What are you two doin' here?"  
  
"We fancied a visit," Hermione said boldly.   
  
"I've just buried the oniadgers," Hagrid said in his gruff voice, meaning to shoo them away, but they stood their ground. "What is it?"  
  
"Hagrid, if I were to say that the Professors have been shutting us out for the past few weeks since Ron's attack, what would you say to that?"  
  
Hagrid sighed. "All righ', you two... get inside."  
  
Hermione beamed to Harry in triumph before they followed him in.  
  
"Blimey, Harry, I knew maybe yeh shoulda thought farther ahead," Hagrid began after pouring them overflowing glasses of dandelion juice. "They're not shuttin' you out, they're protectin' yeh, ter whole lot of yeh."  
  
"Professor Summers told me right after Ron woke up that the vampires are now customed to drinking," Hermione began, a look of sheer disgust crossing her face when she thought about what she'd said, "wizard's blood."  
  
"That's not all," Hagrid said in a gloomy voice as he sat. For the first time that they could remember, they hadn't seen Hagrid looking so gloomy. He wasn't sad, he wasn't hopeless, but he was definitely moody. "It's pure blood. Vampires can feed offa it. They thrive on it. And they'll be wantin' more."  
  
"So that's why Ron has been locked up!" Hermione burst out. "They've been keeping him in isolation in case he conforms to one of them, but he won't, will he? He wasn't dead when that vampire..." she cupped a hand over her mouth and looked away, shock shining in her eyes. "Hagrid, please, you have to tell us. Ron almost died. Our Ron! My Ron!"  
  
He looked from one to the other before draining his juice. "I can't," he said simply as he rose.   
  
"Hagrid," Harry said earnestly, "I'm the only one who can stop Voldemort. I'm the only one that can kill an immortal Lord. I need to know."  
  
"It's not yer time," Hagrid finally said. "Vampires'll be breakin' ranks soon enough ter storm the castle. Voldemort is losin' control over teh darkes' creatures. They won't be comin' for you, Harry, or you, Hermione. They'll be comin' for those like Ron."  
  
"Pure bloods," Hermione said, fear in her voice. "Oh my..."  
  
"Voldemort's trap failed," Harry realized. "He wanted to show the wizarding world that he could strip everything we hold near and dear away. Professors, villages, a forest and its creatures. But he doesn't control the vampire world any longer. They're now roaming free."  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "That's why Ron's isolated, Hermione."  
  
"What about the other pure bloods, like Ginny?" Harry asked anxiously, realizing now more than ever his desire to protect her.  
  
"Professor Summers 'll be teachin' 'em all she can about how ter protect themselves," Hagrid said in his weary voice as he rose again and stood for a while, squinting out the window.   
  
"What about Voldemort?" Hermione asked in a soft voice. "Surely he'll want to regain control..."  
  
Hagrid was still silent, but Harry knew the answer. "Those vampires will kill anything they touch. The next thing he knows, Voldemort will have a clear path to the end... and me."  
  
Hermione gasped. "We have to do something! The DA -"  
  
" - Can't help," Hagrid said, his voice muffled since his back was still turned. "You've been called on enough times ter fight this storm, Harry. It's time to stand back and let the Slayers do what they do best."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a nervous look as they stood to leave. "Hagrid... will you help us?"  
  
His shoulders sagged slightly as he walked away. "This is out o' my hands now."  
  
This was worse than a Hagrid admitting there was no hope, looking like a man who'd lost his mind or his ambition. This was a man that, for the first time in his life, had admitted defeat.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Buffy had just hung up the cellular phone when the fireplace to her left crackled to life, springing green flames and the figure of her other equal Slayer. "Faith."  
  
"Buffy," she said, neatly stepping out of the fire and brushing the dust and ash from her leather jacket. "You called?"  
  
"The latest Ministry intell," she said, dropping a file on the table between them.  
  
Faith leaned over and picked it up. "Well, well. Vampires are overrunning the Dark Forest. The creatures that usually inhabit the woods are either dead or else running away as fast as they can..." She glanced up as soon as her eyes scanned another passage. "B?"  
  
"You'd think the battle would start tomorrow," Buffy said softly, twisting her fingers in the soft fabric of her robes. "But they won't come. They'll wait until we're too afraid to admit we're scared. And we'll have nothing to defend ourselves with except a few kids who know how to use a stake and a Slayer."  
  
"Not just you," said Faith with a grin, pulling out a slip of parchment, "but as of nine o'clock last night, we were pulled off the front lines. The Slayers are en route to the Ministry and should be available soon enough to Hogwarts when needed."  
  
Buffy stared at the parchment in her hands. "But... Faith... how?"  
  
"Voldemort's forces are slipping through his fingers. He has his full force of useful allies like the giants. But the Dementors are no longer in his service. It seems they've been mislead by the Dark Lord and have now retained their services to the Ministry."  
  
"But..." Suddenly a smile curved her lips. "Lawyers."  
  
"Best damn negotiators on the planet," Faith said with a chuckle.  
  
Buffy let out a long breath as she finished reading the parchment. "I want the Slayers to be ready when the call is sounded, but I'd like you to stay here, Faith. I have a feeling you'll be needed here."  
  
"Sure thing," Faith replied, removing her leather jacket. "Did you get any headway into finding out who our Hogwarts Slayer is?"  
  
"We know one thing for certain," Buffy said with a sigh. "It isn't Millicent Bulstrode. As bright and strong as she may be... when Willow attacked her with a stake at one of our last classes, all she did was scream."  
  
Faith chortled. "Where are Willow and Tara anyway?"  
  
"Willow the cat is being our eyes and ears around the school and I believe Tara is still at the Ministry," Buffy said with a yawn, examining her watch. "I could use some sleep in their absense."  
  
"We both could," Faith replied, standing up and tossing her jacket aside. "But I have a better idea."  
  
Buffy stopped in midstretch. "You do?"  
  
"Do you remember the good old days, when we were outnumbers ten to one, just you, me and a sword?"  
  
"That was when I tried to kill you," Buffy said, her eyebrows raising slightly.  
  
"Forget that," Faith said, waving her hands as she moved to the center of the room and began to spar in midair. "I haven't felt this free since Wesley bailed me out."  
  
Buffy's mind suddenly followed her train of thought as she, too, stood up. "You want to go hunt."  
  
"It crossed my mind," Faith replied, finishing her move with a solid kick. "Just a little payback, you know?"  
  
Buffy nodded and glanced down at her robes. "I can't fight in these. Give me a minute, will you?"  
  
She retreated to her quarters to change and returned a moment later to find Faith absolutely edgy, but strangely quiet. "What is it?"  
  
Faith pointed toward the corner.  
  
Buffy moved into the suite. "Cordelia?"  
  
The brunette in the corner nodded. "It's me," she said in a mellow voice as she ran forward to hug Buffy enthusiastically. "I've missed you guys. Well," she continued, turning to Faith. "Not you. You tried to kill me."  
  
"Fair enough," Faith said with a shrug."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, taking Cordelia's hand and leading her to one of the sofas. "Angel told me you were in a coma."  
  
"I was," Cordelia admitted. "For about six months. I came out of it and Spike filled me in on everything happening here. He also said that an amulet was brought here to be worn by the boy."  
  
"It was," Buffy told her. "But how..."  
  
"The Powers That Be a pain in my eye socket," she sighed. "They told me I had to find it first. I know you are going to have superwicca Willow do some big mojo. I want to add my own." She suddenly noticed Buffy staring at her with something like wonder on her face. "What?"  
  
"You are so different from the Cordelia Chase I used to know," Buffy said, standing up. "Not like that's a bad thing."  
  
"Because it isn't," said Faith, who had been examining a drawer full of student-made stakes. "These are wicked, B."  
  
"Grab some," Buffy said, grabbing Faith's jacket and tossing it back to her. "Cordy, we're going on patrol... you want to come, or do you just want to hang out till Willow gets back?"  
  
Cordelia chuckled as she stood up. "I think I'll come... Willow might be a little testy around me, considering the last time I saw her, I wanted to kill her. Oh, and Buffy..."  
  
Buffy's arm stopped in mid-air from where she was grabbing a sword from over the mantleplace. "Yeah?"  
  
"Angel wanted me to give you a message."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"He wanted to say... you're no longer alone."  
  
A look of confusion crossed Buffy's face. "Oh."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dawn had just finished a complicated looking Rune chart for Arithmancy, while listening to Hermione Granger at her left talking about what the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid, had told her about the up and coming battle.  
  
"... and then he was going on about how we won't be able to help and how it's out of his hands now," Hermione complained in a soft voice as she neatly rolled the parchment and tucked it lovingly inside her bag. "Ron is stuck inside that ward and the only way I can see him is to do his homework for him."  
  
Dawn patted Hermione's arm comfortingly. "At least you know he'll survive the battle."  
  
"So will I," Hermione said darkly. "They don't want any of us muggle-borns near that entrance when those vampires break through. No... they want Slayers and half-bloods."  
  
"Don't you want to fight?" Dawn asked lightly.  
  
"Of course I do," Hermione said crossly. "But there are some things that aren't worth dying for. Harry will need us, all of us before the end."  
  
"What do you think is coming, Hermione? Pink roses and playful puppies? What do you think is going to break out of those woods and come right at us?" Dawn asked, finally losing her last ounce of control. "None of us will stand a chance without that Slayer line. We're not all safe, so don't even begin to think that. Vampires are killers. It's what the First made them to be. Walls and enchantments can't hold back the evil coming for us, Hermione. There are things worth dying for, because if those Vampires finish off Hogwarts, it will be the end. Of everything. Because Voldemort would get Harry's body and everything will be over. You think a burning village is bad? It's just the start. Do you think Ron's near-death experience is the only one that will come? I've seen vampires. I've seen what they do, who they hurt, what they kill... Harry doesn't need us. Not yet. But the Slayers do."  
  
Hermione looked slightly taken aback but quietly closed her textbook. "I'm sorry, Dawn."  
  
"Don't be," Dawn said in a sharp voice, standing up and grabbing her stacks of parchment off of the library table. "Be ready."  
  
Hermione watched her go with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
Across the room, Harry turned back to his own textbook, trying to ignore Ginny's inquisitive eyes staring at him from across the table. "What?"  
  
"She's right," Ginny said, her eyes following Dawn's long walk across the library. Ginny wasn't the only one staring. Most of the fifth and sixth years were stunned by Dawn's words.  
"We have to be ready."  
  
"We will be," Harry muttered, throwing himself back into Charms.  
  
Ginny's hand covered the book.   
  
Harry looked up at her in surprise as she seized his text and closed it. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Look at yourself, Harry," Ginny murmured, handing the closed textbook back to him. "You're sitting there, reading a book and absorbing words. But will they help when the time comes?"  
  
"No," Harry muttered angrily as his temper rose. "But they help keep me occupied. And what about you? Don't you have the OWLs coming up?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "They are. And I'll be ready for them. I just hope you know what you're about to face."  
  
"I'm facing nothing," Harry said bitterly. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Potter!" a sharp voice called out across the library. "The Headmaster would like to see you."  
  
It was Professor Snape. Standing by his side was Professor Summers. Both looked grave as they lead him from the library and to the Headmasters office.  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Moody, Tonks, Lupin and a strange brunette woman were standing inside with Willow and Tara. Professor Summers held the door open behind her as Professors McGonagall and Hagrid stepped inside.  
  
The door finally closed when another dark-haired stranger, the one from Diagon Alley that day back in August, stepped through and locked it. She turned to Professor Summers. "It's time."  
  
Buffy stepped forward, with Willow and both of the other women. "It's time, Harry. I know you've been apprehensive about what's coming and what you're about to face. It's time to find out what you have to do. You'd think you weren't facing this battle. You are."  
  
She took a wooden box handed to her by Tara and opened it, removing a large amulet. "By the orders of the Ministry of Magic, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the workings of the Order of the Phoenix and The Powers That Be... here is your weapon. The last weapon."  
  
As she handed it to him, he picked it up. "What does it do?"  
  
"It's worn by a champion," Buffy said softly.  
  
Harry handed it back to her. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, closing the box and laying the amulet delicately on top. "Wil? Cordy?"  
  
Willow and one of the strangers stepped forward, each taking half of the box. Within a second's glance, the box was alight in an eerie shade of white, and whispered seemed to be emanating from it.   
  
Suddenly, a large white light shot down from the ceiling onto the box, lifting it from the hands of its bearers and twirling at a speed. Both women glanced up.   
  
"Bring us the vessel," Willow whispered.  
  
The white light disappeared and the box fell back into their hands, along with the amulet. Although its shape and appearance had not changed, something about it had. As Harry held the jewel in his hands, he could feel the power behind it. "What does it do?"  
  
"Voldemort made you his equal," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time. "He marked you as a man who he would have to face, not knowing it would cause his downfall. But he had no intentions of such powerful beings in our midst," he said, his eyes twinkling at Willow and Cordelia. "This stone was created in great evil but has been harnessed now by the powers of good. Every essence that was given to you has been bestowed upon this rather remarkable amulet. It is your tool, your last weapon and defense, against Voldemort and his forces."  
  
"It is?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"Wil?" Buffy said from her spot to Harry's right.  
  
"The amulet was designed to fight the First Evil, which is the being that created evil. We believe that Voldemort is the tool evil is using to destroy the wizarding world. We stopped the real-world menace. Our tool was the Slayer. You're the key to saving the wizarding world. This amulet cleanses all that are evil. In effect, it kills everything it touches."  
  
"It comes at a great price though," Buffy continued, crossing her arms. "It's meant to be worn by a champion, and then the champion becomes the hero, you see. You know why?"  
  
Harry shook his head, too frightened to speak.  
  
"Because the champion dies to become the hero."  
  
- - - - -  
  
A nice short intro to our next few chapter sequence...  
  
Chapter 23 -- The Quidditch Cup.  
  
In the next three pre-last-battle chapters, you'll see more romance, more visits from old friends and the first of the Slayer line to fall. 


	23. The Quidditch Cup

Okay, okay... backing off the really big "oh my god, what??" factor. It really wasn't my fault... it was more of a 'what if?' thing.   
  
Here's the next chapter, back to lightness, fun and backing off of dark stuff... although it does continue to the second we left Checkpoint.   
  
- - - - -  
  
**Chapter 23  
The Quidditch Cup  
**  
- - - - -  
  
"What?" Harry finally asked, realizing what Buffy was saying. "So you're saying that no matter what happens to me... I'll die?"  
  
"We don't know," Willow said softly as she moved forward and took the amulet. "The spell you just saw, the incantation, bringing the vessel forth, was to secure your powers so you'll know more about them, for when the time comes. We're not saying you're going to die."  
  
"The last... to wear that," Buffy said, as Willow put the amulet back into the box and handed it over to Harry, "died. But... he was... a vampire. He had a soul. But he didn't have a heart."  
  
"Your humanity will save you," the strange brunette that Buffy had called Cordy said, stepping forward. "Willow and I made sure of that. Oh," she continued hastily, "I'm Cordelia Chase."  
  
"Harry Potter," he echoed, turning his gaze back toward the Slayer. "Why did you tell me what it did?"  
  
"You asked," she replied simply, standing up and stepping aside so that Dumbledore could address him.  
  
"I have told you once and again, Harry, that love has saved you from great evil. And it will save you again. The power that these witches have given to the jewel are that of heart, warmth and spirit. The one who wore this before destroyed a great evil but at the cost of his life. You will not fall to that same fate," Dumbledore continued. "Besides, some might already call you a hero. Those who watched you fight Voldemort not once but four times would say that you have already gone above and beyond the duty of a champion. Your parents would have been proud of you. And so would Sirius."  
  
Harry chuckled and glanced down at the box in his hands, tears blurring his vision. "So you're giving me this... weapon... telling me the fate of its last owner in the hope that I would use it to destroy evil."  
  
"Basically," Buffy said, surprised Harry had caught on so quickly, but feeling a flicker of pride as well. "But the thing is... that amulet... the same amulet who killed my champion, brought him back to life. And that very Champion is on his way here now. So there is no telling of who will wear the stone when the time comes. Spike might want it back."  
  
"Spike?" Harry asked skeptically.   
  
"He's a friend from back home," Buffy explained hastily.   
  
"So he might want my amulet back?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on the box.   
  
"He won't take it," Buffy replied with a sigh, "but that doesn't mean he won't try. He gave it up because he knew it was more important here."  
  
"Wait," the woman called Cordelia said slowly, turning to look at Buffy, "Spike was here?"  
  
Buffy nodded. Behind her, Professor Snape scowled while Hagrid shifted restlessly from one foot to another. "Unless you have anything else, sir, are we done here?"  
  
"One more thing," Professor McGonagall said, stepping into the center of the group. "We've decided to forego any further Quidditch matches save one. The current standings show that both Gryffindor and Slytherin will play for the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"It'll be a good rematch from last year," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'll be supervising practices with the help of my friends and, of course, the other Slayer," Buffy said, tugging Faith into the group. "This is Faith, Harry. She's my other equal Slayer."  
  
"It's a bitch to explain," Faith chuckled.  
  
Harry just shook his head in mild wonder as he stared at the box, only half-listening to the faculty and the Slayer's friends as they had a playful discussion on the outcome of the Quidditch Cup, exactly one week from that day.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Three days later, Draco returned from Quidditch practice to the warming grounds in a bad mood. Only the sight of Dawn, laying in the grass reading, lifted the dark cloud over his head. "I'll see you," he growled to Crabbe and Goyle, who watched him stupidly as he approached Dawn. "Lovely evening."  
  
She glanced up, her hair in her face. "It's definitely not bad." She glanced at Draco and summed up his scowl and posture in one moment's glance. "Not that good for you though."  
  
Draco watched as she sat up and closed 'Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 6' before answering. "I just don't think that with only a week we can bring up a good enough offense to bring down whatever Gryffindor throws at us is all."  
  
"I don't doubt you, Draco," she said softly. "Harry definitely has the advantage. But you're forgetting one simple thing... they're playing without a Keeper. Ron is still in the ward and who knows if they'll let him out to play."  
  
"It might be his last Quidditch match ever," Draco sighed, "of course he's going to play. I don't think centaurs or threstals or anything can hold him back. Not even a flock of rampaging hippogriffs could hold back that Weasley... or any Weasley for that matter."  
  
Dawn smiled. "You know how hard it will be tomorrow."  
  
"Who'll you be cheering for?" Draco asked as he helped her up from the grass before picking up her book bag.   
  
"You know how I feel toward Harry, Draco," Dawn said in a low voice. "But you also know how I feel about you. And I think that's all the answer you need."  
  
"Just don't cheer too loudly whenever we're scored against," Draco growled. "You might throw me off my game."  
  
As they walked back into the school and trooped into the Great Hall for dinner, Dawn's laughter was enough to make his horrid day just that much brighter.  
  
Across the room, Harry and Hermione had their heads bent together as they went over their latest Potions assignment. "I think you've got this part mixed up," Hermione was saying, while Harry watched Draco and Dawn walk by laughing. "I really don't think you've got this essence... Harry? Harry? What is it?"  
  
Her gaze swung around to follow his.   
  
"What does she see in him?" Harry asked, sounding perplexed.  
  
"Probably something we don't," Hermione said in a testy voice, returning to Harry's essay. "Are we going to finish this before your Quidditch practice or not?"  
  
Harry forced his attention back onto the essay.  
  
After about five minutes though, they were forced to give up as Ginny ran into the Great Hall, her mane of red hair flowing behind her. "Harry! Harry!"  
  
There was a smirk playing on Hermione's lips as Ginny ran smack into Harry, who had stood up to catch her, or at the very least slow her down. "What is it, Ginny?"  
  
"Ron!" she said, her face shining as she turned toward the double doors.   
  
They opened to reveal the other Hogwarts Weasley. Hermione stood up, her eyes widening in shock as Ron marched down the aisle amidst gasps and whispers from the other students. He was wearing his Quidditch Captain robes and there was a new light in his eyes.   
  
"So... are we ready to practice team or not?"  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, quickly running around the short edge of the table so that she could stand face-to-face with him. "Is it really..."  
  
"I'm not dead," he said impatiently, brushing her hand off his face. "Please, Hermione."  
  
She took a step back, her lip trembling.   
  
"So," Ron said in a loud, redeeming voice as he swung around to see the other Gryffindor Quidditch teammates gathered behind him. "Are we ready to go and practice?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
No one could have asked for a better day for the Quidditch Cup. The sky was a deep cerulean blue, with floaty white clouds puffing in the air. The air was slightly warm and sung of the fresh spring grass and trees, pollen sweeping about in yellow tufts.  
  
In the Gryffindor changing room, it was a completely different atmosphere.  
  
Harry had never seen Ron look so alive or so empowered. It was as though he had been given a second chance at life. He didn't want to tell Ron what Professor Summers had told him, either. Not until he saw Ron hoisting the Quidditch Cup in his arms.  
  
Next to him, Ginny was tying up her shoelaces, her broomstick lying next to her. "Ready?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked with a grin, straightening and grabbing her broomstick. Her own eyes crackled with the electricity she apparently channeled from her brother.  
  
Ron stepped forward, his chest puffed out in a very Percy-like fashion. But his voice was strangely hoarse. "Well, here we are team. I never thought I'd see the day when I would be out there playing for the Quidditch Cup, even if it's for the last time."  
  
He pushed his hand into the center of their circle.   
  
"I don't know about you," Ginny said with a grin as she slapped her hand on top of her brother's, "but I'm in the mood to kick some ass."  
  
Both Harry and Ron oogled her as Wendy and the new Beaters clapped their hands on top of Ron's, nearly sending him off balance.  
  
Next to Harry, Katie giggled. "You go, girl!"  
  
And she brought her hand up from underneath, breaking the grip as they all let out a loud, obnoxious whoop before seizing their broomsticks and heading out to the doors.   
  
Outside, a familiar voice boomed in the megaphone.   
  
"It's Fred and George," Ginny whispered excitedly, tugging on Ron's sleeve. Ron grinned, his eyes glowing as his team mounted their brooms.  
  
"Here they are!" Fred shouted amidst the applause and cheers from the Gryffindor end and the underwhelming sound of boos from Slytherin. "Weasley! Bell! Spencer! Chapman! Lansing! Potter! And the reincarnated Keeper... Weasley!"  
  
The Gryffindor team made a full lap around the pitch before settling into position as the Slytherin team was introduced. Now both teams faced each other, face to face.  
  
It was not hard to look into the faces of the Slytherin players and read the fear in their eyes. Gryffindor had probably never carried themselves on the field with so much confidence or energy before. It seemed to be contagious because the spectator noise doubled the instant the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch were released in the air.  
  
"And they're off!" George shouted above the cheers as Ginny swept in to take the quaffle, airlessly tossing it to Katie who handed it off to Wendy while dodging a bludger.  
  
Harry circled slightly above them, listening to the constant cheering as Gryffindor scored three times in the first five minutes.  
  
Once Slytherin had taken control of the quaffle, Ron sat in front of his middle hoop, his eyes narrowed as though daring the Slytherin Chasers forward. They didn't get far. Chapman and Lansing, the two Beaters, had the Chasers on their toes, or on their backsides.  
  
Harry grinned as Ron made his sixth spectacular save, as Gryffindor scored its seventh goal, and as a tiny gold sparkle shimmered right below him.  
  
As he flew down to take the snitch and guarantee Gryffindor the win, a distinct feeling of pride overcame him. They were going to take it. Finally, he and Ron would share this victory.  
  
The instant his fingers closed around the snitch, with Malfoy at a distance behind him, the noise was almost thunderous as Ron collapsed into him, followed by Ginny, Katie and Wendy, and the rest of the team. The Gryffindors were pouring onto the field, screaming.  
  
As the Gryffindor team sank hoarsly to the pitch, Harry turned to Ron with a grin. "You did it!"  
  
"We did it!" Ron said excitedly, glancing around. "We really did it!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"That was a fantastic match!" Tara gushed as the three women entered their suite, with both Faith and Cordelia in tow. "I have never seen anyone play so awesome."  
  
"Ron was really good today, wasn't he?" Buffy asked, undoing her robes. "I think he made a lot of people proud."  
  
"Like that girl," Faith said with a chuckle, hurling her leather jacket toward a sofa and not caring that it tumbled over the side. "They looked very..."  
  
"Chummy," Willow said in a firm voice. Next to her, Tara grinned.  
  
Cordelia seemed to be in mild shock as she sat down. "So that's Quidditch."  
  
"One in the same," Tara said cheerfully as she took everyone's coats toward the hooks on the far wall. As she walked passed an old trunk, she noticed its door was ajar. "That's odd."  
  
"What is?" Willow asked, about to set up the tea pot.  
  
"Did you leave the door to your weapons chest open?" Tara asked Buffy over Willow's shoulder.  
  
"No," Buffy said, shaking her head, a sudden realization hitting her. "Someone's been here."  
She pushed forward and opened the door. "Looks like someone was searching for something."  
  
"But what?" Willow asked, peering over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
A loud clunk sounded from down the corridor.  
  
"Oh God," Cordelia gasped as she stood up, backing up by Faith as Buffy stepped forward, handing a second stake toward Faith.   
  
Buffy and Faith crept quietly down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Another loud noise sounded, closer and more ominous than before. Faith moved behind the handle, her hand closing over the cold metal while Buffy held the stake up in an attack position.  
  
Faith ripped open the door.  
  
"Hey!" a deep masculine voice shouted from within, cowering as two Slayers towered over him with their stakes raised.  
  
There was a minor scuffle as Faith's stake spun out into the common room. A grunt. A low moan and the sound of someone hitting both a wall and a floor before Buffy's voice rang out, "Wait!"  
  
Willow slowly crept into the corridor and her face relaxed when she saw four figures lying on the hardwood floors. One appeared to have come from one of the bedrooms and had flung Faith to the floor, which had tripped Buffy. Both Slayers were getting to their feet, unaware that two vampires were standing behind them.  
  
Buffy stood up when a tingling sensation hit her stomach, the same sensation she'd noticed earlier at the Quidditch Cup. "Angel?"  
  
"Hello, lover," his deep voice said cheerfully to her back.  
  
"Spike?" she asked, her voice more hesitant.  
  
"Hello, Slayer."  
  
"Oh no," she moaned, her eyes widening, seeing their reflection in Willow, who looked just as confused and lost as she.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Angel and Spike are back for the end! And don't worry... not everyone is staying at the Slayer's suite... most visitors are heading back for the Ministry. Except Faith. And two said vampires.  
  
Chapter 24 -- Willow and Tara spend a day alone together, Ginny and Dawn talk career planning.


	24. A Walk in the Clouds EXTENDED

Extended version includes an extended scene between Dawn and Ginny. An added scene is a conversation between Professor Summers and Professor Snape.   
- - - - -  
**Chapter 24  
A Walk in the Clouds- - - - -  
  
Easter holidays came with a rush of force. The fifth years had an enormous amount of homework do to in preparation for their OWLs, but it was nothing compared to the amount the sixth and seventh years received.  
  
But some students found that the week of break was not the time to spend on homework and studying. Many students were to be found outside and by the lake, where the unusually warm weather brought an early Spring.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves sitting beneath the same tree that Harry had seen his Father sitting under in Snape's pensieve. While Harry and Ron wanted to talk about Quidditch, Hermione sat across from them shaking her head and a textbook at them, demanding to quiz them in the harder aspects of Transfiguring a pocket watch into a spool of thread.   
  
But what Harry was almost afraid to tell them about was the amulet. Finally, he decided to talk about it one afternoon the day before the end of break. It was a warm, sunny day, as much of the week had been, and for once Hermione didn't bring her overloaded bookbag with her. He was somewhat glad that Ginny had returned after lunch to the library, looking slightly stressed out. He would talk to her later, but for now, he wanted to face his two best friends and tell them.  
  
Their reactions were something that he might have expected. Hermione's eyes grew wide and fearful, and her voice shook when she asked her first question. Ron was silent, staring at Harry with something like muted respect. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I didn't know how," Harry replied honestly. He picked at a newborn blade of grass, averting their eyes. "How I can tell you two what I'm about to face when I nearly got you both killed last year?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ron said quietly, his hand lightly touching his neck, where just a few weeks ago he had hovered near death. "You just told us. And now we have to figure out what to do."  
  
As they continued their conversation, a figure watched them from high above inside the library. Ginny sighed and pulled away from the window and warm breeze and retreated back to her table, a large stack of books to explain various Potions in her arms.  
  
At the other end of her table, Dawn Harris was looking through Ginny's career advice booklets. "I never would have thought there are so many fascinating fields," Dawn said quietly when Ginny sat down.  
  
"There really are," Ginny enthused as she scanned a bit of parchment and sorted through the books.   
  
"Have you ever thought about what you wanted to be?" Dawn asked as she picked up a brochure about Muggle Relations.  
  
"I want to go into finances, like my brother," Ginny replied as she opened one of the books and scanned the index. "Harry has his heart set on being an Auror though, so I'm not going to ignore it completely. Have you thought at all about it?"  
  
"No," Dawn said, her brow furrowing as she sorted the brochures before handing the folder back to Ginny. "I plan on going back to California as soon as the year is over... and what happens from there is... sort of in the future, you know?"  
  
Ginny sighed as she closed the book. "It's so odd, planning your future career when in a short month or less you could be dead. I mean, what's the point?"  
  
"The point is that no matter how bad things get," Dawn said earnestly, "there is always a silver lining to any cloud. You can't get much worse than this."  
  
There was a dark look on Ginny's face. "Did Harry ever tell you about his godfather?"  
  
"No," Dawn replied, shaking her head.  
  
"I thought Harry was at his worst when Cedric Diggory, you heard of him by now I'm sure, died. And then Sirius was killed last year. He's had nothing but bad and worse for nearly three years and the last thing he needs is to know he's facing another uphill battle, more death, more pain. He doesn't have any silver lining. His release... is death..."  
  
"Death is a gift," Dawn finally said, "that's what my sister told me. Her gift to the world was death. She died to save me."  
  
"Your sister?" Ginny asked, perplexed. "I never knew you had one."  
  
"I did," Dawn said, forcing herself to stick to her cover story. "But technically, I'm an orphan. Just like Harry."  
  
Ginny was surprised to see the flicker of pain cross Dawn's face as she folded her hands. "I'm sorry, Dawn," she said softly. "I didn't know."  
  
"Nobody does," Dawn replied in a voice as soft as Ginny's. "Not even Draco."  
  
Ginny made a note on a piece of parchment before turning back to Dawn, who was twirling a pencil in her fingers. Something that Harry had told her suddenly connected in Ginny's mind. "Are you planning on staying with Draco when you leave?"  
  
"I don't know," Dawn said in a moody voice, setting the pencil down. "Now that I've met him and have some real friends... and I'm not surrounded by a big girl's club... maybe I don't want to leave at all."  
  
"I don't like Draco," Ginny said honestly, "because he's said some horrible things about my family, some of which you probably heard when he kept saying all of those things about you... But he seems happy... which is a big deal, because he's never happy unless someone else is miserable. He's really growing up."**

"Some people think he's just the same old Draco," Dawn said sadly. "I really think he's changed from the Draco I knew. Maybe that's because I just care a lot about him."

Ginny leaned forward with a twinkle in her eye. "Are we actually talking about boys?"

Dawn suddenly grinned. "I kind of miss my friends from home because that's all we did. Nope, no intelligent conversation for Dawn. But I'm really glad we're talking about this, because it's about to get a whole lot darker."

Ginny shrugged. "It's usually Hermione I'm talking to, and you know what she's like."

"I think I do," Dawn replied, picking at the folder absentmindedly. "I'm talking about really caring for a guy that your entire House despises."

"It beats worrying about the end of the world," Ginny said with another shrug.  
  
Dawn stared at the table for a moment before she started chuckling. "This is really apocalypse talk, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny found herself relaxing as she set another book aside and reached for one off the top. It was easier to laugh than it was to talk about such serious issues.   
  
And Dawn reached over, grabbed a book off the top of Ginny's stack, and began flipping through it.  
  
- - - - -

"Hello."  
  
"Hi. I wasn't sure you would come."  
  
"Oh... I had my doubts... and second thoughts about my doubts, and thirds," Tara said as she sat down across from Willow on the grassy lawn, which rippled in the wind.   
  
"I just figured, you know, since it was such a nice day and all, you might enjoy a little... picnic?" Willow asked tentatively, handing Tara a bottle of water. "And the House Elves were so generous to pack it for me... and I know that Buffy is busy doing her own thing, with Angel and Spike and all..."  
  
"It's so weird to see him again," Tara said, reaching into a bowl of fruit and pulling out a slice of apple. "Both of them, really."  
  
"I didn't know you'd remember Angel," Willow said, unwrapping a sandwich. "It's probably been years since..."  
  
"I only met him once," Tara admitted. "After I first came to UC-Sunnydale. I had business with some family down in Los Angeles, and I met Doyle, and he told me about the vampire with a soul."  
  
"That's our Angel," Willow said. "Um, Tara..."  
  
"I-It's okay, really," Tara said, taking another apple slice. "I know I haven't been honest with you at all this year."  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you, either," Willow admitted in a low voice as she set her sandwich aside. "After you died... or when you left... whichever happened... I went to a really dark place."  
  
"I felt it," Tara whispered, her words just catching the wind. Pain filled her face as the events from two years ago filled her memory. "I was contacted by the Ministry three days before I 'died'. They told me that I was to come to Britain and put some sort of charm on me. After the coroners took my body... members of the American Ministry met me at the morgue and somehow managed to wake me up from a deep sleep. I was gone the next day. They managed to replace my body with a pretty good replica of..." her voice trailed off as she noticed Willow's face. She was crying.  
  
"Tara," Willow said, trying in vain to brush the tears away, "oh, God, Tara... why didn't you tell me anything was going on?"  
  
"They said that the Dark Lord had returned," Tara said in a tearful voice, "and that unless I returned to England, it would put my family, what remains of it, anyway, in great danger. And I couldn't let you get hurt..."  
  
Willow was too choked up to speak and spent a second twisting the cap off of her water bottle to buy her another few seconds time. She finally took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "It took me a long time to get over you."  
  
"I knew you would," Tara said. "For all that you knew, I was dead and never coming back."  
  
"I thought that I was over you... I thought that I could just be with Kennedy and that everything would go away, but seeing you again... I feel you, Tara. Not just by my side, but you're in my soul. You've become this piece of me that will never fade. When you died, it was empty, broken, useless... and now that you're alive again... I feel whole..."  
  
Tara was watching Willow carefully as she took her own sandwich out of the basket. "So what happens now?"  
  
"I don't know," Willow said softly. "We have yet another apocalypse to deal with... and right now, we have that to deal with... what comes after... if we live, I can figure it out then."  
  
Tara suddenly reached across the blanket and took Willow's hand. "No matter what happens to us out there, Willow, I will find you again. I will always find you, no matter where you are."  
  
Willow smiled and squeezed Tara's hand lightly before turning back to the food. "We should hurry. The students might get suspicious."  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
And they returned to their picnic lunch.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Although the weather outside was warm and windy, it did nothing to warm the dungeons, which remained as cold and dank as ever.  
  
Buffy was sitting in Professor Snape's classroom, the two vampires sitting across from her. On her left side was Faith. On her right side was Cordelia.   
  
The vampires had just finished recounting their tale on how they had got to England in the first place, by hiding aboard a cargo plane to London and then meeting Giles at the airport had secured a portkey to bring them to the Hogwarts front gates.  
  
That had been the night before they had jumped out at the Slayer and her friends.  
  
Faith stood up as soon as Angel stopped talking. "That was fascinating," she yawned with a long stretch. "Can I go?"  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia said, suddenly realizing what Faith was thinking and practically flying to Faith's side. "It's too cold in here for us... we'll be outside if you need us."  
  
And she tucked her arm through Faith's and the two practically bolted out the door in the back.  
  
"There is something to be said for tact," Angel said lightly, watching the expression on Buffy's face change from a casual interest into something like masked horror.  
  
"They knew what they were doing," Buffy said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, "you have to give them that."  
  
"Put you in a tight bit of a spot though," Spike said in his taunting voice as he glanced around the dungeon. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Severus Snape's classroom," Buffy replied in a firm voice. "He teaches Potions."  
  
"Ahhh," Angel said, exaggering the word to its fullest, his eyes alight.  
  
"What are you 'ahhh'ing about?" Buffy asked, stretching.  
  
"She had a look in her eyes when she said his name," Angel said in the direction toward Spike.  
  
Spike grinned. "She definitely had an expression."  
  
Buffy froze in midstretch. "Please don't make me have to stake the both of you," she said in a dangerous voice. "Now that I have full wand capabilities, that would only be too easy."  
  
"You could kick our asses," Angel suggested.  
  
"She'd have way too much fun with that though," Spike said with a frown. "So would you."  
  
"She's so much cuter kicking your ass," Angel grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
Across the table, Buffy rolled her eyes but said nothing.  
  
"Didn't we have a meeting this afternoon with Giles and some of the other uppers at the Ministry?"  
  
"I think we told them we'd show up," Spike replied slowly.  
  
"I should probably go, since I'm the head of our little group and all," Angel replied, making to stand, but Spike put a firm hand on his arm.  
  
"If its the amulet they want to discuss, it'd be better if I went."  
  
"Could be a good idea," Angel said appreciatively, his eye on Buffy.  
  
Spike saw where Angel was looking. "On second thought, maybe it'd be best if you went instead."  
  
"Oh, no," Angel said lightly as he drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm the boss, right? I'm delegating to you."  
  
"But you wanted it," Spike replied in a testy voice. "Right, Buffy? Buffy?"  
  
She was staring at some point over his right shoulder, suddenly looking mystified. Angel and Spike both turned to follow her gaze and saw a shadow disappear along the corner wall. "Who's that?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Severus," Buffy said, standing up. "Look, you two decide whatever you want. I need to speak with him before he goes into that staff meeting. I'll see you tonight, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Spike said, his voice trailing off as Buffy ran out of the office and up the stairs.  
  
"Were we just ditched for the Professor?" Angel asked, awed.  
  
"Yeah, I think we were," Spike said quietly, his eyes showing his own surprise.   
  
"Well," Angel surmised as they both retreated further down the dark corridor toward the underground entrance and their portkey, "she always likes her men a little dark."  
  
"The stupid ponce," Spike said, followed by a long string of verbal curses.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said as they both ducked inside the entrance and started making their way downward toward the remains of Hogsmeade. "I was just thinking the exact same thing."  
  
- - - - -

Buffy crept along the outer wall until she saw a familiar shadow lurking around the opposite corner. "Severus," she said, stepping around that corner.

He glanced up at her with smoldering eyes. "Professor," he said curtly, beckoning her to walk with him down the corridor. "I have created the Potion you requested."

He handed her over a large vial.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here to give it to me," Buffy said, pocketing the Potion. "But I appreciate the gesture."

Severus cast her a sideways glance. "All the same, I wish to inquire about your company."

Buffy had a slight idea where this was heading. She had heard from some of the other faculty members that Severus was acting a bit too soft on her. And when she'd asked him for the Potion for the amulet, he'd been downright nice. Was it possible that a man with such a cold, stony heart was finally letting it thaw? To her? "Ask away," she said quickly.

"I am sure by now that you know how I feel about your class," he said, his dark voice mysterious as always. "I am sure you also know that my… dislike for all Professors in that class has changed ever since you took the helm."

"I thought it had," Buffy said softly, glancing up at him. "You have given me nothing but kindness ever since I picked up this position, Severus. You have been so noble and so… almost sweet. I know by listening to the other Professors that this isn't your true nature. This means you either really like me or else you're trying to kill me. As for Spike and Angel, they're friends from California. We've worked together for some time now. I trust them with my life and I hope in time you'll be able to do the same."

"Perhaps," he said, his voice thawing slightly. "I just wanted to make sure you concurred with their involvement in our situation."

"They've been in another apocalypse before," Buffy assured him. "But I promise you, I won't them interfere in any other things."

"Such as," he began, taking a step toward her, his hand reaching for her shoulder. Before he could touch her, he pulled his hand away, shaking his head, as though he couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"Our friendship," Buffy said quietly, almost disappointed. She reached over and put her own hand on his shoulder. "You're an invaluable friend, Severus. I hope you know that."

He watched as she retreated down the corridor back toward her own suite.

"I just wished I knew how much I was valued," he said darkly, turning around and sweeping back toward his dungeons. Inside, the two vampires regarded him quietly.

Severus gave them both a dark look and slammed his office door behind him.

- - - - -  
  
Harry had just fallen asleep in his squashy armchair when Ginny suddenly shook him awake. He blinked up at her and then realized that something was wrong and sat up quickly. "What is it?"  
  
"You told me that Professor Summers was looking for a Hogwarts Slayer, right?" she asked excitedly, taking the seat next to him. "What if she was just following a Slayer here?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, sleepily rubbing his eyes and then following her train of thought. "Yeah..."  
  
Ginny looked as though she were about to burst and said in a rush of air, "What if the Hogwarts Slayer is Dawn Harris?"  
  
- - - - -


	25. The Hogwarts Conspiracy

Everyone's suspicious about everyone else... it's the perfect recipe for disaster!  
  
I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me. It's so awesome to know that I can actually write something that is both read and enjoyed. I just hope that someday my plot bunnies will harvest themselves and turn into stories as fun as this one has been.  
  
- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 25  
The Hogwarts Conspiracy  
  
** - - - - -  
  
"Are you mad?" Harry asked in a low voice. He wanted to ask if she was actually smoking something really, really strong but desisted, seeing her sharp, eager eyes resemble those of her elder twin brothers.   
  
"I'm serious, Harry," Ginny said, finally taking a breath and settling further back into her seat.   
  
"Why?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"There's something about her," Ginny replied defensively. "Have you ever seen her in DA meetings? Or in class with Professor Summers? Professor Snape favors her to the rest of the Ravenclaws too..."  
  
"Okay, so maybe they're soft," Harry replied, rubbing his eyes and stretching, "but that doesn't make her a Slayer."  
  
"Harry, when that first vampire jumped out at us in that DA meeting, who jumped out and cut its head off before any of us had a second to react? And when Professor Summers had that flying demon brought in, who was the first to volunteer to take up the axe? And-"  
  
"Enough," Harry said, putting up his hand. "All right, I believe you."  
  
She looked visibly relaxed.  
  
"The problem is now we have to tell Professor Summers."  
  
Ginny's face fell slightly. "Maybe you should do it."  
  
"Me?" Harry asked. "Oh, right. I'm the one thing she's trying to protect and now I'm doing detective work. The next thing you know, I'll be carving stakes out along side those Slytherin third years."  
  
Ginny winced. "You have a point."  
  
"Who has a point?" Hermione asked from behind them, arriving with Ron and Neville, all three looking exhausted after practicing Charms for the past few hours.  
  
"Ginny thinks she's found the Hogwarts slayer," Harry said in a low voice. Unfortunately, Neville heard and it took Hermione, Ron and Ginny another quarter of an hour to explain to him what Slayers were and who the true Slayer really was. After Ron had fallen silent, Neville's eyes were large and very round.  
  
"Oh," he said in a long tone. "That's why I keep seeing these women in navy robes around."  
  
"They're all Slayers," Harry said, finally standing up and looking longingly at the landing. "Except now that..." his voice fell short as he turned to Neville. "When did you see all of the Slayers?"  
  
"They were milling around a few hours ago," Neville said with a shrug. "They were talking about one named Angel and how she was going to join in the fighting. And they were saying an awful lot about a Hogwarts Slayer."  
  
"Now that we have some idea of who it is," Ginny said in an exasperated tone, her eyes on Harry, "we can go to Professor Summers."  
  
"Or just have Harry do it, since he's tight with her," Ron replied with a grin.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll do whatever. I just want to get to bed."  
  
And he walked out, Ginny at his heels. "Harry! Harry!"  
  
"I'm going to bed, Ginny," he said softly. "I'm tired. And tomorrow Dumbledore wants to see me again. I'm really not looking to having another row."  
  
"I don't want to fight," Ginny said, biting her lip. "I just wanted to say good night."  
  
Harry was slightly surprised when she threw herself into his arms and bent up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Harry."  
  
His hand touched the spot where she kissed him. "Yeah..." he said, watching as she walked away, a new bounce to her step. "'Night..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
When Angel and Spike returned late that night from the Ministry, Buffy was waiting for them.  
  
"Have a good evening with tall, dark and evil?" Spike asked in a bitter voice as he helped Angel step over a large grate.  
  
"What are you on about?" she asked innocently, holding out her wand and muttering "_Lumos!_"  
  
The tip of the wand lit up, casting an eerie light over all of their faces.  
  
"You and Severus," Angel said lightly as the three made their way up from the dungeons. "I don't know... are you tight?"  
  
"Are you mad?" Buffy asked in an irritated tone as she pressed her ear to the entrance of the dungeons before pushing the door open. "I just had to speak with him about a Potion I needed for something."  
  
"Right," Spike said.  
  
"I don't know why you're so concerned with what's going on in my life anyway," Buffy said as they reached a second door and she gently pried it open. "From what I hear, you and Harmony were getting it on rather well."  
  
Angel let out a triumphant snort as Spike muttered under his breath and looked away.  
  
"And you're not so innocent either," Buffy said, pointing her wand at Angel as they stopped at the entrance hall. "I hear there's a devestated brunette just waiting for her knight in shining armor to come to her side. So if you two start rowing about my personal life, you two should be staked for carrying a torch."  
  
"We can't help it," Angel said, licking his lips slightly as Buffy lead the way back toward her suite, "we want what we can't have."  
  
"Speak for yourself, mate," Spike said desolately from behind him.  
  
"Shut it," Angel said firmly, turning to Spike. Buffy paused as she heard the sounds of grunts and the sound of fist hitting bone.  
  
"Will you two cut it out?" she hissed, spinning around. "I'd rather not do any magic... I'm not sure if it'll dust you both or not."  
  
"You'd be heartbroken," said Spike, lowering his fists.  
  
"Right," Buffy rolled her eyes before continuing up the steps.   
  
"Where are we going?" Angel asked a few minutes later as they continued to climb staircases. Above them, the stairs seemed to be moving.  
  
"To my suite," Buffy replied with a sigh, waiting for their next staircase up to move into position. "I keep forgetting they like to move around on nights with full moons."  
  
"You forget?" Spike asked skeptically. "How can you forget, especially since you've only been here six months?"  
  
Buffy sent him a scathing look before aiming her wand at him. "Just you tempt me," she muttered. "Just you tempt me."  
  
"When do we get a wand?" Angel asked casually once they'd begun to climb again.  
  
"Around the same time Xander gets appointed Minister of Magic," Buffy replied as they finally reached the corridor and followed it at length to her door.   
  
"We saw Xander this afternoon, too," Angel said cheerfully as Buffy opened the suite door and lead them both inside. "He seems to be doing well, a little lonely maybe."  
  
"We're all a little lonely, sometimes," Buffy said in a small voice as she retreated to a far corner of the room. The fire suddenly crackled to life as Buffy tucked her wand back inside her robes. "Willow and Tara are at the Ministry tonight," she continued, taking two small tubs from a corner table and handing one to each vampire. "For you."  
  
"Fresh blood!" Spike said after opening his.  
  
"The key to a man's heart," Angel agreed as he set the top aside. "You certainly know my vice, Buffy."  
  
"I believe she gave me first draw," Spike said, each syllable pronounced carefully.  
  
"Whatever," Angel retorted before they both turned away to drink.  
  
"Vampires," Buffy scoffed behind them.  
  
After they had finished, they retreated to the living area and sat on the chairs, looking rather uncomfortable. "Giles sends a message," Angel finally said as Buffy returned from her bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.   
  
"More messages," Buffy yawned as she collapsed on the couch opposite them. "What does my Watcher have to say this time?"  
  
"He says that all dark forces might be heading toward that gutted village," Spike replied, finding a bit of parchment in his pocket and handing it over.  
  
Buffy read it over. "Are you serious?"  
  
"There are more than just Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"This had better not be another Initiative," Buffy said firmly, tossing the parchment on the table angrily.  
  
Across from her, Spike gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"So, all this time, Xander has been working in a secret lab studying dark creatures and figuring out how they all click together," Buffy surmised, "while Giles and Wesley have been following Voldemort's tracks. And Andrew is still annoying the hell out of everyone he meets."  
  
"Typical," Buffy said, playing with the hem of her robe. "How is Xander doing?"  
  
"He's a bit down," Spike admitted. "I think seeing me again reminded him of Anya and the last battle."  
  
Buffy let out a long breath. "I wish she were here right now," she said quietly. "I could use her sarcasm and humor now... and she could put more clarity into anything than anyone I know. I miss her."  
  
"Me too," Spike said as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a bottle. "What?"  
  
Angel and Buffy both stood up and exchanged an amused glance while Spike uncorked his bottle. He watched as Buffy went down the hall toward her bedroom, while Angel took the couch she'd vacated and removed his jacket.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think it's wise for you to bring up Anya," Angel said politely as he laid down.  
  
Spike grunted as he took a swig from his bottle. "Better her than you know how," he said, growling.  
  
"Oh, is she going to flip when she finds out he's involved," Angel agreed as he rolled over. "You might want to sleep."  
  
"We're creatures of night," Spike reminded him, but capped his bottle nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah, but tomorrow, we're puppeteers of the Slayer," Angel reminded him, his voice muffled since his back was turned.   
  
Spike rolled his eyes as he stretched out over his chair. "That's about all we are, too. Just her tools, her instruments."  
  
Angel was rigid for a moment. "You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"Look who's talking," Spike retorted, pulling his coat over him.   
  
- - - - -  
  
It was the first week of April and classes were back in full session. After one particularly harsh day at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry decided to go for broke and pulled Professor Summers aside after a double session.  
  
"Professor," he said kindly, "I have a question."  
  
"Sure," she said, lifting up an armload of stakes. "We're still having a DA meeting tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, following her back inside to her office from the courtyard where they had been learning how to craft a stake. "I wanted to ask you about the Hogwarts Slayer."  
  
"Oh?" she asked, setting the stakes in a large trunk, which was full of other weapons. She bent down to fix the mess.  
  
"I was thinking it may be Dawn Harris."  
  
She stood up quickly, the top of her head scraping the edge of her trunk. After moaning under her breath, she turned to him, rubbing her head. "Dawn Harris?"  
  
"Have you seen the way she performs in your class?" he asked in disbelief. "I don't know if it can be anyone but her."  
  
"Right," she said, finally drawing her hand from her head. "Right..." As she turned around, a bit of panic hit her. "I'll have my people investigate that."  
  
"What are we doing tonight in DA?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I was figuring we'd patrol the school," Buffy said cheerfully. "I have two friends I'm dying for you all to meet."  
  
"More friends?" he echoed. "Are you sure it's safe to bring all of these Muggles into the fold?"  
  
"They're not muggles," Buffy replied as she sat down behind her desk, her fingers probing her bruised skull. "They're vampires."  
  
"Oh," he said, his eyes widening.  
  
And that was exactly what he explained to his friends at dinner that night.  
  
"Vampires?" Hermione gasped, nearly overturning her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Is she mad?"  
  
"Quite," Harry said dryly as he tucked into his buttered peas. "Hasn't stopped her before, has it?"  
  
Ron was shaking her head in awe. "How does she do it?"  
  
"How does she do what?" Harry replied, accepting a bowl of carrots from Hermione.  
  
"She's a vampire Slayer," Ron said, gesturing with his fork. "And yet she befriends them."  
  
"Along with other creatures of darkness," said Ginny, joining the conversation. "She had that werewolf in one time."  
  
"That's right!" Ron exclaimed, adding more chicken to his plate. "Maybe she'll have us stake her vampires."  
  
"Her vampires?" Hermione asked, her voice testy as she propped her Arithmancy text against the dish full of grapes and bananas. "Highly unlikely."  
  
"Why is that?" Harry asked thickly, his mouth full of food.  
  
"You can't just bring a vampire back to life," Ginny pointed out.  
  
Hermione grinned at Ginny before turning back to Harry and Ron. "That and if they're friends, there's only so much they'll do for her."  
  
Across the Great Hall, Dawn was staring at her own Arithmancy essay and wondering the exact same thing. Rumors were abound that two vampires would be making a special appearance that night at the DA meeting. Dawn, of course, knew that Spike and Angel were most likely visiting and was openly curious about seeing them again. But then she had to squash that, because if they recognized her, her cover would be blown.   
  
She let out a small sigh, slammed her book shut, and left the Great Hall to regroup. As she stepped out into the warm courtyard, she saw Draco behind her. "You didn't have to follow me."  
  
"I wanted to," he said, reaching for her hand. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I've been better," she admitted, taking a seat on a bench. "I'm just worried about the DA tonight."  
  
"You're still going?" he asked, an edge to his voice. Dawn nodded. "I just assumed you'd want to stay out of it now..."  
  
"No," Dawn said earnestly. "It's just something I have to do, you know? I feel a responsibility to protect against all evil. It's just my nature." She suddenly noticed a shadow and glanced over her shoulder to see Neville Longbottom hurrying away. "I wonder what his deal is..."  
  
"No idea," Draco said, sitting next to her. "About tonight... just relax, okay? Be that girl I know my girl can be."  
  
She smiled at him, but her thoughts were still miles away.  
  
Inside, Neville was huffing when he sat down on the other side of Harry. "Harry! Harry!"  
  
"What is it, Neville?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I just... overheard... conversation... Draco and Dawn... she says... responsible for lives... fighting... enjoys it..."  
  
"I knew it," Hermione said, snapping her own text shut, a new fire in her eyes. "I think something's going on that Professor Summers and Dawn aren't telling us."  
  
"Dawn is the Hogwarts Slayer," Ginny realized with a tiny grin.  
  
"And tonight," Hermione said triumphantly as she handed Neville the jug of iced pumpkin juice, "we will prove it to her. Once and for all."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"So we're not supposed to recognize Dawn," Spike said slowly as Buffy lead the two vampires into the Room of Requirement, where the meeting would start in just a quarter hour.  
  
"Right," Buffy said.  
  
"And we're supposed to act like she's not a Slayer," Angel reminded him.  
  
"Yes," she said, not really paying attention to what they were saying.  
  
"And afterwards, you dump us both into a fire to send back to the Ministry," Spike said in a wry tone.  
  
"Yes... no, no, of course not," Buffy said hurriedly, a pink tint coloring her cheeks as she walked up to a painting and reached for a pear.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Tickling the pear," she answered. After a moment, the pear stopped giggling and turned into a solid door handle, allowing Buffy to open the door and the three entered.  
  
"Where are we?" Angel asked in wonder, glancing at the bookshelves crammed with books on defense and anti-jinxing. A large chest stood open, bearing weapons.  
  
"Oh, bullocks," Spike muttered as he circled the room. "She's going to have the students chop off our heads."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed hastily, "because I don't need the two of you."  
  
Silence.  
  
Voices approached from outside the door and soon the room was full of bustling, chattering students. Both Angel and Spike picked out Dawn immediately, with a small group of giggling, critical girls.  
  
Introductions were made, and the students seemed openly curious why two vampires were standing there alive. A red-haired boy next to Dawn kept touching his neck, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
  
Buffy gave them each a task and began sending them out in groups of twos or threes.   
  
"What happened to that red-haired one?" Angel finally asked Buffy after the last group had disappeared.  
  
"He was attacked by a vampire," Buffy replied, picking up a large stake and handing it behind her, not knowing who grabbed it.   
  
"Sucks to be him," Spike retorted as the three left the room.  
  
"You two circle around... stay out of sight... if something moves that's living undead, stake it."  
  
"You better watch your back, Spike," Angel said lightly as the two walked off, "I don't want to stake you by mistake."  
  
Buffy shook her head in disbelief and made her way downstairs.  
  
Down seven stories, a group of five tightly compacted Gryffindors moved behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. "Here," Ginny said, pointing to another staircase.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry said, realizing something as everyone stopped to stare at the statue.   
  
"Doesn't this one lead to the outside world?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"It does," Harry replied, his eyes widening in horror. "How have Professor Summers' vampires been getting around? If its through here, what's to stop other vampires from..."  
  
A low growl sounded from behind them.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Don't you feel like someone's not telling us something?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.  
  
It wasn't Ron.  
  
A figure emerged from the darkness, a body attached to its arm.   
  
The four watched in horror as the vampire dumped a feminine figure at their feet, a girl in long, navy robes.  
  
And as it bore down on them, Ginny screamed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 26 -- how real it all really is.


	26. The Ties That Bind EXTENDED

Extended version includes an extended conversation between Dawn and Draco and Dawn's heritage and an extra Professor Summers and Professor Snape scene.

- - - - -  
  
**Chapter 26  
The Ties That Bind (extended version)  
- - - - -  
  
"****HEY!**"  
  
Harry watched, paralyzed at the knees, as the vampire swung around to the sharp male voice.   
  
The peroxide-haired vampire Professor Summers had introduced to them just a half hour before suddenly sprang forward.  
  
"You kill our kind," the vampire growled.  
  
"It's. Bloody. Fun," Spike said with a grin, before his face morphed. He launched himself at the vampire and they both fell aside as a female shriek sounded down the corridor.  
  
"Amanda!" a voice screamed. "Amanda!"  
  
And Harry and his friends got their second shock of the evening as Dawn came ripping through the small group of Ravenclaws moving together. She collapsed next to her body and reached for her hand.   
  
Behind her, other students ran in, curious as to the source of Ginny's scream. Ginny was now wide-eyed and shocked, one hand clinging to Harry's robes, the other one her wand, which was down at her side.   
  
To their left, Spike had no problems dusting the vampire and rose up, his face morphing back into his human one. He quickly started toward the girl lying on the ground, his face full of concern. "Is she..."  
  
"She's dead," Dawn said, looking up with tears in her eyes as she slowly rose.  
  
Suddenly Spike jumped as though a sudden thought had occured to him. "There may be more," he growled. "Get back toward the wall."  
  
The students had no problems following that order.  
  
"You should go get--"  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Don't bother," Spike finished under his breath as Buffy flew in, surrounded by Hogwarts Professors Vector, Sprout, Snape and McGonagall.   
  
"Get all of your students back to their dormitories," Buffy said in a low voice, her eyes on the body of the dead girl. As the teachers hustled forward to move their students along, Harry was curious to see that Dawn hadn't moved. Professor Vector was giving her a sympathetic glance as she shooed the rest of the Ravenclaws back toward their common room.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked when all of the Professors save Snape had disappeared. He stood behind her, his face an impecable icy mask of concern. Spike stood slightly behind him, a look of pure loathing on his face.  
  
"Potter," Snape said in his icy voice.  
  
Buffy swung around. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You sent him on patrol here. There was obviously a vampire lying in wait for someone to approach."  
  
"It didn't have to be him," Angel said, arriving finally. Finally, his eyes fell on the girl. "One of yours?"  
  
"She was my friend," Dawn said, trying in vain to wipe her tears away.   
  
"Will she rise again?" Snape asked, for the first time a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Unlikely," Buffy snorted, standing up. "Slayers are candy for a Vampires soul, or lack thereof." She turned toward Dawn. "Dawnie, are you okay?"  
  
But Dawn was looking at Spike. "If you hadn't gotten there, that vampire would've killed-"  
  
"I know," said Spike, putting up his hands. But he wasn't looking at the Slayer. He was looking at the statue behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked, following his gaze.  
  
"That statue has a passageway," Angel piped up from behind both of them.  
  
Buffy whipped out her wand and stepped forward, running the tip of her wand all along the outer edge of the statue of the one-eyed witch. Nothing happened.  
  
"It still has a passageway, no matter how many times you close your eyes and keep thinking there isn't," Spike said in an irritated voice.  
  
"We have to find out how to get in there."  
  
"It goes to Hogsmeade," Snape said suddenly.  
  
Buffy turned slowly back toward him. "What did you just say?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, classes resumed, but everyone was talking about what the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had seen the night before.  
  
Right after breakfast, Draco caught up with Dawn, who was determined not to speak to anyone and just kept walking, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of panic rising like nausea inside of her.  
  
"Harris!" he shouted, running faster to catch up with her.  
  
"Draco, please," she said, turning to him. "I'm really not in the mood---"  
  
"Dawn, tell me the truth, please... they keep saying that you knew that girl..."  
  
"I did!" she cried out, the threatening tears starting to spill again. "We went to the same school. She lived at my house for six months. She fought in the last battle of evil..."  
  
"Dawn?" he said gently, his hands clasping her shoulders. "What is it?"  
  
"You want the truth?" she said in a weak, defeated tone, glancing up at him with big, tear-stained eyes. "The truth is, Professor Summers is not only a vampire Slayer. She's my sister."  
  
His eyes widened slightly, and when it had all sunk in, he gasped and let go of her. Dawn made to turn and move again, when he suddenly took her arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how," she sniffled. "I just… I wanted to tell you, but I've been living this secret for so long… and I'm so lost… and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here because I really care for you."

"Oh, Dawn," he said softly, stroking her face. "You can tell me anything."

"Really?" Dawn asked, stepping into his arms. "Because I really, really wish I could."  
  
Instead of pushing her away, he wrapped his arms around her and the crushing weight of hiding her true identity for so long came pouring out as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
Across the courtyard, Harry, Ron and Hermione were hurrying off to double Herbology.   
  
"Now does Ginny's theory make sense?" Hermione was saying as the marched down the fields toward the greenhouses.   
  
But Harry's thought were elsewhere. "I don't know... she knew that girl. You could tell. And she knew her name."  
  
"And that vampire recognized her," Ron added. "I don't think she's telling us something. If she were the Slayer that Professor Summers was searching for, don't you think that her friends wouldn't know Dawn? Or that Dawn wouldn't know them?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, thinking. "But if the Slayer isn't Dawn, who can it be?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said with a shrug. "It could be anyone. It could even be you, Hermione."  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeaked. "Did you see me last night? I was so scared I could barely move."  
  
"That was because that vampire had taken out a Slayer," Harry replied softly. "Anyone would have been scared. I couldn't move, and that thing was going for Ginny."  
  
"She seemed awfully grateful last night," Ron grinned, changing the subject.  
  
And they argued more about who was thanking who when suddenly they noticed two Professors waiting for them by the Greenhouses.   
  
"Ah," Professor Summers said, crossing her arms, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Just the three people I wanted to see."  
  
Behind her, Professor Snape scowled.  
  
"Up to Dumbledore's office," she ordered in that brisk voice again. "We need your help."  
  
Shocked that they were being called away from such an important lesson, the three turned around and trekked back into the school and past the gargoyles leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
The doors in front of them opened, leading the way into a crowded and very dark atmosphere. Violet flames shot out of the fireplace, casting the room into an eerie glow with looping shadows draping the faces that they couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Sit down, you three," said Professor Summers, gesturing toward three chairs near the center of the room.  
  
As Harry moved inside, he could see the two vampires they'd met at last night's DA meeting. He also saw Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia and two older men, both dressed in muggle suits. On the other side of the room were five very tall men wearing black suits bearing the crest of the Auror, and two men and a woman in long white coats.  
  
"It's about what happened last night," Professor Summers began, "I--"  
  
The door burst open again as Dawn appeared, out of breath. "Am I late?"  
  
"You're on time, Dawnie," she said, gesturing toward a chair next to the fireplace. "Sit down."  
  
"Dawnie?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"What's going on here?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling angry at so many people standing around him. He was starting to feel smothered. "You're not all here to protect me, are you?"  
  
"No, we're not," Willow replied, stepping out of the line and standing next to the Slayer. "It's time we told you the entire truth Harry. About who we are. About what we came here to do."  
  
"You were never our top priority as much as finding the Hogwarts Slayer," Buffy replied in her crisp voice. "You became our priority when we realized that the Slayers fate was connected with yours."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, and immediately his eyes found Dawn.  
  
"Nobody in this room is the Hogwarts Slayer," Buffy said quietly. "Dawn isn't a Slayer. Dawn isn't even a witch. She's a muggle. And she's my sister."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he glanced from Dawn to Professor Summers and back again. The resemblence was suddenly striking.  
  
"Why do you need our help?" Ron asked, bringing Harry back into the present.  
  
"Because we found a vulnerable spot in the castle," Buffy replied. "That statue you were guarding last night. There's a passageway beneath it. Professor Snape says that it leads to Hogsmeade. Is this true?"  
  
With both Ron and Hermione looking at him, Harry nodded. "Yes, it came up from under Honeydukes."  
  
"Then that's where we draw our lines," Buffy said thoughtfully, turning to Willow.  
  
"What lines?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Our battle lines," Willow replied.  
  
The intensity in the room seemed to crackle with electricity as Willow stepped forward. "The Slayer that was killed last night, she was new and inexperienced. We have over a hundred Slayers that will go out in full force."  
  
"What about the other creatures?" Hermione asked. "There are giants, and trolls, and goblins, and---"  
  
"We're all set," Buffy said, cutting off Hermione. "We know what we have to do now, because all of our people have been involved in the Ministry so much these past few months." As she turned away, she grinned at Xander, Giles and Wesley before turning back to the students, her face a perfect mask of chipped ice. "The only question is when."  
  
"Can't it wait until after finals?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"The finals have been moved," Professor Dumbledore said, rising to stand next to the Slayer. "The OWL and NEWT exams will also be moved in advance of this coming battle... er, apocalypse. The students will also be informed when the time comes about what the Slayer and her army are planning next."  
  
"Army?" Ron asked in a distant voice.  
  
"It's the only one that Hogwarts has," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Aside from the DA of course."  
  
"We'll be counting on the DA to protect the school in case our lines fall," Buffy said briskly. "But I do have one concern."  
  
Her eyes fell on Ron.  
  
"They've tasted you, and now they know what your blood is like. They will hunt you, to kill you."  
  
Hermione reached for Ron's hand in the darkness.  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
"You're out of the battle," Buffy said, turning her back on them. "I'll inform you further when and if I have more information that you need to know. You three can get back to class now. Dawn, I need another word."  
  
Wordlessly, speechlessly, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and walked out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Do you really think that was wise?" Dawn asked lightly after the door had closed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Buffy said with a sigh, taking the chair that Harry had vacated. "None of it matters anymore... he thought you were the Slayer!"  
  
"So did I," Dawn said quietly, "and yet when the Bringers came for Amanda..."  
  
"You handed over the torch of power," Xander said. "You gave her that hope."  
  
"It was never mine to take," Dawn replied.  
  
"Well," Willow said, glancing around the dark room, noticing that the vampires hadn't said a word so that all of the darkness was ridiculous anyway, "boo hoo, we screwed up. This isn't about what they thought of Dawn. This isn't about Dawn at all. She was made in your image and that means she can fight, too. She may not be a Slayer, but she's still strong."  
  
"I'm sorry," Dawn replied, turning to her sister. "I'm sorry I blew your cover."  
  
"It was about time it was blown anyway," Buffy said kindly. "I don't want the students to see what we saw last year. I dug too many graves. That's not going to happen this time around."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Giles asked from his corner.  
  
"Gather them," she said, her face reflecting the violet flames. "Gather them all."  
  
- - - - -

A knock sounded at the door. Professor Snape moved and opened his office door slowly to admit Professor Summers. "Professor," he greeted, lifting his arm to gesture her inside.

"Professor," she said quietly with a smile as she sat in the only chair in the office. "It's coming," she continued, seeing the pensive look on his face. "It's coming and it's time we do something about it."

"The darkness is spreading," Snape observed with a frown.

Buffy nodded. "I wish there was some hope I could give to the students, but it's such a lost cause. There are so many of them. And if we fail, all of them will die."

Professor Snape paused a few long moments before continuing slowly, as though reluctant to speak for anything he'd been against for so long. "I realize that you think the situation is hopeless, but it isn't. Potter won't stop until the school is safe. There are many who would die to protect the students, myself included."

Buffy's smile was sad as she glanced down at her trembling hands. "I just wish I had the strength to tell them that what they're fighting for is their very lives."

"The strength is there," Snape replied, reaching over and covering her shaking hand with his cold one. "I can see it in your heart."

Buffy let out a tiny sob as tried to find the words to express what his words meant to her. "I just wish that I could…"

"You will, because I believe you can," Professor Snape replied softly. "And if you cannot trust me to believe in you, then you really have no faith in yourself."

"Since when did this become a question about faith?" Buffy asked him, her voice as soft. "Severus… hundreds of people are going to die. I can't do this alone, not again."

"You won't be alone," he said, moving his hand to her tear-stained face. "The entire magical world is behind you. Just trust that you're making the right decision for all of us."

Buffy smiled and covered her hand on his. "Since when did you become all insightful?"

"I always have been," he said curtly, pulling his hand away. "But it takes an extraordinary person to see that I'm not all about Dark Arts and evil."

"No," Buffy said softly, "you're really not."

And the two just stared at each other over the top of his desk, his hand on hers as she slowly began to formulate a plan.

- - - - -  
  
"Odd," Ginny said, shaking her head in wonder at both Ron and Harry, who were tripping over themselves to talk about their meeting that morning. "Very odd."  
  
"It's different than that," Hermione added, as the four swept into the Great Hall. "It makes it seem more real."  
  
"They're bound to us," Harry agreed. "They've kept telling us that, but we had no idea how much was at stake for them. They're only girls."  
  
"Seeing a girl's body doesn't change anything," Ron said.  
  
"It changes everything!" Hermione gasped. "Do you realize that we just watched someone die?"  
  
"At least now we can see those horses," Ginny muttered under her breath as the four sat down.  
  
As the students tucked in, there was a strange tension in the air.  
  
It was broken when the double swung open, admitting a long trail of people, lead by Professor Summers.  
  
Willow, Tara and every other person from that morning, including the vampires, marched down to the silent buzz erupting around them.  
  
And behind them was Faith, leading line after line of girls in long navy robes.  
  
All of the Professors stood up.  
  
The students, who had been expecting dessert, turned in confusion to the Headmaster, who's face was unusually terse and grave. Even Snape didn't have an evil look about him, but his jaw was set uneasily.   
  
"May I have a moment or two of your time!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
The buzz died immediately. There were still students standing or craning their necks to see who had arrived, but oddly enough, the Slayer's group filled the entire aisle.  
  
"You will direct your attention toward Professor Summers. She has an announcement to make."  
  
And Buffy took a deep breath and turned toward the student body, preparing to speak.  
  
- - - - -


	27. Trust, Sacrifice, and Willingness of Tru...

Again with the apology... it didn't seem like a cliffhanger in the normal world-in-peril sense of the word... therefore this chapter, which I was DYING to end on a cliffhanger, won't... and that entire passage will therefore be added to the next chapter. Which makes this one nice 'n shortish.  
  
Some have asked if OoTP is returning.. they are. Someone asked if Oz would be making a cameo. He will be, but not in the role you think. Let's see... Buffy is feeling pressure from the two undead beings and the two men in her life. Two, you ask? Xander is still a factor, believe it or not. Especially when you meet Xander's new girl.   
  
I'm completely spoiling the next two chapters for you... aren't you just... lucky?  
  
Minor spoilers for Season 7 Buffy... recycled speech and all that.  
  
- - - - -  
  
** Chapter 27  
Trust, Sacrifice and Willingness of Truth  
  
** - - - - -   
  
Buffy took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and began to speak.  
  
"I stand before you all today, not as your Professor, but as your General. All of these strangers you see, they aren't your friends. They're my army. Those of you who have worked hard in my class this year know how to fight what's coming. I understand that. But you won't be there. There is something out there that wants us all dead and he's going to throw anything and everything he can at us.   
  
"We have to be ready. I taught you to be ready. You have to know how to run when the time comes. By now, you've learned that hiding from your fears isn't the best answer, but in this case, it's the wisest. If my lines don't succeed, Hogwarts could fall within minutes. Your heads of Houses will be explaining to you tonight the different evacuation plans if we need them. And we most likely will.  
  
"But there are several of you, the defense elite, who have been selected to remain behind and to defend the school." As she said this, her eye caught Harry's. "Why me, you ask? Because you will be the only thing standing between potentially a thousand vampires and certain doom. Only one of us has to live and we Slayers are prepared to take that sacrifice. We just became a united army. A Hogwarts army."  
  
She paused for a moment. "Any questions?"  
  
The hall was still silent as a few people moved to the front of the queue, preparing to answer any questions they were faced with. But many students appeared to be too afraid to talk.   
  
Xander stepped forward. "I know what you're all thinking. _Why is our Professor up there telling us we might all be dead in a few weeks? Why is she up there telling us that we have to be ready to do the big 'fraidy cat run?_ Do you even know what she is? Who she really is?  
  
"She's died twice, giving her life in sacrifice to save the world. And these aren't just any normal girls. They're Slayers now. They have the skill and the force and the power to stand up to whatever awaits them. I know you're all scared, ashamed, maybe even guilty. _Why can't I be out there? Why can't I do that?_ These girls have a destiny. And right now, it's to protect the only one who can kill the monster behind the enemy lines.  
  
"_Why should we trust her? What has she given us?_ As I've said, she's died twice and she's still standing. She defeated the greatest evil the world has ever faced. She's also lost loved ones and more during the heat of battle. If that isn't a reason to trust that she will see this through, then you really have learned nothing from her this year."  
  
A single hand raised amongst the silence. "Sir?"  
  
"Could you please stand up?" Xander called out.  
  
A tiny Gryffindor boy stood up. "Colin Creevy, sir. Who are this defense elite?"  
  
Buffy chose to answer the question herself. "The DA," she said, noticing the look of fleeting panic on the young boy's face and on other faces around the room.  
  
"Excuse me," a female said, standing up on the other side of Dawn. "I'm Cho Chang. Where is the battle taking place? And who are you going to fight?"  
  
There was a murmur of curiosity as more eyes turned toward Buffy.  
  
She paused a moment. "Normally, I would never tell you, because you don't need to know. But maybe now you do. The battle will take place over Hogsmeade and into the Forbidden Forrest. We will try and hold off these creatures as long as we can. The DA will guard the school. As for what we are fighting, all I can say is that there could be over a thousand vampires. And not just your run-of-the-mill types. There are ubers, bringers and other nasty demons. There are also hellions, werewolves and maybe even centaurs if they have chosen to fight for the other side. Goblins, trolls, and witches and wizards. Expect the death eaters. And we must be prepared to face giants and dragons should the need arise."  
  
Cho put her hand down. "Oh," she said simply, before nearly collapsing in her chair.  
  
A Slytherin from the opposite end of the Great Hall raised his hand. "How many vampires have you defeated at one time?"  
  
Buffy exchanged an uneasy glance with Spike. "The last time we faced a battle of this size, it was twenty thousand strong."  
  
There was a gasp of awe from the crowd. But Buffy and Spike both knew the truth. The amulet had saved their lives, as well as killing Spike again.   
  
Knowing that the time had come to go for broke, she finally continued. "There is one student who will follow us into battle. He will be bearing the same weapon that had defeated our foes last time. Harry Potter, although he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, is now joining the front lines.  
  
"We must ask that all purebloods remain out of harm's way. This includes purebloods in the DA...  
  
"Many are going to die, I'm not doubting that," Buffy continued, her voice dropping into almost a sad tone. "If it comes to the end, then we will have such an end. No one will forget what happens here, because no one will wish to forget it. If we stand together, our lines will hold. But if we don't... then we face something even worse. Now, finish your desserts and return to your common areas. Your head of House will be following up my talk tonight shortly. Good night to you all."  
  
With that, the long line of people swept out like one swift legion on a death march. Buffy was the last to leave, her eyes forward, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief all around her.  
  
Once the doors had closed behind her, the buzz started up again.  
  
Dawn leaned over the table toward Cho. "Are you all right?"  
  
Cho nodded, her dark hair falling into her face. "It seems so weird that a month from now we could all be dead."  
  
"My sister won't fail us," Dawn said, putting a hand on Cho's shoulder. "You can count on her."  
  
Cho smiled wanly. "I do."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was still pale as he stared at an apple crisp on his plate while his best friend, his girlfriend and his sister were eating and chattering like nothing happened. His hand unconciously found his scar and he touched it, biting his lip. "Am I weak?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Hermione set down her fork and turned to him with that sparkle of superior intelligence in her eyes. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I'm out of the fight," he said, noticing now that the voice he was speaking with didn't sound like his own. "I get to run away and hide while all of you could--"  
  
"Hey," said Hermione, reaching up with a trembling hand to touch his face and turn it towards her. "You aren't a coward, Ron. I wish you could be there."  
  
Across from them, Ginny was stonily eating the rest of her treacle tart, ignoring the conversations around her. Ron had known he would be sitting out of the battle. But herself?  
  
"You all right?" Harry asked her quickly while he sipped the rest of his water and stood up, following Ron and Hermione's lead as they lead the youngest Gryffindor students quickly back to the common room.  
  
Ginny made to follow them, but Harry's hand closed over her arm. "Ginny?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," she said, turning to face him. "I get to watch my friends fight and risk dying knowing I have to stay away?"  
  
"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said, taking her hand. "Ginny, please don't get any crazy ideas. You were almost killed last year."  
  
"And what about now? Ron almost died, too. Or did you forget that?"  
  
"I didn't. But that doesn't mean--"  
  
"I am staying for this fight, Harry. Wild oxen couldn't drag me away. I am not going to stand there and watch you fight on the front lines... because if you die... then I'll..."  
  
Harry moved closer to her. "You'll do what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said bitterly, turning away.  
  
He watched her go, too stunned to call her back.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Buffy returned to her suite, the rest of the Slayers and the entirety of her visitors from the Ministry electing to return via the floo network, save one. Xander followed her down the corridor. "Buffy!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"What's going on with you?" he asked, taking her arm and turning her to face him.  
  
"Xander, I'm sorry," she said, pulling away from him and shrugging. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save her for you."  
  
"If you're talking about Anya, she died heroically... she wouldn't have had it any other way..."  
  
"I know, it's just that, what do you expect of me? I only have a limited number here!"  
  
"You could call for aid," Xander said softly, following Buffy as she struggled toward her suite door, not twenty feet away. "If you go in there now, nothing would have changed from last year, and all of those who died would mean nothing. Their deaths would be empty, because once again, you'd have turned your back on what matters most."  
  
"I just sentenced kids to die," she said, her voice tearful. She turned back toward him, and he was startled to see the tears in her eyes. "Harry Potter, who lost his godfather, the closest thing he had to a wizarding relative! How can I ask him to give up his life when he alone can kill the last great evil in this world?"  
  
"Don't turn your back on this, Buffy," he said, taking her arms. "It's hard, I know... I lived through it. For eight years now I have faught beside you. I brought you back from the dead, Buffy, and yet it changes nothing. I have loved you for so long I became blind because of that power you hold. It isn't power until you wield it. It's just words."  
  
Buffy couldn't find her voice to speak and shook her head bitterly. "We have to do this, Xander."  
  
"Once you're out there fighting... it won't become 'we have to do this for them'... it'll be because we have to do it to live, to survive. Once Hogwarts is taken, Voldemort will have a clear path to the Ministry. Everyone knows this... why can't you see it?"  
  
"Because these kids are not going to die in vain," Buffy said. "I gave up my teen years to my destiny. I won't ask them to make that choice too. It isn't even their calling."  
  
"But it is their lives? How can you justify the taking of all... or even one?"  
  
Buffy sighed and pulled away from him. "I can't..."  
  
"We trust you Buffy... with our lives. You have saved my life so many times... yet you never gave me the chance to fight for myself until the end came."  
  
She turned back toward him.   
  
"I have never fought by your side, as an equal..."  
  
"You brought Willow back," she said, her voice low, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. "You brought her back from a very dark place."  
  
"My heart will save me in the end, because I love this world, and I love certain people in it... but if you close yourself off, and cut off the heart... what's left?"  
  
A flame in the sconce along the wall flickered, casting a strange shadow over Buffy's face. "_Me_."  
  
- - - - -  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter 28 -- finals, OWLs and NEWTs, oh my!  
  
Look for an addendum to this wonderful fanfic in a few days... to include all of the happenings inside of the Ministry of Magic with Giles, Wesley, Xander and others. I decided to write this to clarify what's been going on with these characters and because adding this part to the book now would be wrong.


	28. Calm Before the Storm EXTENDED

Extended version includes two new scenes: the Potions final and a conversation between Faith and Professor Snape. The Potions final scene has also been extended.

- - - - -  
  
**Chapter 28  
Calm Before the Storm (extended version)  
- - - - -   
  
April died away as May hit with the force of summer. Outdoors, the weather had grown humid and windy, and students longed to spend their afternoons out by the lake with the Giant Squid, but instead found themselves stuck indoors, windows thrown open to tempt inside a breeze, studying for their finals four weeks early.  
  
Ginny and the rest of the fifth years were seen in the library frequently, surrounded by towering stacks of textbooks and heaps of parchment. The seventh years were seen in any quiet classroom they could find, surrounded by books and parchment, as well as charts of complicated runes and huge graphs of star charts.  
  
Harry was studying alone one afternoon, staring absentmindedly at his Potions textbook while examining the notes Hermione had copied for him. The stack was nearly eleven inches tall. As he bent over to pull out his Transfiguration text, he saw a pair of black shoes and his eyes travelled upwards up a set of Ravenclaw robes until he found himself looking into a pair of onyx eyes. "Cho," he said in greeting, his textbook falling with a thud onto the table.  
  
"I didn't know that Professor Summers' classroom was so cool," she said, pulling out the chair next to his and dropping into it. "I'll have to tell the others."  
  
The look on his face made her laugh. "I'm kidding... I know you probably want to be alone..."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said softly. "Now that everyone knows that I'm the only one who can beat you-know-who, I have been trying to duck and cover."  
  
"There's no need for sarcasm," Cho said with a sigh. After a moment of silence, she continued. "I don't blame you for what happened last year."  
  
"It seems so long ago," Harry said with a chuckle as he pulled out a fresh bunch of parchment. "You made my world beautiful, you know... for a while... it was just... beautiful."  
  
She turned to him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Harry, I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through the past few years. I know that I was stupid and selfish and childish..."  
  
"We're teenagers," Harry replied lightly, leaning over and taking her hand. "You deserve to be happy. And I don't want you to worry about anything."  
  
"I'm not," she said, beaming. "Because I know in my heart that you'll survive this year, and the next... and the one after that. I know you and Ginny will be very happy together."  
  
Remembering his dream, he smiled a strange smile and turned back to her. "We probably will be... really..."  
  
But in his mind, he could see Ginny, the older Ginny, with him and his family and Sirius, all gathered around a beautiful Christmas turkey... and then he saw as plain as day a row of tombstones.  
  
Shaking the violent image from his mind, he saw Cho's shadow as she left the classroom and was too confused to call her back.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Buffy had just finished rewriting her version of the Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT-level written exam and turned off the lamp over her desk. With a small sigh, she checked her watch and saw that it was well into the middle of the night. Yet she wasn't tired.  
  
Feeling too wound to be tired, she stood up and walked into the commons area, which was dark and oddly cool. Slipping her robes back on, she pulled open the door and wandered into the corridor, wanting to find her way down into the kitchen.  
  
She didn't count on running into a feline one floor down.  
  
"Mrs. Norris, shhh!" she hissed, walking past the cat, who meowed pitifully and stared at her with amber eyes.   
  
"What is it my sweet?" Argus Filch called out. Buffy paused and turned around as the light of his lantern fell over her face. "Ah, Professor Summers. Burning the middle-of-the-night oil?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep and was feeling peckish," she replied, passing him. "Good night to you, Argus."  
  
He called good night after her, but she didn't hear him.  
  
Before she knew it, she was opening the door to the kitchens and stepping inside. Only a few house elves were scurrying about, surrounding someone in the corner. It was then they noticed her. "Misses! We have a misses!" They all clamored over to her, leaving the person in the corner.   
  
"Excuse me," she said, walking around them. "Faith?"  
  
Faith turned from where she was sitting by the fireplace, staring into the flame. "Hey, B."  
  
"What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed hours ago," Buffy said, sitting down on the other side of her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said, pulling her attention from the fire at last. "I don't know if I can say this, I've been denying it ever since we came on this mission but... I'm scared. I'm scared, B."  
  
"I'm scared too," Buffy said, her own eyes finding comfort in the soft light of the fireplace. "I'm scared that this is a bad decision that will cost too many lives. And I don't know what's going to happen. What happens.. if we all die?"  
  
"There's the Hogwarts Slayer," Faith said. "I've gone through it over and over in my mind... if anyone can pull through this... it's her. If we all die, it's her turn. It's her calling."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said with a sigh, watching as the house elves brought over a tea cart full of plates of little cakes. "I'm just hoping I can make it through next week."  
  
"You and me both, B."  
  
- - - - -**

Faith was wandering the halls. It was reaching the point toward dawn, but she was still too wound up to sleep. She was almost dying to call Robin back in California to wake him up, but she desisted. She missed him, certainly, but she wasn't the type of girl who made that bold a move.

She spied a movement along the far corridor. Pulling out a stake, she moved along the wall until she spied a soft blue pin light coming from midair and hovering down to her left. She carefully slipped around the corner and moved until the light revealed the person holding the wand that created it.

It was Professor Snape.

"Professor," Faith said, quickly tucking the stake back into her back pocket.

He glanced at her for a moment before recognition gleamed in his onyx eyes. "You must be one of the Slayers that Professor Summers has told me about."

"I am," Faith said, extending her hand. "I'm Faith."

"You already know my name, I presume."

"I do," Faith replied, glancing out the stained glass window to see the beginning sliver of orange along the horizon. "Damn, it's almost sunrise."

"I have found it rather difficult recently to sleep," Professor Snape said from behind her.

"Sucks to be you," Faith replied, before shaking herself out of her stupor. "Sometimes I wonder if I should just stake myself instead of saying something so completely wrong."

As she turned around to face him, she saw him eyeing her thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, but I should ask if you're all right," Faith continued, not really liking how his eyes kept boring into hers.

"I was thinking about Professor Summers," he said bluntly, his eyes finally leaving her face and looking outside at the new morning.

"Oh my God," Faith gasped. He drew his eyes disinterestedly back to her. "You're sweet on her, aren't you?"

"Thankfully the language barrier is sufficient enough for me not to understand what you just said," he said coldly, stepping around her. "I recommend you get some sleep now, for there are darker days ahead."

As he disappeared down the corridor, once again leaving Faith in darkness, she shook her head in disbelief and laughed. "I'll be damned," she said in wonder. "I wonder if B knows that the good Professor has developed a liking for her."

- - - - -  
  
Monday started with a cold punch as cool air spiraled out of the mountains.  
  
After breakfast, the fifth and seventh years gathered outside the Great Hall, bidding their classmates farewell as they swept gracefully from the hall.  
  
Harry and Hermione's first final was Potions. As soon as they were done with the written, Professor Summers, who had taken the final over for Professor Snape, pointed her wand at the board, which wrote in large block letters the ingredient for a potion that would see its drinker safely through fire. Remembering Hermione's experience from their first year and grinning, he gathered the ingredients for her.

Hermione glanced up as she carefully stirred the potion counter-clockwise. "So, are you ready for Professor Summers' final?" she asked Harry.

He carefully tipped a few newt eyes into the smoking mixture. "I think so," he said from the corner of his mouth. "I wonder if Professor Snape is taking over for her."

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that something is going on between them?" Hermione asked, regarding Professor Summers coolly. Ever since she'd found out that the Professor was a Vampire Slayer, she'd been almost cold toward her.

Harry shrugged, and they both turned back to the mixture.  
  
Ron and Harry had the afternoon off while Hermione swept off to Ancient Runes. They spent the afternoon in the library, reading up on complicated spells and charts for Transfiguration the next day.   
  
Hermione returned in a brilliant mood that night and pulled Ron aside after dinner, claiming she wanted to talk to him. Harry ignored them both as he concentrated on the incantation that would transform a living flamingo into a lawn ornament.  
  
Tuesday was as sodding hot as it had been the entire weekend. As lunch ended and their first exam was over, all of the sixth years in Herbology trekked down to the greenhouses and spent their practical test sorting out blue plants from their more aggressive violet brothers.  
  
Hermione had Arithmancy on Wednesday morning and they all had History of Magic that afternoon. As Harry left History of Magic, he grinned, feeling as though he'd done really well. That night, he found Ginny looking more relaxed, having gotten through her Potions OWL that day. Cho looked tense, after her Divination NEWT and was slightly pale even when her friends, including Dawn Harris, attempted to comfort her.  
  
Thursday saw the group having both Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Dawn was relieved that afternoon as she trekked back to the Ravenclaw common room, watching as several other members of her class grunted as they swept into the scorching sunlight toward Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest.  
  
Friday was what some considered their easiest day, until Professor Summers stood outside her classroom door, her arms folded in front of her as a group of third years scampered away, groaning about the length of their written exam.  
  
"Come in."  
  
In the middle of the room was a large cage. Inside the cage, three vampires were crammed, snarling and taunting the students now gathering in a ring around the group.  
  
Buffy stood at the head, wand in hand. "This is your multi-tiered final," she began. "There will be no useless written test. Just this practical exam. Separate into three groups and lead your two strongest forward."  
  
Grudgingly, Harry found himself in a group with both Draco and Dawn. Hermione and Ron were also in separate groups, although their fellow Gryffindors stood beside them. Harry was the only Gryffindor in his group.   
  
"So what do we have to do?" Hannah Abbott asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I think they want two of us to go forward and kill a vampire," Dawn replied in a bored voice, fingering her wand lovingly. "Can I do it?"  
  
Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You want me to take on that vampire with you!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Dawn protested.  
  
"You were thinking it!" Draco said, his voice getting louder.  
  
"Be quiet, both of you," said Harry in a low voice. "Dawn, you're the first. The second should be-"  
  
"Why don't you just do it, Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I would, except it's someone else's turn for the draw. Hannah?"  
  
Hannah paled under her long pigtails. "A-all right," she stammered as she stood next to Dawn, her wand hand trembling while Terry Boot and two other Ravenclaw sixth-years guffawed behind her.   
  
"Teams set?" Buffy asked in a loud voice, lifting her wand and pointing it toward the cage. She gestured the six students forward. Harry wasn't surprised to see Hermione among them, her wand already out, her eyes focused.  
  
"Take only your own," the Professor continued. "And remember, they strike to kill. _Alohamora!_"  
  
The lock sprang on the cage and the six students recoiled slightly as three vampires charged them.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron cried out as his fellow students nearly stampeded to get away.  
  
Harry saw over the malay that Hermione was trying to start her team's vampire on fire. Next to her, Dawn Harris had just been knocked over by her vampire.  
  
"What do I do? What do I do?" Hannah Abbott was screaming.  
  
"Stake the bloody thing!" Dawn shouted over the sounds of gasping.  
  
Within seconds, it was all over as six students, five lying on the floor, were draped in dust. Hermione, still on her feet, helped Dawn and Hannah both up before returning to her group.  
  
Buffy looked slightly impressed as she stepped forward again. "That was a good show, Miss Abbott."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Hannah said, blushing as she took her place behind Harry.  
  
"Now pick your strongest," Buffy ordered, pointing toward the door as another cage seemed to float inside and placed itself next to the first. "These are ubers."  
  
After an hour of fighting various dark creatures, Buffy seemed satisfied enough to wave all of the cages away. But the class grew curious as she went and stood in a small patch of sunlight, and set her wand aside.  
  
"Uh... Professor?" Draco asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Miss Granger, please come forward?" Buffy asked.  
  
Hermione stepped forward, confident, but confused. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Put your wand down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Disarm yourself. Place your wand aside."  
  
Hermione handed her wand to Dawn, who was standing closest, suddenly looking wary.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Stand here," Buffy said, stepping aside and taking a blindfold from her desk. Hermione stood on the spot while Buffy gently wrapped the blindfold over Hermione's eyes. "Now... use your intuition. I know you have it. I've been watching you."  
  
Dawn let out a soft "oh, no!" next to Harry.  
  
Hermione tensed slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to attack you."  
  
Hermione's face registered panic. "A-All right..." she stuttered.  
  
"Your job is to fight me off. Use your senses."  
  
Hermione placed her hands in the air as the Slayer circled her, finally attacking on the third time around, coming up over Hermione's shoulder. To everyone's surprise, Hermione ducked down, managing to get Buffy's weight over her shoulder, the ending result as Buffy flying ungracefully over Hermione's left shoulder.  
  
Everyone gasped as Buffy attacked again from the front. Hermione could do nothing except allow herself to be knocked to the ground.   
  
Buffy stood up as Hermione ripped off the blindfold, looking shocked about something, ignoring the hand her Professor was extending toward her.  
  
"This exam's over," she finally said, taking the blindfold from Hermione and tossing it aside. "You all passed. Congratulations. But the real test comes soon."  
  
One by one, small groups left her classroom, talking about attacking different creatures. Hermione limped out last, allowing Ron to take her arm as he helped her back toward the common room. But for some reason, Hermione couldn't wipe the look of shock on her face.

- - - - -


	29. Suffer the Bold

The end is nigh... 

Another round of question-answer... hopefully this'll be the last. I've also decided on 35  chapters... so technically, 6 to go.

**Who got the borrowed magicks and why**?

Technically, only three people: Buffy, Faith and Dawn. Buffy needed the mojo to teach her  class. Faith needed the mojo to uphold the "defense" that Willow put aruond Azkaban. And  Dawn needs mojo for school. Although I think Giles and Wesley would have looked awesome  with wands, they don't need them. As for Xander, that's explained in the supplement. Willow  has a wand, as does Tara, but they already know the mojo.

**What is up with ****Tara****?**

I loved her character so much I brought her back from the dead. Her "death" is explained in  Chapter 24, A Walk in the Clouds. Right now I'm keeping them at a holding pattern...  because they'll be needed before the end. Harry may be the most powerful wizard for his age  and Dumbledore of them all, but you've never seen the might of two powerful pissed off  witches before.

**I figured out who the Hogwart's Slayer is... I think... right?**

Before you just jump in and say "It's HER!", I need to remind you that the hint was in THIS  chapter, although last chapter provided a narrow one too. I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm  just saying stop and think... could she POSSIBLY be a Slayer?

Now on with the story... and look, we're jumping in! And I'm sorry to say... there is a  cliffhanger.. sorry!

- - - - -

**Chapter 29**

**Suffer the Bold**

- - - - -

Buffy was called out of her suite one morning to attend a meeting with Dumbledore and  Aurors from the Ministry who were arriving with news. Dumbledore has asked that she arrive  alone so the moment that Willow and Tara disappeared out into the corridor, she rose and  dressed quickly before taking the long route to his office.

The Headmaster was alone when she arrived. "Sir."

"They will be here in a short while," he said kindly, gesturing at a chair. "Have a seat,  Professor."

Buffy sat.

"I wished to speak to you alone before any of your associates could come, because they need  to hear what is happening as well. I have sent for Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Maclay and they  will be here momentarily. I believe your friends from the Ministry will also be present.  But I wanted to first discuss with you your course of action."

"All right," Buffy said, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm taking the Slayers through the  tunnels to head off the vampire army. I realize that I have been ordering around your  students, so I guess it is in my turn to ask you... what are your students going to do?"

"What is best for them?" he answered her with a question. "You are a renowned strategist. I  am merely listening to the thoughts of one who might be better suited for a battle than  this old man."

Buffy chuckled slightly. "You're the most powerful, most revered, most inspired wizard in  this world... it is you who I should bow down to."

"My students will listen to you," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "They know you're doing  what is best for them."

Buffy winced, remembering what Xander had said. "I don't want them to die."

"Death is all part of the next great adventure," Dumbledore said heavily. "Without you,  these students will die. Because without your knowledge and guidance that you have been so  keen on giving them these past nine months, they would never stand a chance."

"I want the purebloods out. I want them to be able to flee into the mountains if  necessary," Buffy said swiftly. Dumbledore nodded, then leaned back in his chair. "As for  Harry Potter... he will remain at the school. And he will be wearing the amulet, just in  case."

"I fear you might be oversighting Voldemort," Dumbledore finally said after a few moments  of awkward silence. "Which is why I have asked that the Order of the Phoenix will be  reinstated... in a few minutes."

"You are bringing the Order?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"They will deal with the other dark creatures," Dumbledore said. "I have not been ignorant  to all of your planning. I know of other alliances that you have made."

"You probably should," Buffy sighed. "This is, after all, your school."

"Don't underestimate a dark Wizard, Professor," he said in a deep, grave voice. "For I fear  that this aggressive move on his part is just a ploy to draw you away from the school."

"Another trap?" Buffy asked skeptically. "This will require some thought."

"Which I have already seen to," he said, beaming. "Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Maclay will remain  behind at the school. You and your associates will do fine without them."

Remembering Willow's uneasiness at leaving the school being defended by teenagers, Buffy  knew she had no choice but to accept this. But she also had something to say. Maybe it  would convince her that laying these lives on the line was the right thing to do.

"I found at my own school... our city mayor turned out to be a giant demon snake. And when  the time came, when the worst possible destiny struck us, we fought. We fought  side-by-side, Slayer to student. We defeated that evil because we banded together, because  we--" her voice grew choked as she remembered that day. "And I was the only one. The only  one that could protect them. Now you have dozens, if not hundreds. One lies within this  very school. I have seen her competency, heard her questions, saw it in her eyes that she  is the Slayer, only she doesn't know it. The ones who believe they are because they have  been tested now know they aren't. This is my destiny. And I will see it through, to the  end."

Before Dumbledore could reply, the doors burst open and Willow flew in, Faith and Tara  behind her. From Dumbledore's fireplace, figures were stepping out of emerald flames.

"Excellent," he said, smiling in greeting at Remus Lupin, who was the first to step out of  the fire. A knock sounded at the door and Faith, standing closest to it, pulled it open to  admit several Aurors, Giles, Wesley, Xander and Cordelia. The room was now very crowded as  Dumbledore stood up and glanced at Giles. "Mr. Giles, you have the floor."

The room grew silent as Giles approached the desk, replacing the glasses on his face he'd  been so keen to clean. "Thank you, Headmaster.

"I have grave news, I'm afraid. You see, the vampire army is drawing nearer and nearer.  They will pass into Hogsmeade by nightfall. And they will have overrun the school come  morning. The time to act has come. Professor Summers?"

Buffy stepped forward awkwardly, taking the torch Giles had literally passed her. "I will  be taking the Slayers down into the tunnels after sunset tonight. Angel and Spike will  accompany us. I ask that Giles and Wesley return to the Ministry. I don't want everyone I  know and love to die..." She took another deep breath. "Willow and Tara will remain behind  to guard this institution in case Voldemort decides to spring another trap. Xander,  Cordy... you two can decide what you want to do."

"You already know what I want," Xander said in an even voice. "And I don't think that  asking Giles and Wesley to go away is going to help either."

"We're here for you, until the end," Cordelia said with her soft smile.

Buffy's shoulders visibly relaxed as she turned toward Remus. "What is the Order's plan?"

"We intend to follow you through the tunnel," Remus replied. "The Ministry will supply us  with enough Aurors to fill the tunnel should any vampires get through. And we know of your  other plans."

"Excellent," Buffy said, turning toward Giles. "I know that we haven't always seen  eye-to-eye, but if you wish to stay behind and fight with the rest of us... you know how I  feel about it."

"I quite imagine you would," Giles said with a sigh. "Wesley and I will remain behind at  the school. You sound like you have more than enough bodies inside the tunnels."

"Great," Buffy said, turning toward Faith. "Gather them all. I will need to speak with them  in about an hour. Take them into the Great Hall. They might find a last meal will calm  their nerves."

"On it," said Faith, who left in a swish of her navy robes.

"What of the Professors, sir?" Buffy finally asked, turning back to Dumbledore. "I know  there are several in the Order."

"Severus and Minerva will remain behind at the school," Dumbledore said. "But I believe  Hagrid will be with you."

Buffy thought a moment, then grinned. "I'd forgotten." She turned back to the group. "All  right, everyone. Willow, Tara, find Harry. Tell him to gather the DA. Tell him everything."

They nodded and too disappeared.

"Xander, Cordy, stay with the Order. I want his back watched, Cor... please don't let  anything happen to him."

"Right," Cordelia said.

She turned back toward Dumbledore as people began to leave, some talking, others just  walking. 

"You have the power to make the difference here," Dumbledore said, gazing into her eyes.  "You have my full support."

"And what will the Headmaster do?" Buffy asked softly.

"I will remain at the school and fight to the death if I must," he said, rising at last. "I  will ensure you that Professors Flitwick and Sprout will do everything in their power to  ensure the purebloods survive."

"I want everyone out if the castle is breached... or else there'll be several hundred more  vampires by sunrise," Buffy said earnestly.

"Done."

"I will take my leave now," said Buffy, turning uncertainly to the door. As she walked, she  could hear the voices in the corridors below.

"This is really happening..."

"I thought that if I just stayed in that office, it would have all been a dream..."

"This isn't a dream. This is real. They're coming. And the Slayers are the only ones who  can stop it."

- - - - -

Harry nearly knocked over his cup of tea as the members of the DA stared at Tara in  disbelief.

Next to Tara, Willow stood, looking slightly anxious.

"Tonight?" Ron asked from next to him, his voice strangely high-pitched. 

"Tonight," Willow confirmed. On the other side of Ron, Dawn shivered slightly. "Which means  that I must now ask that Ron Weasley come with us."

Ron stood up, looking morified. "I want to stay here."

"You've already been taken," said Tara, pointing to the tiny holes on the edge of his neck  that not even magic could erase. "If they take you again, you'll turn."

Ron shuddered and moved toward the two women. "All right... but what about my sister?"

Willow turned toward Ginny, who took a step toward Harry and placed a possessive hand on  his arm. "The girl stays."

"What?" Ron gasped, as Tara took him by the arm and began to lead him from the Room of  Requirement. "No! NO! I won't let her stay behind! She's my sister... no! Ginny! GINNY!"

His voice faded away as two dark figures swooped in on him as he got near the doorway,  dragging him outside.

Ginny wiped the tears in her eyes on the sleeves of her robe. Next to her, Harry took her  hand. "Be strong, Weasley. Be strong."

Ginny smiled into her sleeve.

Tara returned a moment later. "If a-any of you would like to be on the f-f-first carriage  to the mountains, this is your l-last chance. Several of your f-fellow students have also  de-de-decided to run. If this castle is breached, you w-will all go, just so you kn-know."

Cho raised her hand.

Willow looked surprised. "Yes?"

"What about us?" Cho asked. "We're not running if the castle is breached, are we?"

Willow and Tara exchanged an uneasy glance. Neither of them said a word. Finally, Willow  piped up again. "You may go."

Everyone left, feeling shocked. Hermione was the only one who had a focus about her, for  the moment she left the room, she took Harry's arm. "What is it?"

"I need to say goodbye to Ron."

Harry glanced ahead toward Ginny, who was deep in conversation with Hannah Abbott. "Let's  go."

"What about her?" Hermione asked, cocking her head toward Ginny as the two backtracked.

"She knows that if she sees him again, she'll leave... and she's not ready for that. Not  yet, anyway," Harry replied as the two ran down the stairs. After a few moments, they heard  Ron's protests in the corridor.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, running forward.

"Hermione!" Ron called back.

Harry ran to keep up with them, finally finding that Hermione had thrown herself in Ron's  arms. She finally stepped away, her face shining with tears. "I don't know if--"

"I will see you again," he said, placing his hand on her cheek, his fingers brushing her  tears away. "I will find you. You can count on it..."

As his two guards pulled him away, Harry stepped forward. "Ron!"

"You can do it, Harry," Ron said, his voice muffled since his back was turned. "That is  your destiny. And this appears to be mine."

They both watched Ron as he was taken away.

"Will I ever see him again?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

"Someday," Harry said, reaching over and taking her hand. "Even if someday happens to be a  hundred years from now."

Hermione looked as though she were about to break down, but reluctantly followed Harry back  toward the Gryffindor common room.

Several stories above them, Dawn and the rest of the Ravenclaws were proceeding toward  their own common room when a figure swooped down on them. It was Draco.

"Dawn, can I have a minute?"

"Sure," she said, stepping out of the group. "I'll see you guys in a few?"

Cho waved and Dawn stepped around the corner with Draco. "What is it?"

"I've been asked to leave the castle," Draco said in a trembling voice. "My father  insisted... he said that my life was in danger... and I know this will sound funny to you,  but it doesn't matter. You're going to be here fighting for your life... and I'm going to  just run away?"

"Draco," Dawn said gently, "it doesn't matter if you run... I wouldn't blame you if you  did. I've been running all my life, and this is my first chance to show that I am someone  who will fight to the end. This is, after all, my second apocalypse."

"It isn't fair to leave you behind," he said softly. "Weasley was forced to go... and now  Granger is forced to realize that she may never see him again. And I began to think... why  can't I be here with you... fighting beside you... and dying if I must?"

"One of us has to live," Dawn replied, tears smarting in her eyes. "Draco, you have your  entire life ahead of you... I wasn't meant to exist. I'm not real."

"You are real to me," he said forcefully, taking her shoulders. "I don't know what it is  I'm feeling... but I care about you so much... that the thought of hearing about you dying  instead of being there to hold you one last time... it hurts."

"You have a heart, Draco," Dawn smiled as a tear dripped from her eye and down her cheek.  "It's not a Wizard thing. It's a human thing."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm staying, Harris. And there is nothing you can do or say  that will take me away..."

As she pulled away, she saw that there were tears in his eyes too. 

"It's my turn to make you proud," Draco said, his hands sliding down her arms to take her  hands. "And if I happen to die... it'll be because of something pure, something good... and  not just evil. I know I'm an evil person, Dawnie... but it's time to prove my power can be  used for more."

She smiled, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We're not going to die, yet," she said,  grinning. "But we are going to make such an end... we'll be in history books forever."

He laughed through his own tears before taking her hand and the two abandoned their corner,  Dawn heading back toward her common room, Draco toward his.

- - - - -

Buffy swept into the Great Hall to see a single table in the center, Slayers all crowded up  and down it. They were all in robes, all with weapons, all standing at attention.

"It's time."

As they moved out, in long lines, students moved closer to watch as the Slayers disappeared  one by one down the dark corridor, lead by both Professor Summers and Faith. Willow and  Tara stood back a bit and watched as Buffy approached.

She stopped in front of Willow. Willow gave a tiny smile before hugging Buffy. "This is  it," she said into Buffy's shoulder.

"This is," Buffy grinned as she pulled away. After hugging Tara one last time, she turned  to Xander, who was standing with the rest of the Order, Cordelia by his side. Giles and  Wesley stood next to her. She hugged Xander tightly, and even hugged Cordelia, despite  their tumultuous past. Finally, she reached Giles. "Giles..."

"I don't know what to say," he said simply, hugging her tightly. 

After a final hug to Wesley, she turned toward the statue. And one by one the Slayers  disappeared inside it, down into the tunnels.

The Order followed closely behind.

As they walked through the dark tunnels, with the lights of Buffy and Faith's wands to  guide them, Buffy's speech just a few short hours earlier came back to them. 

"This is it. This is the end. This is our Future's end. Unless we stand up and strike  first, the world as we know it is gone. Everything that is good, and powerful, and loving,  is gone. One Wizard threatens to destroy this world and it is now up to us to see that that  doesn't happen. There are a thousand vampires out there, waiting to take us all. This is  what our destiny is. This is what Willow has given us. Our last battle was a test. This is  reality. This isn't just our city, our town. This is their world now. It's time to become  what we were chosen to be. This is our greatest hour. This will be our last hour. The time  has come for the Slayers to fight one last time."

Spike and Angel walked along the tunnel, slightly ahead as a large gaping hole appeared  above their head where Honeydukes had once stood. As they pulled the debris out to make a  suitable ladder, they waited until two narrow beams of blue light approached quickly. Faith  was the first to greet them, and they hurried hoisted her out into the twilight. 

The sun had just fallen below the horizon as she glanced around, seeing the remains of  bodies and barrels of debris. Taking a book of matches, she quickly threw a large heap of  wood into several barrels before setting them ablaze.

Buffy then came out, along with the other Slayers. "Faith, take your line, and head that  way," Buffy said, pointing toward a dark expanse away from the town. 

"What now?" Kennedy asked as Faith pulled just under half of the Slayers and headed toward  the darkness. "We're down by half."

"Not this time," Buffy said, lifting a stake in her hand, which glistened in the deep  auburn of the flames.

Angel came and stood next to her. "Where are they?"

"They'll come," Buffy said. "They know that our numbers aren't that many."

"We have over a hundred," Spike reminded her from her other side.

"Doesn't hurt to fib the odds a bit," Buffy said, turning to Kennedy, who held a crossbow.  "You ready?"

"Just excited," Kennedy said. "If I thought your last plan was bad..."

"My last plan turned you into a Slayer... be glad this one didn't require turning you into  an amphibian," Buffy replied.

"What is that?" Angel suddenly asked from slightly ahead of her.

In the darkness, what looked like hundreds of amber eyes were growing closer.

"All right!" Buffy shouted out as the vampires came spilling over the hills. "We're dusting  everything that attacks us. None reach the school, you hear? It's time we finish what they  started. Infenso! Inferi!"

And with that, she lifted a pole from one of the burning barrels into the air and hoisted  it before taking off at a full run.

Behind her, the Slayers followed suit.

And behind them, the Order, with Xander and Cordelia, also ran.

The two groups clashed at the base of the hills, in a flash of fire, wood and dust.

- - - - -

Harry suddenly jolted awake as two arms wound themselves around his neck. "You look tired."

He glanced up and saw the older version of Ginny above him. "I was trying to sleep," he  mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"They're coming," Ginny said, pouring him a cup of coffee and setting it in front of him.  "He's sending them."

"Vampires don't stand a chance," Harry growled as he seized his cup.

"Not the vampires," Ginny said, her voice slightly sing-song.

Harry turned toward her. "What do you mean not the vampires? What else is there?"

As Sirius crossed the room, Harry's eyes widened as he realized something just as Ginny  said it. "The one that took his life will return tonight... and finish the job she  started..."

"No!" Harry cried, standing up. His scar throbbed painfully as he glanced around him,  seeing nothing but a dark hallway where he'd dozed off next to Hermione, who was now  blinking up at him. 

"Harry, what is it?"

"We have to find Willow and Tara, now!" he said, breaking into a run. "Where are they?"

"At the Entrance," Hermione cried out, hurrying to keep up with him. "What is it, Harry?"

"They're coming," he said, stopping and reaching out to halt Hermione. "The Death Eaters.  They were right. Voldemort will come tonight."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Infenso! Inferi! = Latin for "attack"

And if you were wondering about Hagrid... well, look next chapter. It's a hint as to what  is coming.

Chapter 30 -- Death Eaters strike. Slayers fight. And Tara gets ready to take on the  person who destroyed her life.


	30. Falling

Next round...  
  
**Who exactly is fighting whom?**  
It's a good question. One of the reasons why the Slayer is even at Hogwarts was to find the Hogwarts Slayer. And in doing so,   
vampires are now the bad guys once again. So it is Slayers and certain members of the OoTP against the vampire army. The   
Death Eaters are coming, but they won't strike that area, they'll go for the school, where Professors are waiting for them,   
as is the DA in part because they're going to be in charge of evacuating the school should the need arise. It gets   
confusing... but they'll blend together nicely.  
  
**You call this a crossover?**  
I'm very well aware of the timelines. However, someone asked if I could write something with a plot like this and pull it   
off, and I'm trying. That's why it's called an Alternate Universe. There are many ficlets out there, just like this one. And   
I'm sure their authors are pretty darn proud of what they've created.   
  
**Where are the Aurors in all of this?**  
The tunnel underneath the school. They're the "fallback" line in case the Slayers fail.   
  
**Why is she even teaching? Wasn't she a complete failure?**  
Alone, she is. She's irrational, rash and even illogical at times, but with the strength of her friends behind her, she has a   
power few can rival.  
  
We'll have more time for questions next Chapter. I'm aware that some of you question my "morals" in this story and I'll just   
have to remind you that this IS a nice alternate universe story, no harsh feelings or anything intended. I wrote this after   
an all-night "what if?" discussion a few days before Christmas with my roommates, who were all interested to see what would   
become of the story. And that's basically your history lesson for today. I know some people who are especially close-minded   
to anything anti-cannon might not like this... but as I've said before, to each his/her own.  
  
- - - - -  
  
**Chapter 30  
Falling**  
  
- - - - -  
  
Willow glanced up as Harry flew around the corner, Hermione panting close behind him. "What is it?" she asked, tapping Tara's   
shoulder as they both turned to give him their attention.  
  
"The Death Eaters," he panted, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "They're coming."  
  
Willow paused a moment. "I could feel something like this," she said, exchanging a grave look with Tara. "But I fear   
something much darker is coming."  
  
Harry looked puzzled until Hermione spoke up softly next to him. "You think that Voldemort will come tonight?"  
  
"I have no doubt in mind that he won't," Willow replied, crossing her arms and staring out the open entrance doors into the   
darkness. "He was probably not counting on the entirety of Slayers to be out there, charging the light brigade."  
  
"The what?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"Poetry," Hermione muttered into his ear. "What does that have anything to do with it?"  
  
"He's already lost the Dementors," Tara replied quickly. "He's probably angry and knows that more will fall into his legions   
once he can prove to the world that he will defeat the only one who he has ever feared. If the school were to fall, it would   
mean that anyone who opposed him would suffer greatly. Many more would fall to him, and the end of your world as you know it   
would stand."  
  
Harry blinked, his eyes wide. "Oh."  
  
"Which is why we're here with you," Willow said, indicating Tara and herself. "In case he does pull something like this."  
  
"Aren't you used to fighting creatures like this?"  
  
"The First was pure evil," Willow replied, a shadow falling over her face. "All I can tell you is that if you think this evil   
is bad, you've never seen what we have..."  
  
Tara glanced at her. "I could feel it, from over here, I could feel that power. So raw and cold and angry..."  
  
"We destroyed that power," Willow said, a bit of pride in her voice.  
  
"You did," Tara replied. "And that ma-magic to turn all of those potentials into Slayers? V-Very cool."  
  
Willow smiled at Tara before turning back to Harry. "Just stand watch out of the school and keep away... we don't need you   
getting hurt. Not that you need a sitter, just that... we do care what happens to you."  
  
"I know," Harry grinned, tugging Hermione's hand and leading her away from the entrance.  
  
Tara sighed and leaned against the doorway, her eyes still scanning for signs of movement in the darkness. "Do you think he   
suspects anything?"  
  
"He's very bright," Willow replied. "Reminds me of someone else that age."  
  
"Buffy," Tara realized. Willow nodded.  
  
"She was so innocent and yet she knew her place in the world," Willow said softly. "She knew her destiny and that's what   
makes it so scary..."  
  
"What?" Tara asked.  
  
"She was so reluctant to go out and fight when she was that young. It was almost as if she didn't want to die."  
  
"S-She didn't," Tara sighed, walking out onto the front staircase and glancing in a full view around them. "You told me that   
she w-was w-willing to let it all be thrown away, because the price w-was too high."  
  
"How do you think Harry feels?" Willow asked her, joining her outdoors. "He's lost his parents, his godfather, his best   
friend was just dragged away kicking and screaming... if Hermione wasn't here, or his friends, I'd bet he'd be cowering, just   
like she did."  
  
"You underestimate him," Tara replied. "In the end before, his heart has saved him. He loves so much he aches at the thought   
of an apocalypse... it's just... uncanny."  
  
Willow suddenly caught movement toward the lake. "Not just uncanny, but unfathomable."  
  
Tara had caught the same movement. It was just the tiniest flicker of light, but it was enough to show them that their fears   
had been confirmed. "We need to s-see the Headmaster."  
  
"You go," Willow replied, as they both backed indoors. "They'll be crossing into the grounds soon enough."  
  
"I'm hoping that's what we saw," Tara blinked into the harsh light inside as Willow closed the door and put her back against   
it. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"What I can," Willow said, seeing Tara's apprehension at leaving her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just sc-scared," Tara mumbled before turning away.  
  
"Tara?" Willow called out. Tara paused, her back half turned. "It'll be okay... I'm not going to let anything happen to you.   
Not again."  
  
"Good to know," Tara said, beaming as she turned and quickly climbed the steps.  
  
Willow let out a deep breath and grasped the door, opening the handle, and stepped back outside.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Buffy ducked a sharp blow as a vampire tumbled over her shoulder. Once it was down on the ground, she staked it, standing   
quickly as a figure next to her tumbled over as a vampire hurled into her. Across the field she could see that vampires were   
converging on the entrance to the tunnel. With a small cry out for the other Slayers to follow her, she ran forward and leapt   
into a small ravine full of vampires trying to escape the other side.  
  
Behind her, Kennedy lifted up the pole that Buffy had dropped the moment she'd thrown herself into battle. She used the pole   
as a stake, not knowing whether or not it was made of wood, but realizing how flamey it had become, it proved to be   
resourceful. "Cool," she grinned, watching as a small group of vampires exploded into ash. Turning, she spied the first   
Slayer. "Here!" she shouted, running over with the burning rod. Together, the two managed to push it through the stomach of   
one of the vampires, clipping others as they drove it deeper.   
  
Buffy turned in time to see an arm swinging at her head. She ducked, bending down to kick out at the legs of her attacker.   
After he went sprawling, she staked him and glanced around. Somehow, there seemed to be fewer vampires around. Angel and   
Spike were off in the distance, visible only by the firelight, staking what remained of the vast group.  
  
"So," Vi asked, stumbing toward Buffy. "Where did they go?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, trying to listen for screams.  
  
She heard one in the distance.   
  
"Faith!" she cried out, taking a few steps forward. Why the vampire force would've gone to attack Faith and her smaller   
group, Buffy didn't know. All she knew was that Faith and her small numbers were the only thing standing between vampires and   
the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
She turned back toward her own fighters. A few members of the Order stepped forward, wands at hand. Angel and Spike quickly   
flanked her, both looking as though they were having the time of their lives. "We need to get down there."  
  
"I'll signal to the others.. they'll..." Suddenly Remus' voice died off as a thundering sound was heard approaching in the   
distance.  
  
"Oh, my God," Vi gasped from behind them someplace.  
  
Figures towered fifteen to twenty feet high, swooping down at them from the hills above.   
  
"Fall back!" Buffy cried out, as the others made to get out of the ravine as quick as they could as a single line of giants   
approached. "Fall back!"  
  
A hand grabbed at her arm but she ignored it and soon they were back inside the old village, the giants slowly, stupidly   
decending upon them. She turned toward the Order. "I think this is your spot. I think I know where mine is," she said,   
cocking her head back toward the dark forest on the edge of the ruined village.   
  
"Go," Remus said with a nod, lifting his wand.  
  
Buffy signaled the Slayers and they all ran the opposite direction, past the tunnel leading toward safety, and toward the   
opposite end of the battle, where for all she knew, the vampires were striking Hogwarts at this very second.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"The school is being evacuated! The school is being evacuated!"  
  
Harry turned to see the large group of Gryffindors pouring down one of the back entrances to the castle, their arms clutching   
their trunks, their broomsticks, anything they could carry in just two arms. As he stepped aside to let them pass by, he   
caught Ginny's eye as she walked to stand next to Hermione, whispering urgently in her ear.  
  
From somewhere in the distance, an explosion sounded. Several students gasped, others looked around wildly, and they all   
hurried their pace toward the long line of carriages, waiting to take them into the mountains and away from the battle.  
  
Another explosion sounded. It was a much closer explosion and seemed to tremble the ground. Harry clutched at the doorway and   
saw Hermione sway, her eyes suddenly glancing into his in fear.   
  
The Death Eaters had arrived.  
  
He darted inside, past the other students, looking in vain for Tara or Willow at the entrance, but finding neither. It wasn't   
until he heard an explosion that sounded as though it were coming from the vacinity of the lake did he run outside, looking   
around, hoping desperately to find something he could fight. He despised all of this waiting.  
  
He didn't know that just twenty feet ahead, Tara was running in the same direction he was looking. He didn't know that she   
had suddenly stopped and covered her mouth to choke off a terrified scream.  
  
Tara's eyes widened when she saw a red light simmer around a tip of a very elegant wand, lighting up onyx eyes belonging to   
Bellatrix Lestrange. "You," she gasped.  
  
"Maclay," Bellatrix said, her eyes glinting near demonic in the red light. "I do remember my husband talking of your mother's   
death. Too bad he couldn't have taken you too."  
  
Tara picked up her own wand and spun on her foot a bit as the two women circled each other. "Your husband killed my mother.   
You ruined my life!"  
  
"How would you like to go and meet her?" Bellatrix asked with an evil grin, lifting her wand to attack.  
  
Tara dove as a red ribbon nearly missed her. Pointing her wand over her dropped shoulder, she shouted her own incantation   
which knocked her own attacker from her feet. But as Tara turned to run, a sharp pain exploded in the center of her back.   
From the triumphant scream of Bella to the darkness now closing in around her, Tara knew that this duel had been lost.  
  
And blackness swept over her.  
  
- - - - -  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter 31 -- The Hogwart's Slayer is uncovered at last... Harry moves into action. Dumbledore prepares to face Voldemort   
for the last time.  
  
- - - - -  
  



	31. Into the Mouth of Hell

I think it's time for another round of ask more hard questions.

**Why did you bring ****Tara**** back just to kill her off again?**

Read the next Chapter. She's not dead.

**Why is your chapter named for something that would come straight out of the Buffy universe?**

It's actually a line from the poem "The charge of the Light Brigade". This is a very dark  chapter, so I really wanted to convey what sort of energy it was supposed to provide, if  any. 

**Okay, first you said that Buffy has great power alone... and now you're saying that alone  she's a failure? What gives?**

I didn't mean for it to sound so uppety. I was building on what the reviewer I was  responding to was saying. Buffy has the raw power, the power that love and sight and her  own blood can't provide. She'll always win, even if she dies, because she has faught for it  the longest and the hardest. I'm sorry if I offended any of you.

**I have a really scary feeling a cannon character is going to die... is this true?**

I've been holding this to myself for so long now. Grace, another one of my beta readers  asked if Hermione was going to die. Harry has lost enough people he loves for one year. I  think that the Harry Potter cannon characters are safe. Which leads to the Buffyverse.  People ask if I brought Tara back just to kill her again. I didn't. There will be Slayer  deaths, certainly. I'm not going to promise that all will live, just that some things may  not be as they seem.

So, here we are. Counting down to the end. There is one more battle chapter after this, I  believe. The last chapter is an epilogue, really. And once that's out, you can decide if  you want a sequel or not. If there is one, though, it'll be after their seventh year, and  back in California. 

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers! I love the fact that you're telling me  exactly what you think! It in part makes me a better writer.

As stated above, the chapter title is from Alfred Lord Tennyson's poem "The Charge of the  Light Brigade". There was a reference to this in the last chapter. 

I'm also apologizing for the chopped up mess the last chapter was. Remind me to never use a  Linux system to update an HTML file again.

And here we go!

- - - - -

**Chapter 31**

**Into the Mouth of Hell**

- - - - -

A shrill scream pierced into the night.

"Nooooooo!"

Belltrix spun around, just in time to avoid a sharp beam of white light aimed for her head.  A secondary figure was running toward the two women, her eyes on Tara, but her wand aimed  at Bella. "Tara?"

"Looks like she'll never get to tell you," Bella said in a mocking sing-song voice,  circling around Willow. "Did you love the little witch?"

Willow's eyes narrowed as she surveyed Bellatrix's wandtip and then her eyes moved back to  that piercing onyx gaze. "You made the wrong choice coming here."

"I already got what I came for," Bella grinned, "my husband is still locked up in that  wizarding prison for killing that witch's mother."

Willow's face registered nothing of the surprise of this news. Tara had never told her how  her mother died, except that it was cancer. 

"I'm two for two," Bella continued, finally pausing and looking at Tara's lifeless form.  "First my useless cousin goes, and then his family's prodigal child." Her eyes flashed as  she turned toward Willow and lifted up her wand. "The lover makes three."

As Bella shouted her incantation, Willow flicked her wand. "_Protego_."

"So you know how to play!" Bellatrix said, sounding pleased. "I won't get bored then."

"You've crossed the wrong witch," Willow seethed, taking a step forward, muttering her own  incantation. Instead of the tip of her wand lighting up, Willow cast her spell out with her  free bare hand, watching as the pure white light flung Bella off her feet. She groaned as  she landed hard, sitting up slowly. "The last time someone tried to kill her, I almost  destroyed the world. Imagine what I could do to the one who tried to hurt me again."

She gave her wand a little flip. Bella, who had been inches from reaching the wand that had  flown out of her hand, was suddenly levitated into the air, her arms cast down at her  sides, her eyes wide as a shimmering band of green held her at the waist. She could tell  that Bellatrix was concentrating hard to break the holding charm and soon enough she fell  away and dove for her wand, screaming "_Impedimenta!_"

Willow dove as the flash of red flew over her shoulder, discarding her wand on the ground.  As she rose again, Bellatrix was surprised to see an odd glow emmanating from the witch.  "_Sustuli_!" Willow cried out, using her hands to push the spell into Bella, who screamed as  waves of pain washed over her. 

She fell panting to the ground, her eyes closed. 

Willow walked forward, picking up Bella's wand. Bellatrix looked up at her, trembling  slightly from the force of the spell. 

Willow pointed the wand toward the center of Bellatrix's forehead. "It ends here."

"Killing me won't help you bring your lover back," Bellatrix seethed. "No one can stopper  death."

"She died before," Willow said, lowering the wand slightly. "She's still alive. I can do  more than just stopper death. I can bring the dead back to life."

Bella glared at her. "Why would you waste such power on such a useless task. They're dead.  They should stay dead. They died for a reason."

Willow let out a tiny sigh and lifted her hand. A small ball of white light was circling  around it. "Bored now."

Bella glanced up in horror just as the surge of white light hit her, blasting her back  several feet against the cold stone fence of the front gates. She screamed as the white  light drained her, the pain beyond the farthest comprehension she had ever known. As she  fell back to the ground, a fall of nearly ten feet, she landed on her back, her eyes wide  as she stared up at Willow, who was standing over her, wand in hand. She cackled, a thin  stream of crimson seeping out the corner of her lips. 3"You're going to wish... I killed  you... when he finds... out... your... powers..." Bellatrix sighed before her head tilted  slightly and a soft sigh came from her.

Willow bent down, using her fingers to close the eyes of her attacker and setting Bella's  wand carefully next to the woman. After standing there a minute, she turned and ran back to  where Tara had been knocked over. "Tara? Tara?" Grasping in the darkness for her wand, she  found it and lit the tip.

Tara groaned slightly as Willow gently helped her up, pushing the hair from her face and  brushing leaves and dirt from her robes. "Tara!" 

"Wil?" Tara moaned slightly. "Willow?"

"I told you I would always find you!" Willow cried out as she hugged the other woman to her  tightly, rocking back and forth.

In the distance, a loud explosion sounded.

- - - - -

Faith fell to ground in the impact from the explosion, shaking her head to clear it as  rocks and other debris crashed over her. Seeing a figure lying next to her, she scrambled  to the girl's side and picked up her wrist. There was a weak pulse, but she knew the girl  would die unless she received medical help now.

She leapt to her feet quickly, seeing hoardes of vampires converging on her and the few  Slayers she had left. She had sent a few back to the school to warn that the vampires had  surpassed Hogsmeade altogether.

As she picked up a stake and held it in her bloody hand, her eyes narrowed as the few  Slayers left standing gathered around her. "This is it," Faith shouted, her eyes on the  vampires roaring over the hill. "This is our last stand."

With that, she ran forward, attacking and staking everything that moved. As she was hit  across the head and fell backwards, she caught a fleeting glimpse of a Slayer being  attacked and eaten by several vampires. "Hey!" she shouted out, pulling out her wand.  "_Incendio_!"

As the all melted away, the Slayer fell into her arms. Faith gasped as the girl looked at  her with gray, haunted eyes. "Is this the end?"

"Shhh," Faith whispered, pushing the girl's auburn hair away. "It's okay... don't be  afraid."

Behind her, the vampires had broken the lines and were streaming unchecked toward the  school. The girl in her arms gave one last shuddering breath before Faith set the body  aside, standing up, the rage taking control. It was where she was always in control. With  her wand, she screamed the spell again. "_Incendio__!__ Incendio_!"

Suddenly, there was a different noise approaching. She turned back toward Hogsmeade to see  a long line of figures moving rapidly towards them. "Hey!" she shouted to the other Slayers  who, even though broken and defeated were by no means about to give up. 

She was relieved when Buffy and the others charged toward the area. Faith turned and  quickly kicked at a vampire, ducking his crushing blow. 

Buffy leapt into the fray, an axe in her hand as she cleanly used it to behead the vampires  gathering around her. 

"Where are the others?" Buffy asked Faith as she kicked a vampire away.

Faith, who had just headlocked a vampire, grunted as its neck crumbled in her arms.  "They're heading for the school!"

"Oh, my God," Buffy gasped as another explosion sounded. 

It sounded too close to the school.

"Move!" Buffy called out as the Slayers quickly gathered and headed for the vampires set to  attack Hogwarts.

- - - - -

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name to see Neville and Ginny running toward him.  "Everyone's out."

He heard his name from a different direction and saw Dawn Harris with Cho and a crowd of  mixed Ravenclaws and Slytherins, all who looked terrified. "Those explosions sound like  they're coming closer," Harry muttered, edging closer to Ginny, who took his arm.

"I hope I did the right thing staying here!" she whispered at his shoulder.

He clasped the hand that held his shoulder. "Just stay with me, okay?"

Ginny nodded, trembling slightly. Harry turned to look at the door leading out into the  main entrance. "Let's go."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Dawn asked from behind him.

"He is," Cho said softly. "He's never failed us yet."

Harry stopped just shy of opening the two outer doors. Taking a deep breath, he pulled them  open.

And saw two figures standing on the other side.

He gasped and stood back as Willow and Tara stumbled inside. Several members of the DA  stepped forward to help her. "She needs... to get... medical attention..."

"Get her to the hospital wing," Harry told Ernie Macmillian and Terry Boot, who nodded and  gently helped Tara away.

Willow glanced over them to see Giles and Wesley running forward. "Was that Tara?"

"Yes," Willow replied, looking stricken. "She'll be fine, she just needs some--"

Her words were cut off as a violent explosion hit near the lake. Everyone crowded around  the entrance doors just as a large plume of water flew into the air and landed like needles  around the lake.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, taking Willow's arm.

"A Death Eater. Says she killed her worthless cousin and was coming after Tara next," she  said, turning toward Giles. "Giles, what do we do?"

"We have to fight," Giles replied, stepping next to Willow. "We have no choice."

"Bellatrix," Harry hissed, stepping back as Hermione took his arm. "Bellatrix tried to kill  Tara. What happened to the Death Eater?" Harry asked, directing his question toward Willow,  who had just turned to talk to the rest of the DA.

"She's dead."

He let out a long pent-up breath. The agony of knowing that the woman who had killed Sirius  had finally met her own cruel fate was satisfying, but still unrelenting, considering the  sounds of a distant battle were growing closer.

"We must prepare to make our last stand here!"

The students whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the entrance hall,  surrounded by several Professors, all with wands in hand. "The Aurors have been summoned  from the tunnels and will be to our assistance momentarily, but we must ask that those  students who have escaped be given time to reach their final destination."

"We have to go out there," Harry said in a low voice. As he said this, suddenly something  hit him like the force of a gale. He fell to his knees as pain exploded at his head. At the  same time, the amulet he was holding in his hands burned hot with the heat of a thousand  blazing fires. He cried out, feeling as though he were burning...

"Professor!" Ginny cried out desperately as Professor McGonagall approached Harry and bent  down to put a hand to him, but her hand quickly fell back. 

"Something's happening, Headmaster!" she cried out just as the final explosion sounded,  right inside the front gates as vampires spiraled below, snarling, their gazes hungry and  expectant as they stared at the large crowd awaiting them above.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped. "Harry?"

"I'm okay," he said, looking up weakly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stood up.  "I'm okay. I know what I have to do now."

Behind the lines of vampires, the Slayers drew up quickly, surrounded by Angel and Spike.  "You ready for this?" Faith asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Buffy replied, then cried out the charge as the Slayers charged  the group of vampires from behind, and those from above attacked the front lines.

As Harry ran down, he placed the amulet around his neck and plunged his hand into his  pocket for his wand.

The moment that the DA hit the army of vampires, his entire philosophy on them changed. 

He managed to quickly flame two, but a third attacked him from behind. "Get off of me!" he  shouted, trying to twist and spin as the vampire's fangs reached longingly for his neck.

"Get off of him!" a commanding female voice sounded from behind. Suddenly, a stake came  through to the front and Harry cried out as he fell to the ground, seeing Dawn Harris  behind the stake. She offered him a quick hand to help him stand up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Dawn said, throwing herself back in the fray.

Harry glanced around, ducking a blow himself and managing to pick up a spare stake on the  ground and spun just as another vampire pounced, knocking him on his back. Harry managed to  kick it off before there was a jolt and he felt something boil inside of him. A blue light  shot from the amulet into the vampire and the next thing he knew, it was dust.

Harry stood up slowly, shaking his head when his eyes saw a slim hand covered in blood  lying on the ground. "GINNY!" he bellowed, staking the vampire who was going in for the  kill. He bent over her, tapping her face. "Ginny?"

She opened her eyes and seemed to focus on him. "Harry? HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Harry ducked just  in time, but the blow that was directed for him hit Ginny instead. Ginny fell back to the  ground unconscious, just as another figure grasped his arm from the side. 

"Harry, we need to get out of here," Hermione hissed, helping him get Ginny off the ground. 

"Get her back to the school," he told Hermione. 

But Hermione's eyes were focused elsewhere. "Harry," she said, pointing. "Cho! Look at  Cho!"

His eyes found her quickly. And widened considerably.

She was fighting vampires, not with a wand or a stake, but with a long sharp axe. As one of  the Slayers bent down, she easily rolled over the other girl's back and launched herself  into several vampires.

Another jolt came from his stomach. It was though a great heat were rising through his  body. "Hermione, get her out of here!"

"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly, stumbling back just as a deep blue light began to spin  around him. "Harry!"

Faith suddenly saw Harry and lowered her stake momentarily. "Buffy!"

Buffy bent up, fresh from a kill, her eyes searching the group. "What is it?"

"It's Harry Potter," Willow breathed from below them as she too stood up, brushing the dirt  from her robes. 

The Slayers all looked at each other, petrified as the blue light shot out over the group.  Vampires immediately exposed were dusted. 

"My amulet!" Spike cried, leaping forward. "It'll kill him!"

"Not before it kills you first," Buffy said, grabbing onto him before he ran into the  light.

The light seemed to spread quickly. Both Angel and Spike had to duck into the shadows as  dust exploded all around them. 

Cho stood up, panting as Dawn stood next to her, stake in hand. Both were looking at Harry  in disbelief.

"Cool," Draco Malfoy nodded from behind them.

- - - - -

"No, no, I don't need to stay here!"

Professor Snape glared at the entrance to the hospital wing as he heard a female voice and  a voice that was unmistakably Madam Pomfrey's. He opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Severus!" Tara cried, standing up. "Would you please tell the good healer that I cannot  stay here a moment longer... my friends are in danger!"

Severus nodded and stepped aside. "Go... do what you need to do."

Madam Pomfrey gasped in indignation as Tara ran from the room. "How could you just let her  escape like that? She was nearly killed!"

"Sometimes we all have to sacrifice," he said in a tight voice before turning to the  distant echoes of Tara's footsteps. 

- - - - -

Buffy turned and glanced around the grounds. There were several Slayers down. Some were  starting to come to. And others, she realized, never would. 

In the distance behind them, large figures were starting to approach. From the school,  Aurors and members of the Order were starting to gather. Remus found her first and sprinted  forward. "We held off the giants as long as we could. It's up to Hagrid now." He gestured  toward the Aurors, who were going after the Death Eaters, who had hidden in the forest or  fled when the vampires had pushed forward.

"Let them come," Buffy sneered, looking around her. "The vampire army is gone."

"Um, Buffy?" Willow asked hesitantly from behind her.

"Our mysterious Slayer has been unmasked," Buffy continued, grinning at Cho Chang.

"Buffy?" Faith asked to her left.

"I'd say all in all, a few giants should be easy enough to handle."

"DUCK!"

Buffy gasped as a body hurled into her just as a sharp red beam of light fell over her  head. "What?"

She turned her head back toward Harry. He was still wearing the amulet, but the the silvery  blue light was gone, replaced with red. And his eyes were glowing the same shade as he  stepped forward.

"Professor!" he cried out, just as his body began to seize up. "Professor... he's taking  me!"

Next to him, with a now groaning Ginny in her arms, Hermione gasped.

Voldemort had returned at last.

- - - - -

To be continued.

Just think... this is your last cliffhanger! 

Chapter 32 -- Voldemort possesses the Amulet. The giants attack! 

All in all, this was a hard chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!


	32. The Hogwarts Army

Just answering the one question I was asked when writing this chapter...

Voldemort... back?

Sort of. He can still possess things. I figure that even though he has his own body... his  black magicks can corrupt even the most powerful magical things. He's not back in body YET,  but his power has possessed the amulet. If you saw what it did to Spike, you're going to  love what it does to those fighting it now.

A nice shorter chapter. It's your last battle chapter, too. So you can look forward to two  and a half more!

- - - - -

**Chapter 32**

**The Hogwarts Army**

- - - - -

The red was still glowing oddly as Harry's back suddenly went rigid and his eyes became  wide, possessed.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

He turned to her and she gasped. He lifted up his hand and touched his face, grinning. But  it wasn't Harry's smile. It was twisted and evil. "That was easier than expected," Harry  said, only it wasn't Harry's voice. It was distorted, almost like the hiss of a snake.

He pulled his hand from his face and pointed at Hermione. "You."

Hermione's eyes widened just as a voice from somewhere around her screamed, "Hermione,  move!"

A jet of violet light shot from Harry's fingertip and surrounded her. She screamed as it  seemed to prickle her skin and then dove deeper. She could no longer hear her screams as  she tumbled sideways to the ground, next to an unconscious Ginny.

Harry stepped over toward her. "I remember her too well." He paused, amused for a moment  before turning to the large crowd of people staring at him. Beyond them the giants were  approaching. "About time!" he shouted out.

Buffy spun around and noticed the giants. Hiding a note of panic, she swung back around to  face Harry, but no one, not even Willow or Giles or anyone, seemed able to move. 

Harry walked around in front of them, his eyes surveying, an eerie tint of red beginning to  surround him. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better."

His eyes had fallen on Tara.

Behind them all, the giants bellowed out.

"Hagrid, where are you?" Buffy muttered, her feet still rooted to the spot. She knew that  if she moved, if any of them did, Harry would have a clear shot. Of course, he could kill  them all where they stood with just a point of that pale finger, but she still had hopes  that Harry was fighting with everything he had inside.

Behind Harry, Hermione groaned softly and started to stir. As she sat up, making as little  noise as possible, her fingers felt a large scrape on the side of her face and she pulled  them back, startled to see blood. With Harry's back turned, she reached into her robes and  pulled out her wand. She had to give the message to Professor Dumbledore, who was still  back inside the castle, too many paces away for Hermione to risk running. 

The giants were closing in and suddenly stopped as Harry placed up his hand. His eyes  glistened scarlet as he stared over the treetops in the distance.

A horrible shrieking noise filled the void of silence.

From above them, great winged creatures were circling around.

"Oh my God," Dawn breathed. The creatures appeared to be dragons, with figures in long  cloaks riding them. 

"What are those?" Cho gasped.

Draco knew immediately. "Those are the sisters to the veela. I heard they were real and not  a myth, but..." His voice cut out as another dragon wailed above them.

They seemed to be in a holding pattern, waiting for Voldemort to strike. Harry stepped  forward, his eyes scanning the fear on each of their faces. "My friends," he sneered. "We  have come to this at last."

"When you will you finally learn that defeat is when you yield?" an ancient-sounding voice  demanded behind Harry.

Harry spun to see Professor Dumbledore, surrounded by Aurors and other Professors,  including Snape and McGonagall.

"Albus," Harry growled, extending his arms in mock greeting. "You need to know when you're  not wanted. I hardly doubt you'll kill this boy's body before I'm done with it."

"You could have killed us all where we stood and taken the school," Dumbledore said  quietly. With a motion as quick as the blink of an eye, he pulled out his wand and had it  level to Harry's forehead. "And I would not hesitate to take his life if it meant that our  world wouldn't fall."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he lifted his hand. "Your world is mine, now. I pity you fools who  fight it."

Now that Harry was occupied with Dumbledore, Buffy quickly glanced at all of the students.  "Get out of here, now. Your lives aren't worth this."

As the students quietly crept into the woods on either side, Buffy kept her eyes on the  four dragons still circling before lowering her eyes back to Harry. 

Harry opened his mouth to retort to what Dumbledore had said when a loud commotion caught  him by surprise. Harry turned to see the giants battling with the Aurors and with one  another. They had grown bored by holding.

Above him, the dragons were growing restless.

"Your allies have given up on you, Tom," Dumbledore said quietly. 

But Harry's attention was diverted elsewhere. "Their hold is failing because someone here  is doing something they shouldn't be doing."

His eyes fell on Tara, who stood motionless next to Willow. "It's not the witch." His eyes  gazed behind them to where Cordelia stood, her body glowing white. "It's a demon." He  looked surprised, but pleased nonetheless. "You can fight me all you desire, because in the  end, you'll still die."

Cordy lost none of her luster as she glared up at him. "I will break you."

"Not before -- AAAHHH!" Harry suddenly collapsed to his knees.

It was the break everyone had been waiting for.

"Now!" Buffy shouted. The Slayers scattered toward the giants and other dark creatures  while the dragons swooped down on them. Willow took command of the dragons immediately,  managing to freeze two mid-air with a single incantation. 

The Professors and others with Dumbledore surged forward, leaving a large bundle of Death  Eaters held behind by one of Dumbledore's spells.

"NO!" Harry shouted, trying to stand again but failing. "I will not let this child take  me!"

"Come on, Harry," Hermione muttered as she stood up slowly. "You can fight him... use your  heart." She gulped as she saw Ginny's motionless form. "Use your love."

"NO!" Harry finally shouted as a deep red light swept through the entire expanse, knocking  everyone except Dumbledore off their feet. Willow landed with a thud, her wand that had  been holding the dragons still falling from her hand. The dragons remained stationary, but  she knew her hold on them would fail. Grasping her wand, she was the first to her feet.

Harry turned toward her. His eyes glistened with hatred as he sized her up. "You have seen  darkness."

"It's an awful place," Willow retorted as others began to rise around her. "A place I'm not  willing to go again."

"Good," Harry said, turning back to Dumbledore, who was approaching quickly. "Not a good  plan, Albus. Your school is taken."

He turned sideways to see Professor Snape. "Severus... you have betrayed me, but I have not  had the chance to kill you. Until now." He pointed his wand toward him. "_Avada__ Kedavra_."

The jet of violet light struck out.

In slow motion, Buffy watched as someone reached out and pushed Snape roughly aside, taking  the full blast of the spell head on.

"ANGEL!" she screamed, diving toward him as Harry turned his wand to his other target.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you dead," Harry spat as he lifted his wand toward  Tara, muttering a curse.

Tara's eyes widened as she realized that death would finally be her escape, her release.  She closed her eyes, expecting that the next time she opened them, she would be with her  mother again.

But the next thing she knew, she was being checked off her feet and flew to the side with a  cry. And the figure who had checked her took the blast of the spell head-on.

"No!" Tara screamed as the figure collapsed into her arms. "Willow! No!"

Time seemed to speed up again as Willow groaned, unable to move.

Harry's eyes were full of hunger just as a jet of red light hit the square of his back. His  mouth opened to scream, but as his eyes drained of energy, Harry's body fell aside, leaving  a shadow of crimson floating right where Harry's body had been seconds before.

Buffy bent over Angel, who was still, his eyes frozen wide.

Tara collapsed from her awkward position, Willow still in her arms.

Harry fell unconscious at Hermione's feet.

And the shadow starting laughing, jeering at them all. "You may have taken the School, but  I will meet Potter one last time. And it will be his last."

"Not if it is yours first," Dumbledore said pleasantly as the red shadow faded to nothing.

Hermione crawled over to Harry, turning him over. "Harry? Harry?"

A few feet away from them, Tara had just managed to lay Willow down. She was gasping for  breath, her eyes starting to roll. "Willow? Willow?" Tears threatened her vision as she  turned to see Dawn stumbling and falling next to Willow, turning two blackened eyes onto  her dearest mentor. 

"I just found you again," Tara whimpered, holding Willow's limp body in her arms. "Don't  give in to darkness. Stay with me. Don't die! I need you! I'll do anything... just don't  you die on me."

Dawn reached forward with a trembling hand to take Willows' that was dragging in the dirt.

Willow's lips parted and a strange croak came out. "I--I..." And then she breathed one last  raggedy breath before she lost consciousness.

"Willow!" Tara cried, her voice reverberating through the area. "I love you Willow... don't  leave me... don't leave me here alone... No...."

But she was forced to set Willow's limp form on the ground and turned with tear-filled eyes  to Buffy. "S-She... needs help."

Buffy turned toward Snape, who had stepped up behind her, offering her his hand. She took  it and stood up, looking around. "Conjure stretchers for all those who've been injured."  Her eyes fell on Harry and she looked up at Dumbledore, who was bending over the boy.

"He'll live," Dumbledore finally said as he glanced back at the Slayer, who with a flick of  her wand conjured stretchers. 

"It's over," Dawn said, walking next to her sister. Above them, the dragons had been  released when Willow had fallen, taking their leave. The giants, being chased by Hagrid and  his deep forest friends, were also fleeing. "We've won."

"But we've lost so much," Buffy said with a small sigh.

"Is he dead?" Dawn asked in a tiny voice.

Buffy shook her head no. "He can't die again, Dawnie." But her eyes were now on Willow, who  was lying on a conjured stretcher. "Get all the wounded to the hospital wing, immediately."

Faith, after pushing a few stretchers toward the castle, turned to Buffy, who was standing  there, eyes wide, not moving. "It's over. It's finally over."

Buffy nodded. "But what a price to pay for such a victory."

- - - - -

To be continued.

Who died? Who's living? The tally is counted in Chapter 33.


	33. Forgiveness EXTENDED

Extended version contains two extended scenes and one new scene. The Ron/Hermione/Ginny scene has been expanded a bit. The other extended scene is the conversation between Buffy and Giles. A new scene to resolve the Professor Snape/Professor Summers relationship has also been added.

- - - - -

**Chapter 33**

**Forgiveness (extended version)**

- - - - -

Carriages were streaming from the mountains. As members of the faculty and the students who had stayed behind watched as the sun tipped over the horizon, the carriages grew closer. As they did, they could hear the sounds of students celebrating their safe return to the school they knew and loved.

Ron was among those who were the first to arrive back at the school. As he cheerfully left the carriage, he glanced over the heads of many students running in front of him.

In the distance, by the entrance, near the areas where the gates had crumbled in the vicious battle just the night before stood two girls, looking around. One suddenly spotted him and beamed, nudging the other. And they both ran forward toward him.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed happily, limping slightly as she reached her brother, throwing her arms around him as he easily lifted her from the ground, never so happy to see his sister in his entire life. As he set her down, he saw Hermione smiling shyly over Ginny's shoulder.

"Hermione," he said gently, stepping forward.

She looked up at him, beaming.

"I told you I would see you again," he said softly as he reached for her. The moment she was in his arms, hers tightened across his back as she closed her eyes, thanking whichever power brought him back alive. Not to mention kept her alive. His lips touched hers and he felt the power surging through him. He had never felt like he belonged anywhere but here.

Ron pulled back and saw Hermione's tears. "No more crying," he said, watching as she hastily wiped the tears dripping down her cheeks. She glanced up at him, with hope shining in her eyes.

He glanced around again, hoping to spot Harry. It was then he noticed Ginny and Hermione exchanging a quick look. "Where is he?"

Ginny bit her lip, letting Hermione explain. "He's in the hospital wing. They don't know when he'll get out..."

"The battle," Ron realized. "How bad was he hurt?"

"Pretty bad," Ginny said, her voice quivering with her pain. "I was unconscious for most of it, but Voldemort possessed the amulet Harry was wearing... it was beyond scary..."

"I watched it," Hermione whispered, her eyes showing her horror at reliving the events of the previous night. "It was... I felt so... it was beyond anything I had ever felt before. It was evil... pure... powerful evil."

Ron gently reached for her hand. "It's okay," he replied, as the three turned and started walking back toward the castle as students ran around them. "Let's just go and see him, and be thankful that was the only..."

"It wasn't," Ginny said hastily. "A lot of Slayers died. And... And..."

Her voice caught as Hermione once again took over.

Ron froze, his eyes wide. "It wasn't the Professor, was it?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes wide. "It wasn't Professor Summers," she said, taking his arm and ushering back toward the Entrance Hall. "It was Willow."

- - - - -

The hospital wing was still very crowded several hours after the battle. The moment Ginny had awakened, she had left the wing so that an injured Slayer could take her place.

Buffy stood by the door, watching over the Healers and nurses as they bustled back and forth.

The only bed with no activity around it was the bed belonging to that of her closest friend.

Tara was the only one there, and she held Willow's hand, refusing to let go. Giles and Wesley both stood in the background. Xander needed a tranquilizer once he realized what had happened to Willow, and was occupying a bed in the Slayer's suite.

Faith walked in, her arm in a sling and her hair pulled tightly back, exposing her bruised neck and shoulder. "How is she?"

"No change," Buffy said, her voice hollowed, dull.

Faith turned back toward Willow's bed, her eyes losing some of their luster. "What of Harry Potter?

Buffy walked over toward Harry's bed in the corner, Faith following behind her. "He's in a coma too. But he'll come out of it. All he needs is time."

"Right," Faith said softly. "Because being possessed by evil is being possessed by evil." She noted the look on Buffy's face. "So what now?"

"I want all the bodies to be taken tonight back to their families. I entrust that Giles has all the information we need."

"He and that bloody Ministry," Faith grumbled, rubbing at a scratch on her face. "Hey, B."

She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"You need to get some rest," Faith replied before stepping away towards Giles.

Buffy stared at Harry's face, which was peacefully calm and somewhat eerie. Placing a hand on his arm, she sat down on his bed and watched him as he slept. It was comforting to know that he would wake out of it.

It was devastating to know that Willow may never.

She turned as she heard footsteps approach. Giles was standing there with Faith. He had binder in his hand which he turned over to her. "I think this is what you asked for."

Buffy nodded and scanned the list, the bottom of her heart dropping out. For a moment, she couldn't speak. "Th-This was such a high price to pay," she finally choked out, turning to him. "I-I n-n-need to call Willow's family."

"It's not a call you're looking forward to making, I imagine," Giles said, removing his glasses to clean them.

"I'm not," Buffy replied, looking at their hands. "As for these other girls...."

"It'll give Andrew something to do. He's been locked out of the hospital wing all night. I already gave him the first sheet."

Buffy paled. "How many did we lose?"

"Over half, including some of the more skilled ones," Giles replied gently. "Chao-Ann, Jade..."

Buffy put up her hand, her face screwing up as she fought with her emotions not to cry. "It's... it's not fair... they just found out who they are... and now... they don't have a chance to prove... themselves... or anything... they're just... dead..."

"They did what they were predestined to do," Giles said, laying a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. "As did Willow. As did Angel. They did what they knew they had to do to protect the school."

Buffy sighed softly, her arms dropping down to her sides. "I cannot believe we made it through, even though so many died."

"We were fortunate to be as prepared as we were," Giles said with a kind smile toward his first Slayer. "And Angel did sacrifice his life to save your own."

"How is he?" Buffy asked, anxiously.

"He's resting in the dungeons... I'm quite sure that Professor Snape has been watching over him."

Buffy nodded. "I'm going down to see him. It'll give me something to do other than sit here and ponder my sanity away."

She stood up, feeling numb, unable to breath much. "Watch over Dawnie, will you?"

Giles nodded, his face in the shadows, watching as his first Slayer left, almost hesitantly.

He walked back toward Dawn, who was awake and surrounded by Ravenclaws who were bringing her gifts. He saw Draco Malfoy, sporting two black eyes and more cuts and bruises than Giles had ever seen on him, waiting to talk to her. Deciding to leave her alone, he returned to Willow's bedside.

Dawn watched as Cho lead the others away and saw Draco walking toward her, tears in his eyes. "You're hurt," he said softly.

Dawn tried to smile, but an overwhelming wave of pain hit her stomach and she grimaced, her bandaged hands on her broken ribs. "I'll be fine," she said in a voice tight with pain. "I just need..."

He handed her a goblet with some medications in it. She sipped it and relaxed back down on her pillow.

"Will you be okay?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"I'll be fine," she replied, taking his hand suddenly. "I'm going to sleep... these drugs... make me so tired...." Her voice faded a moment as her eyes closed. Slowly they opened back up. "For what it's worth... you made me proud..."

She chanced one smile before the medications kicked in and she fell asleep.

Draco lovingly set her bandaged hand on top her chest and kissed her forehead. "Glad to hear it," he replied thickly as he stepped away from her bed. His eyes met several other pairs, but instead of reproof, they held something else. Pity? Respct? Awe?

He didn't know, nor did he want to.

He'd find out soon enough.

- - - - -

Buffy crept out of the hospital, glancing at the students all pacing in the halls. "It'd be best if you all went back to your common rooms," she advised them. "Everyone here will held here through the night."

"How are you holding up?" a deep voice asked at her elbow.

"I'll be okay," Buffy said, recognizing Severus. "It just… Willow's my best friend. Seeing her dying… it brings back bad memories of when I did have to watch someone I love die."

He saw the look in her eyes. She was worried about someone besides Willow. "It's the vampire, isn't it?"

"Isn't it always?" Buffy asked with a sharp laugh. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I can see in your eyes that you really do care for me. I just wish I could be able to return that love, but I can't, because the truth is, I love someone else."

"I understand," he said, and he really did. He knew that if he attempted to explain his complicated feelings for her, he would be turned down. He always was, in the end. And it didn't take both of his working eyes to see the deep feelings that Buffy and the vampires shared. There was more than just a long work history between there. There was also love and a lot of respect.

"Thank you so much," she said softly, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being my friend."

As she swept down the hall, he watched her go. His heart ached slightly and he found himself surprised. He really had grown to like her. But in time, that would be all she would become – a mere memory.

- - - - -

Harry's eyes felt heavy as he heard someone talking above him. The voice sounded oddly familiar. "Harry! Harry!"

His eyelids fluttered open and he saw a woman with soft auburn hair and emerald eyes grinning at him. "James, he's awake."

"About time," a deep voice replied as Harry's father appeared over his mother's shoulder, grinning as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "I thought for a moment we'd lost you."

"No," he said, confused as he sat up.

"We've been here all night," Lily said, lovingly fixing her son's wild dark hair. "Sirius hasn't left your bedside since you arrived last night."

"What happened?" Harry asked, eager to get out of bed.

"We don't know," another voice sounded from his other side. He turned and saw Ginny looking at him. "You scared me to death though."

"Death," he whispered, and suddenly the memories came flying back toward him. He cried out and fell back onto the pillows, a deep twinge of pain searing across his scar. "Willow!"

"Willow?" His mother asked gently. "Honey..."

"No, Willow," gasped Harry, sitting up and looking around. "Where is she? She should be here."

"She's not here, not for a while anyway," James replied.

Another voice sounded in the corridors of the white-walled room.

"We're in here, Sirius!" James called pleasantly as the curtain was ripped aside and Sirius arrived, beaming.

"I knew you'd be awake!"

"What happened?" Harry asked him, positive that Sirius could explain everything, just like he had always done before.

"You were possessed by him," Sirius replied in a dark voice, an angry look on his face. "But now you're here."

"I'm dead?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing that he was dreaming, because in reality, his parents and Sirius were dead. He wasn't sure why Ginny was here.

"No," his mother finally said. "You're dreaming. And I know we're going to lose you soon."

"I don't want to go," Harry finally said. "It's so peaceful here, with you and Dad, Ginny... Sirius..."

"You have to go," his father replied, looking aghast.

"But... if I go, I won't see you..."

His mother's smile softened as she sat next to him, wrapping him in her arms. "We're always here, and we'll be waiting to see you again. But only after you make us proud with grandchildren."

"I want to make you proud," he said softly, tears smarting in his eyes. "I want to be good."

"You always have been," his mother replied, smiling through her tears. "You've been making us proud ever since you realized that... your parents died for you."

"I love you, Mom," Harry whispered as he hugged her back. "And you too, Dad."

His father gave him a shaky smile.

"It's time to go now," his mother said, standing up and taking James' hand. "Don't be afraid. If worse comes to worse, we'll be waiting for you, forever if we have to."

Harry smiled at them, before turning to Ginny, who was also crying. "Oh, Harry!" she cried, before the sobs started and she had to leave the room.

"You won't be having these dreams again," Sirius said quietly from the other side of the room. "But we had to say goodbye."

Harry gave one last tentative smile, suddenly feeling sleepy, as though the weight of the world was pressing in on his shoulders.

As he closed his eyes, one last thought crossed his mind. His parents and Sirius had left him alone, and he had never forgiven them for leaving.

"I forgive you," he breathed as darkness came over him.

In the real world, he opened his eyes and looked around.

And he smiled.

- - - - -


	34. Transitions

This is my last full chapter. *sniff* I love this story.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 

That's to my reviewers... you keep me charging along.

Two quick questions.

**Why was Ginny in Harry's dream?**

She was in his dreams to start with. I think this signifies to him that she's not out of  danger yet. And besides, she WAS unconscious during most of the final battle and only awoke  once Harry was knocked out. It may show a deeper connection. Dun dun dun...

**Who did you kill off?**

A lot of Slayers. You heard the last chapter. As for Willow... you'll have to read this  chapter. And then you'll understand why I "killed" her.

I'll answer any final questions you may have about this story in its epilogue.

- - - - -

**Chapter 34**

**Transitions**

- - - - -

There was still no change in Willow's condition that night.

Her parents had been notified, making everything seem even more real to Buffy, who watched  over her best friend hour after hour.

Once Xander had recovered from his initial shock, he had joined Buffy in their nighttime  vigil over the bedside of their dearest friend.

But the change was most important in Tara, who seemed to need to stay busy or else she  wouldn't leave Willow's side.

Luckily, the news hadn't been all bad.

Harry Potter had awoken that evening, looking around and smiling. After Madam Pomfrey had  poked and prodded at him, she had turned and beckoned his friends inside.

It had been a beautiful sight.

Ginny had practically launched herself into Harry's arms. He held her for a moment, looking  as though something had occurred to him that hadn't before. After Ginny had stepped back,  Hermione took her place. Ron and Harry had shaken hands, and then the rest of the  Gryffindors pounced.

Dawn had also been pronounced in good health and was able to leave just a few hours ago.  Before she left, she walked over to her sister, tears in her eyes. "You did it."

"We all did it," Buffy said, taking Dawn into a huge hug.

Dawn held on for a moment before stepping aside. She turned toward Willow, and pulled away  quickly, leaving with the flock of Ravenclaws who had come to take her back to their common  room.

Buffy watched her go solemnly before turning back to Willow's bed. "I'm going to see  Angel."

If there was anything more heartbreaking than watching her best friend fight for her life,  it was knowing that Angel had been hurt saving the life of a man he barely knew.

She walked down to the dungeons, feeling cold, as though she would never feel warmth again. 

But when the door to the dungeon that Spike and Angel had been living opened, her eyes  widened slightly.

Angel was sitting up on his cot next to a healer, who was mixing a smoking goblet before  handing it over to him.

"Angel?"

"Buffy!"

She let out a small strangled cry before running toward him, pausing just inches out of  reach. "You're alive."

"I feel so strange," he replied, touching his body, his eyes slightly glazed over. 

She finally touched him, hugging him. Even though his body radiated no heat, she could feel  the warmth of his touch as his arms encircled her.

"Thank God you're alive," she said, pulling back and beaming up at him. "I couldn't take it  if one more person I loved..." She bit her lip and stepped back.

"You've made your choice?" he asked softly behind her.

"Give me time," she replied just as quietly, crossing her arms and turning back to him. "I  just need some space and all with Willow..." She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry  anymore. "I'm scared, Angel... we lost so many good Slayers, good girls... and I barely  knew their names..."

"It isn't your fault," Angel said gently, putting a hand on her arm. "They did what they  had to do. They had their fate, their job."

"I as good as killed them, Angel, and you know that," Buffy said, turning in his arms. "It  doesn't make it any easier. I'm flying home dozens of bodies to go back to their families  in wooden boxes. You saw mine, Angel... how did it make you feel?"

"Empty," he said honestly. "I felt like I'd lost my... entirety."

"That's how I felt when I killed... this is really morbid."

"You're telling me."

"I should get back upstairs."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

Angel was sitting down on his cot again. "Spike and I are going to leave on a cargo plane  heading out in two days. If you want me to stick around for any reason, to bring people  back, to... finish things, let me know, okay?"

"I'm talking to the Slayers tomorrow night," Buffy replied. "I'd like you to be there."

"Certainly."

"And then you go can leave and go back to L.A... once I'm done here, I'll be going back  there."

"No more England for you?"

"No more England. I'm surrendering the magic wand. I'm giving up the mojo..." She paused a  moment. "I want to go home."

"You and me both," Angel said as Buffy walked back over and sat next to him on the cot,  setting her head against his shoulder. "You and me both."

- - - - -

Harry was getting stir crazy. After Dumbledore had announced that all students were to  report to the Great Hall for an announcement, Harry knew that he was going to be bored out  of his mind.

The medical wing was eerily silent and oddly empty. The Slayer and all of her friends had  gone to the Great Hall. The only one left behind was Willow, and she wasn't moving. 

He leaned against his pillow. The events from the past few days came rushing back to him in  the blink of an eye. The final battle. The Slayers giving their lives so that the school  would stand. His own amulet being possessed by Voldemort...

It really had been overwhelming. He had been trapped in his own body, his scar searing,  fighting with as much love as he could muster. But Voldemort had been powerful, angry...  his army was turning away from him.

There would only be one more battle between the two of them, Harry realized. Because the  next time they met, one of them would be delivered underground to a wooden box.

"Hard to imagine, isn't it?"

Harry nearly jumped when he saw a figure standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed.  "I... Willow?"

She beamed at him before moving to his side. "I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to  see you again."

Harry turned back toward the bed that Willow had occupied just a few short moments before.  He did a double take when he realized that Willow was still on the bed. And yet she was  standing before him. He turned to her in confusion. "Are you a ghost?"

"No," Willow said, pausing a moment. "More like... a memory."

Harry's blood chilled at these words. "What kind of memory?"

"Not the kind that comes out of diaries, no," Willow chuckled as she reached out for him  with one glowing hand. "I'm more of an apparition. A shadow of myself."

"Are you dead?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not yet," Willow replied, pulling her hand back slightly. "The vampires will take me back  to Los Angeles and they'll find I've regained consciousness. But the truth is, you must not  tell anyone I have lived. For I too could have defeated your Dark Lord. If he knows that I  am dead, he will not come for me or the rest of the Slayers. We have already lost too many.  The Slayer and her friends will believe me to be comatose. Only you will know the truth.  And it must be kept to yourself."

"You're doing this to save them?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Because sometimes friendship is more than just hugs and time well spent..." Willow  continued, sitting down next to him. "It's about sacrificing things that need to be. I know  in my heart that if Voldemort knew another could kill him, he would do anything in his  power to sacrifice the balance between magicks and muggles. This cannot be."

"How did you survive?"

Willow grinned and reached for him, putting her hand on his face. He felt his eyes close  and suddenly the world was glowing pearly white.

In the vision, he saw figures in white gowns surrounding him until he saw Willow in the  center, glowing, her long hair suddenly snowy white. "The guardians... they will watch over  you now. And we will meet again, someday..." The voices seemed to fade as he opened his  eyes.

"Willow?" he asked, looking around.

But the air was silent around him.

Yet it was comforting to know that Willow had shown him what she truly was. She had the  power of a goddess. Her powers could transform potentials into Slayers and break the Dark  Lord at the flicker of her hand.

But she had given that power to him. The power that he could destroy the Dark Lord with the  powers that Voldemort had given him when he was only a year old.

It was a more powerful gift than any he could ever have asked for.

- - - - -

"That was pleasant," Buffy said an hour later as she and Xander were leaving the Great  Hall. The Slayers were gathered in the dungeons to deliver Willow to Spike and Angel, who  were leaving in just a short while.

"Completely," Xander replied. "You should have heard them cheering when you announced that  all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled this last week."

Buffy grinned as they took the steps. "It seems so surreal though... it's all ending."

"It feels strange," Xander agreed as the reached the corridor and Buffy lit the end of her  wand tip. "In just a few days, we'll be gone again."

"I know you better than that, Xan..."

"All right... in a few days you'll be gone. I'm staying here until my contract with the  Ministry is up in about a month."

Buffy beamed in the darkness as they reached Professor Snape's classroom and slipped  inside.

The few Slayers that remained, with Cho Chang, gathered around the tables, waiting.

Buffy stood next to Faith, who had just debriefed them on the Hogwarts situation.

But as she spoke her speech, she knew in her heart that things had changed that couldn't be  undone.

"Here we are. We just fought the battle of our lives. We won. It was a terrible price to  pay, losing so many lives. And one still hangs in the balance. Tonight, I come before you  to tell you all that it's over for us here. It's time we go home.

"Giles has agreed that we should start a new Watcher's Council. An American Watcher's  Council. There will only be one institution for Slayers now. That'll be north of Los  Angeles. While Angel, Cordelia and Wesley have been here, Angel's organization has secured  us the use of old land and has constructed for us our own school. You'll train there.  That's just the beginning of our new journey.

"Tara will remain in England until Dawn starts her seventh year at Hogwarts. She wants to  stay. I can't say I blame her, considering all she's learned this year." As she spoke,  Professor Snape slipped into the back of the classroom, lurking in the shadows. 

"What happened here, the lives we lost, it matters. We have to go home now and pick up the  pieces. Because we now have a new destiny. We are going to rid this world of evil no matter  if its muggle or magic. We proved we can make a difference in any world we live in. We are  still an army and we are the only army that the muggle world has to defend itself against  magical evil. Tomorrow, we're going home. So let's start packing."

Everyone looked at each other and rose, leaving in groups of twos and threes. Cho took a  few hesitant steps forward. "Um, Professor?"

"Call me Buffy, Cho," she replied, sitting down at Snape's desk. "I just received your  documents that state you are returning with us."

"I would like to return with Xander if that's all right with you," Cho said shyly. "I would  like to participate in my own commencement. And I still have to tell my parents that I'm a  Slayer and all. I have no idea how they'll take it."

"Of course," Buffy smiled as Cho left.

The figure in the darkness moved up a bit. Buffy motioned for Angel, Faith and Xander to  go.

They did, leaving Severus and Buffy alone in his office.

"Thank you," Buffy said, moving toward him. "Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

And for the first time in a long while, he didn't look sarcastic in saying that.

Buffy grinned up at him. "It's a start."

- - - - -

To be continued.. for the last time...

Here we are. The last feast, the award of the House Cup, the Slayers leave, etc.  Chapter will be posted tomorrow morning. Thank you so much for being so awesome enough to review!


	35. Goodbye, England

Here we are.. the last chapter.

If you want to put any input into what you'd like to see in the sequel, please don't  hesitate to ask. And while I know that many of you have kindly reviewed, I'd like those  who've been reading and haven't reviewed to step forward and tell me what you think. And  I'm pressing on you tons of cookies and such because you have all been fantastic. Thank  you! Thank you! Thank you!

I'll be updating Aude Sapere regularly now. I just wanted to finish this story first. I'm  also starting on "Epiphany" which is the sequel to my other Buffy story "Epitaph". I'll  probably start the sequel as soon as I know what I want to write. Accepting all sequel  inputs. Just tell me what you want. And it might become reality. 

Because I find this as sad as any goodbye from an episode, like say "Tabula Rosa"...  well... imagine the whole themesong as Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You".

- - - - -

**Chapter 35**

**Goodbye, ****England**

Epilogue

- - - - -

It was a warm breezy day as Harry left the hospital wing cheerfully. He waved goodbye to  Madam Pomfrey before joining his friends by the lake to say goodbye to the Slayer and her  friends.

Willow had been taken the night before with Angel and Spike, the two vampires, back to the  states.

Quite a few students had gathered. Buffy had just spent nearly a half hour hugging them all  goodbye. When she saw Harry, she smiled, beckoning him forward. 

"Look at you," she said, sounding as proud as a mother. "You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," he grinned before hugging her tightly. "Thank you for everything, Professor."

"Call me Buffy," she grinned, stepping back. "This world, all of this... it's up to you  now."

"I know," he said, stepping back to let Hermione and Ginny step forward to hug Buffy.

As she let go of Hermione, she held on a moment. "I knew from the moment I met you,  Granger... you were no Slayer. But you're something more. Keep that in mind. You're going  to do fantastic things. Both of you."

As she said that, her eyes lingered on Ron a moment before she turned to Ginny. "Goodbye,  young Weasley. And good luck."

Ginny stepped away, leaving Dawn standing there, next to Cho. After promising Cho she'd see  her soon, Buffy turned to her little sister.

"Here we are," Dawn said, stepping into her sisters arms. "I love you Buffy."

"Me too," Buffy said, squeezing her sister hard. "I mean, I love you too. I'll see you  soon, right?"

"It'll be like tomorrow," Dawn said, grinning through the tears in her eyes as Buffy stared  at the castle. She turned toward the Slayers and Faith, who were climbing into the  carriages. Xander and Tara were both going with them too. 

Buffy made to step into the carriage when another voice started behind her. "Leaving so  quickly?"

"Sir," Buffy said, pulling back to see the Headmaster with a throng of Professors moving  swiftly down the hill towards them. "I didn't want to make a scene."

"You shall not have one, except to accept my eternal thanks and gratitude... without your  assistance, my school would have fallen," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Not to be a pain, sir, or step outside my boundaries, but you had enough power and even  more to destroy that army..."

"But you never would have gotten what you were looking for," Dumbledore said, extending his  hand. "And for that..."

"Thank you," Buffy said, taking his hand and shaking it swiftly. "We need to go. Our flight  leaves in just a few hours."

As the carriages swept down the road, Buffy turned to see the students and Professors all  watching them leave before returning to the castle. 

Buffy turned in her seat. And smiled. 

"Let's go home."

- - - - -

Harry was almost melancholy as he approached the Hogwarts Express just a few days later.

The night before, at the final feast and the awarding of the House Cup, Gryffindor bowed  slightly as Ravenclaw took the honor. Watching Cho and Dawn sitting together for the last  time made his stomach knot with emotion. He congratulated Cho afterwards. She had kissed  his cheek before thanking him. And then she had said goodbye.

"Come now, train'll be leavin' any moment!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the students as they  quickly boarded the train. As Harry stepped forward, Hagrid's voice dropped. "Suspected  yeh'd be comin' down here to say goodbye."

Harry nodded before hugging what parts of Hagrid he could reach. "Thanks, Hagrid, for  everything."

"Not a problem," Hagrid said gruffly, shooing him away gently.

Harry boarded the train, stowing Hedwig's cage in the corner. 

"Might want to put her up a little higher if I were you," a crisp, slightly familiar female  voice spoke behind him.

He turned to see Faith standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your rear guard," Faith replied, sitting down next to him. "That and I've never ridden  a train before. I beat Tara fair and square at rock-paper-scissors to get this spot."

He laughed, the sound warming the fractured remains of his heart.

"Willow was going to do this... but..." her voice cut short and she became interested in  her fingernails just as the train started moving.

About an hour later, the door barged open as Ron, Hermione and Ginny all spilled in,  giggling. It was Ron that was shaken from his stupor when he saw Faith sitting next to  Harry.

"Rear guard," Harry said dolefully as Ginny sat on his other side, taking his hand.

When the elderly witch came around, Harry treated with cauldron cakes and the largest bar  of chocolate he could find.

But it was all too soon when the trip came to an end and they were pulling back up at the  station. 

Dawn waited while Draco heaved at her trunk before letting Goyle and Crabbe take over. 

"Are you ever going to go easy on them?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she watched the  effort the used just to tug down two large trunks.

"Are you ever going to go easy on me?" he asked, grinning as he took her hand, leading her  into the corridor, his heart lightening with her laughter.

Harry got off the train, feeling isolated. Ginny hopped down next to him, taking his hand  the minute she'd landed.

After gathering their luggage, Faith lead him through the barrier back into the Muggle  station.

He looked around, blinking when he saw his advance guard waiting for him. And, standing  there, was Tara, grinning. Dawn tumbled through the barrier behind him, Draco Malfoy right  behind her.

"This is it," Tara said, stepping around the Weasley parents, who were hugging their  children in relief of seeing them alive again. "This is it."

Harry hugged her wordlessly while Ginny gently stepped back toward him. "Be careful, all of  you," Tara warned them, gesturing toward Harry's aunt and uncle, who were waiting for him  at a slight distance. "You know the rest of the drill."

He grinned, pulling Ginny aside to speak with her quietly. "You okay?"

She nodded, glowing. "I'll see you soon, Harry... in a month or so."

He nodded, hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead. 

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling in adoration. "I know."

"You'd better go, Harry," Dawn said from behind him, waving as Draco swept away with his  mother's entourage and his two thug friends Crabbe and Goyle. "Your aunt and uncle don't  look very happy."

Harry grinned as he pushed his cart away.

"We'll see you soon, Harry!" Hermione called behind him.

"Bye, Harry!" Dawn yelled cheerfully.

"Real soon, Harry! I... uh... we promise!" Ron shouted.

And yet, as he joined his aunt and uncle and followed them from the station, it could never  just be soon enough.

- - - - -

Fine.


	36. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Harry Potter and the Slayer's Crusade Extended Version

Includes...

  - five extended chapters

  - six new scenes

  - a whole new relationship uncovered

Chapters Extended

  - Chapter 16: Fairy Nights

  - Chapter 24: A Walk in the clouds

  - Chapter 26: The Ties That Bind

  - Chapter 28: Calm Before the Storm

  - Chapter 33: Forgiveness

New scenes

  - The development of a professional relationship between Professor Snape and Professor Summers.

  - Tara's growing fears about her relationship with Willow.

In the extended version, I have implemented a professional relationship between Buffy and Severus that seems to want to develop into something a bit more. There is also a bit more incorporated into the relationship between Willow and Tara.

Why did I do this? Because I felt like it, really. I have an original version of the story. And like any really good movie, it has a good-sized extended version. And just because I love this story SO much. In time, I'll probably extend it even more, but I added a good 3,000 words to it. Really.


End file.
